


The Seeing Place

by Zorua_Illusion



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, Carbuncles, Chocobos, F/M, Featuring things such as:, Gen, Integration of game mechanics, MSQ Spoilers, NPCs - Freeform, Up to and including ShadowBringers, other adventurers - Freeform, rampant headcanons, the large disregard of canon timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 168,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorua_Illusion/pseuds/Zorua_Illusion
Summary: "The word 'theatre' comes from the Greeks. It means 'the seeing place'. It is the place people come to see the truth about life and the social situation."- Stella AdlerA collection of shorts, prompts, not-so-shorts, musings, headcanons, and add-on scenes with my Warrior of Light, the Scions, and her adventuring friends.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Comments: 67
Kudos: 57





	1. Change

Change is inevitable, Alphinaud has heard before. Whether one is prepared for its winds to blow or not is irrelevant; it will come no matter what. One can accept these circumstances and brace themselves, or one can ignore the advice and, eventually, be struck down by change’s force.

  
Alphinaud has acknowledged these words – and has come to utilize them, after a fashion. But he realizes that perhaps he shouldn’t just be applying them to big ideas and ideals of politics and warfare, but also in his day-to-day life. This realization comes to him in the dark of night as he sits in what has become his office of sorts inside the Rising Stones. Earlier, Tataru had done… something with K’adec, the Warrior coming back none the worse for wear but also remarkably confused. When inquired, she only muttered something about measurements before wandering off again. Then Tataru had presented the Warrior with a package that made the miqo’te’s eyes gleam before she said something to Tataru before sprinting off, leaving a puzzled lalafell behind.

  
The reason why became apparent when the Warrior returned not in her summoner’s robes, but in the outfit Tataru had designed and made for her – the white jacket and shoes dyed a deep red, just a few shades darker than her hair. Her hair, meanwhile, was free from its usual braid, resulting in thick, loose waves that fell to her shoulders. Alphinaud could now more easily see the black ends he had only glimpsed a few times before. Her glasses, ever present, were now black instead of green.

  
“Now you’re a Scion ready for the road!” Tataru had cheered. “I love the new hairstyle!”

  
K’adec touched it lightly, her white dress gloves standing out against the red. Her tail swayed pleasantly and her ears twitched forward, showing her pleasure with the compliment. “Ah, thank you. It… seemed appropriate. After all, Tataru, I think you have clothed every Scion currently present.”

  
And it was true – Alphinaud, Alisae, Lyse, and even Y’shtola and K’adec had now been outfitted by Tataru. Briefly, Alphinaud wondered if Tataru would’ve had another calling in a world where the Scions were not needed.

  
It would only be later that Alphinaud would recognize her appearance as cute, if not alluring. She has always stood out from a crowd, especially in Ishgard where monochrome or dark colors were preferred by most the populous. Once he had registered the thought, he felt his face quickly matching the shade of her hair, which confused him. Attraction to another being was not a crime in and of itself, nor was it a strange feeling for Alphinaud.

  
He ponders on this feeling as he sits at his desk, grimoire and pen ready but neither being held. He is too distracted to attempt arcane geometries at this moment. Instead, he ponders over his embarrassment.

  
He wonders if it is because she, unlike the few others who had come before her, was a genuine friend. She cared for him – had said as much in as many words – and he cared for her in turn. While he genuinely thanked the Twelve every time she returned from whatever dungeon or adventure drove him from her side, the reason he continued to say it aloud was in her reaction. Her ears would swivel towards him, and when she saw him in turn she would relax and smile, her tail settling from lashing to something softer. Her mismatched green and red eyes would crinkle from joy, and he would have to restrain himself from hugging her, to feel her breathe and her heart beat and know truly that she still lived.

  
It was with these thoughts that he heard a knocking on his door – a peculiar set of thuds that only one person ever used.

“Pray come in, K’adec.”

  
The Warrior entered, new attire and hairstyle still throwing Alphinaud for a loop. Not to say she looked any less a warrior. But instead of antiquated robes that set her apart, the rather professional looking jacket made her look like a woman of their time, though admittedly a powerful one.

  
“Good morrow, Alph,” she greeted, “though forgive me for bothering you so late. You seemed lost in thought earlier; I wanted to be sure it was not on unpleasant things.” She grimaced. “Though unpleasantness seems to follow our tracks.”

  
He smiled slightly at her use of a nickname. In her own fashion, she had taken a portion of his name to call him, but outside of that she had asked him if he would permit her to use it. He usually was not fond of nicknames, but perhaps it was the earnestness of the gesture that set a warmth in his heart instead of irritation.

  
“Unrest follows where change goes, K’adec. I will take fault for what I have done, but we must acknowledge that the actions taken by others fall upon them, for good or for ill.”

  
K’adec sighs. “’Tis true. Alas, this is not what I came here to discuss.” She looked at him directly, her arms crossed. “Are you quite alright?”

  
Alphinaud nodded. “Aye. There is much to think about, and most of it unpleasant, but that is not what is on my mind this night. Forgive me for worrying you so.”

  
K’adec shakes her head. “I always worry for those I care for. It’s a part of that, as I have told you before.”

  
It was true – some time ago, back when Estinien was travelling with them, the dragoon had embarrassed Alphinaud by saying he “worried like a maiden after he sweetheart”. After, only after, had K’adec stared into the fire and told him she didn’t mind – no, not that she didn’t mind, but that she appreciated the sentiment. Was _grateful_ for it.

  
Alphinaud hummed. There was not much to say after that. He saw her looking at his grimoire, still open on the page he had intended to work on before becoming absorbed in his thoughts. Her hair now obscured her eyes from the side, but he could tell by her ears that she was piecing something together.

  
“I know that you are not a full-fledged summoner,” she had started, “but several of these look similar to my egi assault geometries. Are these pages for your carbuncle?”

  
“Yes. I was trying to figure out how to make carbuncle somewhat more autonomous, so that I would not have to direct his every move in battle but rather have him make some of his own choices, but not at a rate where he could expend all of his resources at an inopportune time.”

  
“While a god idea in theory, how would it work in practice? My egis do possess some intellect and autonomy, but I know their abilities and can direct them when I see good openings. It would be nice to not have to break off of a spell to direct them, but I also acknowledge that I can see these openings more out of experience. This brings an excellent question: can egis – and carbuncles – learn?”

  
They continued forth from there, as was common for them. The two had passed many nights in discussion about arcane geometries after Alphinaud had found his resolve once more, and the habit had not died after finding the rest of the Scions again, much to some of their amusements when finding the two out in the lobby area of the Rising Stones or other similar spaces, dark shadows under their eyes but small smiles on their faces. Alphinaud’s skill had grown in leaps and bounds, even if their geometries were now different due to her practices as a summoner rather than arcanist. But those differences had helped Alphinaud hone his own magicks, and thus the talks continued.

  
As happy as he would have been to have another such talk, one look at her face told Alphinaud that tonight should not end that way. Even the Warrior of Light needed her rest, and judging by the shadows under her eyes it would be best if she got some now.

  
“Pray go rest, my friend. There is much to be done when the morrow comes, and I’d have us ready with it.”

  
“Only if you come with me.”

  
Alphinaud blinked hard. Once. Twice. Three times. He felt heat grow in his ears and cheeks, and watched as K’adec paused in confusion before she too realized her error.

  
“I-I had – I meant, err,” she flustered, “I had only meant that you sleep as well!” She buried her face in her hands and muffled her words beyond comprehension in doing so. What he could see of her skin was almost as red as her hair and he found himself admiring it through his own embarrassment. Even her embarrassed ear twitches were cute.

  
“Err, right. Of course.” Alphinaud shut his grimoire, internally lamenting the lack of work in its pages. “My apologies. My mind must truly be addled to mistake you so.”

  
“Ha, and I didn’t even have to cast it,” K’adec giggled, “but I believe the fault lies with my choice of wording. Knowing you, however, you will refuse and take the blame upon yourself. I propose a compromise; that we are both in need of rest and should both be off in order to prevent any more misunderstandings.”

  
Alphinaud smiled. “A sound idea. I concur; let us retire.” He leaned over and blew out the main candle, the only illumination being the moonlight that came in through the window. He saw the glint of K’adec’s fangs as she smiled and felt her hand wrap around his wrist as she guided him so he wouldn’t trip or bump into anything. At the fork where they separated (his room on the left side of the hall, hers on the right), Alphinaud felt a light brush against his cheek, then his ear. He turned, but could only just make out the outline of his dear friend.

  
“Goodnight, Alphinaud,” she whispered.

  
“Pleasant dreams,” he replied as the outline disappeared. The quiet swish-thunk of a door opening and shutting was his indication that she was in her room. Turning, he went to enter his own with a sigh.

  
Change, he thought, is upon our doorstep. It was this thought that followed him into sleep, his dreams filled with flowery whites and flaming shadows. When he woke, he could not say if they were dreams or nightmares.


	2. K'adec (and) the Warrior

It was late. Alphinaud knew it was late, the quiet sleepiness that pervades this hour an old, familiar friend he welcomes though they cannot visit long. Yet he stares into the dimming embers of their campfire that provide only enough illumination to make out blurred shapes all around. Next to him is the Warrior of Light, K’adec, who is also enjoying the presence of quiet. They truly have fewer moments like this ever since returning to the manor after defeating Thordan. Their scarcity makes them more precious to him than they already were, hoarding them as if he were a miser and these moments currency. Her faithful chocobo, Kiko, sits behind her, eyes closed in sleep. The miqo’te leans more into Kiko, the Maelstrom covers serving as a blanket of sorts for the weary Warrior. She had just come back from some fight or another with large scratches and bruises that Alphinaud had finished healing only short moments ago.

  
“I worry for you,” he finds himself mumbling. When K’adec makes a humming noise, he realizes she heard him and quickly backtracks. “Not that I lack faith in you, mind! Your record with primals is untarnished, and the Warrior of Light is triumphant once again! Still, I find myself-” he cuts himself off, cheeks and ears flushing as he realizes that he’s only sticking his foot farther in his mouth. K’adec looks at him and he’s pretty sure it’s the same look she gives to Kiko: warm and soft and open. Vulnerable, but comfortable in such a state, like she knows she can let the walls down around him. Such intimacy is… new, from her, but sits pleasantly on his shoulders. Like new clothes.

  
“I may be the Warrior of Light,” she starts, staring into the small fire they had, “but it often feels like... I am her, and she is me, but we are also not the same, and many times when people talk to me I feel as if they are speaking to her instead. It is comforting to know there is somebody who worries after the part of the Warrior who is K’adec, the young miqo’te who was in the right places at the right times but who is very, very mortal. And very, very fallible. Your worry is not born of lack of faith in my abilities, but born of care for the one who must bear the burdens. That… that itself means more than I have words to say, borrowed or otherwise.”

  
And her smile is so warm and so genuine that Alphinaud is overwhelmed with emotion, but he is also saddened by such a gesture.

  
_She does so much for everyone. And yet the simplest declaration of care makes her this happy – do we truly only see her as a battering ram to our woes?_

  
He used to see her as such, he knows. He viewed her as the Queen of his chessboard – his most powerful piece, yes, but still subjected to his commands. But after the Bloody Banquet, that changed, and now he can’t imagine seeing her as anything but K’adec.

  
“I shall continue to do so,” is the only thing he can think of to say. He may be a silver-tongued diplomat, but such heartfelt moments are relatively new between them and both of them are learning to navigate the other.

  
He can see the hesitation in K’adec, too, and takes solace in the fact that he is not alone in this budding revelation. He diverts his attention back to her wounds, looking at them once again. Nothing life threatening, but enough to cause a measure of discomfort. Still, K’adec does not complain. Alphinaud pauses, unsure if he should ask her or not if she needed more attention as she stares unseeing into their fire.

  
Strangely, it is Kiko who gives him the motivation. The large bird focuses one warm brown eye on him for a long while, resulting in a strange form of staring contest. The bird shifts her attention from Alphinaud to her mistress significantly before letting out a quiet trill and laying her head down once more, returning to her slumber.

  
Reaching into the saddlebags K’adec had generously given him a share of space in, he removes a small brown bottle with a wax seal. When he breaks it and pops the cork, the smell of herbs suffuses the air and brings K’adec out of her stupor. She makes a wordless noise of question, tilting her head to see him better.

  
Alphinaud gestures to her shoulder. He doesn’t know what caused the bruises that start there and cross the summoner’s back, visible through the window in the back of her dress, but he would ease what pain of hers he could.

  
K’adec stares, and Alphinaud almost loses what little resolve he has. Just as he’s about to apologize and put the bottle back, K’adec shifts so he can reach. He notes that her cheeks are pink and that she doesn’t meet his eye.

  
“You can see the worst of it already, but I can’t reach it myself,” she says, “I would appreciate it if you could help.”

  
“O-Of course!” He too feels his cheeks and ears warm, but he chases the feeling away. This is clinical – helping a friend with injuries. K’adec is a very physically affectionate person anyway and would not take such touches as more than they were.

He gently soothes the oil into her skin, careful to not get any on her clothing.

  
“Did you dye this yourself?” he asks to break the silence. The dress was brown, at first, but now it is her preferred shade of deep red, just a few shades darker than her hair. He hadn’t the chance to ask before now.

  
K’adec hums in affirmative. “Aye. I found the dye in my storage chest in the Free Company house and liked it, and the dress took to it surprisingly well.”

  
“It suits you,” he says.

  
There’s a glimmer in her eye as she peers at him out of her peripheral. “Oh?” A teasing lilt infects her tone. “How so?”

  
The heat returns to his face, and he sputters a bit before composing an answer. “It matches your hair and eye quite well,” he says, saying nothing about how it matches the fire he’s seen in her soul when she does something she’s passionate about, whether it’s talking about Carbuncles or using them to beat down her opponent. He finishes applying the ointment in this time.

  
The teasing air fades from K’adec as she smiles at him. “Thank you,” she says, and he gets the feeling she’s talking about more than color schemes. The miqo’te does that often, he finds, layering meanings and sentiments together; whether the habit born for lack of words or lack of trust he doesn’t know, nor does he find it extremely important. It simply is, and he strives to adapt to where he can hear all she is saying without delay.

  
It will take no small amount of effort, but K’adec is worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Fixing spacing issues and adding italics (that were removed for some reason?).  
> Updates Mondays and Thursdays!


	3. A Cat and Her Bird

No matter where she goes, K’adec’s chocobo is never far. Alphinaud can’t quite remember when exactly the mount became such a regular feature, only that she became so early on and that to see K’adec without Kiko is a rarity. 

From Limsa Lominsa to Coetheas and across the seas to Doma, Kiko and K’adec are never far from one another. And when he’s able to accompany them into the battlefield, Alphinaud can see why. K’adec’s spells are potent and devastating, but they take a moment to cast. Kiko is able to provide that moment, her thick feathers and barding blocking much of the damage that would’ve been dealt. Many a beast and enemy have fallen to their teamwork. Even still, Alphinaud feels that their bond runs deeper than just battle. K’adec has access to other mounts and while she cares for them, they are not afforded the same dedication as Kiko. He is only afforded small glimpses as they, along with Ysayle and Estinien, travel through Coertheas. Kiko follows loyally or carries K’adec away as the Warrior goes to scout ahead or hunt for food or run some errand or another before returning when she’s able.

It’s during one such night that he is attempting to hide his shivers. Despite Tataru’s skills and his blankets, it’s still far too cold for him. K’adec, leaning against her bird, murmurs something inaudible to Kiko. Alphinaud is so focused on not showing the true extent of his discomfort (and failing) that he doesn’t notice that Kiko has moved from her position behind the Warrior of Light and is behind him instead. When the mount sits behind him it causes him to startle so bad that K’adec giggles under her breath. He immediately feels a gentle warmth around him as Kiko shifts closer, forcing him to hunker down in her feathers. His eyelids seemed to become much heavier and he struggled to keep his eyes open.

“Sleep,” he heard K’adec gently command, “there is much to do when the morrow comes.”

He finds himself obeying. When he wakes, he finds his hair is slightly askew – a result of Kiko’s preening efforts as he soon discovers. Kiko trills softly before stopping. Carefully, the mount shifts and shimmies until Alphinaud moves and allows her stand. Immediately he finds himself missing the warmth she provided, but he doesn’t begrudge her leaving as the chocobo heads towards where her mistress is standing, watching the sunrise. Alphinaud silently joins them and the three enjoy the brief moments of quiet companionship, and Alphinaud feels like he understands K’adec and Kiko just a little bit more.

But it is not until after the resistance retakes Doma from the Garlean Empire that he feels he  _ truly _ understands how deep that bond runs. During the celebrations, he notices K’adec’s absence and excuses himself to look for her. Following some hodge-podge instructions from some revelers and sharp-eyed guards, he finds her in the falcon stables.

He follows the quiet sounds of K’adec’s murmuring to the last stable on the right. He sees her grimoire open to a very basic geometry on an early page. As she mutters, a faint light comes from her hand and flows over Kiko’s wing. Alphinaud sucks in a sharp breath at the damage – he was no stablemaster, but while it didn’t look like it was life threatening, it did look rather serious. And judging by Kiko’s quiets chirps, it was painful.

He enters the stall, deliberately making noise with the gate and his footsteps so as to not startle the occupants too badly. K’adec snaps towards him, and he forces himself to continue his path as he notices the obvious tear tracks on her face. He kneels down while pulling out his own grimoire and flips to a later page with a more elaborate geometry. He holds out his own hand over Kiko’s wing and says words of power and a stronger light than K’adec’s flows over the mount’s wounds. The effect is obvious as Kiko’s pained noises stop and the wing looks as it did before the battle. When he finishes, he sits back and lets K’adec take over the attentions. Kiko’s eyes are closed, but the chocobo is breathing steady. K’adec strokes over the bird’s barren head a few times before turning to Alphinaud.

“Thank you,” the Warrior says just loud enough to be heard. Alphinaud looks at her and she straightens up a bit. “Thank you. Kiko was hurt, but she wasn’t dying, and everyone was celebrating, and the healers were busy with more severely wounded and I didn’t want to disturb them…”

Alphinaud shakes his head. “Twas no trouble. Kiko fought valiantly, too, and deserves the same amount of care as non-mount troops.”

K’adec smiles – small, but warm and soft and genuine. “Thank you,” she repeats. She buries her fingers in Kiko’s feathers. Alphinaud jumps a bit as he feels Kiko’s head come to rest in his lap, soft coos prompting him to stroke her. The warm brown eyes that had been staring at him closed in bliss, and every so often a quiet, content “kweh!” would come from Kiko. He could hear the gentle, glimmering footsteps of K’adecs ruby carbuncle as it played with her summoned mammet, and the muffled sound of the revelries outside the stables. It was a rare peaceful moment of companionship between them, where they were not the Warrior of Light, not Scions of the Seventh Dawn, not Master Leveilleur. They were just… people. Just K’adec, just Alphinaud, just Kiko. And in that moment, Alphinaud felt that he truly understood the bond between the miqo’te and her bird.


	4. Fighting the Good Fight (That They Cannot)

With as much as K’adec does, the fact that she hasn’t broken down into constant screaming sobs is a mark of fortitude, Alphinaud thinks. Hells, she was able to keep things somewhat together during their forced journey to Coerthas whereas he took quite some time to feel anything more than misery and despair. That doesn’t mean she doesn’t have bad days, however, and today very much earns that title.

He’s not sure what it is that drives her to the point of just grabbing an unused kettle from behind the bar at the Rising Stones without her usual politeness. Once glance at her face showed a thundercloud buried under straining stoicism, and he winced internally. As she disappeared into her quarters deeper in the Stones, Alphinaud himself teleported away.

Half a bell later, he stood in front of her door with a warm, sweet-scented box in hand. He knocked politely, only entering when he heard her quiet “Come in, Alph.”

He did so and saw the miqo’te sitting on a wooden stool, minding the tea kettle as the water came to a boil. Alphinaud made towards the other stool and set his parcel down on the small table between them.

This was not an uncommon scene. When interacting more casually, the two would often retreat here with a tea kettle and whatever snacks K’adec happened to have (raisins, always, though occasionally she had little treats that she and some free company friends would make during their various escapades). He hoped that some semblance of normalcy would help.

K’adec finally took notice of the parcel, the smell emanating from it pulling her from whatever thoughts distracted her.

“For me?” she asks, tail twitching into a curious curl.

Alphinaud smiled and nodded, and he felt warm relief flood his chest as he took in the look of amazement on her face as she opened the box to reveal warm, fresh-from-the-oven oatmeal raisin cookies. She laughed, taking one before pushing the box towards Alphinaud to encourage him to have a share.

“These are my favorite,” she said needlessly with a smile, “How did you know? I do not recall us talking about such things.”

Alphinaud continued smiling at her. “With how often we eat raisins as we sit here, I should think it an obvious conclusion.” He pauses, thinking on whether or not he should push her and break this tentative good mood she’s in. But brooding in silence, as she was wont to do, would only hurt her more. At the very least he would let her know that he saw, that someone knows, that someone  _ cares _ . “You looked like you needed a lifting of spirits.”

K’adec snapped her head toward him. The look on her face was guarded and hardened for a split second before it melted into something softer. That was common – it had been a long while before K’adec felt like she could trust anyone with her heart, and even now such vulnerability was given with care. Too many had hurt and betrayed her and Alphinaud understood that. He waited patiently for K’adec to respond, watching as she turned her face down to the floor and closed her eyes.

She took a deep breath and began. “Everyone gave up. No – everyone else gave up before they even began. Everyone says that they’ll never measure up to me, so none try. Even Arenvald, though he too possesses the blessing of the Mother Crystal, says he can never reach where I am at. Which is a load of choco feed, seeing as how I have too been laid low and that this has been seen by others. So why do they place me on such a lofty pedestal?”

She shakes her head and flexes her fingers out of the fists they had subconsciously curled into. She turned to him.

“Everyone… everyone but you,” she says softly with a gentler kind of passion. “Though you too say that you may never reach where I am, that does not stop you from trying. And you still try; I see how you push yourself to be better every day so that you can always stand by my side. And by the Twelve, Alphinaud, I do not have the words to explain how much that means to me, borrowed or otherwise.”

She stands and reaches out to him, a gesture long familiar since their journeys through Coertheas. He also rises to his feet and moves so that way she can pull him into a hug, folding all her limbs around him including her tail.

“Then I shall keep trying so that you may ever have someone next to you,” Alphinaud replies as he gently starts rocking them back and forth.

“To fight the fight that they cannot. For all those we have lost; for those we can yet save,” K’adec murmurs.

Alphinaud takes notice of the pink spread across her nose and cheeks, highlighting her freckles. He realizes the forwardness of his statement only after he says it and feels his own blush rise. The instinct to disengage is a fleeting thought that Alphinaud barely entertains, content to keep swaying to the gentle music that plays from the tiny orchestrion in the corner.

All too soon, the kettle whistles, indicating that the water is ready. K’adec jumps away, hand reaching toward her hip where she keeps her grimoire. Alphinaud, similarly, had reached for his own codex. They turned to each other with wide eyes before laughing, and Alphinaud goes to fetch their mugs as K’adec prepares the tea.

A few minutes later, they’re munching on the cookies and drinking the tea as they chat about everything and nothing. K’adec mentions that there’s a play to be performed at Limsa’s aftcastle, and Alphinaud makes a mental note to clear some time so that way he can go with her should they need the excuse of “important Scion business”.

After all, even heroes need a rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Updates Mondays and Thursdays!"  
> \-->Immediately proceeds to update on a Wednesday  
> In my defense, I thought it was Thursday...  
> But hey, I don't anyone's going to complain about an early update.


	5. Naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're not kidding when we say even heroes need their rest.

Miqo’te aren’t house cats. They share some features and similarities, yes, but miqo’te’s are very much their own species and many get varying degrees of annoyed when compared. That being said, however, even they cannot fight when proof lies before their eyes.

Proof like K’adec curled in a particularly sunny seat with her eyes closed and a gentle rumbling emanating from her in the Rising Stones. Most everyone around knows to let the sleeping miqo’te lie and thus go about their business as quietly as possible. Very few approach her resting spot, but Alphinaud gently removes her glasses as he passes by on his way out. He quickly but carefully lies them nearby so she can find them when she awakes before continuing on his path. She lets out a little snort but remains asleep, and the budding scholar can’t help but smile on his way out.

He comes back hours later to find her still there, but now she has a blanket off one of the nearby couches covering her. She’s not  _ quite _ snoring but it’s hard to call the sounds she’s making anything else. Alphinaud takes a few minutes to gather some ink, quills, and parchment before returning and taking the seat across from her, writing down the day’s events as well as some other plans for the future. 

It’s only when the sun begins to set, casting the room in a warm yellow glow, that K’adec begins to wake. Her ears flick and she rubs the back of her hands over her eyes before stretching, tail poking up from the disturbed blanket. She lets out a satisfied “ah” before taking in her surroundings and taking notice of Alphinaud smiling at her.

“Did you have a good rest?” he teases. He does not begrudge her taking a well-deserved nap, but he does find it amusing that she chose to do so in the lobby of the Stones rather than her bed just a few yalms away.

Her smile is tinged with languidness born of a good nap as she nods happily, looking as if she could fall right back asleep.

“Are you still tired?”

A sleepy but affirmative hum comes from her. Alphinaud chuckles under his breath as he stands up, endeared by such actions. He offers her a hand that she takes, and he escorts her to her room in the back. He doesn’t realize he's still holding her hand until she fumbles with her key, attempting to unlock the door with her non-dominant hand. He blushes and, out of habit, tries to remove his hand from her grip. K’adec turns to look at him, a question in her eyes. She doesn’t protest his attempt but she also doesn’t make it easier for him, asking him without words  _ are you sure? _

He stops the extraction – the truth is, he’s not sure. He enjoys these small bits of intimacy with K’adec, but there are parts of him that are afraid (though of  _ what _ , exactly, he could not say). K’adec deliberately blinks at him – slowly, calmly, fitting into the sleepy mood she’s been in for the past few minutes – and finally gets her drowsy fingers to fit and turn the key in the lock, letting them both into the quarters set aside specifically for her. It’s nothing super fancy; just large enough to hold an armoire, bed, and a small table and chairs set that the two use with the limited frequency their jobs allow. K’adec does not want for much beyond that of good company, so it was a bit surprising that she had accepted the room with an excited look in her eyes when Alphinaud had declared it hers. (At the time, he didn’t know how much it meant to her to have somewhere to return to. A free spirit, she had called herself, wanderlust written into her very being. Having a place to come back to, that was safe and full of good things and better people, had greater meaning to her than Alphinaud had intended, but full glad he was to have done something right by his friend.)

She only pulls off her boots and armored parts of her robes before curling up in her bed. The sunset has past now, leaving the room in the odd grey-yellow glow that comes before true night. It’s oddly soothing. Coupled with the quiet, soft tunes playing from the orchestrion in the corner, it’s a perfect place for a cat nap.

As Alphinaud stands, K’adec speaks for the first time. “Would you… come back?” Her voice is a fragile thing tinged with exhaustion, loneliness, and a bit of pleading. 

Alphinaud feels as his face turns gentle, only barely resisting the urge to walk over to K’adec and place a kiss on her temple. He knows he affection he feels for the miqo’te is poorly hidden, but this sort of intimancy between them is still being worked through. They’re both trying to figure out what it is they want from these feelings between them, and he feels like that sort of intimacy is something he isn’t quite ready for yet. Instead, he brushes his fingers over her shoulder to let her know he heard her. 

“I will return as soon as I have fetched the treatise I was working on, you have my word,” he replies. She makes a hum of acknowledgement and settles back into her blankets as Alphinaud makes his way out. Thankfully he doesn’t bump into anyone in the hallways, able to collect his tools without incident or explanation.

When he returned, K’adec was making those not-quite-snores meaning she was well and truly asleep. He took his normal seat at the table and got back to work. He found himself more productive than he was in the lobby and attributed it to less distractions, but he knew in the back of his mind that that was only a partial truth. The full truth was that he did not have to dedicate part of his attention to not attracting K’adec’s and the others' gazes with his focus on the miqo'te. He could look upon K’adec’s peaceful face whenever he needed a break from the written words in front of him without fear of questions. He lights a few candles when it gets too dark, trying to find the balance between “light enough to see” and “dark enough to not disturb K’adec”. Given how sensitive she can be to lighting, especially sudden changes, it’s a tall order. Alphinaud thinks he must be particularly lucky today when he looks over to see K’adec still sleeping, deep wheezes replacing the almost-snores. That, or she is particularly exhausted.

Alphinaud continues working deep into the night. He’s so focused on his work he does not notice the bells that pass, only realizing how long he’s been writing when K’adec’s muted footsteps approach.

He looks up, his neck cracking in the process and making him realize how sore he actually is from sitting in one position. K’adec says nothing from where she stands in front of him, not even giving him the raised eyebrow he would normally get from Alisae or even Tataru when they would find him. Instead, he gets the sounds of K’adec preparing tea from the set that she had yet to return to the bar in the lobby as he stands and stretches, bringing some measure of relief to his poor body.

It takes a few minutes for the tea to be ready, but once K’adec opens the box of loose leaf he recognizes it immediately.

“Lavender?” he asks, the floral scent strong enough to reach him.

“Lavender and valerian root,” K’adec informs with a smile. It’s the blend she uses on nights she has problems falling asleep, he knows. (The nights she  _ can’t _ fall asleep, it’s either hot chocolate or ginger tea, though both drinks are rarely drunk hot.)

He takes the mug she offers happily, waiting a few moments for the blend to cool down before sipping. K’adec, meanwhile, pulls out her sack of raisins and eats a few handfuls. The silence is comfortable and warm, and before long Alphinaud feels his eyes begin to close. He’s not awake enough to care much about the mug being removed from his slackening grasp, nor does he give much thought to being made to stand up. He wakes up considerably when he feels K’adec pulling on his coat, her hands making their way to the various fastenings keeping it in place. Looking at her, there’s a dusting of pink across her cheeks and an embarrassed but determined look in her eye. Wordlessly, Alphinaud removes it to reveal the rather plain black long-sleeved shirt beneath. He takes off his boots, too, and curls a bit into himself. He feels a bit exposed without his layers, and while he knows that he can be vulnerable around K’adec the same way she can be vulnerable around him it’s another thing entirely to actually act on such a notion. He wakes up even more when she practically shoves him onto her bed. He knows he’s staring at her with wide blue eyes but can’t quite bring himself to regain his composure enough to form the words to ask what’s on his mind.

K’adec brushes his bangs from his face, pausing with her hand on his temple.

“Is this okay?” she murmurs, unsure. Alphinaud takes a moment to think about it, knowing that K’adec wants his full truth. There is embarrassment present, yes, but he thinks it’s more from this situation being new to him than any dislike. He hums in an affirmative manner, bending his head forward for easier access to the back of his head. K’adec carefully removes the ornament from his hair and sets it on the stand beside the bed. She comes back to brush through his bangs again, letting her hand rest on his cheek for a brief moment before moving away. 

She smiles as she says “Rest well, Alph.” Helpless to do anything but return the smile, he settles into the bed that’s more comfortable than it looks and feels K’adec’s affection as she pulls the blanket up to his shoulders before returning to the table, taking over the space with her own grimoire. Her emerald carbuncle shimmers into existence and uses its tails to put out more of the candles before leaving the room.

Alphinaud isn’t aware of its return. The next thing he’s aware of is K’adec shaking his shoulder as pre-dawn light illuminates the room.

“Good morrow, Alph,” she whispers with a grin, “It’s time to get moving.” She herself seemed ready for the day; she was wearing her glasses and her grimoire and other armor pieces returned to their places. Her emerald carbuncle wandered near the table laden with bread, fruit, and the tea set instead of the ink and quills of the night before.

He smiles at her and thinks, in the back of his mind, that this is something he could get used to.


	6. Visitation

K’adec debates camping out instead of continuing on her path back to her rooms. It’s so late it could be considered early; the moon hints at its disappearing and the sun teases its rising as she walks along the road. The Sons of Saint Coinach have never minded her sporadic visits as she’s always careful to not wake anyone up. (It helps that she usually starts the cooking fire and has a stew simmering for them when this happens, but she thinks that they would welcome her regardless.)

While it’s not unusual for  _ her _ to be awake at this hour, most other people are still sleeping. Strange things walk this world and become even stranger at night, so even if the citizens aren’t sleeping they’re inside their homes or inns or whatever shelter they take. Which is why she’s a little surprised to see Alphinaud outside the door of the Seventh Heaven as she walks back into Mor Dhona. He waves when he sees her, and she will not deny that she feels herself walking a bit faster with more pep in her step when he does.

As welcome as the sight of Alphinaud is, it’s still strange for him to be waiting outside. Unless…

K’adec pushes the panic down, donning the mask of the Warrior. Always calm and collected, even in the face of danger and disaster; she does not let her emotions get in the way of doing what needs must be done.

“Is aught amiss?” she says by way of greeting once she’s close enough to be heard without yelling.

Alphinaud’s face goes through a few emotes before settling on something peaceful. “No, my friend. I had only heard that you were on your way back from the Crystal Tower and had hoped to welcome you upon your return.”

The Warrior’s mask falls, leaving only K’adec behind as she smiles. “I feel very welcomed,” she teased. Alphinaud shook his head fondly at the fun the miqo’te took in such actions.

“Come then. There is still stew from dinner if you’re hungry. And hot chocolate as well,” he informed as he offered his arm. She linked hers through and he escorted her into the oddly quiet Seventh Heaven. Even the ever-present minstrel seemed to have taken his leave. The two casters paid little attention to this, proceeding further into the building to enter the Rising Stones. 

True to his word, there was a small cauldron of stew still out. It looked like everyone else had retired or otherwise left the room as they were the only two in there. Alphinaud escorted K’adec to the table before popping over to the bar to grab the ingredients to make hot chocolate and returning. K’adec, meanwhile, had filled and placed the two bowls that had been set out before each chair, only beginning to eat when Alphinaud had taken his seat. It was after the hot chocolate was ready and after they had each eaten a bit that K’adec brought up the question still on her mind.

“Why were you outside?”

Alphinaud blinked. “To welcome you back.”

This reply only earned him a frustrated look. “You are not so obtuse as to miss what I meant,” K’adec responded.

Alphinaud set his mug down with a deep inhale, and K’adec could see him debating with himself before solidifying his resolve.

“There was word of your visits to the Crystal Tower. Cid worried after he saw you return and sent word ahead.” She could see in Alphinaud’s eyes his concern, and the thought that he cared enough to ensure of her well-being and comfort, especially after…  _ that _ warmed her heart. She could see Alphinaud struggling with the words to ask without crossing lines he wasn’t sure were there and threw him a bone.

“Did Cid ever mention the expedition of the Sons of Saint Coinach?”

Alphinaud paused, trying to remember. “He’s mentioned it in passing, not so much in detail.”

“Did he mention that I helped for a short while?”

“Yes, though he did not say how.”

K’adec felt the corners of her mouth twitch. “For the most part, several companions and I served as their sword. We cleared the Labyrinth and Tower of devices and beasts meant to guard Syrcus Tower, but first we had to gain entry to these places. The Eight Sentinels blocked the way, but Cid was able to use our adventure with Garuda and some more research to come up with a plan. We could make elementally aspected ‘fangs’ to break the barriers – but we needed to make them first, and for that we needed aethersand.”

She goes on to recall the story of the aethersand: of meeting Biggs in Ul’dah, the carcass and strange voice, the race, and the reward at the end. She told of her return to the find and the reveal of the strange voice’s identity.

“His name is G’raha Tia, and he… he’s my friend.” She felt her voice grow quiet at the last half and stared unseeingly into her cooled mug.  _ He still lives _ , she reminded herself.

Alphinaud’s voice was soft when he spoke. “Cid mentioned him, too, but only said that he was lost.”

K’adec closed her eyes in an attempt to hold back tears. “He is sealed inside the Tower, awaiting the day for this time to catch up to Allag.”

Her friend across from her floundered, half a dozen half-formed questions falling from his lips that she couldn’t-wouldn’t answer. He stopped shortly, regaining his composure. It takes him a few moments to speak again, chewing on his bottom lip as he tries to come up with the words.

“Would you tell me about him?”

K’adec could hear the trace amounts of jealousy Alphinuad was trying to suppress. She meets his eyes to see if this topic was something they could go over without damaging this tentative dance of affection between them both. It’s been a long while since she’s felt the need to do so – not since the beginning of their adventures in Coertheas, as far as she could recall. Alphinaud is blushing and it takes him a moment, but he meets her stare and she feels her confidence bolster.

“He was… bright. Startlingly intelligent, especially about Allag and heroes. He was friendly, though he had his quirks as well all do. He could be a bit… bratty, at times, but it made him feel less like a stuffy professor and more like a person. He was so determined to get into the Crystal Tower, to learn all its secrets, that Rammbores had to hold him back. Occasionally literally," she laughed. "You two would’ve gotten along, I think, once you knew each other. I’d pay a good amount of gil to see you two go at it in the same room, and then maybe run for cover as you two got into whatever topic it was you started talking about in earnest.” She traces a finger around the rim of her mug. “Both of you are so determined to do better,  _ be  _ better. Both of you wanted to walk at my side as an equal – a companion, not a sidekick or accessory.” She swipes at her eyes, brushing away tears. “When this identity as the Warrior of Light began, he was one of the first to reach past it and look at K’adec. But he’s lost, now. The seal was of his own volition, and I already mentioned how determined he was. I knew I couldn't dissuade him from his chosen path."

She heard a quiet scraping sound before she felt Alphinaud’s hand wrap around one of hers.

“So you let him go,” he says. There’s a hint of jealousy in his eyes, but he is mostly empathetic. He too has known loss.

“The future is where his destiny awaits,” K’adec agrees, the words like lead on her tongue. Alphinaud says nothing, only squeezing her hand. She takes from his offered strength, squeezing back as she continues and answers the questions he hadn't asked.

“When I can scrape together the time, I sing to him like how my theater troupe sang to the children and how those children would grow up and sing to the next group of little ones. To give him pleasant dreams as he sleeps. To let him know he hasn’t been forgotten.” She feels as Alphinaud squeezes her hand again and keeps going. “It also helps me remember that I am K’adec, not just the Warrior, by talking to one of the first people to recognize me as such.”

She didn’t need to look at Alphinaud to know he had a guilty expression on his face. Giving into the impulse in their relative privacy, she presses a quick kiss to his cheek.

“You have improved in leaps and bounds since then, Alphinaud. Do not fret overmuch about the past. You are here now, and you remind me that I am K'adec simply by talking to me."

The blush that sprang up ran all the way to his ears, but Alphinaud managed to keep his next words steady.

“I will strive to keep doing so.” He lifted her hand he still held and pressed a kiss to the back. K’adec felt herself flush. 

“Thank you.”

Their eyes meet and they pause. There was a tension in the air that K’adec could almost feel on her skin, but she was…  _ scared _ . It wasn’t yet the time to reach for the root of said tension; at least, it wasn't time for  _ her _ to do so.

Alphinaud must’ve gathered that and changed topics. “It’s late. You ought to get to sleep if your hunger has been sated.”

Nodding, K’adec stood, but her eyes caught on the table. “I can help with the dishes,” she offers, but Alphinaud was already shaking his head.

“I will take care of it. Extensive as paperwork can be I do believe you’ve had a more exhausting day.”

“And we will both get to bed sooner if I help.” K’adec put her foot down. “We both need rest.”

Alphinaud sighed but smiled fondly. “As stubborn as ever, I see.”

“Birds of a feather. Now let’s get this done.”

The chore passed quickly with the scant amount of dishes and two sets of hands doing them. When they are done, K’adec takes Alphinaud’s hand and heads to their private rooms in the back of the Stones.

“Goodnight, Alph,” she bids.

“Goodnight, K’adec.”

She turns and heads to her own room. Listening, she only hears Alphinaud’s door open and close after she had entered her own.

She looks out upon the fog that covered Mor Dhona, the occasional flash of light from the crystals that littered the landscape illuminating strange shapes in the moisture. She felt her heart settle as she processes that she shared one of the secrets that burdened it.

The little voice in the back of her mind whispers to her.  _ Maybe you should tell him thank you. _

But before she can question which “him” to thank, the presence is gone.


	7. Victory's Cost

As he heard the cheers outside the door, Alphinaud trips over his own two feet in his haste to leave the Solar. He quickly straightens himself and his clothing before striding to the lobby with all the confidence he could muster, ready to join the welcoming party.

He comes upon the group surrounding K’adec and watches as they give cheers and toasts and pats on the back. The miqo’te was smiling and nodding and laughing where appropriate, accepting it all without complaint. Alphinaud felt his stomach sink.  _ Something was wrong _ .

And when he caught a better glance at K’adec’s face, he knew. It wasn't quite  _ K’adec _ there but the Warrior, and the mask was steadily becoming more firmly attached.

Thinking quickly, Alphinaud approached her with his best “official business” walk, and people parted before him.

Smiling, he greeted her as he normally would. “Welcome back. It sounds like you returned victorious?”

She nods. The others gathered around her give a couple last pats on the back before wandering away, leaving the two Scions to their business. Taking the chance for what it was, Alphinaud tilted his head toward the back and, once again, the Warrior nodded.

He led the way back to the Solar, but when he stopped in front of the door K’adec grabbed his wrist and took him to her room instead. As soon as the door thudded shut behind them, Alphinaud felt himself be yanked into her form as she folded herself around him. 

Alphinaud’s concern grew to worry as he heard her breathing speed up in preparation to hyperventilate.

“What do you need?” he pressed. He desperately wanted to help and panicking would only make the state K’adec was in worse. But this was new, and he didn't know what it was she needed. It took a few moments of nonsensical syllables and gasps, but she managed to choke out “Bed”.

Immediately, Alphinaud begins the awkward shuffle over so they would remain in their embrace while moving. It was difficult, but they managed. K’adec sat on her bed, swinging her legs up. She opened her arms with a forlorn and pleading look on her face that struck him to the quick, but Alphinaud stayed firm.

“Let me take care of you first,” he whispered. K’adec’s face morphed into surprise before melting into deep affection and gratitude. Her breathing softened, too, telling him she was coming back from whatever edge she was on.

Taking that as permission, Alphinaud began undoing the various clasps and buttons of her bulkier equipment. Her boots, belt, pauldrons, grimoire harness, and her jewelry were all removed and carefully set aside. He took off his own accessories and shoes before climbing into her still trembling arms. He let K’adec arrange them both, ending up leaning on K’adec on his side, his face tucked into her neck. He waited until the tremors lessened before speaking up.

“What ails you, my friend?” he murmurs, carefully beginning to stroke her ear. 

The summoner took a few deep breaths before answering.

“Gods, it was – we almost didn’t make it,” she stuttered, “I watched us die again and again and again in increasingly horrible ways. I watched as the healers gave every bit of themselves to keep us up, I watched as I and another caster desperately tried to help as much as we could but it  _ wasn’t enough! _ When we went in, I had to pretend like I didn’t see them die from the exact same thing only moments before. Twelve forfend, Alph.” She pulled him closer, seeking the comfort of his warmth.

He was familiar enough with K’adec’s usual band of adventurer friends to worry about them. “Is everyone alright?”

“Nursing injuries the healers didn’t have the energy to fix, but most of those are cuts and bruises that would heal in time anyway. I think the samurai had it the worst with a mild concussion.”

Alphinaud felt himself relax. “That is good news,” he says, but she only hums in response. Not sure of what to say, Alphinaud reaches for her ear again and scratches behind it until she begins a low purr.

“These fights,” she rumbles a few moments later, “continue to only become more and more difficult. I fear that one day it will be too much for us and that we will fall like all the other Warriors of Light before us.”

Alphinaud frowned. K’adec’s death was not something he liked to entertain, but with her own admission they may not have a choice. He thinks about all the fights she has gone through: the ones she breezed through, the ones she struggled with, the ones she lost but yet lived beyond and feels the dread he would always feel when such a topic came up. 

“My candle is burning,” she says, hushed enough that he can only barely hear her.

Dreary as the thoughts are – and, if he is to be truthful, perhaps inevitable – K’adec stewing in them would only end poorly. 

But Alphinaud, for all his words, has nothing to say. 


	8. Reunion Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was depressing. Have a happy one!

_ Alphinaud _

When the two finally have half a minute to breathe, Alphinaud isn’t shocked to find himself dragged into the K’adec’s arms. He  _ is _ surprised when he feels and hears more than sees her choking on a sob now that they are away from prying eyes and ears.

“By the Twelve, Alphinaud,” she murmurs into his hair. Her grip on him tightens ever slightly, her shoulders pulling upwards as she seemingly tries to get them to stand in the exact same space. “Gods, I was so scared, so terrified, that I would not see your eyes open before I had breathed my last. That I would not see any of you before my time had come, before I was summoned to fight the fight they cannot.” 

He gently pulled on the dark grey bow that was part of Tataru’s gift before they parted for Doma, a way of getting her attention without withdrawing from the embrace they both desperately needed. For once, however, he can find no words, but the miqo’te seems content to just curl all of her limbs around him, tail included. Instead, he wraps his arms around her waist and buries his nose into the now deep green fabric of the jacket she wore.

“You changed its color again,” is what he says.

“Red seemed to be Lyse’s thing. And it felt time for a change, though not nearly as dramatic as before.”

Alphinaud brushed his fingers through her hair, remembering the day she came back with it out of its binding braid for the first time. The skirt she wears is different – he thinks he remembers seeing it around the Studium, on occasion – but the rest of the outfit remains. It’s almost comforting, to see how little she’s changed, but he’s thrown a little off balance.

“How long has it been for you in the Source?” he murmurs. She pulls back and looks at him.

“I am not sure as to the exact number of days – the Warrior was needed, even if part of her heart was on another shard,” she replies softly, “but it was at least a moon or two.”

He exhales, mostly relieved that she did not have to go through what the other Scions did, repentant for the pain she did go through, and also a smidge upset with how they were pulled from each other’s side.  _ Those closest to her _ , he remembers the Exarch saying. K’adec needs the company of those she trusts regularly, else she starts slipping back into her old masks. And once they’re on, they’re hard to take off. He regrets not being there, even though he could do nothing about it.

“I am sorry for the pain you went through,” he says anyway, pulling her back towards him. He feels her shake her head above him.

“No worse than you,” she replies.

“That does not make it less,” he argues. He knows it’s one of her deflections, part of the mask she wears: the Warrior, so happy to fight the fight that others cannot (will not), who would sacrifice herself and her happiness if it meant keeping people alive.

This is him reaching past the Warrior’s mask, reaching for the person behind it, reaching out for  _ K’adec _ , who has so much love to give she gives out her heart on a platter and rarely (if ever) gets anything in return. (When he realized this, it’s little wonder that she was close to Haurchefaunt and the Fortemps family, as they are some of the few who view her not only as the Warrior of Light but also as herself.)

K’adec says nothing, but pulls him closer. He almost hesitates, remembering his pauldron (which  _ cannot _ be comfortable pushing against her), but it didn’t matter earlier so he figures the comfort of his closeness beats the discomfort it causes. He lets himself fall into her – just a bit, enough to get closer but not enough to topple them – and he feels as her limbs tighten around him again.

When she starts purring, he smiles. 

  
  


_ Alisaie _

It takes a long while for K’adec to give her a reunion hug. It’s a bit surprising how long it takes, actually, considering that Alisae literally saw the miqo’te’s muscles straining as she holds herself back from doing so when they first meet outside the Inn. 

In fact, it’s not until after the first Light Warden is slain that Alisae finds herself in the miqo’te’s arms in the shadows of the Dossal Gate. Alisae blinks in surprise, but easily returns the hug. K’adec’s hugs were the best – warm, comforting, not too light and not too tight. They were surprising in their frequency, but Alphinaud had let it slip to the rest of the Scions that K’adec needed physical touch from people she trusted in order to keep herself grounded, and seven hells if the cat needed a pet after everything Alisae was more than happy to oblige.

K’adec spins her around just once, and while Alisae is usually resistant to being manhandled, it’s  _ K’adec _ , and the relief in the Warrior’s smile and voice is something Alisae can’t fault especially after the other’s masterful grilling of the Exarch. 

“Gods, Tidal Wave,” Alisae laughed, “Already sweeping me off my feet? I thought that was reserved for my brother.”

“Found your spark, Firecracker? Last I checked, you weren’t complaining,” K’adec retorted.

The nicknames were a recent thing, born from their mutual loneliness on the Source. Their closest friends were unconscious and while they did have the others, not knowing if their friends ( family ) would ever wake up was terrifying. After their promise to not leave one another alone, K’adec started calling her Firecracker.

“Usually I take part of the person’s actual name and use that, hence Thancred being “Cred” and Alphinaud being “Alph”. “Ali” doesn’t fit you, and neither does “Sae”, but you are a firecracker if I’ve ever seen one. Big, bright, beautiful – and bleeding loud,” she had laughed. “Your longevity is the only thing that doesn’t quite match, but that’s probably for the best.”

Alisae had started calling her Tidal Wave not long after. “For Limsa,” she had explained, “and for the way you sweep through places and leave your mark. And make a mess of things.” That had earned her a smack on the shoulder, but a warm smile besides, so it was worth it. It may have confused the others, but Alisae felt no need to explain, and judging by how they were still confused, K’adec hadn’t said anything either.

Alisae felt a tickle on her hand and smiled into K’adec’s shoulder. She opened her hand and let the other’s tail fall into it, gently stroking. K’adec soon started purring, and Alisae felt some of her aches soothe. 

In a world on the brink of shattering entirely, this brief moment of peace and joy was worth trying to keep.

_ Urianger _

Urianger gets his reunion hug from K’adec the fastest of them all – as to be expected when the location is his home.

In fact, as soon as he descends the stairs in his (new to K’adec, at least) Astrologian garb, he feels the slightly unfamiliar weight of her as she latches onto him. Minfilia looks on, confused, but Thancred continues on as if this is perfectly normal – which it both is and isn’t. K’adec and Urianger have their differences, as Urianger’s modus operandi is rife with lies and concealment which doesn’t sit well with K’adec’s search for truth. Regardless, she hugs him around the middle, stretching on her toes and still only reaching mid-chest to the elezen. 

“Urianger,” she murmurs into his clothes, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

Urianger immediately knows what she’s apologizing for and feels the weight of his sins as he pats K’adec lightly but firmly. He continues with his greeting and his lecture, only stepping away from the miqo’te to ask her about his new (to her) practices.

With glittering eyes, she asks if he picked up Astrology, and things continue from there. It is when Minfilia is picking out some books to read that K’adec shows him a soulstone other than her summoner one – this one marked with the symbol of an Astrologian. 

“I received it shortly after arriving in Coerthas,” she confides, “but I haven’t done much with it since. Levenza is a fantastic teacher, but I look forward to seeing what it can really do.” She smiles at him before making a gesture with her arms, asking permission. He nods and she continues the hug from earlier.

“I know the Exarch said you are all merely spirits that can be seen and felt, but Thaliak save me, I would rather have this over your comatose bodies,” she murmurs into his robes.

Urianger says nothing – silence will at least not add to his tally, and though he knows his concealment is for the better, it still pains him to treat his friend in such a way.

_ Have faith _ , he tells himself, even as he quietly strokes K’adec’s back to soothe her soft tremors.

_ Y’shtola _

Almost as soon as the doors to Y’shotla’s private quarters closed did the miqo’te find herself being glommed by another.

Y’shotla laughs, having expected such a reaction once they were away from prying eyes. K’adec doesn’t mind being physically affectionate with the Scions in front of others, but this world seems to have affected her in some manner that makes her wary.

(With the secrets the Exarch was holding, along with Emet-Selch tagging along almost everywhere, she can imagine the chaos in K’adec’s head. Always feeling like she was on stage – it was a similar reason to why Y’shotla came here, where the Tower’s light and the Exarch’s sight couldn’t reach.)

Even so, she gently pats K’adec’s back and the other miqo’te withdraws.

“Has it truly been so long?” K’adec repeats her question from earlier, but without the playful lilt. This one is raw and hurting – not in that K’adec is in pain, but rather thinking that she is to blame for not coming sooner, that Y’shtola would not recognize her after such a long time.

Y’shtola shakes her head. “No, but I had not expected to see you here surrounded by our guards.” She turns her sightless but judging gaze onto her friend. “‘Kupo’?”

She hears K’adec shuffle sheepishly. “I could not think of anything else at the time. Perhaps ‘take me to your leader’ would have sufficed to meet our goal, but I believe it would have been received just the same.”

Y’shtola let her gaze sit for a minute before chuckling. “Leave it to you to try comedy when there are arrows at your eyes. Come; there is much to discuss.”

_ Thancred _

Meeting Thancred on the battlefield and being very goal-driven during the times they were together did not lend well to K’adec’s desire to hug him. In fact, it wasn’t until  _ Minfilia  _ became  _ Ryne _ that K’adec got her chance, immediately glomping onto him, somewhat to Ryne’s confusion but very much normal to the rest of the Scions. Thancred rolls his eyes, though the careful yet firm way he pats the miqo’te’s back lets her know he’s not upset at all.

“Our prince in a leather jacket,” he hears K’adec joke from where she’s still hugging him, “I do appreciate your timely rescues.”

He blinks, only recalling his actions with the Warriors of Darkness when prompted. Normally he’d make some quip about making sure she stayed alive, but with everything that had brought them here… perhaps it wasn’t the best time.

“Someone had to,” he says instead. He’s slowly learning how to not put his foot in his mouth.  _ Slowly _ .

K’adec says little else, but she does reluctantly withdraw from the hug. From there, it’s back to business.

  
  


_ Ryne _

Thancred only chuckles when K’adec pulls the small girl into a hug after battling against Shiva in Eden, and given K’adec’s penchant for touching normally it’s not too out of the ordinary. Still, she hasn’t hugged Ryne before now.

“Do not,” K’adec begins lowly, “do so again.” It’s neither a threat nor a warning; it is a statement born of  _ pain _ and  _ loss _ . The mystel pulls the girl closer, wrapping her long tail around her leg. 

“I won’t,” Ryne finds herself saying. She means the words – she does – but there is something in K’adec’s voice that pulls the words before the young girl can even process them. 

It is easier to note when she hugs back. The mystel starts purring –  _ purring! _ She didn’t know mystels could do so and exclaims as such.

K’adec just laughs and exaggerates the purr, ears wiggling and tail unwinding from its position so it could also wave about in joy. 

It’s such a change from the stoic, serious Warrior that Ryne has seen most of the times they’ve met that she can’t help but burst into laughter. With her eyes shut, she doesn’t see how the Scions soften or how Gaia turns a blind eye – just this once.

_ Crystal Exarch/G’raha Tia _

“It’s good to see you awake, G’raha Tia,” K’adec says with a warm smile.

It’s a mix of his old friend, of forgiveness, of warmth, of companionship, of hearing his name for the first time in more than a century (without the overtone of teeth clenched in pain), that makes the tears fall from his eyes. But it is not until days later in the Ocular, when it is just him and the Scions, that he is treated to a hug from his inspiration.

He hesitates, not sure on how to react. Even in their earlier exploits in the Crystal Tower he noticed how  _ touchy  _ K’adec was with the members more familiar to her. This was even extended to him, though only later was it to the same extent as Cid, Biggs, and Wedge were offered.

Even still, it has been  _ ages  _ since this happened, and with how everything stands around them, he’s not sure on how to react. He awkwardly settles his flesh arm – the one  _ not _ holding his very heavy, intricate staff that would  _ not _ be comfortable – on her shoulders. This only prompts her to bury her face in his shoulder, using her considerable strength to pull him closer. He looks at the Scions to see them all smiling softly as they turn a blind eye to the scene (which, he assumes, happened with each of  _ them _ once he was finally able to pull her across the rift). Slightly more at ease with an audience he can at least pretend isn’t there, he settles into a more comfortable position.

The peace lasts for a few moments. He feels K’adec shifting so her face is turned outward instead of buried in the fabric of his cowl but thinks nothing of it until he hears her raise her voice.

“Alphinaud,” she starts, the elezen turning towards her, “We’re adopting him.”

This statement causes G’raha to startle and choke on his own breath. Alphinaud is also surprised, but he is either more used to her antics or is simply better at handling such things. “Oh?”

“Yes. We’re adopting G’raha. I’m not letting him go again.” She tightens her arms and he feels her tail tap on his calf, unable to wrap around his leg due to the robes he wears. He gets the idea that her meaning is more metaphorical than literal – K’adec has always been a master of saying two things at once, though very few can read both meanings at the same time. 

“I don’t quite think he’ll fit the status of a ward of yours, K’adec,” Alphinaud smiles.

“Don’t care. He’s ours.”

“Don’t we get a say in this?” Thancred asks, though with the look on his face it’s meant to tease rather than a genuine protest.

“No.” K’adec hugs G’raha tighter. Despite not having much of a choice in the decision, his heart feels lighter to realize that even with the weight of time and loss and pain that there are some things about K’adec that haven’t changed.

“I should think that this is a discussion best waylaid until another day,” G’raha says.

K’adec pulls back enough to look him in the eye. Her mismatched red-and-green eyes remind him of how they bonded when they first met. “Promise?”

G’raha nods. Maybe it’s the look in her eyes, or maybe it’s the way she holds him (carefully, warmly, like he’s a  _ treasure _ and worthy of such care), or maybe it’s the fact that his goals have surrounded her for an age, but he could not find it within himself to refuse.

She squeezes him closer for just a second. “Then please, let us all try to find a way to return to the Source in the right place without you throwing yourself upon a sword. You are more than a meat shield Raha.”

Her words are a sweet, stinging balm. But before he responds, K’adec pats his arm as she removes herself from him.

“I will not presume to know all that goes on inside that head of yours,” she says, “and I will not tell you how or what to think. But I will tell you that everyone in this room – and many beyond it – like these Shards better with you living in them. All I ask is that you try your best to remember this, and when you cannot, reach out to those who will remind you.”

There is something behind those words, G’raha knows. And when he notices how Alphinaud is looking at the Warrior, G’raha gets the feeling that he knows exactly who she borrowed those words from.

After the Scions pass on their messages and ideas for the Source to K’adec and return to their respective duties, K’adec turns to him.

“What of you? Any news for those on the Source?”

G’raha blinks. “Ah… no.” He doesn’t say that he does not believe there is much to tell. By the time he would awaken, they would be long since buried, and to him any friends on the Source had been deceased to him for so long that to think of them as alive was – jarring.

K’adec frowns, but nods. “Let me know if that changes.” She lets him turn to the portal so he may attune it so it would drop her in the correct place. He noticed that her stare unfocused a bit as she started to walk through, but what she was seeing he couldn’t begin to guess.

As she crossed, G’raha sent a prayer to Azeyma, the Twelve, the long-forgotten deities of the First, whatever higher power might be listening, that whatever the Warrior would run into on the Source would not trouble her overmuch. He did not know this future, and the sheer amount of possibility was… frightening, to say the least.

(But now – now there was a  _ chance _ , and that was more than enough.)


	9. 50 Ways to Say "I Love You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from p0ck3tf0x on tumblr; if you search "100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' they're usually one of the top results.

  1. “Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”



K’adec was falling asleep at the reigns. It had been a long, hard battle, and even though Alphinaud had done his best he couldn’t completely heal all her wounds, only dull the ache enough to sleep. Kiko was carrying them back, and as much as Alphinaud trusted the bird to keep them safe trying to catch K’adec if she fell out of the saddle in front of him would not work out in his favor.

“Dismount,” he gently commanded, “I can steer us back so you can rest.”

Normally the miqo’te would put up at least a token fight, but the battle must’ve drained her practically dry as she just pulled back on the reigns and did as she was told. The two switched spots so that Alphinaud was in front and K’adec was leaning against him, her arms wrapped around his waist. He pointed Kiko towards the Stones and tried very hard to ignore the soft puffs of breath on his neck.

2\. “It reminded me of you.” 

“It reminded me of you,” The Warrior said as she passed him a small parcel to unwrap.

When he pulled out the gift, Alphinaud held the plush carbuncle out in front of him. Where the Warrior – _K’adec_ , he corrected himself – got it from he has no idea since Ishgard didn’t seem the place to sell such items. It’s also as black as his own obsidian carbuncle which is strange until he sees a bit of a smear on the side of the forehead gem and realizes she must’ve dyed it herself. It’s weird that she would go through such troubles for someone she didn’t seem all that close to, but he also doesn’t know her that well despite working with her for a long while.

Maybe he should fix that.

3\. “No, no, it’s my treat.”

The short jaunt outside of Limsa Lominsa was certainly fruitful – literally; the farmer K’adec had been interested in helping was so grateful for their assistance that he had bequeathed them a large basket of fruit. Kiko was currently bearing the burden (after her mistress gave her some) as they made their way back into their temporary residence inside the marine town.

Alphinaud was still in shock at the amount of food given. “I do not question rewarding a wandering adventurer, but surely this is a little much?”

K’adec shrugged. “He insisted. I think your words to him and his wife meant more to him than we realize.”

“What are we to do with all this fruit then? I don’t believe we could eat all of it…”

K’adec laughed. “No, but the Bismarck is always happy for quality ingredients. I can give them the lion’s share for the other culinarians to use.”

“Other?” Alphinaud questioned.

“Have I not cooked for you before? I knew the basics of cooking before arriving in Eorzea, and I went to the Bismarck shortly after arriving and was invited to become a culinarian.”

“I was not aware that you could cook, much less been treated to eating it.”

“A mistake on my part. I’ll bake something for tea time today.”

Alphinaud moves to put up a token protest, but K’adec shakes her head. “No, no, it’s my treat. We need to use this fruit for something, and an apple raisin tart sounds just perfect.”

Alphinaud laughs. “You and your raisins!”

4\. “Come here. Let me fix it.”

Watching K’adec struggle with actual armor as opposed to robes was rather amusing, though Alphinaud understood. He stepped forward as he saw her give up on a particularly difficult to reach bit of armor. 

“Come here. Let me fix it.” He slides the strap into place before buckling it down. The miqo’te shoots him a grateful look as she pulled on the gloves. Alphinaud glances her over, finishing a few closers that K’adec had missed and doing them up.

“Why the armor?” he asks. While K’adec dabbled in jobs other than summoner, all of the ones he had seen were casters of some sort that used similar armament. 

K’adec looked at the claymore on the rack with a strange look in her eyes. “Something that needs to be done.”

5\. “I’ll walk you home.”

Alphinaud isn’t sure what time it is other than “late” when he finally leaves the meeting room. It had been productive to sit with the Admiral and various merchants to rehash various treaties after Doma had opened and was willing to import to Eorzea, but that did not mean it wasn’t exhausting. Even his throat was sore after all the talking.

Once he’s a suitable distance away from the usual hubbub of Limsa’s aetheryte plaza, he takes a moment to breathe in the sea air and clear his mind of strategy and social courtesy. He can see why K’adec appreciates it here so much.

Speak of voidsent and they will come, Alphinaud hears the distinguishable steps of a carbuncle and the familiar thuds of boots and smiles.

“Hello, my friend,” he greets without turning.

“Hello, Alph,” she returns, “Did the meeting finally finish?”

He laughs. “Indeed. You could’ve joined if you wanted to know exactly when it ended,” he teases.

K’adec chuckles as well. “I was of more use elsewhere. I know very little about trading of any sort.”

Alphinaud shook his head. “Ah, but perhaps with your presence it would have ended faster. I have yet to meet any so fond of the sound of their own voice.”

“You haven’t looked in a mirror lately, have you?”

Raising a hand to his chest in mock scandal, he responds. “Well, I never!” in the most exaggerated voice he can. K’adec laughs so hard it’s difficult to understand what she retorts.

“Never looked in a mirror? I find that hard to believe with how you always look so prim and proper.”

“Much like you, my friend?”

K’adec’s grin shifted to something softer. “Mayhap.” 

The two quieted, looking out at the moonlit ocean. He felt K’adec lean against him, her usual warmth infusing him. They stayed like that for a moment or two before she pulled back.

“Come, I’ll walk you to the inn,” she says, threading her arm through his. The walk to the Drowned Wretch is merry, and Baderon nods in greeting as they pass through. K’adec parts from him at his door, disappearing down the hall to her own room after bidding him goodnight.

6\. “Have a good day at work.”

They’re needed in different places today, which is… strange. After having spent most of their time in Coertheas together, realizing that their differing talents are needed apart sends the both of them for a loop judging by the brief look they give each other. 

They agree, of course – they are not so foolish as to forget their roles entirely – but when the meeting dissolves with everyone going on their way, they remain behind.

“It has been a long while since we have worked in such a manner,” Alphinaud commented.

“Mhm.” K’adec taps the back of his hand, drawing his attention away from the map. She’s wearing a teasing grin, but he can see something else in her eyes – worry? “Have a good day at work.”

Alphinaud chuckles. “All the luck to you in this next Rising, my friend.” He touches her hand – the most he can do, surrounded by eyes as they were. It’s enough.

7\. “I dreamt about you last night.”

Alphinaud stares into the campfire Shadow Hunter had set up. It wouldn’t be up for long, too likely to attract the beasts that wandered this land long since dead, but it was necessary for cooking the meager rations available to them. He glances around and withholds a sigh – the camp is split into two groups, even if it wasn’t a conscious decision. One group is Maxima and the others who survived the crash, the other Shadow Hunter’s crew. Alphinaud isn’t truly part of either and is thus left alone. He thinks he understands K’adec’s attitude when he first met her – quiet and prone to wandering off alone. He stands and moves to the edge of camp, feeling the weight of Shadow Hunter’s gaze on him. Alphinaud doesn’t pay it much mind – he’s not going far, just enough to pretend he has some privacy.

He puts his hand to his ear and activates his linkpearl. Maybe it’s a dangerous and dumb use of energy, but the budding scholar doesn’t know what will happen next and there are things he would say before he lost the chance.

“I know not if my call will reach you from these wastelands,” he speaks only loud enough that he knows she will hear, “but I wanted you to know… I dreamt about you last night. We were laughing at something I do not recall, and then you asked me about my arrival in Eorzea.” He heaved a breath. “I told you that when I arrived here, I found a world with a myriad of problems and whose people stood divided. I told you of my frustration and how I used it to follow my Grandfather’s footsteps – to save the realm. What a fool I was. I would only later learn the extent of my arrogance. I burdened full many people, and you not least of all. Yet, you have always stood by my side, and through example taught me much and more.

I expressed this to you and you just smiled. I began to thank you, but you just shook your head and told me that you had learned much from myself.”

Alphinaud chuckles humorlessly. “We work towards a future of peace and unity, and I forge on in the belief that we will be united again soon.” He shakes his head. “Would that I could say this in person, but...” He pauses for a moment before biting the bullet, “… I care for you more than I have the words to express such affection with, K’adec. Forgive me for only saying it now, but these words could not wait for the morrow. All the best to you this Rising, my friend.”

He ends the connection, lifting his face to stare at the sky for a few moments before heading back to camp.

He doesn’t realize he’s crying.

8\. “Take my seat.”

As soon as Alphinaud sees K’adec enter the Stones, he’s on his feet and moving to support her injured side. Her robes are singed and her right side is almost entirely burned away, but from what he can see of her skin is fine.

“Here, take my seat,” he says. Most others in the Stones had given her a wide berth when she entered and that rang true still. One brave soul came over with a blanket – while K’adec’s robe still covered everything it needed to, the modest miqo’te probably would’ve been mortified if she wasn’t so drained. Alphinaud nodded in thanks before wrapping it around her. K’adec pulled it closer to her and let her head fall on the table.

“Not yet, my friend,” Alphinaud said, “you must eat first.”

K’adec groaned quietly. “Tired.”

He stroked her back above the blanket. “I know, but you must replenish your aether, and eating will help with that. For me?”

He didn’t like asking that of her, but he knew that was the best way to get her to do as was needed.

She hummed and Alphinaud went over to begin taking care of her after the fight.

9\. “I saved a piece for you.” (Continuation of 8)

The barkeep handed Alphinaud two tankards and gestured toward the food he had set aside earlier when K’adec had informed him that she would be returning that night.

“I’ll plate that up for ya,” she said, and Alphinaud grinned in gratitude.

“Thank you,” he said as he turned to take the tankards over to where K’adec was still slumped over the table.

The thump of Alphinaud setting down the glasses made K’adec look up.

“I’ll get you some food in just a moment,” he promises, turning back to the bartender who’s just finishing up with a warmed bun. She hands Alphinaud the plate and waves off his thanks before turning back to the bottles.

Alphinaud returns to the table and smiles at K’adec’s quiet cheer as he pushes the plate to her. He fiddles with a small box as she almost inhales her meal, opening it when she pushes her empty plate away with a satisfied sigh. He slides it across the table and smiles when he sees her ears wiggle, tail lift, and eyes widen in surprise and happiness as she takes in the slice of raisin pie.

“F’lhaminn made some earlier today; I saved you a piece,” he explained her unasked question.

She smiles around her fork, and Alphinaud feels warm.

10\. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

K’adec didn’t cry, not the whole way back from the Vault. She didn’t cry, barely emoted, and the only way Alphinaud could see that she actually was affected was by the way her words shifted back into their old formality as opposed to the casualness he had almost come to be used to. And by how she choked on them when delivering the news to Count Fortemps.

He could see the pain clear as day as she reached out to the Count who had fallen to the floor in his grief. He could see it as the older man turned aside her hand while shaking his head. The Count bade them all to rest as he departed for his own quarters, possibly to mourn in private.

As K’adec left for her own room, Alphinaud was left floundering. He knew she was hurting and he wanted to help, but he – he didn’t know _how_. So he turned and left and went to his own rooms to nurse his own hurts.

It’s dark and late, but Alphinaud has been trying for _bells_ to sleep and gotten nowhere, and so he went out into the lobby as he usually did. He wasn’t surprised to find K’adec already there, though her grimoire was missing this time.

He sat next to her on the couch, but she didn’t react to his presence. Her stare was far away, her braid a mess half undone, and the only indication of her even making a token attempt of rest was the fact that she too was in nightclothes.

Alphinaud felt himself begin speaking. “I’m sorry for your loss, my friend.”

There was no reaction. 

Alphinaud was just starting to doze off from sheer exhaustion when he felt her shifting next to him, and before he realized it, she had leaned against him with her head on his shoulder.

Only then did she start to cry.

11\. "You can have half.”

Gods, is this what adventuring is truly like? They were working with a few adventurers outside of K’adec’s usual group, but they were inexperienced comparatively and took a lot of hits that really shouldn’t have happened. As it was, Alphinaud felt drained of energy at the end and thanked the Twelve for seeing them all make it safely through.

As he and K’adec part ways with the others, he turns to the miqo’te to ask about something he quickly forgets when he realizes how pale she is. Looking, his eyes widen as he beholds the side of her green robe that’s now browned by blood.

“By the gods,” he breathes as he immediately gets her to sit, peeling away the fabric from the wound and hissing in sympathy. K’adec doesn’t react – out of shock or adrenaline, it’s hard to tell. Alphinaud summons as much mana as he can into healing her, but it’s a feeble stream seeing how he was so burnt out from earlier. The summoner is similarly exhausted – even with some training in the healing arts, her spells are meant to deal damage, not alleviate it, and would be of little help. Determined, Alphinaud pushes forward, though not to the point of danger. Now that they’re outside the dungeon they had just crawled through, there’s help available. 

He purses his lips and whistles loudly, trying to imitate the unique call K’adec had for her chocobo Kiko. He doesn’t think he manages, but he very quickly hears the familiar thwaps as the bird approaches.

He quickly but gratefully pats the bird as he grabs a few bottles he had stored in the saddlebags earlier. He turns back to K’adec and begins to apply the salves and balms to close the wound and aid in its healing until he can restore his mana. Kiko and their carbuncles keep guard as their masters are indisposed.

Speaking of mana, he takes out the last bottle. He only has one of these, which is… unfortunate, really, but he’s never really needed one until now. He makes a mental note to keep a slightly larger stock of hi-ethers as he hands it to K’adec.

“Drink this,” he says in his “command” voice. He helps her sit up and she puts the bottle to her lips and takes a deep draught. She turns slightly towards him and pushes the bottle into his hand.

“You take the other half. My mana will come back more quickly, now that we’re out of battle,” she says. 

He moves to protest, but K’adec gives him a _look_ and he knows that he won’t win this fight. He drinks the other half and puts the empty bottle off to the side. He’s still somewhat behind K’adec in order to support her, but even though she probably doesn’t need the help he stays where he’s at. It’s… comfortable. K’adec doesn’t pull away, either; instead, she leans slightly into him and the two enjoy a moment of relative quiet as their mana recharges. 

12\. “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”

Alphinaud curses the changing weather as his teeth chattered. While he could’ve been less prepared for the sudden chill, his coat wasn’t quite made for it either. He folded his arms into himself in an attempt to keep warm.

A weight was dropped over his shoulders while cloth obscured his vision. Jumping in alarm, he reached up to push the hood from his eyes to see K’adec standing before him. He realized that the weight was the cloak she usually wore when she was out and about instead of fighting or adventuring. He opens his mouth to protest, but the summoner shakes her head.

“Take it. It’s cold.”

The Scion blinked. He doesn’t think he’s ever heard her utter the words, not even in the freezing snows of Coertheas. He muses that with the way he reacts it’s probably not hard to tell even if she couldn’t feel it herself. The cloak is warm and dry and even smells a bit like the perfume he knows she uses sporadically. He tucks back into the hood and lets her led him on their way.

13\. “Sorry I’m late.”

K’adec nearly slams the door to the wall in her haste to enter the Solar.

“Sorry I’m late. My grimoire wasn’t co-operating with the concealment glamor.”

Her companion smiles. “No need to worry my friend, there is time yet.” He looks over her outfit and feels a bit of heat in his cheeks. “You look splendid.”

K’adec flushes. “Ah, thank you. I... thought I should take the opportunity.” She brushes down the skirt of her dress. While it wasn’t something you would see in Ul’dah’s ballrooms, it was certainly had its own flair. The dark blue was just a few shades off from his own clothing, and something in him preened at the idea of them matching.

Alphinaud pushes those thoughts aside, offering his arm to the other. “Shall we?”

Threading her arm through his, K’adec smiles. “We shall.”

14\. “Can I have this dance?”

Seeing K’adec up on stage was quite a surprise. While he knew she had been an actress before coming to Eorzea, he had yet to see her on a stage.

But there she was with chakrams in her hands as she leapt and twirled, smoothly dodging around the other figures on stage as she threw the chakrams in step with the music, tying in different dance moves as she went. All too soon the performance came to an end, K’adec bowing before hopping off stage. Alphinaud figured she had left for a bit of privacy and made to exit.

He reached for his grimoire instinctively as a hand wrapped around his arm. He was halfway through the gesture to summon his carbuncle when he heard the miqo’te’s voice.

“Shh… no one can see us right now,” she murmured. 

“What are you planning, my friend?” he whispered back. She doesn’t respond, but she leaves her hand where it was until the crowd has quieted, leaning out of their hiding place to check their surroundings. She nods in satisfaction before leaving entirely, turning to face Alphinaud with a wide smile.

“Can I have this dance?”

“I beg your pardon?” The scholar is caught off guard.

“Can I have this dance?” she repeats, holding out her hands. Alphinaud stared at them. She wanted… to dance? All the ones he knew were the stuffy, formal dances he learned in the Studium; he didn’t know anything like the performance she had just put on. But… she looked so _excited_ , Alphinaud didn’t want to say no.

Seeing his trepidation, K’adec’s smile softened. “Trust me and follow my lead.”

With that, Alphinaud placed his hands in hers.

15\. “I made your favorite.”

Alphinaud covers his face with his hands and sighs once he’s in the privacy of the Solar. It had _not_ been a good day; every step forward made yesterday seemed to go two backwards today, and with the way things were going Alphinaud wanted more allies than enemies. Alas, not today.

He hears a knock at the Solar doors and stows away his bad mood, putting on a pleasant face.

Behind the doors is K’adec with an expression that turns from worried to sympathetic. 

“Long day?” she asks.

Alphinaud sighs. “And longer still. There is paperwork that needs to be done.”

“… It cannot wait for the morrow, then?” K’adec frowns.

“Unfortunately not. What is it Cid says? ‘No rest for the righteous?’” He smiles humorlessly which she returns.

“I’ll be back,” she promises, disappearing down the hall before he could question what she was doing. He turns to the desk and slumps just a bit at the pile of work to be done before heading over to start.

He’s about a third of the way through before a there’s another knock at the door, a Ruby Carbuncle entering shortly before its summoner. The latter is carrying a tray laden with baked goods and a tea set that she sets down on the clear section of his desk before getting the door again, one of her stronger minions carrying a bundle of ropes and sticks that he soon finds is a foldable table. His friend turns to him when it’s all set up with a sympathetic smile.

“I made your favorite. I think,” she says. Alphinaud is surprised – normally, bad days are just… dealt with alone. Even Alisaie left him to his own head when the bad days came. It was strange. Welcome, but strange.

“I – Thank you, my friend,” he says, falling back on default politeness.

K’adec shakes her head. “Come eat; there’s plenty.”

He smiles. It’s not yet all that familiar to him, but he’s not blind to the care K’adec puts into taking care of those she considers close.

He hopes he gets to keep experiencing this.

16\. “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

K’adec looked up from the table as she heard the door creak open. Alphinaud poked his head in and jumped when he saw she was awake.

“Ah! My apologies. I was just-”

K’adec frowned. “Please don’t lie to me.”

Alphinaud winced. He had only recently learned of K’adec’s distaste for deceptions of most any sort, so while irritating that he tried she can see the embarrassment he feels – probably for forgetting. Her face softens. Their current plight weighed heavy on their shoulders, and Alphinaud felt it most strongly upon his own.

“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway. Come and sit with me,” she offers. He does so slowly as if moving too quickly will make her retract her offer. Surprisingly, he’s dressed in nightclothes – loose but warm tunic and pants with a matching dressing robe and slippers set. A contrast to K’adec’s lighter nightgown and shawl provided by Count Fortemps.

He sits on the opposite chair, glancing over the table in curiosity. He blinks when he sees the grimoire open, the fresh ink still drying. K’adec almost feels embarrassed.

“I wanted to do something if I couldn’t sleep,” she explains. 

“Ah, right. I had – I recognize the geometry, is all. Physick?”

She starts. It has been a long time since anyone outside of the arcanist guild had showed any interest in what she did. She had almost forgotten that Alphinaud was cut of a similar cloth.

“Yes. I keep wondering if I should remove it and replace the page with something else; I hardly ever use it…”

Alphinaud tilted his head. “It could still be of value. Do you know what you would replace it with?”

K’adec shook her head.

“Then I say to leave it be. If nothing else, when page flipping it would do you no good to be disoriented with a missing page.”

K’adec nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.” As Alphinaud stares into the fire, K’adec continues perfecting the geometries in her book to make her spells stronger. She needs to keep up – she’s running into more and more enemies with the fangs to match their bark.

17\. “Watch your step.”

K’adec physically hauls Alphinaud up as he slips on the icy stairs of Ishgard. “Watch your step,” she murmurs in his ear, “the storm was harsh.”

Still reeling from his almost fall and the Warrior’s strength – _she was a caster; how did that work?_ – Alphinaud didn’t have the ability to make much sense out of what she had said.

“Pardon?”

A short gesture towards – the stone? Ishgard? – _something_. “Lots of ice.”

Alphinaud’s mouth shaped into an “o” in realization. “Ah. Right.” Brushing off his clothing, he offered a tentative smile to her. “My thanks.”

K’adec just nodded and they continued on their way to Fortemps manor.

18\. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

Apparently, even the Warrior of Light can get sick. 

It’s shortly after the true end of the Dragonsong War when K’adec doesn’t appear in the lobby at her normal time. Granted, the miqo’te does have a somewhat irregular sleep schedule, but she usually shows up before mid-morning. Not so today. 

In fact, it’s almost noon by the time Alphinaud goes to check on her. He meant to go earlier, he did! But things came up and by the time he was able to politely excuse himself the sun is high in the sky. He sighs – nothing for it now. He knocks on her door but hears no response. He places his hand on the doorknob but hesitates. What if she wasn’t there? K’adec sometimes got called without warning and left immediately, so it wasn’t impossible. What if she was changing and he just caught her at a bad moment? 

He enters anyway and only sees a mound of fabric on the bed. Curious, he walks over and places his hand on the top. “K’adec?”

He hears some grumbling noises before she speaks up. “’m sick.”

He feels his eyebrows raise. “Truly?” 

An irritated sigh. “Yes.”

Alphinaud winces, abashed. “I did not mean to imply that you could not fall ill; merely express my surprise that you did. You have wandered the frozen lands of Coertheas in naught more than your summoner robes without repercussion.”

K’adec mumbled something unintelligible before shivering, her teeth audibly chattering. Alphinaud feels his face morph in sympathy.

“I’ll be back,” he promises. She hums as he dashes out the door.

Quarter of a bell later, he’s back with a tray containing soup and a tea set with willow bark tea. He prepares tea in the little area set aside for such a purpose in the room and carries over the finished product.

“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

He waits patiently as she extracts herself from the cocoon of fabric encasing her (he would say blankets, but he’s pretty sure he sees some of her softer robes in there too, and - is that his pillow? How did she even _get_ that?) before proffering the tea. Grimacing, she takes it. Her show of displeasure is almost – cute, dare he say. He moves to sit in what has become his chair, settling in to wait.

 _Someone_ should take care of her, and for K’adec he has nothing but time.

19\. “Can I hold your hand?”

Alphinaud looks up at the stars he’s never seen before and smiles. The night sky, just as there should be. 

K’adec is still reeling, he can tell; there was so much information and tragedy and events happening all at once her thoughts are scattered and distant, the mask of the Warrior being donned for the latter portion of Holminster Switch. It’s not obvious to the Exarch or Lyna, but he and Alisaie know quickly and are unfortunately reassured by K’adec’s _lack_ of reaction to the Exarch kneeling before her. She _hates_ any sort of reverence paid towards her, and she has physically hauled Urianger up by his arms when he has apologized the same way, so her not even blinking at the Exarch’s actions worries him.

The five make their way back to the Crystarium, processing what had just happened. Alphinaud frowns a bit as he looks to his sister – Alisaie has been abnormally quiet, her boisterous attitude faltering shortly after aiding in the fight to fell the Lightwarden. She won’t want his comfort – not now.

K’adec, however…

He can see that she’s still putting on a performance. Her back is straight, her feet steady, her grimoire placed in easy reach on her hip with her hands by her side – all the confidence of the Warrior who remains calm, cool, and collected no matter what happens. But _K’adec_ , the face beneath all of it, is being pulled in too many directions.

Alphinaud hates that they have to ask this much of her. To save an unfamiliar realm to save her own life is cruel in ways he can’t imagine, even though he knows she would do so even without hers and the Scions’ lives on the line. But there is little he can do. Very little, but not nothing.

He catches up to her and walks by her side for a few moments until he knows she takes notice of him by the tilt of her head.

“Can I hold your hand?” he murmurs. The former actress is usually fine with physical touch and had long ago given Alphinaud permission to initiate without asking, but it’s not quite _K’adec_ in front of him and he knows it.

She merely nods, and he joins their hands together for the rest of the relatively short journey to the Crystarium. He uses this grip to pull her focus back to him when he notices she’s looking at all the bodies they arrived too late to save.

He wants to talk, to use his best skill to drive her focus away, but he restrains himself. She needs this quiet right now. Words can wait.

20\. “You can borrow mine.”

They’re visiting the Waking Sands for another report from Urianger about rising primals, searching through the tomes that cover almost everywhere for… well, nothing in particular right now. K’adec had long since found the tome Urianger was looking for (and was now scouring through), leaving the two arcanists to their own devices.

Alphinaud was just investigating a book on Ishgardian history (and wondering about its accuracy, given the Orthodox Church’s influence on such things) when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned and saw K’adec there behind him, holding a somewhat familiar book in both hands. Her grip was the only thing that belied her nerves, knuckles white as she didn’t quite meet his gaze. She thrusts it towards him and starts explaining.

“I found this a little while ago. I know that our magics differ so I don’t know of how much help it could be, but I also know of your desire to improve on the battlefield and thought that you could borrow mine old grimoires since they’ve seen battle and aren’t just theory.”

It’s probably the most she’s said to him all at once. She’s not particularly wordy, tending to rely on her actions to speak for her, but she has been talking to him more and more ever since that night in Ishgard talking about her Physick page.

He takes the offering with a smile. “Thank you, my friend.”

21\. “You might like this.”

It was an impulse buy for sure; at least it wasn’t the kind Tataru would scold him for. He knew that the retainer loved spoiling their mutual miqo’te friend as much as he did, as evidenced by the numerous clothing designs he had seen featuring K’adec.

As it was, grabbing some food was relatively harmless, though trying to transport it would prove a bit difficult as it was meant to be eaten warm. Luckily, the culinarians of the Bismarck were more than willing to help with that, especially after hearing that he was getting it for K’adec.

He walked to the Drowned Wretch where she was staying for a day or so with a box lined with fire aspected shards and knocked on the door he knew was hers.

His friend opened the door with a bright smile and warm greeting of “Hello, Alph!” She ushered him inside. He took a moment to set down his parcel on the small table as away from her grimoire and writing supplies as he could before removing his gloves.

While he did this, mismatched eyes looked over the box and turned to him when she saw the distinctive and familiar seal of the Bismarck on the box.

“I saw it on their specials board and thought that you might like this,” Alphinaud explains as he opens the lid.

K’adec’s tail fluffs and lifts in surprise and joy, her ears flicking forward as she exclaims “Bread pudding! I didn’t think Eorzea had it…”

Curious, Alphinaud tilts his head, so K’adec elaborates.

“I haven’t heard of it since coming here… it was a bit of a special treat back home, since the ingredients required made it expensive in normal portions, and in portions large enough for the whole troupe it was exorbitant. Very rarely would we get some… but you thought correctly; I do enjoy it.” His companion pulls out a couple of utensils from a cup on the table and hands Alphinaud a spoon. “Try some!” 

He wouldn’t think of refusing that face. It’s so rare for K’adec to show this much excitement over much of anything, and he couldn’t dream of taking this moment away from her.

(Even if the pudding was rather bland. K’adec promises to make a version closer to what she remembers for him now that she knows that Eorzea has the ingredients to replicate the recipe. He looks forward to the taste of her old home.)

22\. “It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.”

Alphinaud is busy the day K’adec moves into the Rising Stones properly. There are a thousand different things that they’re needed for and many of them drive them to different areas, but they manage to carve out time for one another. Alphinaud finishes the last bit of pressing paperwork with a flourish and immediately moves to find her and at least formally welcome her.

His makes his ways down the short hallways that hold the living quarters for a few of their number and literally bumps into her as the miqo’te carries a small stack of the boxes into the room that is now hers. Once he recovers, he pulls the top two boxes into his own arms and moves to let K’adec lead the way. Once the former actress processes what’s going on, she begins to protest.

“It’s not that heavy, my friend. I’m stronger than I look,” he retorts.

K’adec shakes her head, adjusting the boxes she still holds as she does so. “I did not mean to imply as such. I know you have been working all day and would not presume to add this to your list of chores.”

Alphinaud softens from his defensive position. “Tis no chore to help you.”

It’s apparently the right thing to say as a small but genuine grin pulls at her lips.

“Thank you, Alph.”

He quirks his head at his nickname; she has only begun calling him that recently so he’s still unused to the form of address. A small voice in the back of his head says that it won’t take long to look forward to the warmth she says the nickname with.

23\. “I’ll wait.”

Alphinaud is surprised when he runs into K’adec at the aetheryte plaza in Limsa Lominsa. Given the crowds, the fact that he literally bumps into her isn’t surprising; it’s more of them being in the same place at the same time. It hasn’t happened like that in a long while.

K’adec smiles and pays no mind to the fact that he’s still rather close to her, instead tilting her head towards the ramp that leads to the upper decks since it’s too noisy to hear one another. He nods and follows her as she expertly weaves around the masses.

“What brings you to Limsa?” she inquires.

“I have a meeting with the Admiral and prominent merchants from here and Doma,” he replies.

The miqo’te makes an “ah” noise to indicate that she remembers him talking about it a few Risings ago. “Do you know when it might finish? I have missed your company these past weeks.”

“Not precisely, but I have been reassured that my presence will not be required for more than a day.”

K’adec nods. “I’ll wait.”

That surprises Alphinaud – K’adec always has much and more to do, a hundred different tasks to do at any given time. “I could not ask that of you, my friend,” he protests, but his companion stands firm.

“You did not ask, I volunteered. There is much for anyone to do in Limsa, and I shan’t squander the chance of your company for the mere inability to _wait_.” She sounds genuinely upset so he moves to placate her.

“I did not mean to imply as such. I was unaware of how much there is left for you to do.”

“There’s always a need for an adventurer around here, lofty titles or no.” The former actress smiles. “I’ll meet you back here when the meeting is finished, then?”

The scholar returns the grin. “I look forward to it, my friend. All the best to you.” 

K’adec waves and the two go in their separate directions. Alphinaud feels his steps become lighter and faster with the promise of spending time with his good friend after the work is done. 

24\. “Just because.”

“Alphinaud helped me with the fabric!” Tataru exclaims, causing said elezen’s face to turn bright red as the miqo’te’s mismatched stare turned to him. “He really does have an eye for this sort of thing.”

K’adec chuckles. “Truly? I’ll have to consult him when working on my weaving projects, then.”

Alphinaud puts his head on the desk in a poor attempt to hide his face. The miqo’te pats him with her unoccupied hand. “Alright, I’ll stop teasing you. But do answer me this: why would you help select fabric for Tataru to make me a nightgown?”

Alphinaud lifts his head and exchanges a glance with Tataru. They both silently agree to not talk about the gossipy noblewomen they happened to overhear badmouthing K’adec after she had helped them with their petty requests. They also agree not to tell her that the reason Alphinaud had picked that fabric because of how he had overheard them wanting the bolts and had bought the whole supply while they were busy talking behind her back.

“Just because,” he mumbles.

K’adec’s eyebrows narrow – she knows he’s not telling the truth, and he’s not trying too hard to hide that fact. It’s a little startling how strong the reaction is to something that doesn’t really matter all that much.

“Thank you,” she says stiffly, turning away.

(She doesn’t wear the nightgown until a bit later when she tells Alphinaud how much she dislikes lies and liars and he divulges the real reason for picking the fabric. The nights he does see her in nightwear, it’s usually always the nightgown Tataru had made.)

25\. “Look both ways.”

K’adec summons Eos late one night, startling Alphinaud so badly he almost falls out of his chair.

“I… was not aware you dabbled in the scholarly arts as well,” he explains while trying to regain his composure. 

The young woman shrugs. “Admittedly I prefer Y’mhitra’s teachings, especially in battle, but I find that the two are very similar. The more I learn about summoning, the more I learn about being a Nymian scholar. Arcane arts can go in either direction, and so I try to look both ways.”

“What else do you have up your sleeves, my friend?” He knows that she does things other than summoning, but he’s not entirely sure what those are. Scholar is apparently one of them.

The miqo’te looks up as she shifts through a small pouch at her waist.

“Well, there’s Astrologian and Scholar and Summoner. A couple of friends are teaching me red magic, and another white magic. Another adventurer friend is helping me with being a dancer. There’s a couple more I haven’t paid nearly enough attention to as well.”

Alphinaud blinked at the length of the list. Most people took a single job and stuck with it, and adventurers were really the only ones who used soul crystals. The fact that K’adec had – and was able to use – so many was… awe-inspiring.

“Do you want to know more?”

Alphinaud set down the quill, indicating his full attention. “I would like nothing more.”

26\. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

K’adec helps Alphinaud back up, the fire in her eyes replaced with remorse.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to forget to put up Grit,” she says. He shakes his head, quickly regretting the action. “Don’t you dare say ‘no harm done’; you were _downed_ , Alph, and if Alisaie wasn’t around-”

“ _K’adec_.” He knows she doesn’t appreciate being interrupted, but he wants to stop the spiral before it gets worse. “I am hale. Perhaps a bit burnt on the fringes, but I am here and alive.” He gives a quick pat to her hand and murmurs so only she can hear, “I know that this is still strange for you. We all make mistakes.”

K’adec looks into his eyes and he tries to project the forgiveness he freely offers. Her face settles, though she’s still worried.

He feels a comforting shadow next to him more often, a presence akin to that of falling asleep. He’s not sure what to make of it until much, much later when he realizes that it was K’adec protecting him.

27\. “Try some.”

K’adec was making a face at the bag of sweets that had just been passed to her by Hancock. You couldn’t tell that that’s what she was doing unless you knew her – which Hancock didn’t, really – but it was plain as day to Alphinaud. He, too, had been gifted a similar bag of sweets earlier since he was helping Tataru with things more suited to his skillset, and it was only because Tataru had assured him of the contents that he tried them.

Similarly, he encouraged K’adec after Hancock had gone off to do something or another with Tataru on his heels. He trusted the lalafell to fill him in on anything important he missed when he was distracted by K’adec.

“Try some,” he invited, “they’re safe. Tataru helped pick them out for us.”

The miqo’te blinked at him with mismatched eyes. He nodded towards the bag. “They’re soft candies that taste similarly to honey.” Tataru might kill him for spoiling the surprise, but reassuring K’adec was worth it.

As was the small smile he was given as the former actress tried konpieto for the first time.

28\. “Drive safely.”

K’adec had been summoned to fight another primal that scouts had reported was about to be reawakened. It was a normal occurrence, unfortunately, but he could tell that K’adec was nervous. The miqo’te and her adventurer friends who helped her were having harder and harder times combating the primals who only came back stronger. The fighters came back with more and more injuries since the healers were expending most every resource they had to keep everyone alive and couldn’t heal anything other than life threatening injuries after the battle was over. Alphinaud found himself having small stocks of potent healing potions and restorative droughts stashed around in important areas like the Solar, his room, K’adec’s room, and underneath the bar in the Rising Stones.

And now in Kiko’s saddlebags as he bid K’adec farewell and good luck. The two looked at each other and said it all without words – the worry, the reassurance, the whole conversation with just a few moments of looking into each other’s eyes.

K’adec mounted Kiko just as Alphinaud finished packing the carefully protected and sealed bottles in the space she had cleared out just for him.

“Ride safely,” he said when he was done.

K’adec smiled, nodded, and spurred Kiko on their way. Alphinaud watched until he couldn’t see them, sending a silent prayer to the Twelve that no harm would come to them or their friends this round.

29\. “Well, what do you want to do?”

The fact that K’adec had offered to sit for Alphinaud to draw her was – he’s not sure what he felt about it. Trepidation, excitement, nervous, confused, elated, all of these and more dashed through his mind as fast as lightning strikes and tumbled as much as Garuda-summoned windstorms.

They were in her room in the Pendants since he was hoping that a more casual environment would help steady his nerves. But once they got there, an awkward air filled the room as K’adec met his gaze before quickly turning away, blush high on her cheeks.

At least he wasn’t the only nervous one here.

“Well, what do you want me to do?” she asked.

“What is it you do when you are in your room alone?” he returns, because he honestly doesn’t know. It has been a long while for him, and while there are many things he does not forget about K’adec that’s not to say she hasn’t picked up habits in his… absence.

The blush in her cheeks becomes stronger, but she does answer after a moment. “Sleep, usually. Occasionally I’ll cook… are you hungry?”

Alphinaud blinks at the topic jump and looks at her in confusion. This settles into understanding and sympathy when he sees her face – it’s been a year for him and at least a moon for her since they’ve gotten together for one of their chats, and the opportunity is too tempting to let pass by.

He smiles. “I am a bit peckish.”

30\. “One more chapter.”

K’adec finishes her geometry repairs with a small flourish, carefully setting the quill aside. She leaves her grimoire open so that way the ink can dry as she stretches her stiff limbs, her tail lifting and her ears flicking back and forth. She takes in her surroundings to the quiet scratch of Alphinaud’s quill across from her, noting the late hour by the amount of moonlight that floods into her room. It’s not much of a problem for her – she’s never needed much sleep to feel rested, and in the back of her mind she wonders if it’s another blessing from the Mother Crystal. Her companion, on the other hand…

Well. She hasn’t truly heard Alphinaud complain of exhaustion, though he has alluded to it in jest, but he’s surely feeling its effects. She doesn’t need her glasses to see the dark circles under his eyes from too late of nights and too early of mornings, or the way his pen moves more slowly than usual so as to keep his handwriting as impeccably neat as it usually is. Maybe it’s hypocritical of her to say so, but he really ought to take better care of himself.

With this in mind, she reaches across the table and puts her fingers on top of the page he’s reading (about the Crystal Tower?) to catch his attention.

His tired gaze is drawn to her and she softly declares “Bedtime.” 

He shakes his head. “I must finish this; the city leaders-”

“Can bloody well wait for once,” she hisses, causing him to recoil at her sudden and uncharacteristic display on animosity. She sighs deeply as she retains her ire. “Even we must rest. Whatever it is they need to know about the Tower that they need to know can wait, or they can ask the Sons of Saint Coinach, Ironworks, or even myself if it truly cannot.”

Alphinaud gapes at her. “… I had forgotten you explored its spire.”

K’adec frowns. She hadn’t talked about it much, but Alphinaud was friendly (if not friends) with Cid, who surely would’ve talked about it. “You’ve been wearing yourself thin, recently. I understand that I am guilty of doing the same, but you need to rest.” She breaks eye contact, looking at the book instead. “I’m worried.”

She misses his face changing from judging to sympathetic, but she knows he worries after her as well. They’re cut from similar cloths, after all.

“One more chapter,” he bargains. K’adec looks up with a sad smile.

“One more chapter,” she acquiesces. 

31\. “Don’t worry about me.”

 _Oh gods,_ is all Alphinaud can think when he sees the wound Zenos dealt K’adec. He hadn’t seen all of the fight; only the very last part where Zenos’s unnatural strength had torn through her summoned carbuncle and her defenses. She had fallen to her knees as Zenos left, leaving a burning Reach full of bodies and despair.

Alphinaud kneels beside her first, hand glowing with healing magic, but she shakes her head. “Don’t worry… about me…Get the others… first,” she gasps out, her own palm glowing with a fainter light.

Alphinaud is about to protest when Krile calls him over; a Twin Adder conjurer coming up next to him.

“I can help, Master Leveilleur.”

The Scion looks between the stranger and his friend and nods. He _hates_ it, but if Krile is calling him over then it means it’s something beyond the capabilities of the others around. He moves over to the two bodies Krile is trying to heal and begins working his own magic.

32\. “It looks good on you.”

K’adec’s new Astrologian gear is certainly… something.

“A friend made it for me; they’re new designs from the Firmament.” K’adec lifts the skirt – if that’s the proper term for it – and shows off exactly how _frilly_ it is. 

Alphinaud pointedly _does not look_ at the tantalizing amount of skin K’adec is showing. Her casting robes are typically modest, covering her neck to toe. This dress leaves her shoulders bare and accentuates her modest cleavage and he is determined to not eye her like the men he’s seen in Limsa Lominsa looking at women as if they are pieces of meat to be devoured, beautiful sight be damned.

“What do you think?” she asks. It’s the slightest bit teasing, but he can hear that she does actually want to know what he thinks.

With burning cheeks, he manages to get out “It looks good on you,” with a steady voice, though his eyes remain very firmly on her right hand.

The kiss of gratitude she presses against his temple makes his ears burn.

33\. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

It’s an odd request, but he trusts her. 

A beautiful cloak is pushed into his hands and he looks at it in awe. It looks black at first glance, but he can see in truth it’s midnight blue with black and silver filigree on its edges. The cloak is of fine make, he can tell, and is warm besides. Even now he can feel it heating from just his palms.

“I had a lot of help,” she explains needlessly. 

“Thank you,” he says, genuinely touched. Tataru is the only one who has made clothing for him, but it feels different coming from K’adec.

The miqo’te grins, ears wiggling. “You’re able to dye it, too, in case you find yourself wanting a change from storm blue,” she jokes, plucking at his coat. He chuckles as he shakes his head.

“Ah, but what would I change to?” It has been a topic of one of their conversations about how every Scion seemed to have a color scheme – Thancred monochrome black and white, Tataru pink, Alisaie and Lyse both red, Alphinaud blue, and Y’shtola and Urianger were the odd ones out by not really having one. Even K’adec was prone to dye everything she could green with a few exceptions.

“I think you would look good in green.” The light blush on K’adec’s face was telling. Alphinaud is blushing as well and can’t think of anything to say. Instead, he takes her hand and holds it, pressing a kiss to the back.

“Thank you,” he says again, though precisely what for he can’t say.

34\. “That’s okay, I bought two.”

Arenvald departed to get more hands to help empty the treasure trove, leaving Alphinaud and K’adec behind to await his return.

“You needn’t wait here, my friend. I’m sure one of us is enough to wait for Arenvald’s return,” he told his companion as they gazed about at the myriad of riches, “I’m sure your many talents could be useful elsewhere.”

“Probably,” his companion agrees, “but I will take every opportunity I am granted to spend a peaceful moment with you.”

Alphinaud flushes as she turns to pull out her (ever present) sack of raisins. It looks a good deal lighter than the last time he saw it, probably only containing a few handfuls (if that). He shakes his head when she proffers the bag to him, unwilling to take the last bit of her favorite snack.

K’adec only smiles. “It’s okay; I bought two.” She pulls another, much fuller sack out, and Alphinaud cannot help but laugh.

“You and your raisins… when did you find the time to make such a purchase?” He takes the lighter sack when she offers, pulling out a handful and munching on the dried fruit.

She only grins and gives no response, and the two enjoy their feast as they wait for the other to return.

35\. “After you.”

He’s not entirely sure as to why she’s still bothered by petty bandits and assassins. It might be because she rarely looks like a geared warrior, her robes often looking academic or retainer-like as opposed to what he imagines others perceive the Warrior of Light would wear. He wonders if this time the assault is because instead of her grimoire she carries chakrams, or if it because he has tagged along with her on this particular venture.

Those self-deprecating thoughts are cast aside when he sees her fierce grin and feels the power of being her Dance Partner come over him. He matches her fervor with a calm smile as he summons his carbuncle in a shimmer of aether (a bit flashy, perhaps, but so is the Dancer job, so he doesn’t feel too bad about showing off a bit). He casts Galvanize with a humorous “After you!”

She laughs as she dashes into the fray, avoiding the area that had just been set ablaze with magical flames in doing so.

The bandits very quickly learn that they are not prey at all.

36\. “We’ll figure it out.”

As he stands unnoticed by the two debating miqo’te, Alphinaud very briefly considers using Repose on the both of them and being done with it. The two have been going back and forth like this for the better part of ten minutes, barely taking a breath before the other goes starts and round and round it goes. It’s fascinating, really, but he’s here on Lyna’s behalf. The mildly agitated guard captain had greeted him upon his arrival from Eulmore and had met his inquiries of their location with a quiet sigh.

“I had sent the Warrior to help the Exarch two days ago and have not heard from either since,” she informed, “Perhaps you will have better luck. Come, they were in the Umbilicus when I last checked.”

And that’s where he stood now, just inside the door as he looked for a good time to interject into the conversation. Honestly, he can see why the two are going at it. K’adec herself is not much for theory, but she is remarkably good at putting pieces together. This works well with the Exarch’s wealth of information, allowing them to come up with ideas and plans that, while not fool-proof, are well thought-out. Hence why they’re been here for at least two days. At least they’ve been eating; the elezen can see the used dishes from meals, and K’adec’s ever-present raisin sack is by her side and half-emptied. However, he doesn’t know for certain if they’ve slept since the dark circles he can see under their eyes have been there ever since he can remember.

Either possibility sets his heart to burning in both jealous and irritation; jealousy for K’adec’s comfort in being vulnerable around the Exarch when she so rarely is in front of others if they _did_ sleep, and irritation at the Crystarium leader’s refusal to look after his own health affecting them both for the worse if they _didn’t_.

He sighs and takes the half second pause between them speaking to say in his most authoritative voice “That’s enough!”

Twin cat-eyed stares meet his, their mouths open with half-formed words and ears pricked with surprise. He has the brief experience of feeling what others must feel when he and Alisaie have the same reactions to things, but he pushes it aside.

“I am certain I speak for all of the Scions when I say that we appreciate your every effort to see our souls returned to the Source. However, I also believe I can speak for all of us when I say that we do not appreciate this coming at the expense of your health. _Both_ of yours.” 

K’adec at least looks sheepish, not quite meeting Alphinaud’s stern gaze as he continues. “We’ll figure it out, but please, take care of yourselves while doing so.”

The Exarch’s ears bend backwards, as do K’adec’s, making for an image of two contrite miqo’tes. The Scion feels his heart settle – they look like siblings, similar hair and eye color and (if one squints) similar features – and softens from his stern disposition. K’adec takes that moment to speak up.

“He’s right, Raha. My mind is sharper when well-rested, and it does us no good to stare at words with bleary eyes.” K’adec folds up into herself further. “I should apologize to Lyna. She was the one who sent me to check up on you, and I fear I didn’t complete that quest…”

The Exarch shakes his head. “No, my friend, ‘twas mine own negligence that led Lyna to sending you and Alphinaud both. Pray return to the Pendants and take your well-deserved rest and I shall see to Lyna.”

Alphinaud stares the Exarch down, a much easier task with the cowl out of the way. “After you rest?”

K’adec turns to look him down, too. “Actually resting, not reading on a comfortable surface.”

G’raha raises his hands. “I will!” He lets them out of the Tower, hopefully returning to his own bed – or whatever it is he sleeps on.

Alphinaud links his arm with K’adec’s and begins the short walk back to the Pendants. It would be faster to take the aetheryte, but he wants to take whatever chance he has to spend time with her, short as it is.

“Don’t trust me to make it on my own?” It’s teasing, but Alphinaud responds genuinely.

“It is not a matter of trust; rather, I wanted to spend time in your company, even if it is only for these brief moments.”

The kiss she presses to his cheek is unexpected, but not unwelcome.

“Thank you,” she murmurs as they continue on their way.

37\. “Can I kiss you?”

Alphinaud cursed Alisaie and her desire to meddle. He and K’adec are standing under an infernal decoration for Starlight- _mistletoe._ Set by his sister, no doubt, given her poorly smothered chuckles.

He turns to look at his friend, intent on apologizing for her being caught with him, but instead he’s distracted by the pink blush on her cheeks. So distracted that he almost misses her forwardly asking “Can I kiss you?”

It catches him off guard, the silence stretching on for a few moments as he processes what she just said, his own blush spreading to his ears as he does.

“Well – I- uhm, su- of course- only if you want,” he manages to get out. K’adec smiles and presses her lips briefly to the corner of his mouth. Before he can do anything, she twirls away after being called by one of her adventurer friends for… something.

Alphinaud stands under the mistletoe, blushing profusely, and unable to speak for a few moments before collecting himself.

And swearing to bring the hells to Alisaie as she doesn’t bother covering up her laughter.

38\. “I like your laugh.”

K’adec is looking at him strangely.

He stops laughing when he finally notices, but chuckles still break his speech. “What is it, my friend?”

K’adec shook her head. “I like your laugh. I don’t think I’ve heard it before.”

Alphinaud put his hand to his chin in thought. “Really? I should think I have laughed around you before.”

“I would’ve remembered.”

The retort is surprising. He didn’t think the Warrior would care all that much, but apparently such a notion was insulting to her. He makes a mental note of that.

“Hmm. Strange, then.” He changes the topic to something more appropriate, but he feels the weight of her stare on him the whole time. 

39\. “Don’t cry.”

Alphinaud wakes when he feels his bed partner moving around. He sits up to look at K’adec properly; her eyes wide and wet with tears. Immediately he pulls her to his chest where she curls so she can hear his heartbeat. He begins softly petting her other ear, his other hand reaching down to smooth her tail that had fluffed in fright. 

“Shh, I’ve got you. Don’t cry,” he assures, going onto murmur more soothing nothings to his love as she tries to calm down from whatever had shaken her so badly. Her tail wraps loosely around his arm and so he leaves it where it is, using his other hand to prompt her to face him.

“Would talking help, or do you want to cuddle?” It was their question for dealing with the nightmares; one cannot do as much as they have without experiencing some.

“Cuddle,” she murmurs as she curls into his chest again. He gets comfortable and lets her adjust until she is too, holding her close and pressing a kiss to her ear when she’s done.

Maybe she’ll talk later, but for now, no words are needed.

40\. “I made this for you.”

Alphinaud pulls himself out of bed to the scent of cinnamon and baking sweet bread. Rubbing his eyes, he makes his way to the kitchenette where K’adec is just pulling a pan from the oven. 

“How early did you wake?” he asks as he sits at the table. She kisses his temple after setting down his dish and he smells the mint on her breath. Fairly early, then, if she has had the time to make whatever it is she made and get ready for the day.

“Early enough,” is her answer, “I didn’t wake when you entered, so it must have been quite late. Were the meetings with the Chais and Wrenden productive?”

“Aye. The experience of aiding Ishgard in its new start was quite welcome to those who had long since forgotten what it is like to begin again.” Through a yawn, he continues “Though why they needed me there for the better part of the day I am unclear.”

K’adec’s tail wraps loosely around his waist as she sits next to him, handing him a spoon and plate that he takes without much thought. “I think it is because of that uncertainty. Master Chai is slowly building the confidence to become a decent leader, but it is better to learn from those who have experience than to try trial and error.”

Alphinaud’s mind flashes back to the last time he formally held the title of “leader”. His – companion? Lover? That is something they should talk about, what they are to each other in words – K’adec grabs his hand, bringing him back to the present. 

“Even your experience can be learned from and taught. You grew from that experience and know more now, do you not?”

He sweeps his thumb across her knuckles, interlacing their fingers. “You are correct.”

She smiles. “Then use that to teach him as well; allow him to learn from your mistakes. It is the same way I have taught the art of summoning to Diana, and the same way Aeditha had taught me white magic.” She uses her unoccupied hand to scoop into the dish she had set aside earlier, placing a decent amount of thick, pudding-like substance dotted with – of course – raisins.

“I made this for you; I do believe I promised many moons ago to make a bread pudding more akin to that of my memories.” She serves herself a portion and lifts her spoon, blowing gently on it before eating the pudding. Alphinaud follows suit and has to admit he can see the appeal. It’s a little too rich for him – Alisaie has always had the sweet tooth between the two of them – but all the same, it’s delicious, and he slowly eats his whole portion.

“Sweets for breakfast? You are spoiling me,” he says now that he’s more awake.

The blush on K’adec’s face is still as alluring as it ever was. “Is it so wrong of me to wish to do so?”

“I do not believe so; however, seeing as I am on the receiving end of such efforts my opinion is biased.”

K’adec laughs. “That is true. I suppose we’ll just have to share this with the rest of the Scions, and Raha and Lyna, if we can catch her.”

A brief peck to the corner of her mouth makes her smile. “I’m sure they would love the treat.” 

41\. “Go back to sleep.”

K’adec smiles at the slumbering twins as she sips from the tiny cup of sweet spirits Hien and Gosetsu had poured for her. The two were drinking much faster than she was, but she attributed that to them being used to the liquor while she had yet to adapt.

After thinking about the discussion she just had with the two Doman men, she finishes the drink and carefully pads over to the sleeping twins. Her carbuncle had long since been dismissed, so she didn’t have to worry about its glittering footsteps waking them.

They were almost too sweet to disturb, their usual bickering not present and only showing the care that belied their every interaction. The fact that their whole group can still have these tiny moments of peace warms the former actress’s heart.

This feeling, along with the sake, lowered K’adec’s inhibitions enough for her to reach out and brush through Alphinaud’s bangs. He stirs a bit and murmurs, but K’adec is quick to respond.

“Shh… go back to sleep,” she reassures, allowing her affection to color her voice.

A few more mumbles but he listens, settling once more and allowing Alisaie to fully lean against him.

K’adec has to restrain herself from cooing, instead moving to retire herself. They’ve got a big day come morning. 

42\. “Is this okay?”

Given by the way Alphinaud is awake, K’adec knows she’s dreaming. They’ve been searching at the Syrcus Trench for whatever it is that voice had said was a beacon for almost a week, but have not yet found anything significant. And so the Scions – her friends, her _family_ – lie slumbering still with no sign of waking, their souls wandering wherever it is they have gone.

But here, in her dream, Alphinaud is awake, pressing his lips to hers before she can say anything. It sets her heart to soaring and sinking all at once because she knows that she would like to try this in real life and if she’s not completely misreading the signs Alphinaud would as well. But this is not real life, and because she knows is it not it hurts rather than helps. She has long known her own heart, and for the gods to give her this is a mark of their cruelty or, at the very least, their complete incomprehension of mortal minds.

Dream Alphinaud pulls back. “Is this okay?” he asks, full of the genuine care she knows he possesses. 

K’adec wakes before she can answer, her room as lonely as it never was with him just down the hall. She gets up and gets dressed and goes outside to the stables where Kiko is to cry into her loyal mount’s feathers. The former actress sends a prayer to whoever may be listening that Kiko’s not taken, too.

43\. “I picked these for you.”

Wild tulips can be found all over Gridania. As such, Alphinaud doesn’t feel too terribly guilty about picking a few and wrapping them with a spare ribbon he has on his person. He knows of the lectures of the conjurers and thus doesn’t pick them all from one spot and leaves the roots so they can regrow (though admittedly he’s not sure tulips work that way) and doesn’t take more than he needs. 

K’adec’s smile when he presents the dozen yellow tulips to her with an “I picked these for you” is worth any ire of the elementals he might’ve drawn. (Though, personally, he feels as though their ire is unwarranted. It is largely because of K’adec’s efforts does the forest they reside in still stand under the care of people who are willing to learn from it.)

44\. “I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

K’adec face pales as she listens to whichever adventurer friend is on the other end of her linkpearl. Normally she wouldn’t answer in the middle of a conversation, but Alphinaud can tell this is a far from normal occasion.

“I’m on my way. Is Aeditha-? And Shade, okay. I’ll be there as fast as I can,” she promises as she hangs up. Alphinaud doesn’t waste time with questions, instead grabbing the bag filled with potent medical supplies and running with her out the door, dodging around the others who are in the Stones. K’adec is whistling for Kiko as soon as the door slams open. The miqo’te doesn’t wait for the bird to slow down before swinging herself up into the saddle, but her hands are shaking so badly on the reins that Alphinaud puts a hand on her leg. Handing her the bag, he pulls himself up into the saddle in front. (He makes a mental note to get Kiko a hefty measure of produce for taking the extra burden without a single “kweh” of complaint.)

“Where did they take them? I’ll steer us there,” he reassures. K’adec doesn’t respond with words; instead, her hand glows purple with a teleport and she presses it against Kiko’s neck. A wave of aether and they’re in Aleport.

“Skull Valley,” K’adec forces out as he sees her trying to calm herself. He nods and steers Kiko north, ignoring the hails and questions from some of the bystanders who recognize them. 

If they had called _both_ the White Mages in the adventuring crew, it must be dire. 

45\. “What do you want to watch?”

It’s surprisingly slow back at the Stones. For once, no pressing tasks are upon them and so K’adec takes the time to drag Alphinaud with her on a short series of adventures after he expressed his curiosity on such ventures. She takes him dungeon crawling, errand running, aiding the beast tribes, all manner of things during this time. Their linkpearls are on just in case they’re needed, but no calls come through in the short moon of reprieve. 

On the eleventh day, K’adec hands him a list. It’s of high priority areas in need of adventurers, sent out to any who pass through whatever town needs help. With how many adventures use aetherytes to travel around the realm, the list can be extraordinarily varied, depending on who passes through where and when they do so.

“What do you want to watch first?” she prompts. Alphinaud startles; mostly, she’s been calling the shots, saying where they’re going and why. She gives an encouraging grin.

“You’re smart, Alphinaud, and tactical besides. Where is the place that needs our skills the most?”

His mind starts whirling; K’adec has been staying on the summoner job this whole time, and he’s primarily a healer. Anything that requires or is better suited to melee is dismissed; that leaves about half the list. Using what he knows of K’adec’s skills and his own, he’s able to narrow it down to three.

K’adec makes a joyful motion. “I came to the same conclusion. All three of these areas have about the same priority level, but none really have a time limit. So, which one do you want to do first?”

Thinking about it for just a moment longer, Alphinaud points to the second. It’s the longest task on the list, so if it _does_ develop a time limit, he will be glad to not have to rush it.

“Then let us be off!” K’adec whistles for Kiko. The bird mount appears in a flurry of feathers and dust, “kweh”ing at the sight of them. She lowers herself, making it easy for both Alphinaud and K’adec to hoist themselves into the saddle. K’adec goads the bird forward, Alphinaud wrapping an arm around her waist as the bird starts in a steady trot before picking up speed to a full-out run in the direction of their quarry.

46\. “You can go first.”

Once reassured, Alphinaud makes a sweeping gesture towards the shower rooms of Eulmore. “You can go first,” he offers. 

K’adec grins at him tensely before entering. He knows the feeling – the two of them are entering unfamiliar territory, and there is something about Eulmore that screams _something here is wrong_ , and if he’s feeling that K’adec’s instincts must be going haywire right now. He enters shortly after, seeing her robes discarded by the shower to the left of the doorway. Embarrassed by the sight of her smallclothes on the top of the pile, he quickly turns his gaze away and enters the shower on the right.

He hears K’adec’s voice when he’s halfway done. “I can wash and dry your clothes for you while I’m waiting.”

“You do not need to, my friend,” he replies over the stream of water. The conversation strikes him as strange although they speak in normal tones. He supposes that it has to do with the unfamiliar domesticity of the situation in the environment of luxury.

“Won’t do us any good to bathe ourselves but put the same clothes back on,” she argues, “It won’t take but a moment. The crafters of the Firmament have come up with all sorts of things, including ways to dry laundry so it does not freeze when it is left to dry. The idea is all the same, even if we do not have to worry about our clothes becoming sheets of ice here.”

He has little choice but to agree then, and he hears her shuffling around and the shower restarting. He pushes his mind towards what his tasks as an artist will be and what their patrons will be like in an effort to not picture her washing both of their clothes. He frowns. Normally he has better control over his thoughts; perhaps her absence and subsequent reunion had left his mind more addled than he believed.

True to her word, he’s just finishing his shower when he hears her speak again. “Your clothes are where they were; I’ll be outside when you’re done.” He waits until he hears the large door thud shut before exiting and finding his now clean clothes folded neatly where he had left them before, the bottle of perfume that the immigration officer had given him on top of them.

He exits to a tense K’adec swiping her fingers through her hair to make it more presentable. He winces – he hadn’t thought to bring a hairbrush; their scheme to get into Eulmore more rushed than the idea he given to Kai-Shirr. Her tail is lashing back and forth agitatedly and her eyes are narrowed, but it’s hard to tell unless you know her. There’s a sense of relief that comes over him at still being able to read her body language since he had been afraid that the year he had spent on the First would dull his awareness.

He watches K’adec put on the perfume and mimics her, using some on his neck and wrists.

His “assistant” gives a terse smile and small bow. “After you,” she gestures, and he leads the way into the City of Eternal Pleasure proper.

47\. “Did you get my letter?”

K’adec comes through the door in a flurry of robes and motion. Alphinaud looks up from where he’s writing.

“Did you get my letter?” he asks needlessly.

She nods. “I came as soon as I was able. You needed me as Astrologian, correct?”

He nods. “Yes. One of your associates was unable to reach you; something about the school of geomancy in Kugane?” In an instant and flash of light, her summoning dress is replaced with her Astrologian gear, Emerald carbuncle disappearing in a shimmer of aether.

“Ah, Kyohuho?” she asks, leaning over to see the letter he pushed her way. She scans it and sighs. “Ah, he’s enthusiastic as ever. I’ll pop over to Kugane tomorrow, but I can see why you sent the letter via delivery moogles. It’s not urgent, however.”

His shoulders slump. “Oh.”

She shakes her head. “There’s no harm done; I needed to rest and this was a good reason to do so. And it’s rather hard to understand what it is he means unless you’ve talked to him in person.” She smiles at him reassuringly. “It just means I get to spend a meal with you, if you would like,” she proposes.

He smiles and nods. “I would like very much.”

48\. “I’ll do it for you.”

She gives a large huff as she reaches for the buttons on the back of her dress. She can’t _quite_ get her fingers to operate in the very specific manner to close the top portion correctly. She _could_ still wear it, even without the buttons done up, but the collar would be distracting bouncing against her neck. The top is much better than what she was wearing previously, however, so she would put up with it.

She bumps into Alphinaud on her way out, startling him at first.

“Oh! Hello, my friend. Were you on your way out?” He greets pleasantly. She nods, the new earring bouncing and causing her ear to fold back at the sensation. Her fellow Scion gives her a quick glance over, his eyes catching on the undone collar. “What job is it today, my friend?”

K’adec reveals the chakrams by unsheathing them from their enchanted holsters. “Dancer, today. The free company has some new people who could benefit from Pelaton, and I had some new gear to break in.”

“I see.” He reaches up to grasp the collar, tugging gently and disturbing its resting place.

K’adec opens her mouth to say something, but Alphinaud is already moving behind her with an “I’ll do it for you.”

She feels as he carefully buttons the buttons, being sure not to catch the choker she’s wearing in them. A slight shiver runs down her spine at the intimacy of the gesture, especially as Alphinaud brushes her hair back once he’s finished.

“There. Now you are ready.”

His grin is bright and open, and K’adec feels as her face warms. She nods her thanks before going on her way, the two exchanging waves as she does. As she mounts Kiko, the former actress puts her fingertips on her cheek in thought.

 _Why am I blushing?_ It was not the first time Alphinaud had helped her with such things (she still had trouble figuring out how to do the many clasps and buttons and zippers of melee gear) …

But it was the first time he had let his touch linger, the first time he had been closer than he needed to be to help. Small things that could be interpreted as friendly touches, especially since she had explained how much she missed the casual physicality of her theatre troupe only a short moon or so ago. Alphinaud had been surprisingly receptive, allowing her to hug and touch him, but this was the first time since he had pet her ears that he had initiated.

Her face flushed darker as the thought of him doing so again passed through her mind. 

Kiko’s “kweh!” startled her mistress out of her ponderings. The bird tilted an eye towards her for a split second before focusing on the path again. K’adec corrected her seat in the chocobo’s saddle.

“I’ll think about it later,” she promises the bird with a pat, “but for now, let’s ride!”

49\. “Call me when you get home.”

Master Chai’s efforts in becoming a better leader for all the people of Eulmore were noble and K’adec had to admit that she was impressed. For a man who had given himself over to the promise of eternal pleasure, he was willing to get down into the nitty gritty. He was willing to call on others, too, to help with his inexperience, which was always a good trait for a leader. One such person he called upon with relative frequency was Alphinaud. The young elezen had certainly left an impression on all of Eulmore, and his diplomacy and experience were probably welcome to those that had only a small idea as to rebuilding. 

Meanwhile, K’adec was needed on the Source and the other areas of the First: she had to report to Tataru and the other world leaders, she had to check on the adventurers that the Exarch had summoned to help fight Hades, she should see how her various mentors were doing, and not to mention the reports from the Empty. Plus there were rumors going about that the Firmament was going to be expanding and rebuilding a housing sector, and if she could get a bit of crafting advice from the crafters and gathers there she could bring it back to help the others on the First. 

It wasn’t the first time they were needed in separate places, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last, but with the memory of their last parting at the Doman prisoner exchange K’adec was reluctant to let him go. She hugged him tightly in her protest.

Pulling back only enough to see her face, Alphinaud smiled kindly and whispered “Call me when you return.” He dared not say more where others could hear since this tension was between himself and K’adec and no one else. 

She nodded with a twitch of the corner of her mouth before saying good-bye to the rest of the Scions.

50\. “I think you’re beautiful.”

It’s not the first time he’s been in K’adec’s room. It’s not the first time they’ve spent the night in the same room, either.

It _is_ the first time they plan on sharing a bed for the night with their new romantic relationship. Alphinaud is twiddling his thumbs, unsure if he should wait for K’adec (since it is, technically, her bed) or if he should just hop in.

He’s spared further pondering by the entrance of the subject of his thoughts. She’s wearing the nightgown Tataru had made for her in Ishgard so long ago. The soft, pale fabric flutters around her feet as she emerges from behind the changing screen.

Apparently, he’s staring rather intensely since K’adec prompts him with a “Hm?” and a tilted head.

He shakes himself out of it and responds “Forgive me for staring. I… I think you’re beautiful,” he admits. They are in a relationship, such compliments are commonplace, correct? 

K’adec blushes but doesn’t let it deter her. “Ah… thank you. Shall we?” She gestures at her bed, still neatly made. It takes some arranging, but they manage to get comfortable with K’adec’s head tucked beneath his chin. He can feel her breath through his sleep shirt. It’s rather comforting, and despite the unfamiliarity of the situation he finds himself falling asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold the (first half) of why this entire work exists! I spent I think about three weeks trying to come up with scenes for the prompts and how I wanted them to play out. I was originally going to post something else today, but a lot of what I wrote after this references some of the scenes and I figured I should probably post what it's referencing before the other chapter. So, here we are. Other 50 prompts coming Monday.


	10. 50 More Ways to Say "I Love You"

51\. “Are you sure?”

When he makes the proposal to leave for Garlemald, K’adec smiles and says “I believe in you.”

And she does – truly, she does; there’s a thousand and one things that she wouldn’t have done or thought of doing if she didn’t trust him, but she is mortal beneath it all and she worries after her friend. She doesn’t trust these Garleans who had followed Asahai, she doesn’t trust the Garleans on their home turf, and even though Hien has given him the status of an ambassador to Doma she doesn’t think it will help him much against those who want she and hers dead and their heads mounted on pikes.

But she can’t ask him questions, not without undermining any respect he might have from his daring move. The Warrior of Light, the Primal Slayer, Titan’s Bane, Griffin’s Bane, whatever title she may or may not hold that the Garleans may or may not know, questioning her closest companions on their abilities? It doesn’t make for confidence. So she smiles and says “I believe in you” and hopes that Alphinaud can see the silent question in her eyes:

_Are you sure?_

52\. “Have fun.”

K’adec’s eyes are full of mischief as he bids her goodnight which makes him curious. K’adec’s playful side is a joy to behold, and he wonders what she has planned that has her so excited.

When he “wakes” in a paradise for children, he thinks he knows. There’s furniture made of sweets and large structures for climbing and jumping around; they’re similar to child playgrounds that he vaguely recalls seeing in some parts of Sharlayan. The sun shines brightly over the grass and Alphinaud sees several children playing with each other and the pixies.

K’adec comes up beside him and grasps his hand. He turns to her and notices that she’s dressed in a plain dress rather than one of her various armor sets and realizes that he’s dressed in the poncho he had on when they reunited on the First as opposed to the outfit Lady Chai had gotten him. He turns to her with wide eyes and is greeted with a kind smile.

“This is Lhye Mheg – a garden of dreams. I’ve been helping Tyr Beq restore it, so they let me come and go in this place. I asked if you could join me so that we could experience it properly as a dream.” She looks around with a bittersweet gaze. “It’s not quite finished, but we’re making good progress.”

He follows her gaze and sees several grand gates. Some of them are shrouded in an ominous purple mist while others are cleared of it. Even still, it doesn’t diminish the beauty of the realm.

A whisper of glitter and light approaches them, revealing itself to be a mostly pink pixie.

“K’adec! You’ve arrived – and with _yo ghaol_!” The pixie twirled midair.

The woman blushes fiercely, leaving Alphinaud to wonder what exactly the fae term was. 

“Yes, Tyr Beq, just as I said. Thank you for letting us enter.”

The pixie shakes and rattles. “You’re welcome! Now come on, let’s play!” The pixie spun upwards and away, and K’adec turned to him sheepishly.

“I’m afraid our outing may have to wait until I can placate them…”

Alphinaud shakes his head with a smile. “To give as much as is taken, correct? Go have fun with Tyr Beq. I can entertain myself until them.”

K’adec looks at him, relieved. “I’ll meet you at the macaroon seats, then?”

He nods and watches as she dashes off to catch up with the excited pixie before turning to where he saw a child reading to an enraptured group of pixies.

53\. “Sit down, I’ll get it.”

 _Gods,_ he hates being sick. His nose is stuffed and his throat is itchy. At least the vomiting and fever portion of this bout had passed for now; according to the healers, he was on the road to recovery.

Through it all, K’adec had been by his side unless something actually urgent had come up. She had held his hair back while he heaved out the contents of his stomach, had prepared soup and tea and water and medicine, and had even slept in the chair next to his bed when the fever was bad. He only remembers bits and pieces; he spent most of his time asleep or unconscious and thus everything was muddled.

(He remembers, vaguely, her storming into the room in her Dark Knight gear with fire in her eyes and her shadow darker than it should’ve been with the light in the room. She calmed upon seeing him, and he fell asleep to her bushing her fingers through his loose hair.)

He moves to stand, but as soon as he does a wave of dizziness hits and he stumbles forward looking for support and finds it in K’adec’s body.

His face turns tomato red in a second and he tries to withdraw his hands, but he is slow and clumsy. K’adec grabs his forearms and holds them firmly but gently, letting him find his balance.

“What did you need?” she asks as she leads him back to the bed. 

“Book.” It’s not quite it – he was mostly standing for the sake of stretching, but apparently that was beyond him. He had had the passing thought of grabbing some sort of entertainment (as K’adec, wonderful caretaker though she was, could not always be around) and a book was the first thing that came to mind.

“Sit down; I’ll get it. Which one did you want?” She guides him to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Proceedings of the Council of Magi?” he asked. K’adec gave him a strange look before shaking her head.

“You find the strangest things relaxing, Alph,” she chuckles fondly. “I’ll be back in just a moment, then.”

She pads off towards the office where they had put the books she had taken from the Great Gubal Library. She had come back with only a couple at first, not being able to carry much more than that in her pack the first time she went through, but she went back later and took as many as she could carry, much to the librarian-like owl guardian’s irritation, according to the miqo’te. 

She sits in the bed next to him with the book and opens it to the first page. He’s a bit startled by her proximity.

“Ah, my friend, I don’t want you to catch my illness…”

“You shouldn’t be contagious right now; even then, I would already be at risk for taking care of you these past few days.” K’adec moves closer to him and he relents, leaning against her warm side. He moves to take the book, but she doesn’t let go.

“I thought… maybe I could read to you?” she proposes, her ears folding back and her tail wrapping her around her waist shyly.

His mouth remains slightly open in surprise. No one had offered to read to him since he was a child. Last he remembered it was his grandfather reading him and Alisaie a bedtime story. The nostalgia hits him hard and he nods, K’adec opening to the first page and beginning to read the report.

Y’shtola finds them leaning against one another when she checks up on them about an hour later. The book remains open in the Warrior’s loose grip. Y’shtola sighs and shakes her head, carefully moving over to wake up the other miqo’te so that she can take off the protective lenses Alphinaud had gifted to her some short moons ago.

54\. “I made reservations.”

Red-and-green eyes stared at him, slit pupils expanded. 

“How did you even –”

“The Leveilleur name has weight, even if I do not invoke it purposefully,” he says, “The host saw asked me and once I explained it was a belated celebration of your nameday he was more than willing to work something out.”

“I do hope that such negotiations didn’t kick anyone out of their own plans…”

Alphinaud grinned. “Your compassion for others is well known, especially to me. Worry not; no one will need to rearrange their plans due to our somewhat unexpected appearance.”

Pacified, K’adec finally allows herself to be excited, beginning to ask him about what exactly the plan was, her tail lifting as he described his idea.

“It is a formal occasion, so there is an expected level of dress…” He hadn’t seen K’adec in any formal dress; as it was, he had barely seen her in anything other than her robes. He wasn’t sure if that would be an issue, but given her grin it won’t be.

“That will not be a problem,” she assures, “though should I worry that you will appear in this same outfit?” She plucks at his tie.

Tilting his head, he responds “You will have to find out tomorrow.”

“I look forward to it.”

55\. “I don’t mind.” (Continuation of 52. “Have fun.”)

It doesn’t take long for K’adec to rejoin him – or maybe it does; in this dream world it is impossible to measure time. The pixies had been amusing themselves and the child by making the characters come to life, acting out the story he was reading.

“We might be coming here in our dreams for more than this visit,” she whispers apologetically, “Tyr Beq was relentless.”

“I don’t mind,” he replies as he watches the boy put the book down and begin playing with the summoned beings. 

Alphinaud turns to the miqo’te as she tugs at his arm, her soft footsteps leading them up one of the cliffs.

“Come on! We are here only so long as we are asleep. Let’s have some fun!”

Her eyes are bright with excitement, her tail curled up and swaying in excitement. The academian couldn’t refuse her request, following her as she takes him up and down slides and the jumping puzzles and other such things, playing like the children they once were.

56\. “It brings out your eyes.”

K’adec lifts her newly-dyed skirt in a half-curtsey. “What do you think?” she asks Alphinaud.

The dress isn’t completely new; she had acquired it almost two weeks ago in some long-forgotten corner of Kholusia. She had been wearing it in its original black before that time, but now it was a bright green that almost matched her eye. In fact, as he looked over her, he realized that half of her clothing now originated from the first while the other half came from the Source. He thought it appropriate how the savior of both Shards wore marks from them both. He didn’t voice this, however, knowing K’adec’s discomfort with the thought of being a savior.

“It brings out your eyes,” he says instead.

57\. “There is enough room for both of us.”

Alphinaud looks doubtfully at K’adec.

“I do not believe that Kiko was intended to have more than one rider,” he protested.

The miqo’te doesn’t relent. “There’s enough room for the both of us. It’s just a short ride, and it’s better than trying to get there on foot.”

She’s right and he _knows_ she is, but he still hesitates. K’adec looks at him with pleading eyes, and he curses his soft spot for the former actress as he relents and mounts the bird.

There’s _barely_ enough room on the saddle for them both; he’s forced to press almost entirely against K’adec’s back and feels every motion of hers as she readies Kiko for departure. The chocobo, for her part, seems relatively unaffected by the added weight, and he’s not sure if that’s a testament to Kiko’s strength and loyalty or his slight form. He chooses to believe in the former.

“Here we go. We’ll start slow and pick up as we go, alright?”

Alphinaud nods against her back, and K’adec prompts Kiko towards their destination. He finds the ride pleasant – and much faster than being on foot, and K’adec gives him some Gystal Greens for treating Kiko.

The mount takes them with a gentleness he wasn’t expecting, and he gets the feeling he’s learned a bit more about the bond between Kiko and K’adec.

58\. “You don’t have to say anything.”

It’s the day after they returned to the Crystarium after… everything. K’adec is no longer infected with Light, the identity of the Exarch has been revealed, and the night sky returned to all of Norvrandt – well, all that remains of it. They’re all tired and sore and are resting in a private section of the infirmary from the insistence of… _everyone_ , frankly. Well, everyone who saw the various cuts and bruises and other injuries from facing down Hades that is.

They were lucky – Shade and Aeditha, the white mages from K’adec’s regular adventuring group – were among those summoned by the Exarch for the final battle and had managed to each cast a healing spell upon all the Scions before the gates had closed, leaving them on the other side once more. It’s how they were able to stand up to Emet-Selch once and for all, finally doing away with the Ascian.

K’adec in particular was slumped over on the bed. She had been through unimaginable pain, both physically and emotionally, and now she was just staring at nothing as she leaned against the pile of soft things that had been assembled to support her. While the Scions had gotten away with being healed, the summoner still had some bruised ribs and other injuries that would be healing the old-fashioned way.

When everyone else was distracted – either talking quietly amongst each other or sleeping – Alphinaud sat next to her, being careful not to jostle her injuries.

The miqo’te blinked, red and green eyes turning to him. Her face scrunches like it does when she’s searching for words, and he almost wants to laugh with how many things say the same no matter what changes.

He grabs her hand and laces their fingers, squeezing in assurance – both for himself and for her.

“You don’t have to say anything,” he says, “just know that we – _I_ am glad that you are here with us.”

The tender smile that comes across her face is something to behold.

59\. “Wow.”

The splendor of the Sanctum of the Twelve is a far cry from the derelicts, and the stark contrast makes Alphinaud wonder what exactly he’s here for. K’adec had mentioned a Free Company friend having her anniversary soon, maybe he was here as her plus one?

“Ring the bell, kupo!”

He blinks and sees a bell in front of him. Before he knows it, he’s ringing the bell and immediately he’s in front of the altar with two twin symbols of Thaliak behind it, framing a moogle that floats officially. (How the fuzzy being does as such is a question best left unanswered.)

He begins to look around, confused as to what’s going on, but his eyes and breath catch when he sees K’adec next to him, dressed in an Eorzean eternal bonding dress. Her glasses are replaced by a veil, and she’s holding a bunch of yellow tulips in her hand.

The moogle is saying something, but Alphinaud’s not paying too much attention, his mind only focusing on K’adec.

“ _Wow_ ,” he whispers. The ceremony proceeds, but the words dissolve into the sounds of the people around him back in Gatetown and he doesn’t see the end.

He holds onto the dream when he wakes, coming back to the image whenever he feels himself run low on determination.

_For her. For them. For those we’ve lost, for those we can yet save, I can carry through._

60\. “Happy birthday.”

K’adec holds the glasses with reverence. They’re a different style than her spectacles, but the lenses are tinted green instead of being clear. She looks up from the giftbox and into his eyes.

“Happy nameday, K’adec.”

He remembers the story she had told him last year, of how she used to be an actress before being sent away, her wanderlust driving her theatre troupe to send her to Eorzea where it would serve her well. He remembers it clearly – as well as that fact that no one had known it was her nameday, and thus no one had done anything to celebrate her beyond him saying the same phrase he had just now spoken.

His companion pulls him into a tight hug of gratitude, saying what she didn’t have the words for.

“You should be able to change the color of the lenses with your normal dyes,” he explains. He had noticed her squinting stares and gentle Physicks to the side of her head after battles with flashing lights; a bit of research showed that colored lenses would help, though what color would depend on the person affected. A bit of market searching (with Tataru and experts in making such things) and a surprisingly small amount of gil resulted in the frames that were now being placed over the miqo’te’s face.

It was a different look than the spectacles, going from refined to something a little more casual, but it still suited her. Her ears wiggle and her tail lifts and Alphinaud grins at seeing her so happy.

There’s not much he could get for a woman who wants for nothing, but that smile was worth trying for.

61\. “I’ll pick it up after work.”

K’adec swears as she digs through Kiko’s saddlebags. She could’ve sworn she had another ring in here somewhere – oh, that’s right; she had given it to the menders since it had been well and truly broken. Luckily, it could be fixed, but it would take more time than she had expected.

She sighed as she answered her linkpearl, but her lips twitched upward as Alphinuad’s voice came through.

“Hello, my friend. Should we be expecting you back tonight?”

“Yes. Though a fair bit later than I had planned,” she muttered as she mounted Kiko to make her way back towards Mor Dhona, too drained to use the aetheryte.

“Oh?” She can see in her mind’s eye the exact face he’s making as she hears papers shuffle.

“I had a piece of gear for Ca’ra, but I had to leave it with the menders overnight. I meant to pick it up this morning, but…”

_The bleeding Amalj’aa decided to summon their damned god, calling you and yours to come and save the day, no matter what you might have planned._

K’adec acknowledged the truth of Fray’s words but does not repeat the shade. She doesn’t need to, not when Alphinaud was the one who received the panicked scout at the Rising Stones.

“Ah,” he says in the tone that means he knows what she meant, even without her saying so. “I’ll pick it up for you after I finish this bit of work, if I may.”

K’adec’s tail settles from lashing, moving to wrap around her leg, but _gods,_ the thought of being able to return to the warmth and comfort of what she is coming to consider _home_ just that much sooner is too tempting. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

“No trouble at all, my friend. I do believe Tataru would thank you for getting me out of the Solar for more than a quick meal or a search for reference material.” He pauses, but before K’adec speaks up he continues with a softer tone. “It would help you return to us for a hot meal instead of a cold one.”

K’adec melts at the warmth in his voice that carries through even through the tinny effect of the linkpearl. “You spoil me,” she accuses without heat.

“Nay, my friend. We only do what we can to help and care for you,” he responds.

She has to swallow the lump in her throat. It has been a long time since she had been on the receiving end of such affection.

“Thank you,” she says, voice thick.

She can almost see him shaking his head. “No need. Returning to us is thanks enough.”

62\. “It can wait until tomorrow.”

Alphinaud yelps as his sister pulls his papers away.

“It’s no wonder you can’t swim if you’re being this dense,” she says with fire in her eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, dear sister.”

He’s met with an eye roll and a glare. “You are the one who first learned of her distaste for lies, and here you are lying to me. Unless I have a rock for a brother instead of an elezen? It would explain quite a few things.”

He huffs, aggravated. “What do you want for me to tell her? That she oughtn’t worry over us? That it will all be okay; it will sort itself out? Or that we do not need her help? As you have pointed out, she cares little for deceptions, which all of those statements are. I cannot tell her how she should feel or react, nor would I presume to. The issue of returning us to the Source will not sort itself, and we _do_ need her help as we have gotten nowhere in five, three, and one winter, but in the moon she has been with us there have been leaps and bounds of progress.”

“I know this, Alphinaud. But perhaps you can do your paperwork and research with her instead of hiding among the shelves.”

Turning back to the desk he was using in the Cabinet of Curiosity, he mutters into the desk “She is with the Exarch, currently, testing one of his theories.” He tries very, very hard to not let his jealousy shine through, but with Alisaie it is a useless gesture.

Alisaie takes a moment to process all the information before making an “ah” noise. Sitting next to him, he’s surprised that she seems to be _gentle_ with him in this moment instead of teasing.

“Did I ever tell you of what happened when we recovered your body from the Burn?”

“That it was Gaius van Baelsar who bore me back, and that I was a ‘bloody, proud, reckless fool of a boy’,” he remarks dryly. Alisaie just shrugs.

“You were. Did I tell you how K’adec reacted?”

Alphinaud shook his head.

“Lord Hien almost had to physically restrain her from jumping Gaius; in fact, I think the only reason she didn’t was because you were in his arms. She was the one who took your sleeping body from him.” His twin shakes her head. “I do not remember much of the conversation, but K’adec was furious. But I remember her saying to him: ‘You have committed terrible crimes. Though, in your eyes, I suppose I have committed the same. I cannot forgive you for what you have done, but I can thank you for bringing him back to us.’” Alisaie smirked. “I think he was too shocked to respond to that, leaving shortly after.”

Alphinaud was simultaneously warmed and filled with sorrow when he took in this new information. He did not want for proof of K’adec’s care, but each event was something to be treasured. But for her to have experienced that… he knows she’s still hurting.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I should think it obvious, brother, especially to you. You do not allow others the same privileges you give to her freely. Do you really think that the sentiment is not true in reverse?”

He folds his arms and presses them into his stomach. “I know it is, and we have told each other as such in all but words. Still, I cannot help but worry and doubt. Not her, but… myself.”

“Then perhaps it is something you can speak with her about.” Glancing at the papers, Alisaie rolled her eyes again. “I do believe that Lakeland’s merchants will be just fine without your report on purple carrots. It can wait until tomorrow; this, however, cannot.”

“She is _busy,_ Alisaie –”

“I have it on good authority that they just finished. The Exarch is currently using the information they were able to gather in their experiments to come up with something else.” Shoving her twin out of the chair they say in, she muttered “Honestly,” before pushing him in the direction of the exit.

“Talk to her. You two are so _very_ good at that.”

63\. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”

The infirmary is relatively empty; only K’adec and its patients are present. Krile had long since departed for some much-needed rest as she divided her day between caring for the sleeping Scions and researching how to help them. K’adec was by no means as adept at healing as she, or even Aeditha or Shade from the adventuring crew, but she knew enough for the Lalafell to allow her to watch over them for the night. Or maybe she took pity on the haggard miqo’te who was only functioning because of Fray’s influence. She’s taken to using her half of the Dark Knight soulstone more often in an effort to do all that needed to be done.

Here, though, she doesn’t use any of the crystals, returning to her arcanist roots as she summons emerald carbuncle. The glittering entity hops on Alphinaud’s bed at the elezen’s feet, pawing at the form that doesn’t so much as twitch. Whimpering, it curls into a ball and stares at his peaceful face. K’adec doesn’t bother to wipe away her tears, her emotions expounded by her familiar’s. She reaches out and pets the carbuncle to comfort them both when she feels the dark parts of her mind coalesce. 

_This isn’t helping you,_ Fray whispers, _why do you remain?_

 _For all the times they have stood by me_ , K’adec responds.

_Ah yes, the what? Four fights they were not so thoroughly outclassed that they had to turn to you and you alone?_

K’adec growls at the shade. _For all the times they have been able to stand by me in battle, and for all the times they have stood by me in other ways, with food and medicine and_ **_home_ ** _. For all the times they have made sure I am hale and hearty._

_So that you could fight the fight they cannot?_

_Maybe that’s part of it! But you cannot deny that there is true care alongside that!_ She thinks of the worry, the concern they all showed over her injuries and state of mind when she returned from fights they could not join her on, the ways they tried to help her when they couldn’t fight by her side, and the unity when they could.

Surprisingly, Fray seems satisfied by her ire. _Good_ , they murmur, _let that fire burn, let their flames light your abyss. Breathe with me, to your heartbeat… In… out…_

A sense of calm she hadn’t experienced since Thancred fell came over her. Her carbuncle became more transparent as Fray's presence strengthened, then solidified as Fray retreated.

K’adec moved to stroke Alphinaud’s face, brushing away her tears with her other hand. She slowly removed her palm from his skin before rearranging the blankets in a more comfortable position and turning to give the other Scions the same treatment. 

_I will find you_ , K’adec swears mentally, _I will find that beacon, come hells or high water, until sea swallows all. For all those we have lost, for all those we can yet save, for my family who helps me to fight the fight they cannot. I will find you – cross my heart and hope to die._

64\. “It’s two sugars, right?”

Alphinaud pokes his head into her chambers. She’s sitting by herself, staring out the window open to eternal light without emotion. Judging by the cold mug in her hands, she’s been doing so for a while now.

She doesn’t react when he properly enters. She doesn’t react when he takes the mug from her hands. Nor when he fusses with a tea set, fumbling a metal tray with a large _CLANG_.

She only reacts when he asks her “It’s two sugars, right?” as he sits next to her with a new pot of earl grey. He had thought briefly of preparing willow bark, but K’adec hates the taste and the sickness she has is not something the medicinal mix can help with. She nods and he drops in two cubes, sliding the cup over the short distance to her. He quickly finds the mug being held in his hands again as he steadys K’adec’s. Hers are shaking so bad that the tea nearly sloshes out of the cup, and a little bit spills down her face as she misses her mouth so he has to lift it to help her drink. Her focus wavers, her eyes training on him before sliding away. He sets the mug aside and wipes away the excess liquid, cupping her face in his hands when he is done to force red-and-green to meet blue. He tries not to frown at the fact of the slight red glow to them – K’adec’s dark side had been fighting to keep her from turning, and that (along with Ryne’s efforts) was probably the reason why she still sat in front of him.

“We will make it. We will find him. We will help you through this.” Even the academian is not sure how much he believes his own words, but he so desperately wants to. Alphinaud isn’t even sure she can hear him right now, so he tries to project his meaning in his body language – comforting but assured.

The smile he gets is broken and bittersweet, but it’s a start.

65\. “I’ll help you study.”

Alphinaud feels his excitement rising as he recognizes the book K’adec is reading. Though he also feels confusion and voices his thoughts:

“I thought you learned the scholarly arts through your summoner practices and stone?”

The miqo’te looks up from the book, her fairy dislodging herself from her mistress’s shoulder. “I learned the abilities, yes, but not how to use them practically. Books alone make a poor substitute for actual experience, I fear, but I am not about to allow my inexperience to cause others to fall to harm. I am hoping that by reading these and using my knowledge of astrologian’s nocturnal sect that I may begin to bridge the gap.”

“I can help with those studies, if you would like,” he offers. He internally winces at how eager he sounds, but K’adec’s grateful glance ensures that the feeling doesn’t last.

(As well as Eos’s airborne dance around his head.)

66\. “Stay over.”

Alphinaud is _exhausted_. As much as he favors talking over solutions, attempting to do so is taxing. Trying to jump through all the hoops, tell lies from truths, pull truth from exaggerations, to flatter with cause but without being overbearing, it was a strain. 

K’adec was silent beside him the whole time, merely looking at whoever was addressed with masked emotions. The Warrior was the one present during the meeting, the miqo’te underneath only revealed when the two returned to the Rising Stones and she turned to him with worry.

Her lips twitched down when she took in… something. 

He managed to hold back a yelp as she lifted him with surprising strength and pushed through the doors that would lead to the private residences. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he didn’t audibly protest until they had reached her room.

“K’adec!” He squirms, but her grip doesn’t loosen until she places him on her bed as if he was something precious.

She does appear genuinely contrite at his glare though. “I’m sorry. I always wanted to try that, but it is no excuse. I should have asked.”

Huffing, he lies down. Her bed is so much more comfortable than his – or so he thinks. He can’t really remember the last time he slept in his own room; meetings and discussions and delegations pulling him all around Eorzea.

She takes off her boots and armor before joining him, her proximity in such a setting causing his whole face to turn red. She giggles at his reaction and asks “Did you want to stay over tonight?” causing him to turn even brighter red as he curls to hide his face in his hands. She places a hand on his arm and stokes with her thumb. 

“Alright, I’ll stop teasing you for now,” she promises, “but you ought to get some sleep, whether tis here or in your own rooms.”

“If you are so eager for me to rest, why did you carry me here?”

It was her turn to be embarrassed. “I… wanted to be with you. We haven’t seen much of each other recently.”

While he wasn’t entirely happy with her methods, he understood. K’adec thrived on contact and being close with others, but her heart had been damaged too much for her to feel how much others cared for her in turn some days.

He pulls her closer with an arm around her waist. This surprised her, given her ear flicking forward and her tail poofing. 

“Perhaps next time, asking politely would be a better idea,” he says as she gets comfortable.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she smiles.

67\. “I did the dishes.”

K’adec startles awake, the fur of her tail puffing outward as it went straight up. Across from her, Alphinaud looks up from his book with both amusement and concern.

“I know you are not one much for politics, but had I known you would fall asleep as I recounted the day’s events I would have done so whilst you were in your bed.” He inclines his head towards her rather comfortable cot in the corner of the room.

K’adec’s face turned tomato red, her ears folding back and her tail curling around her in embarrassment. Noticing the actions, Alphinaud’s face shifted from teasing to kind.

“There is no harm in you falling asleep, my friend. You were exhausted upon your return to us, and the fact that you stayed awake as long as you did is a testament to your willpower. Though perhaps stubbornness would be a better term.”

K’adec snorted, propriety taking a backseat in her tired mind. Looking at the table, she was confused to find it barren of anything except Alphinaud’s tome. Hadn’t they been drinking tea?

“I cleaned and returned the dishes of the tea set, do not worry,” Alphinaud explained, “And before you ask, your logic is quite easy to guess with your face as expressive as it is now, not to mention the fact that we have an established routine when it comes to such matters.”

His eyebrows are raised as she turns to him sheepishly. “I guess I should go to bed, then. I doubt I was very entertaining during my nap.”

A teasing grin came over the elezen’s face. “I would not say that. Your ears and tail –”

He only laughs when she sighs with false anger. “I’m going to bed. _Goodnight_ , Alph.”

“Goodnight, K’adec.”

68\. “You didn’t have to ask.”

K’adec meets Alphinaud for their planned dinner for her (belated) nameday celebration. Much had changed in the short few moons since she had told him of her past theatre troupe, and now she seeks _him_ whenever she feels the need for physical contact. He doesn’t mind – his companion is polite about such matters, asking if she could before initiating anything – and, in fact, it makes something primal rise in his heart. For _her_ to need _him_ is a change that he cannot pretend he doesn’t enjoy. Her touches were strange to him at first, though admittedly because of her reservations he’s able to quickly get used to her patting his shoulder or grasping his arm. She’s even held his hand on quite a few occasions, and once had dozed off on his shoulder while standing up. It was fairly common to find them with their arms linked as they discussed something or another – whether it was Scion business, arcanist theory, or even the weather – but even still, K’adec tried to always ask.

Sometimes, though, she didn’t. The miqo’te was always apologetic if she just grabbed Alphinaud’s hand, or if she brushed the elezen’s ear without warning or anything else. 

Alphinaud had appreciated her concern but felt it unnecessary, and the opportunity to voice such comes up as she asks to take his hand as they walk up to the Bismarck.

“You do not have to ask, my friend. I can see how much these actions mean to you.”

She blinks, slit pupils dilating in surprise. “I had thought – you seemed uncomfortable with it.”

The budding scholar shakes his head. “Twas unfamiliar, is all. The only person who has ever been as physical as you with me is Alisaie. But I can see how much comfort you take in these little touches, and I must admit I take some measure of joy in them as well. I am more than happy to provide you with what you need, so do not hesitate. If I do not like what you are doing, I will tell you.”

K’adec blushes deeply at his words, but the happy expression she gives him could be used as Limsa Lominsa’s lighthouse, it’s so bright.

69\. “I bought you a ticket.”

Alphinaud looks with both curiosity and surprise at the small stack of papers he had pulled from the envelope.

“I bought you a ticket,” K’adec explains as she pushes her hair that fell out of her braid back from her face, “Well, more than one. Ten aetheryte tickets, good for anywhere you’ve been attuned to. No more being ‘late’ for ‘urgent’ meetings because they needed you and forgot that we are no longer in residence with Count Fortemps.”

The notion is touching, though Alphinaud wonders at the amount of work and/or gil that went into his gift. The enchanted papers are a rarity even among adventurers, but K’adec isn’t making a huge deal of it, so he simply smiles and thanks her.

70\. “You’re warm.”

K’adec is warm, for the most part; the only exception to this being her hands that are always cold. (He thinks briefly of an old saying of warm hearts and cold hands but quickly moves on.) She never complains of temperature – not in the muggy heat of Kugane, nor the bitter chill of Coerthas. 

Meanwhile, Alphinaud always feels cold. The warmth of places such as Limsa Lominsa or Ul’dah are welcome. Or K’adec’s cuddles. The miqo’te adores curling all of her limbs around whoever lets her, and being on the receiving end of her affections is like being swaddled in a warm quilt. And while he knows that K’adec appreciates his willing participation, he can’t help but be slightly embarrassed at her surprise when it’s _him_ asking _her_ for a change. She’s shocked but no less thrilled if her ears and tail are any indication.

“You’re warm,” he says defensively as his ears burn with a blush. She just laughs as she pulls him to her, surrounding him with her comforting warmth.

71\. “No reason.”

The Scions keep petting her.

She’s not complaining – truly, their touch is something she has found herself craving, but it seems to be happening all at once. Alisaie grasps her arms and shoulders, leading the summoner places or sharing her exuberance. Y’shtola twines their tails as she heals any injuries K’adec returns with, or pokes playfully when they sit down to talk. Thancred gives her pats on the back when she comes back triumphant or if they’ve taken to drinking (though Thancred always drinks more than she does). Urianger is more reserved, but he places a kind hand on her shoulder or head when she borrows a book from him. And Alphinaud… well. She will admit his touches got her heart rate to spike, especially when he touched her neck, ears, or tail. She figured he was the one who had let the other Scions know how much she desired that physical connection between them, and that this was their way of acknowledging that.

Alphinaud confirmed as much when confronted, but when she questioned why exactly he did that he turned away with a red face.

“No reason,” he muttered. She didn’t appreciate the obvious lie, but she could tell that he wasn’t ready to say the real reason right now. She would pester him about it later.

72\. “I’ll meet you halfway.”

“Alphinaud!” K’adec cries as the splash from his graceless leap (read: fall) into the Ruby Sea reaches them. Alisaie is also worried, but she’s also irritated. “Fool,” she mutters as she chases after him, swan diving over the same ledge. A quick but apologetic glance at Yugiri and K’adec follows the two.

Alphinaud, contrary to her irrational mind, was fine. He wouldn’t be winning any awards for speed or technique anytime soon, but he was making progress toward their destination and keeping his head above water, so that counted for something. Even still, he was a novice, and the ocean cared little for anyone regardless of experience, so she made her way over to him.

She waited until he tilted himself upward and was looking at her before indicating a large rock halfway between them and the village’s shore. “I’ll meet you halfway?”

Alphinaud began to protest until he glimpsed his sister already passing by the rock. He would’ve slumped if he could.

“Hey,” K’adec says to draw his attention back to her, “we all start somewhere.”

He smiles, and the two continue their swim to the shore.

73\. “Take mine.”

With that, K’adec thrusts a small bottle of ether into Alphinaud’s hands before sitting beside him. His carbuncle shimmied from where it was serving as his backrest at the new arrival before settling once it saw it was her. On the other side of the campfire, the two new adventurers the Warrior had taken under her wing sat close enough to bow their heads together to speak in hushed tones. He and K’adec had run into them while doing what adventurers called the “duty roulette” – the list of various tasks and jobs available for adventurers to complete in every settlement, named as such for how pressing a task could be being random – and the miqo’te invited them to join for a brief jaunt where she would teach them the ropes. The two had agreed and the party doubled, allowing them to take on different tasks. However, they were still particularly inexperienced; while K’adec was a decent leader it was a monumental task for anyone to direct everyone while still carrying on their own duties. As a result, all of them had taken a few more hits than the Scions would’ve taken on their own. Alphinaud was definitely feeling the strain and understood why full adventurer parties usually had two fully capable healers.

K’adec indicated the two new adventurers – a conjurer and lancer – with a tilt of her head. “They’re cute, no? They met in their hometown some years back, but only recently began the adventuring life. A bit more experience and they’ll make a formidable team.”

There was something in her voice that told the young scholar she was thinking of more than just her temporary apprentices. Turning more directly to him, she continues. “Thank you for your willingness in allowing them to join; I know this was more of a trip for us.”

He shakes his head. “It is in your nature to help all those you can, and this is a learning experience for me as well. A bit harrowing, perhaps, but I trust you to do all you can to make sure we can all get out alive; trust in me to make sure you can continue.”

“I do,” she responds, “I do.”

“But… perhaps you can tell me about this particular crystal,” he says, indicating the large, dark claymore plunged into the earth. He had seen a similar weapon once before, but this one looked larger and slightly more elaborate, meaning K’adec had been growing more comfortable with… whatever job this was.

She hesitated for just a moment before nodding. “Later.” She gives a significant look to the other adventurers and he knows that she will tell him when they are alone.

74\. “We can share.”

After the two are finished with their moon-long jaunt of adventuring around the realm, they very quietly enter the Rising Stones. It is rather late, after all, and they would prefer not to disturb the sleeping residents. Especially since they would soon be joining their number.

Mindlessly, Alphinaud follows K’adec. He’s been following her, trusting her to keep the party safe (as relative as the term can be) for the better part of a moon, so when she opens the door to her room and begins to take off her armor he thinks nothing of it until she is dressed just in the clothes she wears beneath. He himself started to take off his gear and his halfway done before he realizes his folly.

“This is your room,” he starts.

K’adec gives him a long, slow blink. “Yes…?” It takes her a few moments, her face going from confused to startled to exhausted.

“It’s no problem. We can share.”

Alphinaud blushes to the tips of his ears. It is one thing to visit with her in her rooms, or even to sleep in the same tent while adventuring; it is another thing to sleep in her private rooms. K’adec offers him an out – “If you would prefer, you can return to your chambers. Or I could sleep on the floor.”

Alphinaud protests the latter option. “It is _your_ room, my friend. I shall return to my own, and see you come morning.” As he turns to exit, he trips over his own two feet. K’adec tries to catch him, but because of their debilitated state they end up in a pile of limbs on the floor; the air in K’adec’s lungs being forcibly expelled as she lands with Alphinaud on top of her. 

He tries to scramble upward, but only manages in touching the side of her ribs. While not improper, it’s so close to accidentally groping her that he flusters even more. K’adec actually has to hold his arms by his sides to prevent further flailing.

“Alph, it’s fine. We’re tired; let’s just sleep.” She gets them both off of the ground and immediately climbs into bed, holding up the quilt in invitation.

Alphinaud hesitates, all sorts of thoughts running rampant, but he cannot deny that it’s tempting on more than one level. He cautiously climbs in and the miqo’te lets the quilt fall. She whispers “goodnight” as she turns on her other side, putting her back to him.

It takes him a little while to fall asleep despite his exhaustion, his heartbeat taking its time to settle.

(They wake late the next morning with Alphinaud curled around K’adec, her head tucked beneath his chin. Neither make mention of it that morning, but Alphinaud can see her cheeks are pink, too.)

75\. “I was just thinking about you.”

K’adec puts a hand to her ear to activate her link pearl.

“Ah, my friend! We were just thinking about you. I take it you all emerged victorious?” Alphinaud greets, causing her to smile. 

“Yes,” she replies, looking around at her friends. They’re all so busy living their own lives, but they have come nearly every time she has needed their help. Luckily, this fight was one of the better ones; while the hits they took hurt, no one sustained anything more serious than a nasty cut that they just waved off, telling the healers not to bother as it would heal in a week, if that. “I’ll meet you back at the Stones tonight?”

“We’ll have a hot plate for you,” Alphinaud says. Exchanging a quick good-bye, K’adec moves to depart when one of her friends, Aki, walks up to her.

“Someone important to you, huh? Someone worth fighting for?” K’adec blinks, but the lalafell doesn’t give her a chance to reply before continuing. “If they’re your strength, then keep them safe. Don’t let them be your weakness.” With that, she wanders off to the other lalafells of the party to go their own way.

K’adec stands in quiet shock – Aki has given her a lot of advice in the time since they’ve met, most of which she’s taken to heart. But that statement… that was something born of personal loss, of _pain_.

Fray hums with laughter in the back of her mind. _Even to those you do not see every day, it is obvious. Return to your flame, Warrior, and take your friend’s advice._

76\. “I want you to have this.”

K’adec thumbs her mask that she was given by her theatre troupe before they put her on the ship to Limsa Lominsa. It had miraculously never been broken or damaged beyond the ravages of time in all her adventures; both it and its paired script kept safe by her efforts and a good amount of luck. She still misses her theatre troupe and wondered after them – they weren’t large enough to be making any headlines, and with how they moved it was impossible to send them letters, even with the moogle mail system.

But the hole they had left had been repaired; she had found another family in the Scions and her associates and mentors and (dare she say) friends all around the realm. 

She stared at the mask a moment long before rewrapping it in its oilcloth, placing both it and the script into a box. It wasn’t extensively elaborate, but one could tell that the maker cared when creating such a thing. She took the small parcel into her arms and made her way out of her room.

She knocks on the door of the room she knows Alphinaud is in and is greeted by the elezen. He’s wearing something more casual than his usual garb – still layered, of course, but the jacket over a sweater is something she rarely sees him in – and he smiles when he sees her.

“What can I help you with, my friend?”

She proffers the box without preamble. “I want you to have this.”

Alphinaud has seen the box before – it’s a permanent feature in her room, after all - though the last time he had seen its contents was when he visited her on her 20th nameday. Even still, the widening of his eyes tells her he recognizes it.

She’s struggling with the words to tell him what she means by giving the gifts of her old family to him, but the look he gives her as he brushes his hands over hers to take the box means she doesn’t have to say anything. He already knew.

“Pray come in, K’adec. Mayhaps you can tell me more about this script?” Alphinaud moves aside to let her in, which she does happily.

She doesn’t have to let them go to move on. They live on in her mind and memories, and sharing what they all held so dear to them is a step in the right direction.

77\. “Call me if you need anything.”

The Scions’ duties take them all around the realm with a startling amount of frequency to some. Dividing the work by city states does something to relieve the burden; eyes and ears in places where they wouldn’t be otherwise, well-formed roots feeding the Scions’ wealth of information, but that doesn’t mean that their skills are not needed in other areas. K’adec and Alphinaud are the two who travel the most; the former called to help with threats and the like and the latter called for the more political side of things. They make a good pair, but their skills are usually needed one after the other instead of simultaneously. As such, they tend to meet for only a few days before being called somewhere else. Even still, they carve out time for one another, even if it is only a few moments to exchange pleasantries.

This time they run across each other in the Doman Enclave. K’adec is on a time crunch, but she pulls him into a fierce hug before saying “Call me if you need anything.” She turns to go to the stables where her chocobo is being held, leaving Alphinaud to wave after her retreating form before going about his own business.

78\. “Do you want to come too?”

Three days. It’s been three days since the Scions were called. For once, there were no primals, no rising beast tribes, no rebellions, no wars, nothing that required their attention. Not to say they didn’t get _requests_ , but there was nothing that required their full efforts. 

On the fourth day, Alphinaud enters K’adec’s room to find her packing her bag with bits of food and medicine. He’s surprised by the actions – and also a bit hurt. She was planning on leaving, then? Was she going to tell them?

K’adec blinks and smiles at him, but it fades when he tries to return the gesture.

“Alph? What’s wrong?”

“Ah, not–” He cuts himself off before the white lie comes out. “You’re packing,” he says instead, not meeting her eyes.

The miqo’te stops what she’s doing to give him her full attention. “Yes? I am an adventurer, lofty titles aside.”

Alphinaud bites back his first retort; he doesn’t want to be rude in the face of her incomprehension. He also doesn’t want to come off as clingy, especially after everything that happened in Coertheas. His companion, however, is too clever by half.

“Did you want to come too?” she asks. His head snaps to her, his mouth agape in shock. The miqo’te’s face is earnest, her eyes bright and her ears pricked forward. “Adventuring is always more fun with a group. I can show you the basics of it – you _did_ say you were curious!” Her tail lifts, and the picture of happiness is so _godsdamned pure_ that he desperately wanted to agree.

“Would it be safe?” _For you?_ Adventuring could be dangerous, especially with an inexperienced party. K’adec patted his shoulder encouragingly.

“I’ll use my summoner stone, mostly. I can always use some refinement of technique. We’ll only take the jobs we can do; plus, there are usually other adventurers who are willing to help.” 

There are a million things that could go wrong with that, but he trusts K’adec to know their limits and nods. Clapping excitedly, she grabs his arm to drag him back to his room as he stumbles a bit behind her. “You’ll need to pack, too! Come on, let’s go!”

79\. “I’ll still be here when you’re ready.”

K’adec sighs as she changes into a nightgown. This last fight had been particularly brutal; everyone was struggling to keep up. There were a few times when K’adec had invoked her Resurrection page, praying to Thaliak, the Twelve, Hydaelyn, any that would listen that she could chant it in time. She and her fellow caster pulled many back from the brink and were pulled back themselves multiple times. And even though they weren’t dead, the scars remained. She had less than quite a few of her friends – one of the advantages of being a caster, she supposed, but there were still ugly criss cross markings. Healing spells usually took care of them, but there were a few that couldn’t be healed by magic or potion. She touches the largest one against her stomach; the mark left from Zenos’s blow could have been much larger. As it was, even near instant healing left a large mark as an unpleasant reminder.

She feels Alphinaud come up behind her, placing his hands over hers. Apparently, she had been staring contemplatively at nothing long enough for him to want to coax her out of her own mind.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks, lips brushing the back of her neck.

The summoner leans into her partner with a negative sound. “Not now.”

He stretches up to stroke her ear out of its folded position. “I’ll still be here when you’re ready,” he promises.

80\. “Is your seatbelt on?”

Alphinaud sees the vehicle they use to ride in the Empty for the first time after K’adec has fought Ryne as Shiva. Busy as he’s been with Eulmore, he hasn’t had a moment to come out until now, nor has he been invited to the outings due to such factors until now.

Thancred hops into the driver’s seat, Urianger taking the one next to it. Gaia, Ryne, and K’adec pile in the back, making enough room for Alphinaud to join them. Thancred starts the vehicle, its engines surprisingly quiet. While the rogue turned gunbreaker is checking a few of the instruments located on the front, K’adec turns to him.

“Is your seatbelt on?” Her eyes look at a leather strap located over his shoulder. She reaches and grabs it, setting it securely around him before he can do anything. Looking, he sees Ryne and Gaia are similarly strapped in; K’adec only doing her own when she sees everyone else is buckled up.

Together, the party makes their way into the Empty to face whatever is thrown at them next.

81\. “Sweet dreams.”

K’adec pushes her way into the Solar. No one had seen Alphinaud since he went in that day, and knowing her friend, he would’ve been absorbed in his work and not realized the time. Looking at the desk, her theory is confirmed by the small, slumbering form slumped over it. There are still papers beneath his folded arms, but luckily it looks like he was able to put the ink and quills up so that way they wouldn’t make a mess or be rendered useless.

She moves over to rouse him, but his face is so gentle and peaceful that she hesitates for a moment. But it wouldn’t do him any good to sleep hunched over as he was, so she reached out to clasp his shoulder.

 _He must be exhausted_ , she thinks. Even gently shaking him doesn’t wake him; merely makes him grumble something to or about Alisaie, since his twin’s name is the only thing the miqo’te can make out.

Shaking her head while sighing, K’adec arranges him and picks him up in her arms. His eyes open blearily for a moment before closing again as he angles himself more into her warmth. Charmed, K’adec can do no more than smile. Her emerald carbuncle comes inside, curious as to what’s taking its summoner so long. K’adec steps around her carbuncle (long since used to doing so) and goes to Alphinaud’s room, where she runs into her next obstacle: his door. 

“Emerald,” she says, indicating the door. The glittering entity carefully tackles the door, but it stays firmly shut; the elezen in her arms must have locked it.

“You certainly are being a handful tonight,” she says to him as she moves down the hall to her own room. It is not the first time he has slept in her room; she has a feeling it would not be the last, either. 

She sets him down carefully, removing his boots and jacket before tucking him in. She grabs her own nightgown and changes, grabbing an extra blanket and pillow upon her return. She curls up in an armchair she had recently been gifted, taking one more fond look at her slumbering friend before turning herself over to sleep.

“Sweet dreams, Alph.”

82\. “I was in the neighborhood.”

“Alph!” K’adec exclaims happily as he approaches. She runs over to greet him and he smiles at her enthusiasm, though his grin fades as he notices the scorch marks littering her robes and the dirt still scuffed on her cheek and left side. Her glasses are also slightly askew, not sitting quite right on her nose.

“We weren’t expecting you until later,” she continues, heedless.

“I was in the neighborhood,” Alphinaud replies. He’s about to comment on her state (and inquire if she should be standing) when another voice chimes in.

“ _K’adec_ , you need to _sit still_ so we can finish-” A red haired hyur woman interrupts herself as she notices that K’adec has company. Alphinaud vaguely remembers her from long ago. She looks a little different - her hair shorter and her staff more elaborate, but it’s the same white mage that took in K’adec. Her red-and-white eyes meet his and she offers a humble “Hello” before turning back to the miqo’te. K’adec’s ears fold back and she smiles sheepishly. 

“Sorry, Aeditha.”

Sighing in both fondness and exasperation, Aeditha pats the shorter on her head. “You weren’t too badly off anyhow. Go check in with Shade or Aki.”

K’adec looks between them with a questioning look, but must decide that she’ll find out later as she wanders back to the yard they had come from, leaving Alphinaud and Aeditha alone.

Aeditha politely begins. “It’s good to see you again, Alphinaud. How’s your sister?”

“Doing well, last I heard from her.”

Aeditha nods. The atmosphere is slightly awkward - more out of unfamiliarity than anything; while the two have met before they haven’t talked extensively. 

Then Aeditha shifts, and Alphinaud feels like he’s being dissected by her gaze.

“You know I’ve been helping K’adec practically since she arrived in Eorzea, correct?”

He nods.

“And I’ve been helping her with most of her exploits since. Your name has come up many times.”

Alphinaud winces internally, but doesn’t let it show. Aeditha probably knows how many times he flippantly sent K’adec off to fight some threat or another, something he still holds guilt over despite K’adec’s forgiveness.

“Listen, Kad can fend for herself. But she’s getting attached to you.” Aeditha glares at him. “Should you intentionally harm her and we find out about it, I will be coming for you.”

It’s not the most original of threats, but it is one of the most sincere. Alphinaud doesn’t doubt that Aeditha would find him wherever he may be or how secure the area is. And he doesn’t doubt that K’adec’s other adventurer friends would help the white mage should he hurt their mutual friend.

Aeditha sees that she got her point across and softens. “You haven’t hurt her yet. Hells, when she saw you she got so excited she ran off just to greet you, and I can tell that you were excited too. Come, sit with us.” She turns, beckoning when he doesn’t immediately follow. He’s still trying to process it all.

But it comes down to this - K’adec had invited him to visit her Free Company house since their battle was short and (relatively) harmless to her adventuring crew, and since they were all free for at least a short while, why not have them all keep each other company? 

So he follows Aeditha into the yard where seven other adventurers are relaxing after a fight.

K’adec smiles at him from her spot between a male miqo’te and a purple-haired lalafell, turning and making a face at a teasing remark from several members of the team.

83\. “Stay there. I’m coming to get you.”

K’adec wheezes as she answers her linkpearl. “Heyo,” she says, her typical greeting to fellow adventurers falling from her mouth before she can think too hard about it.

“K’adec?” Alphinaud sounds concerned, probably hearing her strained breaths.

“’m fine,” she assures unconvincingly, “just had a rough tumble down the slope of Mor Dhona.” She exhales sharply as she leans up. Nearby, Kiko gets to her feet and limps over to her mistress, kwehing in pain and distress. Emerald carbuncle had disappeared back to the aetherial realm it came from at the beginning of the tumble, all of K’adec’s concentration going to minimizing the damage she would take.

“A rough tumble – where are you, precisely?” She can hear him rummaging around somewhere – looking for a map, maybe?

K’adec describes the area as best she can – to her, a lot of Mor Dhona looks the same with a few exceptions – and Alphinaud responds “Stay there. I am coming to get you.”

“Kiko’s hurt.” What she means is that Kiko cannot pick him up and take him to her; nor should the bird bear the burden of bodies just after being healed, but Alphinaud must take it a bit differently.

“Then it is a good thing we have medical supplies for chocobos as well,” he replies stiffly, “I shall be there in a few moments. Pray do not move and make your injuries worse.”

K’adec huffed, only to give a short groan of pain. “I’m not moving,” she promises. Luckily, the area she had fallen was free of enemies so she didn’t have to worry too much about defending herself.

Alphinaud appears with a leather pack a little while later. He opens a glowing palm over her prone form as he whispers “Pray forgive my lateness; Y’shtola will be expecting us at the aetheryte shortly.”

K’adec sighs in relief and tries to sit up, but Alphinaud holds her down. “I will take care of Kiko, then teleport us back. Take these moments to catch your breath.”

The miqo’te sees how serious he is, and how frightened. Mor Dhona’s cliffs are nothing to sneeze at; the fact that neither she nor Kiko are dead is a miracle. She lays on the ground and focuses on her breathing until Alphinaud returns to her side, hands glowing purple as he reaches for both her and Kiko and taking them straight into the plaza where Y’shtola is waiting with her staff.

“How do you get into these messes,” the older miqo’te scolds as she waves her staff over them both. K’adec’s ears fold back as Y’shtola helps her up and into the Rising Stones, Alphinaud leading Kiko to the stables for better treatment than he could give.

A thorough tongue-lashing on being careful later, K’adec sits in the infirmary with a warm blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Alphinaud enters and plops in the seat next to her, looking at her with haunted eyes.

“The stablemasters say that Kiko will be fine; she won’t be able to bear a rider for about a week but so long as you are careful, she’ll make a full recovery.”

“Shtola said much the same about me,” K’adec replied. Alphinaud closes his eyes as the tension drains from him.

“I am relieved to hear that, my friend.” He looks down at his restless hands as they fidget with his gloves and cuffs of his sleeves. “I must admit to having been terrified to see you both collapsed on the ground. Full glad I am that as serious as this is, it could have been much worse. Though I know it was an accident, I must ask that you be careful in your adventures. I am not fond of seeing you hurt.”

K’adec smiles without humor. “I’ll do my best.”

84\. “The key is under the mat.”

“… You keep the spare key to your private chambers under a floormat,” K’adec repeats.

“Yes? Tis a common practice in Sharlayan.”

K’adec sighs. “Is that truly wise, then, if so many people do it others are aware of it enough to take up the practice?”

Alphinaud points his finger up as he makes his point. “Perhaps not, but the entrance to my room is behind many more. Our defenses here at the Stones would have to be far worse for someone to make it through all of them without being seen and questioned, especially with how many of our number are awake and functional at all hours, us included.”

K’adec acquiesces that point. “Still, I cannot help but worry.”

Alphinaud shakes his head with a kind grin. “It is appreciated, but unnecessary. I have done this since we moved here, and while such matters are perhaps not best judged by the measure of it not happening before, I am rather confident in our defenses.” His grin turned sharper. “Besides, I have defenses of my own.”

“Carbuncles are rather hardier than most expect, but do you keep one as you sleep-?”

Alphinaud chuckled. “Not quite, my friend. I only told you that the spare key is under a mat. I did not say which one.”

K’adec’s eyes gleamed in mirth. “I see your sister is not the only one with sass.”

He faces her proudly. “Such a tool is best used sparingly.”

“Ah, I see,” his fellow Scion laughs, “but, pray tell, under which mat is your key?”

“Alisaie’s.”

85\. “It doesn’t bother me.”

K’adec pulls Alphinaud into a hug under the starry sky of Il Mheg once everyone departs from where they had gathered to push back the Eulmorian troops. Her tail still lashes back and forth from the confrontation, shaking from exertion or nerves or _something_. She’s holding him so tightly he can feel his pauldron pressing into her torso and tries to say something about it, but she just shakes her head.

“It doesn’t bother me.”

He stops trying to pull back so the metal isn’t digging into her and instead holds her just as tightly. _Something_ has rattled her beyond the Lightwarden, but he cannot even begin to guess what.

86\. “You’re important too.” (Continuation of 62. “It can wait for tomorrow.")

True to Alisae’s word, K’adec was outside the amaro rookery aetheryte. When she saw him manifest from his own teleport, she smiled and wiggled her ears in joy.

“Hello, Alph!” She greeted brightly. Her expression changed to worry when he returned it in kind; the two having been able to quickly regain their understanding of one another. “What’s wrong?”

Looking over at the amarokeeps, he gestured to the base of the lookout tower nearby. “Could we speak over there?”

K’adec nods, setting her earrings to bouncing. “Of course.” She grabs his hand and leads the way, turning toward him with a questioning look as they reach the base.

Alphinaud looks down at his feet, not sure of how he wants to say his piece. His companion waits patiently, knowing what it's like to struggle for words.

Finally, he decides to just bite the bullet. “You and the Exarch were working on something?” He winces at the jealousy he can hear in his voice. She’s allowed to interact with people other than him, for Twelve’s sake.

“Yes; Raha had an idea he wanted to run by me.”

He knows a bit about miqo’te traditions and feels his jealousy flare at the use of the Exarch’s informal name; K’adec has never given anyone permission to use hers, though he has heard her adventurer friends address her as “Kad”. 

She tilts her head at his reaction since she doesn’t know quite what’s causing him to be jealous. “Alph?”

The nickname makes him flinch, so close to the origin of his frustrations that he can’t help but react physically. “I… am jealous,” he admits, the words sour. “You are close to the Exarch.”

He means for it to be a question, of sorts – he knows little of G’raha Tia, the person beneath the hood. He knows K’adec was good friends with him back when she was exploring the Crystal Tower, but that he was “lost” in the aftermath. He wasn’t entirely aware that the miqo’te had sealed himself away inside the Tower after somehow gaining control over it.

The summoner takes a few moments to put the pieces together.

“You… are not aware that all of the Scions can call me Adec? Or Kad?” she queries. 

“No,” he responds simply, “you never said.”

K’adec blushes in embarrassment. “I forgot,” she mutters, “that not everyone knows how miqo’te names work. Our informal names are used by family, close friends, and lovers – practically the same list of people we trust to touch our ears and tails,” she explains.

Alphinaud is stunned. How baseless his jealousy was. “My apologies,” he says while bowing slightly, “I should not have…”

K’adec pulls him into a gentle hug. “You’re important too, Alph. You can call me K’adec, Kad, or Adec. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

He returns the hug, telling her without words that he forgives her, even if he didn’t feel it was something she needed to ask forgiveness for.

87\. “I saved you a seat.”

K’adec enters to most of the Rising Stones gathered around one particular table; they all cheering and jeering and she swears she sees money changing hands. Curious, she squeezes through to see what’s going on and finds Alphinaud and Thancred sitting across from one another, engaged in what must be a fierce bout of Triple Triad. She herself didn’t know much about the game, but given the crowd’s reactions and the somewhat serious faces of the players she could guess it was pretty intense.

Alphinaud glanced up to see her, a happy light coming into his eye before leaving just as fast.

“Ah, my friend! Welcome back.” He shifts over on the large chair and pats the space he created. “I saved you a seat.”

“But you didn’t save one for us?” Hoary Boulder teases. Thancred peeks up.

“Slay some primals without becoming their thrall or dying and we’ll see to that,” the rogue responds as K’adec slides next to the elezen. A friendly glance is thrown her way before Thancred turns to Alphinaud, “Did you really feel the need to call in back-up? This isn’t a team sport, you know.”

K’adec is quick to respond. “Considering Alph has attempted to teach me this game before, I doubt he has called me here as support. Perhaps, though, if you needed a handicap I could serve as such?”

The small audience all went “Ooh!”, though some looked surprised that she didn’t know the game. Alphinaud patted her hand.

“Now, now, K’adec, you were not that bad. Though you did place your cards… questioningly, I’m sure that with a bit of practice you will sweep the floor with us.”

“If you could save the flirting for later, I do believe we were in the middle of a match?”

Alphinaud and K’adec both blushed, but it didn’t stop the miqo’te from continuing the friendly ribbing.

“Is that jealousy I sense, Cred, or are you just tired of having fun poked at you?”

Thancred snorts, but she can see the beginnings of a smile. “But hardly. You interrupted a rather intense moment, see.”

“I’ll ask Ifrit to be subdued faster next time, then.” She felt Alphinaud’s leg press into hers under the table after she said that and figured it was out of concern, or maybe he was reassuring himself that she was here. She bumped shoulders with him in response, waving at the table. “Far be it from me to continue interrupting. Maybe I’ll learn something by watching.”

Thancred smirked. “There will be a test.”

“Thaliak forfend.” 

88\. “I’ll see you later.”

It’s the first time since Ishgard that Shiva had been summoned. Alphinaud’s not sure _how_ , considering that Ysayle is dead, but then again Titan, Ifrit, and Garuda come back without the need of physical forms, so maybe it is logic best left abandoned.

Alphinaud looks to her after the room empties, their tasks assigned. She has already sent out the call to her adventurer friends – one of the many reasons she calls upon them is that they all have some form of the Echo that protected them. She looks a little worried, but mostly she’s just sad.

She smiles at him, bittersweet. “I’ll see you later?”

“I’ll be waiting,” he returns. She sweeps out the door with a nod, summoning her egi as she exits, leaving Alphinaud in a room empty of everything but himself and his worries.

89\. “I noticed.”

After their first venture into Eulmore ends in a rather spectacular fashion, Alphinaud sees K’adec scratching at her arm.

“Is aught amiss?” he asks, eyes wide. He doesn’t know what exactly happened as she ventured around Eulmore in his stead, but judging by her swishing, fluffed up tail it wasn’t anything pleasant.

“I just – roses,” she stumbles, and Alphinaud’s eyebrows tilt in understanding.

“Let us take a detour, then.”

Originally, he was planning on seeing K’adec back on an amaro to the Crystarium before returning to the hut he has called home for the past few moons, but it seems that today is not the day where his plans work out as he thinks they will.

He opens the ramshackle door for her, following after and grabbing a somewhat sickly herb out of the many stacks he had.

“Rosemary,” he explains, “or, at least, the First’s equivalent as such. It should help until you can return to the Crystarium.”

K’adec takes it with care. “I have a perfume that smells like this back…” she trails off, not sure how to end her sentence. _Home_ is not quite right for her; home is where the heart is and most of it lies with the souls pulled to the First, but to say ‘the Source’ still feels strange.

“I noticed.” How could he not, with all the times she has hugged him and touched him, whether for his comfort or hers? The scent is something that comforted him in the moons since his arrival here on the First, a piece of her when he couldn’t reach out or be reached in turn.

She brushes feather-light fingers over the needles. “It has been so long…”

Reaching up for her ear to begin stroking it, he whispers “I know.”

(He had very nearly punched the Exarch when Alisaie had explained what happened. K’adec thrives on the bonds she shares with people, the deepest ones being with the Scions. When he heard Alisaie’s description of events, it took every bit of restraint he had to hear what the Exarch had to say. He’s glad, at least, that for right now, she is safe.

They’ll work on keeping it that way.)

90\. “You can tell me anything.”

Alphinaud wakes to a knock at his door. Even in his drowsy state, he knows who it is – K’adec’s knock is particularly her own, and even then there’s only so many who would knock on his door at such an hour.

He opens the door to a distressed miqo’te who’s pretty rough around the edges; he can smell burnt hair and can see how she still jitters. Ramuh must’ve been summoned again and she must’ve been close as he hadn’t even heard of it happening.

K’adec immediately glomps onto him, causing him to stumble back. He runs his hands up and down her back soothingly as he feels tears drip onto his shirt.

It must’ve been a bad run.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sometimes that helped, sometimes not; he couldn’t tell most times, but if he prompted, she would answer.

“C-can’t,” she stutters through harsh breaths, “can’t, can’t!”

Alphinaud’s eyes widen. He’s never heard her this bad before. “Shh, shh…you are alright, K’adec. You can tell me anything.” He reaches for her ears, stroking them in long, calming motions.

K’adec doesn’t improve, however, clinging onto him harder. He frowns before kneeling on the ground, his companion following him desperately, nuzzling her face into his hair.

He’s not sure how long it takes, but the warrior ends up crying herself to sleep. He brushes at the tear tracks on her face, carefully wiping them away. He sighs and divests some of her bulkier gear – her boots, belt, and weapon harness – before carefully taking her protective lenses into his hands. He settles into a position in the doorframe, planning on waking her up in a few minutes to help her to bed.

Tataru finds them there the next morning, K’adec curled on Alphinaud’s chest. The miqo’te wakes to a wide, teasing grin on the lalafell’s face and knows they’re going to be hearing about this for quite a while.

  
  


91\. “I hope you like it.”

“Happy Starlight, K’adec,” Alphinaud says, handing over a package as they sit next to the fireplace in the Stones. Most others had gone to bed with the revelries over – whether they’d be waking up with a hangover or not depends on who they’re talking about – but they are still awake. There had been a gift exchange earlier, each of them getting a couple of gifts that varied from useful (from Urianger) to pranks (Alisaie). 

K’adec took the box, only opening it when Alphinaud nods encouragingly.

Inside is a relatively simple dress dyed olive green. There are black ruffles around the hem and neckline, and the cuffs are black with gold filigree. A black corset with gold décor closes the dress. It’s fairly close to what she wears during her infrequent downtime, which is why Alphinaud had gotten it when he had passed by it in a market some time ago.

She kisses his cheek in gratitude, making him blush red for the second time that night. She smiled, but made no mention of it, only genuinely thanking him.

92\. “I want you to be happy.”

Alphinaud brushes her hair away from her pale face. K’adec had been infected by a morbol while trying to defend some civilians that lost their way, and while she wasn’t in danger any more, she still needed to rest and recover.

He carefully places her hand on her face. The induced fever had broken, but he knew it was possible that it could return; hence why he volunteered to keep an eye on her tonight. Her face had been scrunched in discomfort but smoothed when she felt his touch. Nightmares were likely companions this night, but he hoped to be warding them away for now.

“I want you to be happy, my friend,” he murmurs, “you have done so much for this realm, for us, for myself… you deserve to take something for yourself. You have, since I’ve known you, put yourself last.”

K’adec began purring – not a purr of contentment, but rather a lower, more consistent one that set his mind to peace. He gives a bitter smile.

“Even now on your sickbed you put others first. Truly you are born of compassion.”

Feeling brave, he presses a kiss to her forehead. “Rest well, my friend. I shall be here when you wake.”

93\. “I believe in you.” (Companion to 51. “Are you sure?”)

She says that when he proposes going to Garlemald. “I believe in you.”

And he knows she does – he knows. She wouldn’t trust him; she wouldn’t have allowed him to help with Estinien or Ysayle or Doma or anything else if she didn’t believe in him. But there is doubt in her eyes, masked to all those unfamiliar, but he _knows_ her. It is as she said so long ago – it is not born of lack of faith in him, but lack of faith in their opponents. He’s not foolish enough to think he’ll be welcomed with open arms, but he knows what must be done. A foolish, dangerous, _necessary_ plan that takes him straight to the heart of enemy territory.

He takes heart in her truth – “I believe in you” – and does his best to answer the question she cannot ask.

_Am I sure? No. But what choice do we have?_

94\. “You can do it.”

It’s a dream but _gods_ it feels so real. He stares down the Garlean Emperor along with the rest of the Scions, which shouldn’t be possible because they’re all on different shards.

But K’adec is there in the front, her summoner gear equipped and grimoire in hand. Her Emerald carbuncle, infused with the power of Ifrit-egi, hisses and spits at the Emperor as it awaits its master’s command to attack.

She turns to them and he finds himself nodding with a smile. “You can do it,” he says, and that spurs the fight to begin.

One difficult fight later, all the Scions exchange relief-filled grins before it fades into darkness. When he wakes, he contacts Alisaie only to find that she had the same dream but from her perspective. Later, the other Scions confirm that they too had the dream – and even Ryne had seen what was going on.

They all agree to ask K’adec about when she returns to the First. It sounds like there is much to discuss.

95\. “Good luck.”

Alphinaud tries to catch K’adec’s dance performances as much as he can after the first one. The connection to her past as a performer is too tempting to ignore, even if this isn’t the kind of dancing she did back with her old theatre troupe.

He catches her before she goes on stage and sees her well-hidden nerves. It’s a novelty; one would think that as a performer she would have long since gotten over such things, but there are many factors that could be affecting her. He doesn’t have time to ask to get to the bottom of it, but he brushes his hand over hers and whispers “Good luck!” as he makes his way to his seat. He barely catches the grateful grin she gives in response before she moves into position to get on stage.

96\. “I brought you an umbrella.”

It’s absolutely _pouring_ in Gridania when Alphinaud emerges from the Lotus Strand. He sighs – the meeting had gone on longer than any anticipated, and while the results of it were worth it, it’s mildly irritating to come out into rain when he expected to be greeted by clouds at worst.

He runs his fingers through his bangs before folding his arms and hunching his shoulders. Even with the aetheryte network in Gridania it’s a bit of a walk to the Roost, and he will be thoroughly soaked by the time he gets to the inn.

Just as he’s about to leave the Conjurer’s guild, an Au Ra woman with black and pink hair runs up to him.

“Mister Alphinaud!” He turns to her and sees she’s carrying a black umbrella that she pushes into his hands with a wide grin.

“Madam Gagliardi sends her regards!” She gives him a quick glance over and the grin turns to something teasing. “I can see why she likes you. Anyroad, I’m off!” True to her word, she sprints off into the rain to who-knows-where, not even giving him the time to protest or even ask if she needs it.

He looks up and sees a note carefully tucked between one of the arms and the fabric of the umbrella.

_Alphinaud:_

_I hope S’igurn found you okay! When I hadn’t heard from you when the meeting was supposed to let out, I figured it went over, and with Gridania’s weather… Well. I figured I would bring you an umbrella, but S’igurn was already in the area. Don’t worry, she has one for herself, though whether or not she’s using it is her choice. Take care of yourself and I’ll see you soon!_

_Your friend, K’adec_

Alphinaud smiles and tucks the note into his breast pocket. His steps are a little more energetic now as he transports to the main plaza and then walks to the Roost.

97\. ~~“I’ll pick you up at the airport.”~~ “Don’t be scared.”

K’adec takes a deep breath as the two adventurers go on their way. They had grown in leaps and bounds in the two weeks she and Alphinaud had taken them into their impromptu party; saving the day in the recent dungeon with a newly learned Cure Three and a huge attack from the lancer that had killed the boss that was giving them trouble. At camp that night, K’adec had addressed them and told them there was no more that she could teach that experience wouldn’t be better for, something that had both flattered and startled them. The next morning, the Scions bid the adventuring couple good-bye with a gift of food and better gear they found in the various roulette areas they had gone to.

Meaning that it was time K’adec told Alphinaud about one of the jobs she had picked up in Ishgard – Dark Knight. She had been using it since its armor was far sturdier than her summoner robes, its spells primarily defensive which would give Alphinaud time to cover for the conjurer if she had problems. It also took the brunt of the force of the enemies of her party members, and she used that to the lancer’s advantage since he had moves designed to hit a particular part of an enemy. Alphinaud had seen her in its regalia a couple of times, but because she was more confident in her ranged and casting abilities she hardly used or even talked about it.

Alphinaud must sense her fear to talk about it (how does one begin to explain that a living embodiment of all their dark thoughts was their teacher) because he reaches out to grab her hand now free of its gauntlet.

“Don’t be scared,” he murmurs encouragingly, “whatever happened has happened; you are still the same K’adec I know no matter what crystal you draw power from.”

She smiles wanly, but begins to speak.

“I once saw a man outside of the Holy See who described what he saw in a trial by combat…”

98\. “Take a deep breath.”

Alphinaud swears as he sees K’adec’s face go pale; immediately he moves over to take her hands in his, the others turning to them before the Scions close ranks around them.

She’s muttering things under her breath – her spells, he realizes, recognizing her repeated Ruins. She winces and cuts herself off, a tear rolling down her cheek as she frantically murmurs the long incantation of Resurrection.

Apparently, it doesn’t work. Her eyes snap back into focus from their hazy state, darting in panicked motions until they settle on Alphinaud as he squeezes her hands.

“Take a deep breath,” he encourages as her breathing picks up, “We are here now.”

K’adec squeezes him back in turn. “Seabed Ceremony, Depth Grip. Stand diagonally to her front and stay out of the way of the hands. Stand on the grates not covered by her summons.”

Alphinaud looks around to ensure that everyone heard her instructions before nodding. “Are you good to continue?”

She inhales before nodding, pulling her grimoire off her waist. “Let’s go. Thancred, call it.”

They all march into the next room together, Thancred silently counting down with his fingers until he leaps in, the rest of them following with their own attacks.

99\. “Be careful.”

As the second jongleur falls, Alphinaud and K’adec push into the city proper. K’adec’s fangs are bared and her tail is frazzled and lashing, her grimoire out. She’s pulling her punches, he can tell, but he can feel her leashed fury. They start running up the stairs to the Canopy, but he can see more mindless soldiers ahead and knows that she has the best chance of going pressing through.

“Still more soldiers… leave them to me and press on!” he says, invoking the geometry to have his moonstone carbuncle cast its moonlit shield. She spares him a glance for half a second as he gets their attention to let her run through. He doesn’t want to draw attention to her, but he can’t help but shout “Be careful!” as she ascends the stairs.

He turns to his various assailants with a determined set to his jaw. He won’t hurt them more than he has to, but he will not let them stand in the way.

And 100. “I love you.”

It’s both poignant and not when they finally say the words aloud. They’re sitting at the table in K’adec’s room in the Pendants, warm yellow sunlight infusing the air as the scent of ginger tea and cookies wafts from the tray on the side as they work in their respective books. Alphinaud looks up and the feeling of peace washes over him. It’s not something he feels often, and even less since being pulled to the First.

But here in this moment, after all their struggles and fights and losses and successes, Alphinaud experiences that peace again and knows it has to do with the woman next to him. Placing his quill down, he turns to look at her.

Her glasses are off and her eyes are narrowed in concentration. Feeling the weight of his stare, she turns to face him with a questioning expression.

He only smiles and says “I love you.”

It feels right.

He watches in awe as her face shifts into surprise, then shyness, then happiness. She sets down her own quill and gestures at him. He nods and she caresses his face, looking into his eyes.

“I love you, Alph,” she replies. Her thumbs stroke gently over his cheekbones before withdrawing, her left hand moving to hold his right.

Throughout, they’re both smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Fixes on a spacing error and added strikethrough text (that was supposed to be there but copy-paste gets weird sometimes). Probably going to add another one of these with grammar/spelling errors, but give me a while - these last two chapters alone are 62 pages long in Google Docs!


	11. Shiva

“What was Shiva like?” Ryne asks with wide, innocent, excited eyes, and K’adec feels the weight of dread and grief in her stomach, even as she can feel herself replying. (“There was a woman named Ysayle…”)

But K’adec was the Warrior, and there was always something for her to do (to fight, to kill, to  _ win _ ), so it wasn’t until after… After that she was able to return to herself, to take off the stoic mask of the Warrior and feel things as K’adec.

Urianger later found her on the docks that led to Bismarck, staring out upon the water without seeing with tears in her eyes and on her face. This left him at a loss, as the relationship between himself and K’adec was…  _ strange _ , to say the least. K’adec was very much an advocate of truth and cared little for lies and deceptions, but Urianger regularly withheld information and used deception to reach his goals. Though K’adec always forgave him, he couldn’t help but feel like he was betraying her often even if his efforts were in the interest of helping her. Even still, he viewed her as a little sister, and he does not like to see her crying.

When she notices his presence, the miqo’te wipes at her face and smearing the tear tracks. Given how sluggishly she does it and how she does not swipe at the new ones that form, Urianger thinks its more habit than anything.

“I had thought,” she begins quietly, “that Alphinaud should have been there when we summoned Shiva. He was always closer to Ysayle than I was; they thought in a similar manner but their goals differed and lead to ideology splits. I had thought that maybe with him there it would’ve been… perhaps not easier, but more accurate. More like the woman we knew, not… some twisted form of a primal forged from unreliable memory,” K’adec snarls, though as quick as the anger comes, it’s gone as she draws in a shuddering breath that becomes a sob on release. Sensing her inability to speak, currently, Urianger gently takes over.

“Mayhap his absence was a boon.”

K’adec shivers and nods, folding her arms as if to hug herself. “I hope I do not have to fight Shiva again, memory or otherwise. I don’t think my heart could take it.”

Urianger frowns internally. They all knew that facing down primals was a physically exhausting job, especially with the injuries that K’adec would be sporting upon her triumphant returns (that Alphinaud was quick to heal). But they could only guess at the emotional taxation of the recent bouts – the young Gabu who Alisae worried about even now, the primal Shiva in a living, breathing person that K’adec and Alphinaud had traveled with and befriended during their stay in Coertheas, and who knows what else – hence why they always pushed her to rest and recover, hoping that their little sister would be able to heal in whatever brief respite she was afforded. He suspected that only the twins knew the true extent of what K’adec goes through, and even then it was possible that not even Alphinaud was privy to such thoughts, close though the two were.

But Urianger cannot stay silent in this instance. To do so would be a great disservice to K’adec.

“The future is not a stable occurrence, changing as the present dost.”

The miqo’te turns to him with wide, wet eyes, and even now he’s reminded as to how  _ young _ she is, less than a handful of summers older than the twins.

“The safety of the future is not something I can promise. The only promise I can maketh is to attempt to prevent such fates, and aid in their ending should those efforts be insufficient.”

He’s not sure what expression K’adec makes after that, but before he can analyze it the air in his lungs is forcefully expunged by the force of the miqo’te pulling him into a hug. K’adec’s physicality isn’t a new development, but with him she typically abstains due to his seeming discomfort with such actions.

“Thank you,” she says into his robes, not looking at him.

He rests his hands on her shoulders gently, returning the gesture. He feels as the stiffness in her shoulders fades and hears her breath even out. As he listens to the padded steps of her carbuncle chasing dandelion fluff nearby, Urianger has a revelation. All the Scions knew how close she and Alphinaud had become after the Bloody Banquet and all that followed, but it is only in this moment that the astrologian has a true glimpse into how that relation formed. 

K’adec looks better as she pulls away. There are still tear tracks on her face, but the lost look in her eyes is gone. Her carbuncle comes close, pawing at its summoner’s dress when sensing her distress. Absentmindedly she picks it up and hugs it, and Urianger is reminded of how younglings cling to treasured dolls. 

He turns her toward the spires of the Crystal Tower visible in the distance – and thus, the room reserved for her to use as she saw fit. He began to say something, but the look K’adec gave him stilled the words in his throat. It was a look filled with warmth and gratitude, and while he has seen her with that look before it had never been directed towards him.

Aether enveloped her feet as she engaged in a teleport. Urianger watched as she was warped away, hopefully back to the Crystarium and the Pendants. He turned back toward Bismarck – he had his own tasks to attend to with the intent of easing the burden they placed upon K’adec.


	12. It's Not Easy (Being a Hero)

_ Where in the realm was she? _

It wasn’t an uncommon question. When she wasn’t busy slaying primals or otherwise saving the world, the Warrior was often out running about the realm helping others, learning new skills, exploring caves and the like, and was just generally impossible to track considering  _ she _ barely knew where she would end up.

It didn’t please many people to hear as such when asking after K’adec. Alphinaud had briefly considered opening a personal postbox for her, but Y’shtola shot him a  _ look _ after she heard him talking about it. 

“Everyone with a quill would write to her,” she said, “the box would overflow in an hour, and that’s being generous.”

In hindsight, it really was a bad idea. Time was an effective deterrent, anyway – only the truly desperate (or dedicated) would wait for her aid. 

However, that doesn’t mean she didn’t have regular haunts. The most common one was  _ The Drowned Wench _ , then the inn located there. She tried to stop by Limsa Lominsa as much as she could, remembering the city-state where she first started making her name. She would spend some time chatting with Baderon in between customers before heading up to rest at the inn. (She would also order drinks, but considering Alphinaud has never seen her drink alcohol before he wasn’t entirely sure as to  _ what _ she drank there.)

But that is why Alphinaud stood here now, waiting for the lift to carry him to his destination. K’adec had extended an open invitation for him to come see her whenever they were both in the area earlier, saying that the innkeep knew he might stop by. Alphinaud’s surprise (and embarrassment) must’ve shown on his face as K’adec had rolled her eyes while smiling.

“It’s Limsa,” she said, “Let them talk. Rumors rarely live long, and anyone who is invited into my room are friends and friends alone. I shan’t forsake good company for the fear of a bit of lip-flapping.” And that was that. Once her mind was set it was nigh impossible to convince K’adec to change it. Besides, she had a point: whatever may be said wasn’t worth giving up the company of a good friend, especially when both of them had duties that could send them apart, so Alphinaud took every chance he could to visit with her. Every time he was greeted with a cheery smile, her sharp fangs doing nothing to lessen the warm feelings behind such a gesture.

Which is why he is surprised that this is not what greets him this time. Instead, it is the stoic face of the Warrior, the face most others expect of K’adec when they see her. She nods and steps aside, allowing him entry. He hesitates before entering. This is – strange. He is careful to not show his wariness beyond his initial hesitation, but something catches his eye and he tries to not let his curiosity quicken his steps. The desk is almost completely clean. Usually it’s covered in quills, inkwells, manuscripts, reports, journals, odd bits and ends, nick-nacks, and grimoires with most of the actual wood of the desk buried beneath it all. But now there’s just a simple mask, a stack of bound papers too loose to be a journal, log, or book, and a handful of small candles that provide just enough illumination for him to see. Both the mask and sheaf of papers looked worn but well-loved; the paint of the mask had telling age cracks but no chipping or scratches, and the pages were yellowed and appeared soft but weren’t dog eared or torn.

“K’adec,” Alphinaud starts, pausing to gather his words, “what is this for?”

It’s certainly no ritual he’s familiar with, nor is it a shrine of worship. 

The miqo’te stares at the candles for a moment without replying. She gestures for Alphinaud to take a seat in the chair in front of the desk. It is only after he does so that she starts to speak.

“Thank you for coming. I know you’re often busy, but the comfort of a good friend’s company is not an opportunity I am willing to pass by.” Her smile is small, but genuine.

“As you say,” he responds in kind, “short of our impending doom, it would be remiss of me to let the chance slip out of my hand when I already hold it in my grasp.”

Her ears prick forward happily. “I am glad to hear our minds are as one in this regard as they are in many others.” She takes a seat next to him on the chair. It’s just barely large enough for them both to sit on it. Her entire side presses against his which makes him briefly fluster, but his curiosity wins over as she picks up the sheaf of papers and flips through it.

“Have I ever told you of how I came to be on the ship that took us to Limsa Lominsa?”

Alphinaud blinked. He doesn’t recall meeting her there.

“Don’t worry if you don’t remember me from there – you and Alisaie weren’t exactly sociable. I think you spent most of the trip sleeping. That’s not why I’m asking you this anyway.”

“Then no, you have not.”

K’adec shrugs. “It’s not a remarkable story, really. I was part of an acting troupe back in Sharlayan - occasionally, a small section of us would go out to the rest of the world and perform. I was one of them - I traveled all around, performing when needed and taking care of the younger ones when I wasn’t on stage. That’s how… we got caught in the Calamity. We returned with fewer numbers than we left with, but we carried on. A few years later, they presented me with a set of adventuring gear and a grimoire and a ticket for a boat, saying that they only wanted the best for me, and that I wouldn’t find it there.”

Alphinaud hummed encouragingly, not wanting to interrupt. 

“I didn’t really believe them when I first got on the ship. Where else would I want to be but with them?” She sighs. “Looking back, they knew me better than I knew myself. My spirit was – and is – a free one. I have roots that I return to, but to only stay in one place, to- to  _ stagnate - _ ” she cuts herself off, taking a deep, shuddering breath. He can feel as her tail lashes before coming to rest in her lap.

“My family knew it. Our little place was just that – little. Eventually, it wouldn’t be enough. So they gathered enough money for the ticket and some adventuring gear, and the only weapon they could afford was a grimoire. They gave them to me and sent me off.”

Her preface was true. Many people tried to just continue with what was around them after the Calamity, trying to put pieces back together when they couldn’t remember all of them. But for someone as extraordinary as the Warrior of Light to have such a background… it made her a little more  _ real _ .

“You were an actress?” He prompts, wanting to know more while she was willing to talk.

She nods. “Mm-hm. For the most part. Singing, dancing, acting. If I wasn’t performing on the stage I was taking care of the younger members, as I mentioned.” She gently ran her fingers under some of the text written on the pages, which Alphinaud realized was a script.

“This was to be my nameday present,” K’adec whispers, noticing her companion’s interest. “This and the mask. ‘Twas a tradition for us to be given a playbook and mask for our twentieth summer. Our stage master would write it, and if we were willing, we’d perform it. Some of our most popular plays are actually part of this and were even adopted by outsiders.”

“And this one was written for you?”

Another nod. She proffers it to him, allowing him to take it and skim through its pages. The last couple were not in script format, however. Instead, they were filled with handwritten messages and signatures of all shapes, sizes, and colors.

“These are my most treasured possessions. This script and its accompanying mask were gifts from my troupe before I boarded the ship. Even when I had neither gil nor title I could never part with them.”

Careful to not damage the pages or smear the ink, Alphinaud returns the script to its original position on the desk.

“Why the display?” he inquires, gesturing to the set up.

K’adec blinks once. Twice. Thrice. She smiles sadly.

“Tis my 20 th nameday today, Alph,” she murmurs. Tears shine bright in her eyes, her ears drooping before snapping back to position as she keeps trying to mask her hurts.

The gears in his brain are turning, everything coming together rapidly as he tries to figure out what words to say to bring back the cheerful smile he hasn’t yet seen, to say  _ anything _ –

“Happy nameday, K’adec,” is what comes out of his mouth.

He’s not sure if it’s the words, how he said them, why he said them, when he said them, but something makes them feel poignant, like a turning point. A malmstone. 

But as K’adec bursts into simultaneous tears and laughter, he knows he’s not the only one feeling that way. He’s not sure what to do in the face of this event, and when she leans on his shoulder he’s even less sure. 

“Forgive me,” she gasps through bouts of sobs and hiccups. It’s this statement that shakes him out of his stupor. 

“Naught to be forgiven,” he murmurs gently as he places an arm around her shoulders. Her physicality had come as a surprise at first, but the more time he has spent with her the more accustomed he had become with it. He brushes a hand through her hair, loose from its usual braid. He grazes an ear and it twitches; fascinated, he repeats the gesture to see if it happens again.

“You are aware,” K’adec teases in a voice still slightly thick with tears, “that touching a miqo’te’s ears in such a manner is a particularly intimate gesture?”

Alphinaud immediately recoils, retracting his hand as fast as he can without tugging on her hair. “My apologies, I am not certain what -”

A genuine giggle interrupts him and he shuts his mouth with a slight but audible  _ click _ .

“If I was uncomfortable with you doing such a thing, Alphinaud, I would not have let you do it at all. ‘Tis a gesture of trust, really. Our ears and tails are both sensitive, and our ears are particularly delicate. If one is not careful they’re easy to damage. In fact, miqo’te adventurers and soldiers are usually identifiable by their ears as they’re usually torn. Only close friends, family, and lovers are permitted to touch our ears, generally speaking.” She tilts her head towards him invitingly, allowing him to stroke her ear carefully.

After a few moments of silent petting, K’adec speaks up again. “This is one of the things I missed the most after leaving,” she sighs, “The trust, the closeness, the companionship. My troupe was my family and still is, even if I cannot reach them. I am glad to have found such things again.”

“I never suspected you carried such a weight. Forgive my obliviousness,” he pleaded.

She shakes her head, dislodging his hand and turning to face him. “As you say, there is naught to forgive. You are here now, are you not?”

It is at that precise moment that he realizes how  _ close _ they actually are. She is divested of most of her robes and armor, leaving only a common dress. Without her usual armaments, she appears as any other common Lominsian citizen spending a relaxing day off. And she sits pressed against him. He feels the heat in his cheeks flaring and startles away, almost falling on the floor in his embarrassment.

K’adec startles at his movements, confused and… he notices the hurt and immediately knows what she’s thinking. 

_ For Thaliak’s sake, Alphinaud, _ a voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Alisaie says,  _ she just told you that she misses this. It’s just you and her, what does it matter?! _

He shakes his head and returns to his position by her side, perhaps pressing a bit closer than before. He resumes stroking her hair, occasionally brushing past an ear. A low rumble starts after a few moments, and he’s surprised that it’s coming from her.

“I was not aware miqo’tes could purr.”

“Hmm… it’s a bit rare,” she admits, “Only some of us indulge in doing so, and only in particular circumstances.”

He must admit, he feels honored (and, perhaps, overwhelmed) that she chooses to engage in such an act with him. The events after the betrayal of the Crystal Braves had certainly affected the closeness of their relationship, and it was as exhilarating as it was terrifying. She, the Warrior of Light, the  _ savior _ , would choose him as a friend and confidant. It was a lot for him to process, so he sat there next to her in that inn room, petting her hair and ears and adding to his epiphany over her mortality. She was no god, no paragon, but she was  _ special _ .

It was K’adec who ended the moment. She pulled away so she could look him in the eye; mismatched red-and-green meeting blue. They were filled with warmth, and Alphinaud could not help but return the smile she was giving him. (To think he had once thought her emotionless. Now he knew the truth – that her feelings were clear as day, but written in small gestures.)

“Thank you. It is not until one is in the midst of a hug that they realize how much it was needed. Or a good pet,” she laughs.

“I am glad to have been of service. Feel free to call upon me should the need strike again,” Alphinaud teases, causing her to chuckle.

“And you as well.” She jerked suddenly, tail stiffening. “Oh! I had almost forgotten!” She pulls open a drawer on her side of the desk, grabbing something out of it before holding it before him, showing an earring. He sort of recalled seeing it before, but this looked brand new until closer inspection showed some well-hidden mends.

“This served me well in my time as an arcanist. I hope you can forgive that it is not new, but I know of your desire to improve upon the battlefield. I can’t help much in terms of gear, but I hope that this can help you on your way. I commissioned the smiths to repair them and just received the finished product this morn.”

He very carefully took the accessory and placed it in a pouch on his waist. “Thank you,” he said sincerely.

Her smile softened. “You are welcome.” She turns to the windows and notes the position of the sun with a sigh. “Time for us grows short. We both have duties to attend to. But before we part ways, would you walk with me to the Zephyr Gate?”

Alphinaud smiles. “Certainly.” K’adec smiles and nods before heading toward her armory chest to grab her robes and armor.

As they exit her room and enter the (empty) hallway, he asks “Is Kiko outside the Gate?”

K’adec smirks, caught. “Yes. She does not much care for the stables despite being born there.”

“Like mount, like mistress,” he teases.

“I suppose so.”

They walk the rest of the way in companionable silence. Before she whistles to call Kiko, she turns to Alphinaud. “Use the linkpearl if you need me – or just want to say hi.” She turns away and does the unique call for her mount before he can react and he hears the steady clomp of chocobo talons. Kiko arrives before long, the dark red chocobo sliding to a stop before them. Alphinaud helps K’adec into the saddle; an unneeded gesture considering he’s seen her fling herself onto her mount’s back at a full run before, but she doesn’t protest it.

“Good-bye, Alph. Do try to not be buried by paperwork and tomes in our time apart.”

“Good-bye, K’adec. Do not lose your tail before we meet again,” he retorts with a smile.

He laughter rings in his ears as she rides away. He watches until he can’t see her anymore before focusing his energies on a teleport that would return him to Mor Dhonna’s aetheryte. A small smile comes to his face as he’s whisked away. 

_ It might not be easy to be a hero. But she does not have to do it all alone. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *refers to K'adec as 'former actress'  
> *realizes that I never posted the actual story behind that  
> *feels dumb  
> *posts


	13. Keep

“Might I accompany you to the capital?”

These words were what sent K’adec’s mind into disarray. Not even the unforeseen rise of the primal Tskuiyomi had thrown her off this bad, but she feels as she quite literally loses her balance for a second.

And gods, as she hears Alphinaud tear himself down (and curse him, for he’s only being _honest_ and that burns worse than all else), she’s scrambling to hold onto her composure in front of Maxima. The man has her respect, but not her trust, especially not with Alphinaud. But the budding scholar knows his strengths – he is _good_ with words, in ways K’adec never was and never will be, and though she’s so terribly, terribly afraid for him… he’s right.

“I believe in you!” is what she says when he turns to her, because if anyone can convince them of the foe from within their own nest, it’s Alphinaud, and she believes in him more than she believes in herself most days. 

Alphinaud agrees to Hien’s proposition of being a Doman emissary, turning to his sister who averts her eyes without meeting his. (K’adec knows this is hard for Alisaie – despite their spats, the twins love each other deeply and dearly, and there is very, very little they wouldn’t do for the other, and to let Alphinaud march into the nest of snakes...) She wishes him well and he nods with a grin playing at the corners of his lips, for he knows his sister better than anyone.

“Just a moment?” Alphinaud asks of Maxima, who nods. K’adec isn’t sure how she should feel about the understanding look in the Garlean’s eyes as he steps down, down, away from their group and out of earshot, but still easily seen.

Alphinaud bows to Lord Hien and Yugiri and grips Alisaie’s bicep, squeezing gently. In turn, his twin grasps his wrist before letting go, having a wordless conversation just through touch. Finally, he turns to K’adec. He presses something into her hand with a smile and a “We will meet again soon, my friend.”

A grin and nod from her and he’s off to rejoin Maxima. It is only when she can no longer see them does she look to register what it is she holds.

The strip of blue silk is more familiar through sight rather than touch, as she has only held it once before but she has seen it nearly every day ever since they traveled to Doma. It’s one of the two ribbons he uses to tie his hair back.

She had noticed the odd stains on the ribbon he wore today, but only now does she realize that the stains were pollen from a dozen yellow tulips he had given to her shortly before this whole whirlwind adventure with Gyr Abania and Doma. 

She places the ribbon in her pocket and rejoins the rest of the group, standing by Alisaie’s side as they return to the Doman enclave.

As the prisoners were reunited with friends and family, K’adec smiles and hides her pain behind her happiness – because she is, she _is_ happy to see these people back with those they love and care for who love and care for them in turn.

_If only he were here to see it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to be getting my boy back! Which is why I'm posting about him leaving. It makes sense somewhere, I'm sure.


	14. Aloe

Alphinaud startled at the sudden appearance of one of the alchemist’s apprentices at his shoulder. 

“Yes?” he asked the nervous boy. 

“Begging your pardon, sir, but they’re requesting you in the medical bay.”

The elezen frowns worriedly, gesturing for the boy to lead the way. The battle had been won – the dead were counted, and the most grievously wounded were tended to. Alphinaud himself had helped with that, so why…?

Orella looks more frazzled than when he saw her scant few bells ago, but she calms slightly when she sees him.

“Ah, Master Alphinaud. Can you convince your friend to use this medicine? She refuses any amount of it and recoils violently whenever we try.” She hands him a bottle filled with a viscous liquid.

“K’adec is refusing medicine?”

It boggles him. K’adec has  _ never _ refused medicine before, no matter how vile it may be. So the fact that she is reportedly having such a drastic reaction to something as harmless as what appears to be burn ointment is cause for concern. 

Orella shrugs. “For whatever reason, yes. Normally I would take the time to figure out why, but I have more patients than her and she insisted on me treating them. I had hoped you or one of your other friends could talk to her.”

The budding scholar nods. “I will.” 

Orella’s shoulders sag the slightest bit in relief as she returns the gesture, turning to tend on her other patients with her apprentice at her heels. 

Alphinaud goes over to the bed where K’adec was supposed to have been having her own wounds tended to after taking on Zenos once again. 

The red-head miqo’te didn’t appear to be in much pain, though Alphinaud could certainly see why Orella was insisting on the ointment being applied. 

K’adec’s scar from Zenos’s assault on the Reach was plainly visible; the mark was smaller than what the wound was but it was still a testament to how dangerous the Garlean was. Scattered in other areas on her torso – visible due to the fact that she was only wearing her bandeau – were bandages and bruises. The fight may have been won, but victory will take its price. The largest injury – beyond her scar – was that of the burns that wrapped her left side, almost claw-like in nature. They looked painful, but K’adec showed no sign of pain.

“K’adec?” Alphinaud said to break her out of her thoughts.

She jerks her head in his direction. “Alph,” she says warmly, but that disappears when she notices the bottle in his hand. "Ah. Orella sent you?"

"Aye." He takes a seat on the edge of her bed, close enough to reach but far enough that it's not necessary. "She said you were refusing medicine."

"Mm." K'adec picks at the loose threads of the sheet that still covers her lower half. As he's found, K'adec doesn't mind showing skin, she just prefers not to when in battle. 

"Do you mind enlightening me as to why?" he continues when she doesn't follow up.

His companion grasps the blanket tightly. The look on her face is guarded and uncertain, and he can tell she's struggling with her words. To help, he pulls the curtain that blocks off her bed from the rest before sitting closer to her, their knees touching.

"I don't like how it smells," she mutters after a few moments.

Alphinaud touches her knee to encourage her wordlessly.

"Before… many things, I always smell it. Before Livia attacked the Waking Sands, I was up to my elbows in aloe gel to help someone in Thanalan. Before we fled for Ishgard, a drink made with it was offered to me. Before the Vault, I had to almost bathe in it due to windburn. Before the attack on the Reach, it was all I could smell in here. And before Fordola, there were also plants along the way. Mayhaps it's silly, or coincidence, but I associate aloe with bad things happening, and the smell of it…" She shudders. 

Alphinaud frowns. As she said, it’s a bit silly, but minds work in strange ways. But that didn’t change the fact that she had burns that needed tending to, and that the medicine used aloe. Alphinaud couldn’t even think of an alternative off of the top of his head, but even if he could it would still take time to make. Time they might not have; the battle may have been won but that still left much to do, and with K’adec being the Warrior of Light, she’d be needed (wanted) sooner than later.

Instead, he looks to the bottle in his hand and then to K’adec.

“What if I stayed here with you?”

Mismatched red-and-green eyes meet his.

“That way, should any misfortune befall us, I will be right here beside you.” 

He can’t promise peace. He can’t promise that she won’t be hurt again.

The only thing he can promise is that he will be there.

A few long moments pass without him breaking eye contact.

K’adec finally makes a neutral hum and closes her eyes. She winces when he opens the bottle, but does not flinch away as he soothes it into her burned skin, though she hisses in pain as the salve is applied.

When he’s finished, Alphinaud wipes his fingers on a rag before returning to K’adec’s side. She’s sitting up, staring at something beyond her gaze. He takes her hand, threading his fingers through hers. Though the budding scholar can feel his companion’s gaze upon him, he doesn’t meet it. He knows he’s blushing from the heat in his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

Blessedly, K’adec says nothing about this. Instead, she gently bunts her forehead against his temple, leaving it there for just a few moments before sighing deeply. Then she presses her lips to his cheek so gently he almost can’t tell if she had done so at all. He certainly can feel as she carefully maneuvers herself so that way her head is resting on his shoulder, and he certainly can feel as her breathing deepens and slows as she falls asleep.

Alphinaud picks up a book that was left by her bedside. It’s not quite to his tastes, but it’s definitely something K’adec would enjoy. He reads while she slumbers, and never once does he pull his hand out of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update! IRL things are happening this week, so the update on Thursday will be moved. I'll try for Wednesday, but it might be on Friday.


	15. Hammock

K’adec loves summer, especially how other people react when the sun burns bright and hot and the plants look greener. It seemed like everyone would loosen up a bit and become more friendly, smiles shining in the sunlight. And the weather was nicer, too; while she was never bothered by the cold, she found it easier to use her spellbook outside of a blizzard. Even the Scions seem to relax a little bit, and several groups plan beach outings for when they’re “off duty”, the core Scions included. (Though, admittedly, it took quite a bit of insistence from the other members and the coup de grace of Tataru flat out telling them that they were going.)

The miqo’te arrives at Costa del Sol to find Alisaie already in the water, calling challenges to Thancred and taunts to Alphinaud. The latter was in the shallower waters with an inflatable around his waist, doing his best to ignore his sister. Nearby, Urianger and Y’shtola were relaxing on a blanket spread over the sand. As ever, the elezen had his nose in a book, but for once he was dressed not in his cowl and goggles but a light tunic, long pants, and a wide straw hat. Y’shtola was clad in a bathing suit cover, sunbathing.

K’adec turned as Alisaie called out another taunt to her brother, who in turn called something out that she didn’t catch but made Alisaie’s eyebrows narrow. Both endeared and amused by the twins’ antics, K’adec decided to spare Alphinaud his sister’s wrath. She entered the water without announcing her presence, silently swimming up to the other girl. 

“Boo,” K’adec whispered as she grabbed Alisaie around the waist, leaning back so that way the younger was on top of her as she floated on her back. Grinning at Alisaie’s surprised face, K’adec said “Now he’s not the only one with a floatation device!”

Alisaie’s response was to cheerfully dunk K’adec under the water, an eruption of bubbles escaping as the miqo’te laughed. When she emerged, Alisaie was still smiling. 

“I believe the purpose of a floatation device is to stay above water. Are you sure you weren’t referring to an anchor?”

Alisaie flipped backwards, gracefully sliding through the water as K’adec tried to retaliate with a splash. She called out a challenge that K’adec passed on – “I’ve got water in my ears; I’ll take you up in a bit.”

The female twin rolled her eyes and huffs. “Oh, go get my doggy-paddling brother to help with that. I’m sure he’ll be glad for the excuse to return to land.” She dived underwater before K’adec could reply, popping up by Thancred and challenging him instead.

Alphinaud had been watching the whole exchange, only looking away when he noticed K’adec approaching. She smiles once she’s close enough to speak and be heard without shouting, something he can’t help but return.

“Care to take a moment?” she asks, tilting her head to indicate the shore. He nods and they end up sitting on the second blanket that had been brought along for the outing, watching as Thancred finally gave into Alisaie’s demands and racing her.

“I’m glad to see Alisaie enjoying herself. How about you, my friend?”

K’adec smiles contentedly.

“Full glad I am to hear it,” Alphinaud teases while chuckling.

The miqo’te only shrugs – did she really need words to show her contentment?

Chuckling more, Alphinaud lightly shook his head. It had taken him a little while to realize that K’adec sometimes didn’t want to talk for whatever reason and had tried to pick up what she would say without words. He wasn’t always right, but the fact that he tried at all meant much to her.

K’adec flicked her ears. She hadn’t been lying to Alisaie – the small amount of water that had gotten into her ears because of Alisaie’s actions was minorly annoying. Clicking his tongue, Alphinaud gently guided her head closer to himself, using a towel that was waiting for the swimmers to return to dry the insides of her ears. She felt herself blushing fiercely – having allowed him to touch her ears a few moons ago and letting him know how much she had missed it had led him to doing it more often. The care he put into something as simple as drying her ears warms her heart.

When he’s done, she lifts her head to see that Alphinaud’s cheeks and ears are also red. They stare at each other for a few moments before Alisaie interrupts the moment.

“Come on, love birds! You’ll have time to stare into each other’s eyes later!”

Both K’adec and Alphinaud flushed deeper red. The scholar recovered first, gently nudging her back towards the sea. 

“Go. I’ll remain here,” he encouraged. K’adec nods, brushing the sand off of her wrap before joining Alisaie and Thancred in the water.

By the time the swimmers are done, it’s sunset. True to his word, Alphinaud had stayed on shore with Y’shtola and Urianger, collecting K’adec’s sandals and also helping to prepare a spread of sandwiches and fruit for dinner.

They sit around, chatting about nothing of importance, simply enjoying each other’s company for a time before they split off to go their own ways.

Thancred and Urianger are the first to leave; the former clapping a friendly hand on the latter’s shoulder as they begin the trip back to the Waking Sands. Y’shtola and Alisaie leave shortly after for Limsa Lominsa. 

Alphinaud is reluctant to let go of the day, but he knows there’s a pile of paperwork waiting for him once he returns to his desk. He’s about to excuse himself when K’adec grabs his arm.

“I want to try something. Come with me?”

Her eyes are wide and pleading, and before he knows it he’s agreeing. (Not that he would’ve passed the opportunity, anyway.) He nods and follows her as she talks to the delivery moogle, a large package being produced from… somewhere. After giving her thanks, she leads him to the place where the sand turns to grass; a few trees are scattered around to create a somewhat shaded spot. It’s close enough to the resort to see it but far enough that most wouldn’t bother to come out. For a place named “Bloodshore”, it was rather peaceful.

He watched as K’adec unraveled the bundle, affixing… something to two trees before stretching the rope and fabric between them, showing that it was a hammock.

“I commissioned Aeditha; she was glad for the excuse to practice her weaving skills. Aki helped with the lumber,” she explains as she gestures for him to climb in. She follows him, though her entrance is a bit more acrobatic as she tries to climb in without spilling him out onto the ground. They end up pressed tightly together, K’adec’s arms around him. Alphinaud is blushing to the tips of his ears. With how they’re positioned, he can see that she’s much the same, but she has a small, contented grin on her face.

Alphinaud feels similarly; there’s a growing intimacy between them that he is both nervous and excited to see what comes of it in the coming moons. For right now, he’s content to watch the last of the sun’s rays fade away into bright stars, K’adec pointing out the few constellations they could see from their spot that she had learned as an Astrologian. He feels his eyes slide shut as she speaks in soothing tones, a lullaby in its own right. He feels as her hand cards through the loose parts of his hair as slumber takes him into its embrace.

(He wakes the next morning in his room in the Stones. Sitting there on the side table is a pitcher of water, a glass, and a seashell from the shore sitting between the two.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... What do you even do at a beach? And why do I keep writing beach themes when I don't know?  
> Sorry about the late update; IRL stuff happens.


	16. Hades, Part the First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers for the endgame of Shadowbringers. This warning applies to the next few chapters as well.  
> (Then again, I already posted ShB spoilers, so if you've made it this far I suppose it's irrelevant.)

“If you had the strength to take another step, could you do it?”

He doesn’t look at the Warrior of Light – Darkness, now. He stares out at the expanse of endless white.

“Could you save both our worlds?”

He feels as her gaze shifts from him to somewhere far away.

“You know I could.”

Ardbert chuckles. The mystel - err, miqo’te - in all their infrequent interactions had been rather modest in most all respects. But now, as he turns to look at her, he sees a fire in her eyes he has only glimpsed at before, and he knows that the only thing holding her back right now is her physical condition.

He extends his axe to her. Her eyes widen in surprise and she looks up at him with confusion and hope, and he smiles slightly.

“Take it. We fight as one!”

The Light is too much for one soul to bear alone. But his friends’ souls were able to stop the Flood of Light from overtaking an entire Shard. If he added his strength to K’adec’s… surely, he’d be able to save just one.

And sometimes, that’s all you need.

As he follows the trail of magic left in K’adec, he feels… something. A presence next to him that was both disconcerting and comforting, like being awake in the deepest, darkest part of night alone.

_ About time _ . The voice is familiar – it is almost K’adec’s, but rougher, deeper.  _ I had thought you’d do this on Mount Gulg, not the other cat. But this lot has always had a flare for the dramatic… hah. It matters little at this point. Now listen… breathe with me… to your heartbeat… _

_ In… _

_ Out… _

_ Good. Any last words before we kick Emet-Selch’s ass? _

Ardbert laughs – the voice is certainly related to K’adec, but he’s only heard her sound like that once before and it’s no less amusing to hear the difference between the two personalities.

_ Then take the stage… _

One last statement. One last declaration.

For those he lost. For those she can yet save.

It is K’adec’s body, but it is his voice that sounds. “This world is not yours to end. This is our future. Our story!”

The last thing he knows is Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot? In my collection series? More likely than you think.  
> The Hades story arc will be the next nine or so updates.


	17. Hades, Part the Second

She feels herself speaking, but the voice and words are not her own. It’s not the same as when Fray does it, but Ardbert has waited so long… suffered so much… if she should be the instrument that he needs to be heard, she gives him what help she can freely.

“No… It can’t be…” Emet-Selch states in disbelief. She gives credit where it’s due; the Ascian bounces back quickly, shaking his head and turning back to her with the same hatred he had before. “Bah! A trick of the light. You are a broken husk, nothing more. How can you hope to stand against me alone?”

The only thing she can think is that she stands between him and the Scions – these people who have become her family. Come hells or high water, until sea swallows all, they have stood beside her to fight the fight that she could not. She will return the favor, even if it means dying with Emet-Selch.

“We stand together!”

But then comes G’raha; he’s burnt, bruised, damaged but not broken; the solid determination she remembers from their adventures in the Crystal Tower and World of Darkness burning bright in his eyes. 

“How did-?! … I’m surprised you can stand at all,” Emet-Selch comments.

Raha’s old brattiness shows through. “I could not well leave matters half finished.” His staff begins to glow as he pulls it in front of him.

“Let expanse contract, eon become instant!”

Portals of light erupt around K’adec, and somehow, she knows what’s happening.

“Champions from beyond the rift,  _ heed my call! _ ”

Raha slams his staff on the ground, the sound echoing in the expanse that surrounds them. K’adec thinks on her adventuring friends, so busy with their own lives but who have taken the time and energy to help her since they first found out they all could stand against primals without being enthralled.

She thinks of Root and Gao, the Dark Knight and Paladin who have protected them.

She thinks of Aeditha and Shade, the white mages who were passing the art onto her.

She thinks of her fellow caster, Aki the red mage who was teaching her red magic alongside X’Rhun.

She thinks of Nalak and Diana, the samurai and ninja who fought fierce and true.

The portals erupt in columns of light, and she knows the gates have been thrown wide once again.

“Damn you… damn you all!” Emet-Selch shouts as he can do nothing but watch.

K’adec stares the Ascian down.

“I challenge you, Emet-Selch,” she declares. 

He turns to her, enraged. “Very well. Let us proceed to your final judgment. The victor shall write the tale, and the vanquished shall become its villain! But come! Let us cast aside titles and pretense and reveal our true faces to one another!”

He pulls his hand over his face, his Ascian mask appearing once again.

“I am Hades! He who shall awaken our brethren from their dark slumber!”


	18. Hades, Part the Third

The gates were thrown wide, pulling K’adec’s adventurer allies through in all their gear. All of them take a second to adjust to their new location and everyone has a different reaction to what’s happening.

Root draws her claymore – she’s never been one to shy away from a fight when one shows up. Gao moves in front of Shade, light beginning to coalesce around his shoulder blades in preparation to use his wings. Shade and Aeditha draw their staves, ready to cast.

Diana is fast on her feet – she sees K’adec standing tall in front of the bodies of the Scions. When her eyes land on Thancred, they widen and she turns to K’adec who nods. Diana draws her knives and says “Let’s go, Kad.”

Nalak looks like he had a rough trip, landing on his face. He perks up pretty quickly, however, ignoring any bruises that formed and giving K’adec a cheery salute before getting to business.

Aki takes a moment longer to take in her surroundings, seeing Emet-Selch’s true form before finally looking at K’adec and sighing deeply. She pulls out her rapier and focus as she says “Always finding a way to get into trouble, huh? What are we up against this time? Actually, I really don’t want to know. What I  _ do _ want to know is how you’re going to make this up to me after everything is said and done.”

K’adec only smiles slightly and pulls her grimoire. 

“Showtime,” she simply says, and then all hell breaks loose.

Emet-Selch… no,  _ Hades _ , begins with an outpour of magic techniques. Some of them look similar to fights she had seen before, and K’adec is grateful for the experience as she slips to the side as dark spears occupy where she and Aki just were.

“The arcane is mine to command!” Hades shouts as pools of flame appear in certain areas around the arena. Everyone does their best to avoid them, but when the bright discs descend K’adec feels despair as one breaks on top of her. Looking around, she sees that Root’s expression has changed just a bit, but one of the reasons K’adec admired her was for her fortitude – the silent Au Ra didn’t let it stop her, keeping Hades’s attention on her.

That moment of inattention was enough, however, that Hades was able to land a hit on K’adec. Even her new robes, more powerful than anything she had worn before, weren’t enough to protect her. K’adec’s grimoire dropped from stilled fingers, and sounds started blurring together. The one thing she heard clearly, however, was Aki’s voice:

“Return to us, K’adec! You still owe me!” 

The angelic wings of Verraise came down, and K’adec accepted them and let them lift her up. Weakened, she once again summoned ruby carbuncle and refocused on Hades, a quick “Thanks!” thrown in the direction she last saw Aki. Aethida turned and cast a lily in her direction, restoring the energy that Verraise couldn’t.

“Give voice to your anguish, my brethren!” Hades commands as Shadows of Ancients show up. The tall, imposing beings start moving towards the group, and K’adec directs her aether into summoning Demi-Phoenix to burn them away. Similarly, she notices Nalak leaping in while getting ready to do his powerful attacks as Aki does the same, two swords slashing in tandem to take out the additional enemies quickly as Gao gets them all to focus on him, Shade standing by to make sure they can keep up the fight. Root gets the other half to look at her while Aeditha uses a Blood Lily to disperse the Shadows, Diana swiftly swapping between targets to strike at weak points.

Phoenix fades away, but there are still several left. K’adec works with Diana, Root, and Aeditha to quickly finish the last of the additional enemies. Hades, meanwhile, stands in the middle gathering energy. More Shadows appear as he speaks: “Give substances to our hopes, our dreams, our prayers…”

K’adec notices out of the corner of her eye as Root’s Esteem kneels, her duty done.

“And by their undeniable grace, may our perfect world rise anew!”

K’adec hisses as she sees more Shadows, but grows wary when she notices that they fall faster than the previous ones. Either the party is getting better at handling them… or Hades is putting the energies elsewhere.

“Yawn wide, the ever-hungering void! Devour the Light, and return all to Darkness!”

Gao stands in front of them all, the Light around his shoulders forming into wings that protect those behind him. Shade looses a lily to heal all of them as Darkness pours from Hades’s staff, causing various shouts and grunts from the party as the pain hits. They’re all still standing, though, which Hades notices.

“Impressive resilience… But it matters little. I have all eternity to break your stubborn wills!”

Purple mist begins to cover the field from Hades’s form as he continues: “I am stifled by this vessel of flesh…”

The arena fades into pure darkness, and Ascian masks begin to float around the adventurers.

“Unburden your sleeping souls, my brethren…” Hades says from everywhere and nowhere. The masks come together into a single form as the Ascian declares “I shall bear every hope, every dream, every prayer!”

The mist is absorbed as Hades’s true form is revealed, Ascian masks still floating around them.

“I shall be raised up by the prayers of my fallen brethren! Behold, a sorcerer of eld! Tremble before my glory!”

K’adec hears Aki mutter something beside her. “Gods, would he shut up about his brethren already?” She launches a Fleche at him, and that shakes K’adec into action.

“Devotion!” she calls, and ruby carbuncle dances in the air, the glitter falling on her teammates and granting them power. Meanwhile, she goes into Dreadwyrm Trance and launches everything she can at the Ascian.

“Darkness flow through me!” A powerful beam smacks into K’adec and those near her, but Aeditha is ready with a Cure 3 that soothes the worst of the burns while also healing those close to the summoner. Aeditha pays for it, however, as Hades attacks her while she’s vulnerable. Shade twirls her staff before K’adec can recognize what happened, the Raise spell taking effect. Just as the white mage comes back, Hades swings his arm (wing?), all of the adventurers ducking behind it as he swipes across the field.

K’adec is the only one who takes damage from the magic pools that appear after, and then a pulse of arcane power goes out. She manages to keep standing, still casting her spells. Aeditha and Shade work together to heal the party as Hades begins casting again. Gao and Root go to opposite sides of the stage, but K’adec can’t figure out why until she’s slapped by another arcane pulse. She recovers quickly, however, especially as she notices Diana and Nalak standing stiffly as Hades collects them in a magical bubble.

“Hearken to the word of ruin!”

K’adec snarls as she lays into the bubble.  _ Not today! _ She thinks. Every other adventurer works to free them as well, managing to break the aetheric gaol and forcing Hades to release them both. They land on their feet and get right back to attacking.

Then the floating masks start launching attacks – K’adec doesn’t see it, but she hears Aeditha shout “Come on, Aki! The fight isn’t over yet!”, which means that Aki had fallen.

_ Gods, I’m going to owe them all a banquet after this,  _ K’adec thinks as she follows Aeditha to a pool of light that removes the dark aura of Doom from her skin. 

The wind from the cries of the lost souls pushes her into the beam again, but there’s work to be done. Shade spins, Assize healing the party as well as damaging Hades, but the normally powerful attack feels like it glances off of him. As Hades repeats his spells, K’adec moves faster to dodge them.

_ He’s planning something. _

“Drown in despair!” Dark chains bind her arms to her sides and continue tightening, causing her to shout out in pain.

“My dormant brethren, dream now of a dark tomorrow… By our gathered might must we reclaim these vain reflections. In Zodiark’s name, I beseech you!”

K’adec feels as the blessing of Light, so present until now, begins to fade. Ardbert, so stalwartly at her side, fades with it. 

_ No! _ K’adec uses everything she has to struggle against the chains, pulling on the last reserves of the blessing in an attempt to break them. Light floods her vision as everyone else does the same, all of them using their blessing from the Mother Crystal to escape. The Light pours out of all of them, and K’adec can hear Hades’s wonderings.

“Has the Light of the Wardens won free!? No… Damn you! Damn your wretched blessing!”

“I will extinguish the spark of your miserable lives!”

At this point, Hades sounds less threatening and more like a cornered animal. K’adec feels as Ardbert’s presence strengthens, this overflow of Light not harming in the same way the Warden’s did but instead granting them power beyond their normal abilities. The stone stage turns almost diamond-like beneath their feet, Hydealyn’s champions facing against the Ascian. Gao’s wings extend again as Root’s shadow expands beneath their feet, the aetheric waves that Hades releases being mitigated by them both as they grit their teeth. Shade and Aeditha use a couple lilies each to keep them up and heal what gets through their defenses. It’s rough – K’adec feels as each pulse saps her of strength, and looking by her side she can see that Diana feels it too, but they keep going. They have to – they cannot give up now.

“That Light split the world, and every life upon it! Our tragedy must never again come to pass!”

Gao’s wings fade and he plunges his sword into the stage, blessing a small area with divine protection as wave after wave keeps coming. Root’s teeth are bared as she summons Esteem again, and K’adec raises her book as Nalak takes a grasp of the aether around them and breaks mortal limits, his katana slashes causing shockwaves and beams that all hit Hades. Aeditha and Shade are using everything in their arsenal to keep the team up, and Aki’s coat flares behind her as she casts Scorch. K’adec pulls Demi-Bahamut and directs it to cast Ahk Mourn alongside her Fester. Diana flips up into the air and brings both knives down in a huge slash, and with that

Hades falls.

“You… you have no power over me…”

The monstrous form disappears into the abyss that now surrounds them. Everyone sheathes their weapons and take a moment to breathe, but even that much power brought to bear will not kill an Ascian. Even still, each adventurer is being surrounded by a white glow, and K’adec knows they will not be here long. The gates are closing, and they needs must be on the other side or else be trapped here as the Scions are.

K’adec doesn’t notice Root’s departure, only her absence. Diana and Nalak offer nods before fading away. Gao waits as Shade casts a Cure 3 on… something, before they both fade away. Aeditha stares at K’adec with worried but proud eyes as she too disappears.

Aki is the last to leave. “Remember, you owe me Kad.” The lalafell doesn’t wait for a response.

K’adec pushes her worries about them aside, stepping closer to where Hades had disappeared.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5.3 hype! I can't wait to actually go through and edit the shorts I have written for it already. (Whether it's to fight canon or agree with it... we'll find out!)  
> In other news, a few chapters are probably going to be updated. Content won't change, for the most part, but little things like grammar, word choice, and so on will be cleaned up. So if something looks a little different... that's probably why.


	19. The Return (Hades, Part the Fourth)

No one wants to remain in Amaurot, especially not after all  _ that _ . K’adec in particular is raring to go – she is exhausted and strung out, the roller coaster of emotions and the physical exertion of actually fighting Hades has run her ragged, and she’s so tired she’s pumped, her brain still working as fast as it does in battle even though her body protests. The state won’t last, however, and she’s very eager to get somewhere  _ safe _ before she collapses. She sways on her feet but manages to stay upright.

Thancred comes up next to her. All of the Scions look tired, but apparently they are what Shade and Aeditha had healed before slipping through the gates back to the Source as there’s only scratches and bruises left from Emet-Selch’s assault.

_ The power of white magic _ , she admires as Thancred puts her arm around his shoulders and lets her lean on him.

“No jealousy now, Alphinaud,” he teases lightly as he wraps an arm around her waist to support her. The hyur is the closest to her height – other than Y’shtola – but the comment makes K’adec giggle as she tries to imagine Alphinaud supporting both her and his sister.

Alphinaud scoffs and turns away, but there’s no hiding the pink tint to his cheeks and ears as Alisaie leans on his shoulder with the force of her laughter. (Or maybe the lingering effects of Emet-Selch’s assault. It’s hard to say.) This draws G’raha Tia’s attention from where Urianger and Y’shtola are using what magic they can so that way he can walk back; judging from the bits and pieces she’s gathered Emet-Selch’s comment was not unwarranted. Once the two finish, Y’shtola raises an eyebrow at their general placement. 

“How are we getting back? Bismarck has left.”

K’adec shakes her head. “Kiko… on the surface.” What she means is that her whistles won’t reach the bird who was also blessed by the Kojin. 

G’raha reaches for his staff. “I have not the mana to return us to the Crystarium… but I believe I have enough to propel us to where we can swim to shore.”

Alphinaud and Urianger pale, but say nothing. There’s not really another option, at this point.

Ryne turns to K’adec, casting a glance at G’raha as she does so.

“Are… can you make it back?” she asks worriedly.

K’adec smiles and nods, the gesture familiar in her years of adventuring as the Warrior of Light. This smile feels more honest than many of those, though. She can tell Ryne genuinely cares for her. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees as G’raha steels himself and removes his staff from its place on his back. Everyone braces themselves as he speaks words of power and taps the scepter to the ground, whisking them upwards in a burst of static.

* * *

Returning to the Crystarium is a whole ordeal. G’raha fights on wearing his cowl to all of the healers’ protests, only relenting when K’adec looks at him with tired eyes as she pleads “Please do as they ask, Raha.” 

Immediately G’raha acquiesces, brushing hair out of his eyes and huffing. K’adec brushes sand off of her robe as she steps off the beach. Feo Ul had departed back to Il Mheg (and possibly the other main settlements) to share the good news, but had left them with the Amaro of Wolkendorf to give them a lift to the Crystarium with Seto in the lead.

A well of emotion not her own comes over her and she approaches the familiar figure. She gets permission before burying her fingers in the feathers of his face.

“I have a tale for you,” she murmurs as she presses her face to his, eyes watering as she gets the same comfort she gets from Kiko.

His large, warm eyes close as he presses back against her. “Later, little one,” he says, “You must recover. But I should be glad to hear it after.”

She smiles and gets on his back as he lays down to make it easier for her to do so. A few moments later and there’s a flock of Amaro gliding to the outskirts of the Crystarium.

The Scions dismount and the winged beings fly off to join their own celebration, leaving the “children of man” to prepare to enter the city.

They walk into the Crystarium with heads held high as the citizens welcome them back. There’s much revelry – the return of the night, the safe return of their beloved leader, and the return of the heroes who brought both back causes a bit of a frenzy. There’s food and music and dancing, and somehow K’adec manages to stay awake and standing through it all.

A child comes up to her deep in the night, so excited about meeting the Warrior of Darkness and asking rapid-fire questions about her and how did she get so strong?

Normally she’s willing to answer – she used to be one of the caretakers for the younger troupe members, but it had been a while, conversations with Sylphie and Rielle aside – but she’s been running on empty for the last… hour? Day? Gods, she doesn’t even know. Fray and Ardbert are probably the only reason she’s still upright. Instead, she presses a finger to her lips while smiling, leaving a happy but slightly confused child to be called away by his friends who wanted to play.

She sighs when he leaves, a wave of dizziness almost forcing her to her knees. She feels the spirits of Ardbert and Fray strengthen their presence.

_ Rest, _ she hears Fray say as her feet move toward the Pendants of their own accord, the ever-present manager waving to her as she passes by. 

Once she’s inside her room, she strips down and tosses all her clothes in a pile. The robe set probably deserves more respect than that, seeing as how it was Norbert’s crystal that allowed her to get it at all, but at this point she can’t bring herself to care. She’ll scrub everything down later to remove the traces of the illusion of the ancient city later.

Fray nearly puts her into bed in just her smallclothes, but K’adec has enough presence of mind to protest. 

_ At least a shirt, _ she begs. She gets the distinct feeling of eyes rolling, but the nightgown Tataru had made for her had come along with her to the First and is luckily easy to slip on. She’s not aware of doing so, or falling into bed, or pulling the blankets up to her chin. The only thing she remembers is her shadow growing darker as it does when Esteem is about to emerge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, 5.3 hit so many good notes. No spoilers here yet, but they'll probably be coming after Hades. There's an awful lot there for K'adec! (... And my brain. I already have a few more pieces in the works since the patch... WHOOPS.)  
> But that's for later. The Hades - and post Hades - arc has five more chapters after this, and then it's back to semi-contained shorts.


	20. Nightmares (Hades, Part the Fifth)

K’adec sleeps for a literal week after Hades.

She had (somehow) managed to stay awake through the festivities, but Alphinaud had spotted her dragging her feet towards the Pendants deep in the night and figured she was getting her deserved rest.

When she didn’t appear the first day, no one was overly concerned. The ordeal K’adec had been through in the past few Risings was… a lot. Hells, they probably would’ve been more concerned had she been awake. The second day passed much the same way.

On the third day, however, Alphinaud grew worried. His sister’s restlessness didn’t help, and finally she cracked.

“I’m checking on her,” Alisaie declares. Alphinaud nods, much to her surprise. “What, no complaints about ‘letting her rest’, brother?”

“While she does need to recover, there’s nothing wrong with making sure the process goes smoothly. I’ll join you.”

The tension of Alisaie’s shoulder eases as she smiles at him. She leads the way to the miqo’te’s room, frowning when she turns the unlocked handle of the door. K'adec always locked the door behind her, so the fact that it was open set them on edge.

The twins find no intruders; just their friend curled into a tight ball on the bed, her tremors visible even from the doorway as half-formed mutters escape her.

Alisaie swears as she immediately shucks off the bulkier parts of her outfit and slides into the bed next to the distressed K’adec. 

“I had thought… how foolish of me,” his twin murmurs as the former actress limpets onto her.

Alphinaud, still reeling from how  _ quickly _ his sister had reacted, just makes a noise of questioning. Blue eyes turned to him.

“You know, brother, that while we arrived here mere Risings after one another, on the Source there was a difference of a few weeks. During this time, K’adec and I had grown closer, and she confided in me about having nightmares.” Alisaie looks at her captor with a mixture of fondness, sorrow, and sympathy. “I stumbled across her in the throes of one, though I could not wake her from it. Not for lack of trying.”

“As I recall, you were about to use Jolt on her.”

Both twins turn to the voice. A dark figure stands from where it was leaning, red eyes flaring bright as it takes in both twins.

“I told her to try acting as a stuffed animal.  _ She _ thrives off of physical contact, and it’s not like there was anything to lose.” Esteem shrugs. “Apparently, it worked since you kept doing it. And are still doing it.”

Alisaie tenses defensively, but Esteem waves it off. “I’m the one that told you to cuddle up with her. Doesn’t mean I’m not going to give you shit over it. Or her, for that matter.” The shade walks over to them and looks down at K’adec. It’s hard to tell, but it seems almost  _ warm _ towards her.

“She’ll be sleeping for a long while yet. Almost turning nearly killed her, and it’s only because of me, your little Oracle friend, and her other hero-spirit friend that she didn’t. Hell, I’m surprised she didn’t pass out immediately on entering this place, much less the festivities. Did you know she actually stopped me to put on this nightgown?”

Alphinaud turns cherry red as he imagines what would’ve happened had K’adec not done so.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself there, you two still have yet to actually verbally confess to one another,” Esteem snorts, making Alisaie chuckle and Alphinaud bury his face in his hands. He’s surrounded, and any back-up he may have is currently unconscious. Though in returning his attention to K’adec he notices that she has calmed considerably, twisted expression smoothing into a peaceful one.

“Ah, good. It worked. Anyway, you probably will want to check up on her every so often, as this will probably keep happening. She’s been through a lot of shit.” Esteem directs their gaze towards the twins.

“We will,” Alisaie says, and the shade nods before disappearing. Alphinaud shakes his head – his encounters with the physical embodiment of K’adec’s darker thoughts outside of battle have been… limited. Though apparently his twin had also met them, so at least he didn’t have to explain. Meanwhile, Alisaie smoothed back K’adec’s ruffled hair and directed a serious look to her brother.

“The shade is right. K’adec’s arrival here, while for the better, has not been easy on anyone, least of all her. Though I suppose her reunion with all of us has eased the tension we unwillingly left her with."

Alisaie sighs as she emerges from the cocoon of their friends’ limbs. She turns to Alphinaud, still with that serious look.

“She had nightmares about all of us, when we were… waiting. None of them were  _ good _ , but the ones she had that involved you… those hit her the hardest. They stole a piece of her every time she had one.” His twin’s voice is far away as she recalls those unpleasant memories, and Alphinaud can’t help but feel a bit guilty over the effects of his actions.

“I will not apologize for doing what I felt necessary,” he starts, “but I will apologize for the unforeseen results of my actions.”

Alisaie snorts indelicately. “You wouldn’t be my brother if you weren’t stubborn.” Her gaze turns mischievous. “And I wouldn’t be your sister if I didn’t at least tease you about your obvious crush. I’m sure you’re perfectly capable of watching over our tired friend here, so I’ll leave you to it as I inform the others about her condition.”

She sweeps out the door with her discarded gear pieces before Alphinaud can form a protest. He rolls his eyes before refocusing on K’adec and seeing that her face is twisted in lonely wistfulness, an unconscious reaction of a person deprived of the reassurance of another. He recognized that emotion from when he was trapped in the Burn. As friendly as Maxima and his crew were (and as much as he wanted to believe that Shadowhunter and his allies wouldn’t kill them in their sleep), the pain of being Called had made him wish for more familiar faces.

Learning what happened when he came to the First and hearing Alisaie’s report on what was going on made it extremely difficult to resist the urge to punch the Exarch. After hearing the Exarch’s reasoning for summoning them, however unintentionally, lessened the urge. And with the information Alisaie had given them on the progress of Black Rose and the war effort, everything was put aside as they tried to put together resources to save their friend.

K’adec’s recounting of what had occurred since Alisaie was Called had left the Scions with a mix of relief and anxiety, the latter mounting as the Light inside of her grew with every Lightwarden slain.

_ Alphinaud _ had nightmares of her turning. He could only imagine how much worse hers would be, having been the one nearly turned.

K’adec started curling up on herself again, a small whine beginning to sound in the back of her throat as her face scrunched in either fear or pain. Whichever it was, it was a showcase of her distress and… well.

There were many reasons why he would not let that stand.

Mimicking his sister’s earlier actions, he discards the less comfortable pieces of his outfit before lifting the blankets and crawling in next to the person of his affections. K’adec quickly gloms onto him as he carefully strokes her ear.

“I have you… you’re safe,” he finds himself murmuring. He tucks her head beneath his chin and the miqo’te shifts closer as she noticeably calms; her whine changing into a purr. He pulls away slightly to look down at her and is surprised to see her eyes open, though he swiftly notes that they are dull, meaning she wasn't actually seeing anything. He smiled gently – or attempted to, at least – to reassure her.

“Hello, my friend,” he whispers, soft as Starlight snow, “Go back to sleep. One of us will be here when you wake.”

He’d make sure of it. (Even though he’s pretty sure Alisaie is already working on that.)

Whether his platitudes work or if it’s just good timing, K’adec’s red-and-green eyes close, the purr changing into the soft wheezes that mean she is very deeply asleep.

Unwilling to remove himself, Alphinaud instead continues stroking his companion’s soft ear. The wheezes make him smile – it’s been a year since he’s heard these peaceful noises from her, and this small, innocuous thing is what drives home the fact that they are  _ safe _ . He is so soothed by this that he falls asleep before he even realizes his eyes are closed.

Alisaie returns with a basket of oatmeal raisin cookies and a tea set to find them still entangled together. She smiles and silently places her gifts on the table in the room before departing. Her teasing can wait until the both of them are awake and well rested.


	21. Interlude: Good Morning, K'adec

K’adec wakes to a sore body and dry mouth, as if she has been asleep for a long time.

_ That’s because you were, _ Fray informs,  _ nearly a week. _

Some distant part of her – the part that is the Warrior with her many, many tasks, and not nearly enough time in any Shard to do them – balks. The larger part of her simply accepts the information. Everything since Holminster Switch has been building up, and the fact that she finally crashed… well. She’s just glad she was in the Crystarium when it happened.

She smacks her lips as she drags herself up, grimacing at the taste.

“Ah, sleeping beauty finally awakens.”

K’adec snerks. “Well, what else could I do when our prince in leather armor is in my room?”

Thancred has a smirk on his own face when she turns to him. “Keep sleeping, as you have been.”

She shrugs, rolling her shoulders. Thancred keeps an eye on her, but goes to the small kitchen area where he puts a kettle on to boil as K’adec proceeds to stretch to be rid of the soreness in her limbs. A few satisfying (and slightly horrifying) cracks later, she feels much more herself and gladly accepts the mug of water Thancred hands her as the water boils.

“You gave everyone quite the scare, there,” Thancred starts. K’adec lifts her eyes to his, confused. The rogue-turned-gunbreaker would have to be far more specific – she probably gave them a lot of scares in the short time she’s been on the First.

“The twins walked in on you having a nightmare,” he specifies, and K’adec grimaces. She doesn’t really remember the nightmares – the memories too muddled by exhaustion and pain – but she can guess what they were about. 

A hand claps onto her shoulder. “Nothing for it,” Thancred says lightly, “you just had to deal with our company while unconscious.” He turns a sharp eye onto her. “You keep interesting company, while on the topic.”

It takes her a moment to realize what he’s talking about – her brain is still tired, not operating at its normal speed – but the one thing Thancred can grant her right now is  _ time _ .

“So you’ve met Esteem, then?”

“So that’s their name. They didn’t mention.” The look he gives her takes her back to the theatre troupe, where the older kids would give the same look to their misbehaving charges. “They did mention an awful lot of things about you.”

K’adec stifles the part of her that’s cowed by his look and raises an eyebrow. Frankly, if he’s going to lecture her, he can get to the point.

He waves his hand dismissively. “What I want to know is who this figure is, and their relation to you. The twins didn’t seem too upset by them, though they were a bit…”

“Wary,” she fills in as Thancred tries for the right word, “And the entity you saw is Esteem, though the name of the shade is Fray.”

Thancred settles in, sensing a story. 

K’adec goes on to give the short version of her path as a Dark Knight. He’s seen he take on the job a few times, but she has only recently learned how to hold the entity that Fray inhabits on a mortal plane of existence. Before then, Fray was just a spirit that could be seen but could not touch or be touched (with few notable exceptions).

“Fray is a part of me,” she confesses to the table, “the part of me I sometimes hold back, whether out of politeness, fear, or…” she gestures into the air to replace the term she can’t quite think of. 

Thancred nods. He’s not judging – strange things tend to happen to her, he knows, and while this is…  _ out there _ , he trusts K’adec. He pours the tea – it’s over steeped by now, but K’adec takes it gratefully nonetheless.

“Esteem kept an eye on you while we were indisposed.”

_ Covering for you and the other cat _ , Fray fills in, pleased as punch. 

“I’ve been out for a week?” she asks, mostly for the sake of continuing the conversation.

“Aye. You’re the first to awaken; the Exarch has been sequestered in the Tower with Lyna and us checking on him. The two of you are quite a handful, especially with the number of tasks you two somehow manage to collect.”

She snorts indelicately. “No rest for the wicked or weary.”

The two sit in the quiet for a few moments before Thancred stands. “As enlightening as our chat has been, I should inform the others that you are awake this time. I wouldn’t be surprised if the twins and Ryne came busting in shortly after.”

K’adec’s gaze almost instinctively turns towards the cabinets of her room where she kept some simple ingredients, trying to recall what she had and what she could make.

Thancred follows her gaze, his face softening as he realizes what’s going on.

“Or I could stick around for another half a bell and help before sharing the information,” he offered.

She smiles at him. “I thought you couldn’t boil water,” the miqo’te teased.

A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. “Then it’s a good thing you’re here, isn’t it? Now, what are we making?”

True to his word, half a bell later Thancred leaves, though not without a promise of the chocolate-raisin cookies currently baking in the small oven in her room. She suspected Alisaie to be the culprit behind her well-stocked cupboards; she can vaguely remember that she had only a little bit of basic ingredients stored away when the Light was… overwhelming. (The female Leveilleur is also probably the one to blame for being low on caramels… K’adec  _ knew _ she had more than that stored away, but she can’t be mad at the other girl; the candies were kept for  _ Alisaie _ , after all.)

And ten minutes after that, just as K’adec is putting the hot sheet on top of the stove to cool do the three youngest come barging into her room, Thancred behind them all.

K’adec is pulled into a hug by Alisaie, who then pulls her brother in. Ryne approaches, but it is only with a nod from Thancred and a smile from K’adec does she happily bounce up to join.

“Urianger and Y’shtola promise to be by to visit later. Something about the room being too cramped and work to do.”

K’adec hums in acknowledgement. She only half-hears Thancred, too busy absorbing the warmth of the companionship of the three people closest to her age that have fought tooth and nail beside her,  _ for her _ . 

(She’s trying to overwrite the memory of feeling, hearing,  _ sensing _ the way their aether flowed around them, the Light tempting her to turn because of how  _ delectable _ they looked-

She ends the thought there, pulling them all closer into her. It won’t be easy, but they have stuck by her for this long and through this much… even separate Shards haven’t stopped them from trying to get to her.)

Meanwhile, Thancred takes ones of the cookies off the pan with the spatula the miqo’te had beside it for such a purpose, quickly dropping it onto the napkin he had placed in his hand. They’re still hot, after all, and Thancred shifts his prize into his other hand and onto the table.

K’adec just smiles at him teasingly before releasing the other three to claim their own share, Ryne sitting next to Thancred and K'adec and the twins across from them. They leave some cookies for Urianger and Y’shtola without prompting, and Alphinaud makes another pot of tea as they sit and just… talk. Not about the Light or the Wardens or Emet-Selch ( _ Hades _ ) or Amaurot or anything amongst those lines.

Instead, they talk about calmer things – the book Alphinaud had been reading in his spare time, jokes and jabs from his sister about not having any, Thancred chiming in with a few memorable card matches with both twins and the humorous attempts at teaching K’adec Triple Triad. (She still doesn’t know how to play.) K’adec tells Ryne about the plays she’s seen, the ones she’s performed, and even gives a brief one-woman performance of a short, humorous scene her mother would do for her when she was younger. The young girl giggles and claps with delight as K’adec’s voice changes and fluctuates between characters, and K’adec forces down her smile in order to not break character. (She may not perform officially beyond that of the dancing troupe anymore, but some things you never forget.) Meanwhile, the twins flank her sides, one or both of them pressing into her, rooting her to where she was instead floating away on could-have-been and almost-was. 

Yshtola and Urianger arrive another half-bell later, taking their share of cookies at K'adec's prompting and joining in on the story telling. (Urianger brings regards from Lyna and reports that the Exarch has not yet woken but is in good condition.)

K'adec falls asleep about a bell later, still worn from the extent of her struggle. She's a fair bit taller than Alphinaud, but she manages to curl up on his shoulder anyway. The Scions all smile, but leave the teasing to Alisaie as they clean up and place K'adec back in her bed, Alphinaud taking up the watch as they all split off in higher spirits.

K'adec will be fine - and be better with time. And right now, it seems they are being blessed with just such a thing.


	22. Interlude: Good Morning, Raha

The next day, K’adec woke up to the sounds of Alisaie puttering about in the kitchen, mumbling the instructions the miqo’te had taught her in those in-between Risings where they were the only two core Scions left, clinging to each other to keep from breaking apart. 

“It’s three scoops,” she corrects the elezen as she gets out of bed. Her limbs ache, but honestly, she feels much better than when she woke up yesterday.

Alisaie’s head snaps over to her. K’adec slowly moves towards the kitchenette area in her room, putting an extra scoop into the teapot.

“These ingredients are from the First,” she explains, “and are not quite as potent as those we have access to on the Source. I assume this has to do with how the Flood affects plant life.”

“You wake up for the second time after a week and the first thing you’re talking about are  _ plants? _ ”

K’adec squints at the female twin. She needs to find her glasses sooner rather than later, before she gets a headache that puts her out of commission again. 

“Yes?”

Alisaie grumbles something about “stupid miqo’tes” before pulling her brusquely into a hug before letting go, adding another ingredient into the pot before putting it on the stove, lighting the wood beneath while keeping her back turned to the other.

K'adec waits, mind tumbling through memories as Alisaie turns back to her. It looks like the younger girl is holding back tears.

“How… how do you just go back to  _ normal  _ after that?” she demands, and it clicks in K’adec’s brain.

Finally, Alisaie has a moment where it is safe to collapse. A moment where she doesn’t have to be strong to finish the mission, or represent the Scions or her family name or her brother, doesn’t have to be the one who pushes through and carries on. She’s finally allowed to take a moment to be vulnerable, something she only feels she can do around a select few - K’adec being one of them.

The former actress is both honored and terrified at such a notion. Unrehearsed words were not her strong suit, but she cared enough about Alisaie to at least try.

“I don’t,” K’adec responds frankly. She takes a deep breath, composing her thoughts. “I’m still myself after… everything. Still K’adec, which is something to be grateful for.”

Alisaie twitches, but says nothing as K’adec continues.

“But it still hurts. Hells, Alisaie, you saw me have nightmares and set up a watch because of it. I know that there were so many people lost - people, places, culture, history, gods, so  _ much. _ And that’s only in the brief time I’ve been here - I can scarcely begin to picture the five, three, or even one winter you’ve all been here. But in the end, we’re alive. We’ve won for now, but there’s so much that needs done and not enough hands or time to do it all. Breaking down is something that has to wait; mourning has to wait for quiet moments because we need to keep living, keep fighting, and it’s not healthy but what choice do we have? And so we just. Keep laughing, keep smiling, keep trying to hold it all together.”

The miqo’te shakes her head carefully so as to not not disturb her injuries. “I forget where I’m going with that. What I mean is this: I’m just me. And while these things have affected me and perhaps changed me, I’m still K’adec at my core.”

Alisaie meets her eyes, the elezen’s face unreadable. They hold the stare for a moment before Alisaie speaks up.

“Are you sure you’re alright? I think that’s the most you’ve ever said in a single sitting to someone other than my brother.”

While the tone is generally teasing, K’adec can hear the genuine concern underneath.

“I’m not great,” she admits, “but I’m up and kicking, Firecracker.”

“I suppose that counts for something, Tidal Wave,” Alisaie smiles as she hands the other a cup of tea.

“Any news on G’raha?” K’adec asks after she takes a sip. 

Alisaie blinks, confused, and K’adec realizes her misstep.

“Err, the Exarch.” It’s… strange, calling him by his title. She hasn’t done that - even in her own head - since Il Megh. She can’t blame Alisaie for her confusion - the younger had left before K’adec had been asked to join the expedition, and when she had returned there were more important matters to discuss.

Still, it had been so long since K’adec had called him anything but “Raha” that even calling him “G’raha Tia” took some conscious effort, much less “Crystal Exarch”.

A clicking sound brings K’adec back to the present. Alisaie removes her hand from the miqo’te’s face, concern and mild exasperation coloring her tone as she speaks up.

“You’re not usually this spacey. Are you sure you’re well?”

K’adec shrugs. “Well, I’m not about to pass out anymore.”

Alisaie sighs. “To answer your question, the Exarch has yet to awaken. He seems fine - as fine as someone who was shot in the back can be, at least. My brother and Urianger say he’s healing quite well, though he’s not quite as receptive as you are to healing magics. Those two are currently giving him his daily check up.”

“I’d like to see him.”

Alisaie gives her a Look, but K’adec can be stubborn, especially when it comes to her friends. The female Leveilleur sighs. 

“I suppose nothing I say will sway you? Fine. But there are things you must do first.”

Alisaie grabs a basket whose contents are covered with a checkered cloth. Flipping it reveals cheese sandwiches, one of which Alisaie forcibly shoves into K’adec’s hands.

“You’re going to eat, bathe, and change clothes. If - and  _ only  _ if - you are not passing out where you stand, I will escort you to the Tower. If you begin to pass out, we are returning here and you are going back to bed.”

K’adec wants to argue, but a few things stop her; the first is the look in Alisaie’s eyes, one of worry and determination that lets K’adec know she will lose any fight she might start, the second is Fray flaring in the back of her mind, threatening to take over if she doesn’t listen, and the third is her body’s aches becoming more prominent. The miqo’te has to concede the point, and sighs while nodding.

Alisaie smiles triumphantly.

The two eat lunch together, and afterwards Alisaie helps K’adec to the tub to bathe and stands just outside the door.

K’adec can tell that they had tried to keep her clean as she recovered, but there’s only so much that can be done with warm water and a rag on an unconscious body. Bathing was  _ exhausting _ , but also refreshing. Alisaie pushed through a change of clothes - not the elaborate robe set she had obtained with Norbert’s decaying crystal, but rather a soft tunic and pants that she often wore on the Source when crafting early on that were too comfortable to be rid of. Last she remembered, they had been tucked into her aetherial bag. Alisaie must’ve had quite an adventure trying to find them; K’adec knows that her bag is almost always full of various supplies and materials.

K’adec calls out a thanks and ties her hair back in two braids to keep it out of her face, sliding on her old enchanted spectacles as opposed to the shaded ones Alphinaud had gifted her with her nameday that followed the Dragonsong War.

Alisaie starts when she emerges from the washroom.

“Gods. It feels like we travelled back in time, almost.”

K’adec laughs. “Do you still have your old blue-and-white outfit? I wouldn’t be surprised if you burned it, but we can really get that deja vu going.”

Alisaie rolled her eyes while smiling and moved to stand at K’adec’s side. The miqo’te wasn’t running at 100%, but she wasn’t passing out or swaying where she stood, and a promise is a promise. It’s slow, but the two do make it to the Tower, then the Umbilicus. There, a cot borrowed from the infirmary houses G’raha Tia, who’s been stripped down to shorts and is being inspected by Urianger and Alphinaud both. (She suspects that Y’shtola would’ve contributed her knowledge, but she, Thancred, and Ryne were currently busy covering for K’adec and Raha.)

The two elezen had been speaking in hushed tones, but stopped when they heard the two women enter.

“K’adec!” Alphinaud exclaims while approaching. He gives her a brief lookover that dims his smile and almost makes K’adec feel a bit guilty about worrying him. “Should you not be resting…?” He glances between her and his sister.

_ The polite way of telling you that you look like shit, _ Fray chimes in.

“I’m okay,” K’adec replies to Alphinaud, ignoring Fray’s commentary, “I just…”

Alphinaud follows her gaze to the bed and softens. Unlike his sister, he’s heard about K’adec and G’raha’s friendship before all of this.

“He’s recovering well,” the academian reassures, “We’re not sure when he’ll awaken since we don’t know precisely what happened after he was… injured, but we believe it will be soon.”

Urianger added. “Tis difficult to treat his condition.”

K’adec grimaced. She didn’t know much of it, either - only what he had told her in Kholusia, and even then she doubted it would assist the healers. She’s not surprised no one knows much of anything about the crystal that substitutes his flesh (or covers it?) - Raha has never been one to talk much about matters personal to himself. He’ll talk your ear off about Allag, heroes, history, or even archery if you prompted him right, but anything about himself was… difficult to get from him, to put it lightly. Which is why K’adec treasures what little he did say.

She sits in the chair in the room - strangely, it’s the one luxury in the room, well-padded and comfortable enough to sleep in. (Though given the fact that she has happily roughed it on Kiko’s back when travelling before, she might not be the most reliable of judges.)

Alphinaud raises his eyebrow, and K’adec feels she has to explain, but the words are… difficult to figure out.

“I want - I want to be here. When he wakes,” is what she manages, hoping that the other can pick up on what she’s saying like he often does.

Alphinaud begins to protest, but Urianger gently puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him and guide him to his sister. Urianger meets her eyes for a few moments before giving her a nod, his eyebrows tilting in understanding. The twins start to bicker during this time - K’adec doesn’t quite catch why, but figures it has to do with her leaving her room. The tallest elezen gently takes them by their shoulders and leads them to the door

“Come, young ones.” He escorts the twins out without another word, leaving K’adec with G’raha. 

K’adec curls up in the chair - careful to not disturb her injuries - and waits.

Several bells later, G’raha Tia wakes to the familiar sight of the Ocular and the less familiar sight of K’adec sleeping in the chair. It’s not his imagination - the few times he has hallucinated her presence here, she has always appeared as she did at the Crystal Tower - a crimson robe retrieved from the depths, shoes made by the Ironworks, and her hair bound in a singular braid - and though she looks similar now, it’s different enough to throw him off.

She must feel his staring because she starts to stir, tired red-and-green eyes meeting ruby. A relieved smile comes across her face and she murmurs softly “G’morning, Raha.”

And like the time she had said his full name, tears spring to his eyes. This time he doesn’t let them fall, though he can hear his voice crackle from disuse and emotion as he responds “Good morning, K’adec.”


	23. Crystal Lullabies (Post Hades)

When all is said and done, she talks to the Tower.

She did it before, too. It was a selfish act, done as a comfort for an aching soul. She cannot save everyone, she knows, and she has come to face this truth more than once in the short span of her adventure. Even still, a small part of her wishes that she could.

But she had seen the look in G’raha’s eyes – a look of sorrow, acceptance, and determination – and she knew she could not dissuade him from the path he had chosen. She could not argue his logic, either, as the legacy of Allag had caused no shortage of trouble with people who could only barely comprehend it. So she wished him good night and pleasant dreams, and cried herself to sleep.

She wishes him well, even after all her adventures. But the two parts of her fight – K’adec the young miqo’te who has so much love to give she hands out affections like candied nuts on winter solstice, and the Warrior, the stoic champion who is an untouchable physical entity, close enough to be seen but never touched – and some days, the fight is too much. It overwhelms her mind, her senses, and K’adec finds the metaphorical mask of the Warrior difficult to take off some days, and the part of her that does not want to be buried carries her to the Eight Sentinels. It is as close to the Tower as she can get without disturbing the excavation that continues still, trying to catch up to Allagan standards both for knowledge’s sake and the foolish, feeble hope that they may one day see their friend in their ranks once more. 

It is there that she performs. She sings the songs from the plays she used to perform with her theatre troupe to assuage the younglings’ nightmares when they came. When she runs out of those melodies, she sings the songs she learned in Eorzea: the sea shanties from Lominsa, hymns from Coetheas, the steady beats of Ul’dah, the sweet birdsong of Gridania, the foreign but no less beautiful sounds of Doma. Most of all, she sings lullabies. She had shared these songs once before with G’raha, back when the two became friends, bonding over their mismatched jewel-tone eyes and a love of learning. She sang those ones and the ones she would never get the chance to, learned long after the doors were sealed shut with him inside. She would do this until her mind settled… or until her voice gave out from overuse, leaving her mute for a day or so.

And she hoped – foolishly, selfishly  _ hoped _ – that the melodies would reach her slumbering friend within the Tower’s depths and gave him fuel for pleasant dreams.

After everything – after Mount Gulg and Amaurot, after the fight with Hades and their return to the Crystarium, when the dust settled and the night was well and truly restored to the part of the First that remained, K’adec found herself once again staring at the Tower, albeit from a much closer distance than she was afforded before. Her mind wanders during the period of time she has been afforded to rest, idle hands not allowing for easy thoughts.

She stares at the Tower she had once fought through that is now free and open for her to walk through if she but talks to the gatekeep. The friend she thought lost after he was sealed inside is now found. Hurt, yes, different, yes, but it is still  _ G’raha Tia _ .

K’adec continues to stare at the Tower from the platform where Ardbert had promised to stay by her side as she loses herself in thought. She can still feel the other hero in her soul, his presence dimmed for now. She assumes this is his way of offering privacy now since they cannot truly be separated, and she tries to let him know how much she appreciates his discretion. The bright cyan light of the Tower casts shadows from the railings, creating an odd criss-cross with those cast by the sun. The familiar-but-not scene plants the urge within, and unwilling to restrain it, she lets it free.

She sings quietly so as to not disturb the people below. It’s an old song, and when she first heard it shortly after the Tower’s doors were closed her first thought was that G’raha would’ve enjoyed it, too.

The memory causes her to trail off into silence. What did she know of G’raha anymore? She knew the pieces the Exarch left behind, willingly or no, but she had changed much in the moons that had come after. How much had he changed in the hundred and more winters since he had awoken to a world in turmoil? She had missed him, this much is true. But she had accepted his decision and had tried to accept that she would likely never see him again unless it was through a vision granted by the Echo, and even that was unlikely. But then –  _ then. _ K’adec had trained herself to put pieces together, the skill becoming necessary in dealing with the Ascians and several other parts of her adventure, and it bleeds over to the everyday. Though it wasn’t until after talking with Seto that the pieces began to come together, by the time she had finished talking with Arbert about her own loyal mount in Kiko she knew who was under the hood. The time in Kholusia overlooking the cliff all but confirmed her deduction. She had said nothing, figuring that her friend had his reasons for his concealment and deceptions much like Urianger had reasons for his, though it did not sit well with her.

Only at the pinnacle of Mt. Gulg did she reveal her cards. She could not let him sacrifice himself without letting him know the she knew, but the pain… the pain was overwhelming, blinding, numbing, far worse than any blow from a primal or Zenos or Ran’jit, and it stole her words away, be they borrowed or her own. She struggled to get even a few out, and she could only hope that he would understand what she meant with the few she was able to sputter along with liquid aether.

_ “G’raha Tia.” _

“My friend, are you alright?”

K’adec jumped, not having heard the other’s approach.

“Pray forgive my intrusion. Alphinaud had seen you standing here for quite some time and bid that I approach you.”

K’adec looks and sees a figure near the Crystal Mean’s aetheryte shard and figures it’s Alphinaud. When he’s in the Crystarium and not Eulmore, he tends to adopt that as his spot, similar to how Alisae can be found near Axel in the Musica Universales. 

“My mind wanders as it often does when my hands are idle. It is of no concern.”

“Alphinaud seems to be of a different opinion. Forgive me if I believe his assessment instead of your own.”

K’adec laughs, her emotions conflicting enough that she doesn’t know how else to react, but she trusts Alphinaud to know herself better than she does some days. G’raha moves closer to her, standing at her side instead of behind her. He himself is not at full strength – she can see it in the way he limps and drags his feet, the way his words are slightly slurred together instead of the clear, concise syllables he uses as the Crystal Exarch.

“Would you care to lead me down the path your mind follows? Perhaps another set of eyes could help to ease the frown it causes you to wear.”

K’adec glances him out of the corner of her eye. “How much do you remember of our original forays into the Tower?”

G’raha hums. “Bits and pieces, with some clearer than others like all memories are. Those involving Rammborres, Cid, Biggs, Wedge, Nero, Unei, Doga, and yourself stand out the most prominently of all.”

K’adec nods. She didn’t expect him to remember everything – she has problems keeping everything that has happened in the past few months straight, much less if it had been over a century. “Do you remember our talk at the Eight Sentinels where it was just us two?”

G’raha closes his eyes. “Not perfectly, but as I recall there was not much talking.” A small smirk makes its way onto his face, a vision from moons ago. “Your singing voice is as lovely as ever.”

K’adec does not acknowledge his attempt at levity. “After… _after_ ,” she sighs, and he knows that she means _after you sealed yourself away_ , “I would come back. Whenever I could scrape the time together, I would teleport to Mor Dohna and go to that same spot and…” K’adec chokes on a shaky breath as her eyes shimmer with tears she refuses to let fall. G’raha represses his urge to blurt out “why?”, but his face must betray his as K’adec continues. 

“You were –  _ are?  _ – my friend. One of the first, if not the first person to view me as one as well, who saw past the mask of the Warrior. You wanted so badly to fight by my side, to journey together, to aid in the battle for every step, to learn the secrets left behind by the ancients or whatever else struck your fancy, and your passion and joy and mischief swept me along for the ride, and I was in the middle of the tide before I knew it had even began.”

G’raha is frozen. This being he had looked up to in his many long years on the First, who he remembered as a friend, speaking about  _ him _ with as much passion as he speaks about  _ her _ with has overwhelmed him. K’adec wipes away the few tears that had fallen, but more still come as she bows her head.

“Do you know what I thought after I learned how the Crystarium was formed?”

G’raha shakes his head, though he does not know if she is actually looking for an answer.

“I thought ‘Raha’s wish came true – but where is he to see it?’” She sniffles. “I had long suspected it was you under the hood, but Twelve, Raha, hope was hard to hold.”

The other miqo’te winces and makes to apologize, but once again K’adec stops him.

“Pray do not apologize. Your reasons are yours, and I do not have to be happy with them to see the logic of them.” She turns to him fully now, playing with the cloth cuffs of her dress.

“And the friend I thought lost now stands beside me, but how much of us remains? I am not the same summoner that once fought through the very halls that now serve as your residence, though some aspects of her remain. There are some parts of Raha that you still have, some bits of the trickster scholar-archer that called me friend all those moons or winters ago, but time has changed us both. I still call you Raha in my head and heart, but I feel as I should not have that privilege even as I continue to call you so familiarly. I could not let you execute your plan at Mount Gulg without letting you know that I knew, but now that we both stand in the hereafter I cannot help but question if it was within my right to do so. I do not regret what I did, or if I do regret I believe that if I had remained silent I would regret those hypothetical actions more, but now we stand here and though we call each other friend I feel as if I should know you more than I do.”

And for a long while, the Exarch is silent. Time changes all, and they are no exception despite the prowess they both wield. But it is as she said – some parts remain unchanged.

G’raha starts at a low hum as K’adec wipes her face dry of tears once again. When the lyrics start, she jolts and snaps her gaze to him in surprise which calms into recognition and hope.

When the next verse starts, she sings the harmony.

When the last note fates, she grabs at his shoulders and pulls him into one of her hugs. Somehow, this surprises him and he nearly drops his staff in reaction, but after a few seconds he welcomes his old friend’s gentle though firm touch.

“I sang that to the Tower, hoping to give you pleasant dreams,” she confessed to him quietly.

“I assure you, they were most pleasant,” he grinned. There was no need to talk of the nightmare world he had awoken to, not here, not now with one of his long-abandoned dreams coming true in the waking world. “My friend, you worry about the divide time has cast between us. Though our duties may keep us busy, I would like to believe that time has not made complete strangers of us. As you say, parts of us remain, and I for one am willing to learn the parts of us that have changed if you are of mind to do the same.”

K’adec gives a watery chuckle. “I should hate to lose the company of a good friend when the opportunity rests in my palm. Well said, G’raha.”

He shakes his head, careful to not knock skulls with her. “Continue to call me Raha. You have long since earned the right.”

“Then you may call me Adec. You have long since had the ability, but you deserve to hear the words directly from me.”

The two stay like that for a moment before departing. G’raha watches as K’adec lifts a hand to the shard outside of the Rookery to head back to the Pendants for a well-deserved rest, but the appearance of another prevents him from returning to the Tower.

“How fare you both?” he hears Alphinaud ask.

“Better,” G’raha answers honestly.

Alphinaud smiles at him warmly. “Good. K’adec has not told me all of what conspired at the Crystal Tower originally, but she has told me enough that I knew the loss of you pained her greatly.”

G’raha thinks for a few seconds about what to say. “Our parting was not entirely a happy one.”

“I should not think it was. I am glad, then, that you both have the chance to reconnect.” A flash of steel appears in the young elezen’s eyes. “I hope you take this second chance to heart.”

He knows of the affections between the Warrior and the scholar before him as Heaven’s Ward had detailed its beginnings, and even the writings of the Scions after had mentioned the closeness between the two without giving it a name. He was even able to view it first-hand as he offered to assist K’adec in her reunion with the twins, her affection for the both of them causing some amount of indecision. He knows that if he hurts K’adec, Alphinaud will be right there with the steel in his spine looking to correct the problem. G’raha nods – he has no intentions of wasting time, not when he knows how precious it can be.

“I will not keep you from your rest any longer,” Alphinaud says with kindness in his eyes. “I will escort you to the Tower.”

“You do not have to do so,” G’raha protests.

“It’s either myself or Alisae, and I dare say my dear sister will give you some amount of grief as she walks you there.”

The Exarch grimaces. Alisae is a little too much for him right now. After he’s rested for awhile he could listen to Alisae’s teasing and prods, but for right now he just wants to sleep for the next day or three. He nods and Alphinaud falls in step beside him.

As they close the distance, G’raha looks up at the Tower with a fresh perspective and feels contentment settle in his heard.

The Crystal Tower as a beacon of hope – just as the ancients had wished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple more chapters for post-Hades and then it's back to our regularly scheduled irregular shorts, promise!


	24. Hades, Part the Sixth (Aftermath)

The Exarch – G’raha – and K’adec are still looking a little worse for ware, but both miqo’tes were starting to get cabin fever. Apparently, the talk they had had the other day had jump started their friendship once again and gave them both a bit of energy. Even still, Lyna and the Scions were reluctant to let them return to work quite yet. Not that it really stopped the two; more than once had one of them stumbled across K’adec and G’raha going back and forth about some theory or another seemingly without connection. One day it’s how to get the Scions back home, the next day it’s about the art of summoning.

Today, though, Alphinaud nearly turns right back out the door when he hears the Exarch.

“How… on Mount Gulg, you called my name.”

From where the door is cracked, he sees as K’adec nods. “I did.” A pause. “You want to know how I knew it was you.”

“In hindsight, I realize how telling our conversation in Kholusia was. But, in the same vein, I am beginning to believe you knew before then.”

“Mm. I knew for sure when we returned from Il Megh.”

Alphinaud starts in surprise, and judging by the surprised chirp, so does the Exarch. K’adec’s attention is on the door, however.

“Come in, Alph. I know you’ll ask me about it later.”

Sheepishly, the elezen enters and bows his head. “My apologies for eavesdropping.”

The Exarch nods, turning back to K’adec. The female miqo’te gestures for Alphinaud to squeeze in next her and only begins when he’s settled in place. Both males face her, giving their full attention.

“Like most revelations, it took time. But it started at the very beginning – or nearly. When I asked you if G’raha Tia was… awake, I suppose. I don’t think I finished. But then I saw the Crystal Tower, walked the halls I had been in before, and something didn’t add up. Especially when the townsfolk said that the Tower had ‘just appeared’ one day – much like how I and the Scions did. Or maybe not? Even still, a parallel of the Crystal Tower was believable until I talked to Moren about the history of this Shard. Not a mention, not a word, not even a child’s drawing of this place. If it was around before, it would have been documented, but it wasn’t. Meaning that it could very well be the same one as the one I know, especially when you said it had ‘come into your care’ and you yourself knew little of it.”

K’adec takes a sip of her drink – iced tea, something new to those from the Source but was apparently relatively common in the First. Alphinaud nudges her foot and smiles slightly at her, a habit formed from their conversations in the Source. He pauses when he catches a glance of the Exarch – the expression on his face is a mix of loneliness and heartbreak and hope and bittersweet nostalgia. Alphinaud feels his heart clench in both sympathy and jealousy. He knows, he gets it. K’adec just… she draws people to her, and getting to know her as they both have done… well, Alphinaud knows where that leads. But while he watched as K’adec grew, stood by her side or at her back or wherever it was he fit, G’raha hadn’t. K’adec had changed in those years he was sleeping. The sole female continues.

“Which brings me to my next point – if it was our tower, from whence was it pulled? It couldn’t be from before its creation, obviously. During its prime, it would have been filled with Allagans and research projects, much like the ones I cleared out. Perhaps it could be from the era it was lost before Carteneau, but this has the same issue as drawing it from its prime. I doubt the residents would’ve built around this tower as they did if the enemies I fought were there, especially if they were already seeking shelter from sin eaters. Which leaves the time when the Sons of Saint Coinach were conducting the expedition, or after. But we would’ve noticed if the Tower was missing, even if it was just for a few moments, and we would’ve noticed that it had changed. So that leaves only the time after you had sealed yourself away. But you said that the name ‘G’raha Tia’ wasn’t familiar or some such, which is a load of choco feed. Do you honestly believe anyone at the Sons would have let you fade into history?”

K’adec looks genuinely angry and offended, but she quickly shakes it away. “Later. Anyroad, you were – are – aware of how much I dislike lies and liars, but you didn’t quite lie to me, did you  _ Crystal Exarch _ ?”

To hear the title from K’adec is strange, and Alphinaud realizes that he has only heard her say it scant few times, and all of them before K’adec had slain Titania. With the way her face twists up, Alphinaud knows it’s strange to her as well.

“And going even further than that, Raha, I’m a summoner at my core. One of the main principles of summoning is that you cannot summon the unfamiliar. I couldn’t summon Garuda before I battled her, nor Titan nor Ifrit nor Bahamut nor even Phoenix. You cannot summon that you do not know, so you must have known me. But how could you? When I first arrived and Lyna inquired as to my origins, I answered that I was from Limsa. Later you would tell me to say that we were from the same place as no one knew about other Shards, and this would just cause confusion and panic. But if no one on this world knew about other Shards, how could you have known about them, much less known about me and mine and what we were capable of? These and other little things added up, leaving only one conclusion: the one beneath the cowl was G’raha Tia.”

K’adec slumps against Alphinaud tiredly. It’s probably the most she’s talked in quite a long while, and though her injuries are healed her stamina is still recovering. Alphinaud feels himself blushing and looks over to their audience of one.

The academian is surprised to see the bittersweet expression on the Exarch’s face. Jealousy is present, too, but the other male makes no hint to it.

“Would that I had thought of all this…”

“I am glad you didn’t. I wouldn’t have trusted you as much as I did otherwise.”

The male miqo’te raises his eyebrows. “I do remember you being quite cold at first.”

“Raha, the only reason I didn’t attack you flat out was because I knew you knew where the others were. That, and you smelled familiar.”

Neither the Exarch nor Alphinaud know quite what to say after that. Both knew how protective K’adec could be over those she cared about, but having them torn from her side as they were Called…

Well. Alphinaud had only seen a small portion of its effects on the affectionate summoner. And confronting the person responsible for it all would test anyone’s patience.

The elezen feels as K’adec starts to doze off, her head leaning on his for a few brief moments before she shakes herself awake.

“I do believe this is my cue to tell you both to rest,” Alphinaud remarks. He looks to the Exarch, who gets up to see them out.

“Rest well, Adec, both of you pray return when you are able. I should have something of note by the time you return…” His ruby gaze turns to the various stacks of books in the room.

Briefly, Alphinaud wonders if this is what the others feel when he refuses to leave the Solar (which many people have come to refer to as his office). A taste of his own medicine, he supposes.

“You as well, Exarch. Your wounds are still healing.”

“I’ll be fine,” the miqo’te protests, causing K’adec to huff a disbelieving breath.

“Raha, you’re stiff as a board. For all you claim to be old you still move like you did when exploring the Tower.”

“I can help, if you’ll permit.” Idleness doesn’t sit well with Alphinaud – has not for quite a while, if he’s being honest. At least he can help here.

K’adec laughs at the Exarch’s flustering at the surprise offer, but it turns into a yawn. “Alph is well-versed in healing. I’d have at least a dozen more scars than I do otherwise.” She yawns again, and Alphinaud looks up at her.

“Will you be alright, my friend?”

K’adec smiles. “I’ll get Alisaie to help me. We’ve been overdue for a chat, anyway, and I’m relatively certain I have a stash of sweets stored away that she will have no problem with depleting.” She hugs the both of them before taking her leave, the Exarch closing the grand doors of the Ocular behind her.

Once she’s gone, a slight tension pervades the room which makes Alphinaud restless. But he has a job to do and does not let it deter him, instead turning to the Exarch with a polite expression on his face.

“Where would you like to do this?”

“Here is as good a place as any.” The miqo’te pulls a bottle from somewhere in his robes and hands it to Alphinaud. He sort of recognizes it as the salve that had been applied to the leader’s wound shortly after their return, but its color and smell are slightly different.

“Is this the same poultice as the one before?” Alphinaud cannot help but question.

“Yes.”

Alphinaud bites his tongue. The medicine should still work, but… the bottle should not be this full if the other male was applying it at the times he should be. In fact, it should be empty (or very nearly). But Alphinaud doesn’t know how to bring this up. He barely knows the Exarch, and anything he knows of G’raha Tia is from K’adec’s stories. It’s the same man under all those robes, but he has seen tragedy and loss and pain Alphinaud can scarcely begin to imagine in the winters since. (At least a century, and who knows how long before he crossed Shards to save the First, the Source, and  _ her _ ?)

Meanwhile, the Exarch undoes the various fastenings that hide his wound under cloth. The academian sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth as he sees the extent of the damage.

There’s a gouge in the leader’s back; the skin around it is red and raw, the hole surrounded by jagged crystal that’s so pale of blue it’s practically white. Various dried liquids fill in the divots in a muted deluge of colors that shouldn’t be.

It’s  _ horrific _ , and Alphinaud is grateful for having gained a stronger stomach. Even still, his gut lurches as he takes in the wound.

“Exarch…” he starts.

“Tis alright, Alphinaud. It looks much worse than it feels.”

This doesn’t instill the elezen with confidence, especially when he notices fluid in the wound –  _ actual _ fluid, not dried remains.

“Exarch,” Alphinaud states firmly, “this wound requires more than just me applying the salve. I can help, but I will need resources I cannot get to here. Is there a washroom of sorts? Or a garden?”

Really, all he needs quick access to clean water. A heating element as well would be preferable, but his experiences with the short adventures K’adec had taken him on as well as his solo journeys throughout Kholusia have taught him how to make do with what little he has. While the Crystarium’s resources are not exhaustive, they’re not  _ exhausted _ either, but if the Exarch has let his wound fester this badly… Alphinaud can only assume he is still trying to keep up appearances, even though he has become less secretive since Emet-Selch was defeated.

G’raha’s face scrunches in reluctance, but a tap of his staff whisks the both of them into a bathing room that looks like it was designed for swimming rather than bathing with how large the singular tub is. Luckily, there’s also a few tubs that Alphinaud wastes no time in grabbing. It takes him a moment to figure out the heating element, but once he does a faint orange light comes from the crystals behind a protective glass covering. The light plays off of the glass and crystal, causing the entire room to look like it’s saturated in the hues of dawn. It dazzles Alphinaud, the more artistic parts of his mind piecing together how it was done.

“It’s beautiful,” he says.

“Allag had as many artisans as researchers involved in the construction of the Tower, and more still when it came to serve as the throne of the empire. You will find that many rooms use light as pigment and the space as canvas, though it can be hard to see with the many specific instruments required for the Tower to process energy.”

Alphinaud drags the tub – now filled with warm, clean water – over during this explanation, going to grab some of the rags that were hidden behind the basins. They look relatively clean, and Alphinaud had never seen vermin, insects, or even dust in the Tower, and they would be dunked in water anyway, so he saw no reason not to use them.

Alphinaud rolled up his sleeves to begin his work and sees the Exarch looking at him with confusion, which makes him start.

“Yes…?”

G’raha shakes his head. “It is just… difficult for me to comprehend why you are doing this.”

“I beg your pardon?”

The miqo’te frowns; apparently, whatever words he wants to say are difficult to get out. “My presence is what keeps you all trapped here, away from the Source. Even beyond that, I have hidden the truth from all of you for so long, caused K’adec to be  _ hurt _ , and yet… you are all still here, trying to find a way for me to live. It’s baffling.”

Alphinaud doesn’t comment, just situates himself behind the Exarch. “This may sting. I apologize in advance. Let me know if it gets to be too much and I will wait.”

The Exarch hums an affirmative and Alphinaud gets to work. It’s a slow and somewhat gruesome process, but Alphinaud uses the time to think of a response.

“All of us make mistakes, some with bigger ramifications than others.” The Crystal Braves flash across his mind. “I cannot blame you for hiding the real truth from most of us – as my sister once said, I do not have to be pleased with your actions to forgive them. And you did not intentionally hurt K’adec, else I doubt we would be having this conversation.”

“You’d make sure of it?”

“I do believe I would have to get in line. Between Alisaie and K’adec’s adventurer friends, I don’t think there would be much left for me.”

“Have you received such threats, then?”

Alphinaud twitches, causing a grunt of pain from the Exarch.

“Apologies,” the academian mumbles. The miqo’te shakes his head as Alphinaud grabs another wet rag, casting the soiled one aside.

“I… might have deserved that one. It is not my place to ask.”

Alphinaud makes a noncommittal noise and tries to shove down the jealousy he feels. “K’adec would probably feel differently.”

He fails if the way G’raha looks at him over his shoulder is any indication. “If you are wary of me trying to take her attentions, worry not. She has made her heart quite clear, even if she has not said it aloud.”

Alphinaud blushes to the tips of his ears. It is not the first time he’s heard the sentiment – he’s thought of it himself quite a few times – but to hear the jealousy and resignation in the other’s tone…

Well, he knows how that goes. The academian looks and sees that the wound is clean, now, and so places the other rag atop the first before scrubbing his hands in the tub.

The poultice doesn’t smell pleasant in the first place; its age doing it no favors. Luckily, it’s not spoiled, but Alphinaud will have to fetch another bottle for the Exarch before the day is over. He takes the substance and smooths it over the wound and surrounding skin. A wrap from the pouch at his hip and the Exarch slumps in relief as the medicine takes effect.

“Thank you.”

Alphinaud pats the Exarch’s shoulders. If nothing else, he is a good man at heart.

“Naught to it, though you should take better care of yourself.”

G’raha laughs, the sound self-deprecating. “It would not be the first time I have heard that,” he admits.

“Then perhaps you should be listening,” Alphinaud chastises, “and getting your rest.”

“Aye, aye.” The Exarch waves and the soiled rags disappear. Alphinaud drains the tub and follows him as he wanders through a few rooms in the Tower.

“I hope you know how lucky you are,” the miqo’te starts unexpectedly, “and that these chances you have with her are not chances wasted.”

Alphinaud startles, but G’raha continues before he can think of anything to say. “Chances not taken will not result in happiness. When all is said and done, you would be happier with memories, not regrets or fantasies. Even should the remembrances be short.”

It is a statement of truth, born of resignation and bittersweet recollection and pain. Alphinaud feels like he’s finally getting a look at the man under the hood – not the mysterious Crystal Exarch, but the one who became him, the scholar-archer of Sharlayan that the older Scions and K’adec had known who learned how to carry a city, a world, and his friends’ lives on his shoulders without a word. 

Maybe that’s what causes the elezen to blurt out what he does: “She talked about you.”

The Exarch turns sharply, ignoring whatever pain he surely felt from the sudden action.

Alphinaud struggles to contain his emotions. “You were one of – if not her first – friend outside of her adventuring group, according to her. Losing you was the first of many tragedies that befell her in short order.” It’s a bitter pill to swallow even a couple years after learning about it.

“I am surprised that did not fall to you,” the miqo’te said.

“It took me some time to see K’adec in the correct light,” Alphinaud reluctantly admits. 

G’raha takes a moment to process the information, looking at the crystal of the room. He shakes his head before long as if to dislodge whatever it is he’s thinking.

“The effects of time,” he muses briefly.

“And the effects of friends.”

Alphinaud can only meet the blank stare that the Exarch gives him. “I have had much help to become the person I am today.” He pauses, wondering whether or not he should say his next piece. It’s not quite his place – K’adec would be far better suited to say it – but someone ought to bring it to light. “Much like you do, Exarch. You have friends and allies here beyond us, and to ignore them or think of these bonds as any less than they are is to do those others a great disservice.”

The miqo’te raises his eyebrows, but shows no other reaction. “As one leader to another?”

“As one  _ friend _ to another – or so I hope.” 

Alphinaud bows to the Exarch and exits the Tower via the teleportation cube in the corner of the room, leaving the other male with much to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters and we're at our regularly scheduled irregularities, promise!  
> On a side note, if you want to see the weird wacky shit I get into in-game, and occasionally want to hear me read these shots aloud, I'm streaming NG+ on Twitch! Find me there under the same name, ZoruaIllusion.


	25. What Happens After (Post Hades)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K'adec's adventuring friends want some GODDAMNED WORDS.

When K’adec is sent back to the Source, she has a mile-long list of people she should talk to after catching Tataru and F’lhaminn up on what’s going on. Her myriad of teachers will probably want to know of the techniques developed on the First and how to apply them here, and several more will probably want to know she’s alright, Count Fortemps and Baderon among them. S’igurn and Ca’ra are probably also very confused as to why they’re receiving payment under their pillows and missives in dreams rather than in person like normal.

But the first people she has to visit are her adventuring companions. Asking them for help with Primals is one thing… 

Hades was something else.

First stop: Limsa Lominsa. She needs to pick up some ingredients anyway…

When she returns to the Seventh Heaven, bag full of ingredients (familiar things now almost strange again because of her dedication to learning the ingredients of the First), she’s surprised when the bartender informs her that she has a guest inside the Stones.

The surprise fades when she sees the small, white haired Au Ra just inside.

Root is nursing a tankard of ale and turns when she hears the door. Immediately, she stands, a questioning look sent K’adec’s way.

The miqo’te feels the tears building, but forces them back. She needs her voice right now, her hands too clumsy for the hand-language Root had taught her so long ago.

“Heyo, Root,” she greets, setting her stuff down and opens her arms, asking Root permission which is given with a small smile and a tilt of her head.

Carefully, K’adec rubs her cheek on the Au Ra’s horn. Something inside of her settles – and it’s not Fray, or Ardbert, or some of the memory-ghosts from soulstones, but something that is K’adec’s alone. The tension drains out of her shoulders and she whispers to Root “Thank you for coming when I needed you most.”

Two gentle taps on her cheek.  _ You’re welcome _ . Root pulls back from the embrace and makes her confused face again. K’adec smiles wryly.

“Lots of questions, then. Let’s sit – this will take a long while.”

Root makes a show of settling in, pulling her tankard to her.

K’adec laughs and begins her tale.

“Well, as you recall, we were searching at the base of Crystal Tower for the beacon the mysterious figure talked about…”

Several hours (and tankard refills) later, Root sits back.

_ H-A-D-E-S _ , she signs,  _ was who we fought. E-M-E-T. _

K’adec nods.

_ The others will want to know. _

K’adec gestures at the bag of ingredients.  _ A peace offering _ , she signs, her motions lacking the surety of Root’s but readable nonetheless,  _ Aki’s going to have my hide. _

Root laughs and teasingly tugs at K’adec’s ear.  _ Best get to work then. _ The Au Ra looks out the window.  _ You should visit Aeditha tonight. _

K’adec flinches. “Was she that worried?”

Root’s look was all the answer she needed.

_ Go. _ Root told her. Then the Au Ra patted the top of her head with a smile.  _ You did well _ .

And with that, she collected her dishes and left.

Looking down at her bag and sighing, K’adec asked the culinarian behind the counter if the Roegadyn would mind holding onto it for a little while and making sure the ingredients inside didn’t spoil. After confirming that it was alright, K’adec initiated a teleport to Shirogane.

She had a white mage to visit.

K’adec knocks on the door. 

Another Au Ra answers the door, this one slightly taller than Root and wearing yellow instead of white. Her eyes widen and she shouts back into the house “Aeditha! Kad!”

A loud  _ BANG _ comes forth, followed by a few more  _ thuds _ that steadily get louder as the hyur woman approaches.

“Kad!” For once, it’s K’adec being pulled into a hug before Aeditha pulls back and looks over her head to toe.

“Are you alright? Any injuries?”

“Dear, you’re smothering her,” Yuriko gently informs. K’adec shakes her head.

“No, no, I’m fine. Still a bit sore, but…”

Aeditha’s eyes darkened before she gestured to the house behind her. 

Yuriko closes the door behind them. Aeditha leads the way through the massive collection of items she and Yuriko have ( _ is that from the Tower? _ ) and eventually stops at a sitting room area, taking up a seat and gesturing for K’adec to do the same.

Yuriko arrives a moment later with a tray of water cups, perching right next to her fiancée. 

“It’s rude to not offer guests a drink,” Yuriko reprimands gently. Aeditha only grins goofily at her before turning back to K’adec with raised eyebrows.

“What in the hells was that?” she demands. To others, it might sound angry, but all K’adec hears is the worry she caused.

K’adec messes with one of her ears. “So you know how the mysterious figure told me to find a beacon at the base of the Crystal Tower in order to wake the Scions?”

The two nod in unison.

“I ended up being transported to another Shard.”

Aeditha almost chokes on her water, but gestures for K’adec to keep going.

It takes several more hours, and by this time the moonlight is streaming in through the windows. K’adec sighs internally at having to put the food prep – and thus, the visit to Aki – off even longer, but acknowledges that it’s probably for the best.

Yuriko offers their guest room for the night. A significant glance between K’adec and Aeditha – her mentor, older sister, and friend all rolled into one – convinced K’adec to stay. (To say nothing of the recent memory of red eyes widening in surprise as her old friend wakes, this time with her nearby.)

Aeditha and Yuriko send her off the next morning with well wishes and a stern reminder to send a message if her injuries flare.

“Shade and Gao are on a mission right now,” Aeditha informs her before she leaves, “but Nalak should be hanging around Kugane.”

K’adec salutes before initiating the teleport. At least she’s not bouncing around the planet like she normally is when trying to find her friends.

Nalak is, blessedly, right next to the aetheryte as K’adec arrives. The other Seeker’s spiky blonde hair sticks out among the sleek dark colors common in Kugane, but his clothes and sword blend right in.

He smiles when he sees her, waving casually.

“Welcome back to the Far East,” he says, “Came from Aeditha’s?”

She nods. He throws an arm around her shoulders and leads her to a street vendor, ordering something so quickly she couldn’t catch what he said.

Nalak hands her a stick of dango and guides her to a quieter part of the port, where listening ears are less likely to be and less likely to catch what they’re saying.

“You all are okay, right?”

K’adec smiles. Nalak has always been the kind to roll with the punches rather than questioning who was throwing them. “Yeah. Little singed in places, but we’re okay.”

Nalak takes another bite of dango. “So, what in the hell went down?”

“Long or short version?”

“There’s a short version with you?” He elbows her teasingly. K’adec grumbles playfully, but doesn’t retort. “I just want to know what that thing we fought was.”

“Emet-Selch –  _ Hades _ ,” she corrects herself. He may have been her enemy, but that was his  _ name _ . His  _ true _ name.

Nalak is quiet for a few more moments. “Now I want the long version.”

K’adec settles in for another long story. At this point, she’s rather adept at telling the whole story of her summoning to the First and subsequent events, but it still takes a while to spin the tale.

The sun is high and hot when she finishes, neither miqo’te noticing that much.

Nalak lets out a low whistle.  _ “Damn _ , Kad.”

She tugs on one of her ears, not sure how else to react.

Shaking his head, he thumps her on the shoulder. “Well, at least we can still help you kick ass even when you’re way over there. Keep kicking ass, yeah?”

K’adec laughs. “That much, I can do.”

Nalak stands and offers a hand. “Right. Samurai training continues when you all are back here. No slacking!” He gives her the remainder of his dango and sends her on her way with a cheery salute, blending into the crowds of Kugane and being swept out of sight. The easy display of subtlety reminded her that she had another friend in Kugane to visit. Now if only she could remember where to find her…

Some hours later, K’adec stumbles across the very person she’s looking for. Or, more accurately, her ninja friend finds her. Diana melts out of the shadows as if they are water, pulling K’adec into a hug that has her reaching for her grimoire before the miqo’te registers what’s happening and returning the gesture.

“Kad!” she exclaims quietly. The wilds around them are calm, for once, and so K’adec feels no need to remove herself from the embrace.

“Did you know?” she asks, rubbing on the Au Ra’s horn.

A considering hum. “I knew that I should gear up, that a fight was coming. A big one.”

K’adec nods. Diana’s hunches, her gift from the Mother Crystal, were often unspecific and vague, notions of things to do rather than explicit instructions.

Diana places a gentle hand on K’adec’s shoulder, making them come face-to-face.

“Is everyone alright?” the Au Ra asks seriously.

K’adec nods. “We’re not 100%,” she admits. She still hurt and while the Scions had shown no such physical aches, she could see the bags under their eyes and knew that they, too, were suffering. “But we’re up and about.”

Diana taps her horn again K’adec’s cheek. “Stay alert, Kad. But remember you’ve got us behind you.” She looks at K’adec’s gloves and tuts. “And keep up your hand-to-hand! Do we need to spar again?”

K’adec chuckles. “Not yet, though I wouldn’t protest one later. I’ve got more people to visit, and I’d rather not have to explain any more bruises.”

Diana laughs at that. “Well then, you best be off. See you around, Kad.”

And with that, Diana silently folds back into shadows. Despite all her attempts, K’adec can’t hear anything other than the sound of insects and the wind. She shakes her head before teleporting back to Mor Dhona – she had a feast to make.

K’adec is grateful for the tips and tricks she had picked up from the Firmament and Crystal Mean. Recipes that had once seemed daunting almost looked simple, now, and K’adec loses herself in the motions. A pinch of this, a helping of that, sear, roast, a bit of oil to help, and before long she has a banquet packed away in boxes lined with fire or ice shards to be transported. It would be easier just to make these things there, but K’adec feels like she owes Aki enough already without adding a request for patience to the (already long) list.

Kiko bears most of the boxes without complaint, K’adec carrying what her chocobo couldn’t. She teleports them both to the residential area where Aki lives.

The lalafell is outside, carefully trimming the flowers that encircle her house. K’adec admires the dedication and the results of Aki’s efforts, beautiful colors springing up through the soil. The miqo’te waits until Aki sits back for a few moments before taking a few steps forward, knocking on the gate to the house as best she could with her hands full.

Orange eyes greet hers from across the gate before Aki sighs.

“I brought food?” K’adec offers with a tentative smile. It’s hit or miss whether or not Aki feels like company, but food is  _ always _ welcome with her.

“Come on in.”

The gate is unlocked, luckily, so K’adec doesn’t have to pull much of a juggling act to enter Aki’s plot. She sets her boxes down on the outdoor table Aki has before beginning to unload Kiko’s burden.

The lalafell raises her eyebrows, but doesn’t react much past that. “Is this you making it up to me?”

K’adec smiles dryly. “Yes.”

Aki rolls her eyes, but stops her gardening to hop on one of the chairs and open one of the boxes. This one contains a startling number of cookies – acorn, sesame, and chocolate – still warm, thanks to the fire shards. Aki takes a bite of one and nods with a satisfied hum.

“Fine.” She glances to where K’adec’s grimoire hangs and frowns. “Giving up on red magic?”

K’adec shakes her head. “Not giving up, just… recovering.”

Aki’s eyes flash in concern, but it disappears as fast as it comes. “Hm. Keep practicing – you’ve got a lot to learn.”

Aki’s brusque personality throws a lot of people off, but at this point K’adec is used to it. (Even appreciates it to some amount – it makes sure she’s aware that her friends, while they usually do help when she calls, are still people with lives beyond that of her adventures, and reminds her that she really should show her appreciation more.) In response, the miqo’te nods and takes her leave, Kiko trailing loyally behind her as she walks the short distance to Shade’s house.

She knocks, not really expecting an answer. So when the door opens to show Shade – followed by a node she had found in some Allagan ruins – K’adec feels her tail poof up in surprise.

Shade’s head tilts. A quick glance shows she’s not injured – which since she’s a white mage isn’t surprising. Only the truly difficult battles truly drained her and Aeditha of their reserves. Battles like Hades.

“I… wanted to check with you all.” The words were hard to find, too many spilling over each other in K’adec’s mind.

“Ah,” Shade says at last, “that was real.”

K’adec blinks. “Very much so.”

Shade squints at her. Even though there’s a large height difference between them, K’adec feels small under the gaze.

“Come in, Kad,” the purple-haired lalafell invites, “I think there’s a story you want to share.” She opens the door a bit wider before wandering deeper into the house, letting K’adec follow at her own pace. 

The miqo’te makes sure the door is shut before following the gentle strains of music into Shade’s office. Various paintings of landscapes and people hang around the room, the one of Papalymo and Lyse (Yda, at the time) brings a pit of grief into K’adec’s throat. She adds Lyse onto the ever-expanding list of people to talk to.

Shade sits behind her desk, and K’adec sees that Gao is reclined on one of the couches that are carefully placed in the somewhat crowded room. She knows that despite his casual air right now that he’s fully aware of everything going on in this room and knows exactly when she entered the house. 

The former actress perches on an empty chair between the two so neither lalafell has to turn too much to see her. Shade places her cheek in her hand, wordlessly prompting K’adec to start.

K’adec tells the story of her adventures on the First once again. It’s almost mindless since she’s done it so many times now, but it’s both a blessing and a curse. K’adec feels the weight of everything she and the Scions have done, and it hits none too gently, either. She manages to keep going by grace of practice – she was an actress after all, and delivering the lines and character is something she knows how to do – but she knows by how Gao tilts his head that he  _ knows _ .

She finishes by saying “You were the last of the crew I needed to visit. When Aeditha said you two were on a mission, I didn’t expect to see you at all.”

Shade shakes her head. “Kad…” She doesn’t seem sure on what to say next, so Gao fills in for her.

“Take care of yourselves.” He gives her a look that is both stern and concerned, a protector through and through.

There’s not much else to say and so K’adec takes her leave, teleporting back to the Rising Stones for a night of rest. She enters, half expecting Alphinaud to greet her before she remembers  _ Right, he’s on the First. Along with everyone else. _

She can feel as the loneliness that had infected her before she found the beacon threatens to overwhelm her again. It’s not nearly as choking as it was before she was Called, but after having been reunited and staying in the company of the Scions, it’s almost too much.

She tugs the ribbon tied under her coat – the ribbon Alphinaud had given her after the prisoner exchange oh-so-long ago, and moves to the lobby. She doesn’t want to talk to anyone, but just feeling people around her is enough. She wants her friends ( _ family _ ) back so they don’t have to worry about the effects of their souls being separated from their bodies, but she knows she has to be patient. (To an extent… she doesn’t want to find out what might happen if the Scions’ physical forms give them another scare, one that they  _ can’t _ fix.)

To her surprise, Root is the only one in the lobby. Granted, the Au Ra appears as if she went somewhere else before coming back, given by the axe propped next to her instead of her usual claymore, but Root has a sense of wanderlust that outstrips K’adec’s, so the fact that she has returned so soon is… weird.

Root lifts a hand in greeting, which K’adec returns. The miqo’te ducks behind the bar for a few moments, plucking two bottles from an insulated box lined in ice shards that’s beneath the counter. Opening the both of them, she makes her way back to the table her friend sits at and hands her one, keeping the other for herself.

Root gives a toasting motion in thanks, taking a swig before setting it aside to “talk”.  _ You talked to everyone? _

K’adec nods, setting aside her own bottle to sign back. While not completely necessary, it was good practice. In addition, Root came from the belief that all words were lies, and with K’adec’s…  _ thing _ about honesty, it worked. 

_ And are you alright? _

That made K’adec pause.  _ I will be _ , is what she responds, because that’s the fullest truth she can tell Root right now.

(Her body still aches and hurts and her brain keeps showing her things she doesn’t want to see and doesn’t want to acknowledge but once it was pointed out to her, she couldn’t  _ ignore it _ and it just-)

Root rapping on the table shocks K’adec back to the present.

_ You look like garbage, _ Root signs bluntly.  _ And you’re not usually this spacey.  _ The Au Ra’s eyes are narrowed in a mixture of frustration and genuine concern.  _ Pushing yourself isn’t going to do you any favors. Now go sleep, and let other people handle things for a while. You’re going to get someone killed if you keep going, and it’s probably going to be you. _

K’adec winces. She knows – but  _ gods _ , there’s so much to do.

Root gently tugs one of her ears in reprimand.  _ No. No guilt. We took on a god, and if people have a goddamn problem with us needing to recover from that, they can shove it. _

A sly glance means the next phrase is teasing, though no less genuine.  _ And I’m sure I’m not the only person saying that. _

Root lifts her bottle in K’adec’s direction – her way of saying “thank you for the beer” – before hefting her axe onto her shoulder. A stern glance towards the hallway where K’adec’s room and a shift of the weapon drove home her next point pretty clearly, even without the sign language she used.

_ Go rest or I’ll kick your ass myself. _

And with that, Root left the Rising Stones. K’adec takes a couple minutes to clear their table before listening to her friend’s instructions; she knows her usual adventuring crew all care about her and show it in different ways, but the reminders make it seem more real. After her time on the First, it’s a feeling she treasures. 

(The Light was overwhelming, obscuring her vision at times and clouding her mind with nothing but  _ hunger _ , the sensations of companionship and care a distant dream. She feared equipping any soulstone other than Summoner, terrified that the whispers of souls long past that she was less familiar with would distract her for too long, allowing the Light to completely take over.)

Now, though, she falls asleep with a feeling of comfort and accomplishment: her friends are okay and know what happened, and she’s getting there. And Root’s right – anything pressing can wait until she’s feeling better.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be remiss of me to not talk about the adventurers who have been by K'adec's (and my) side literally since Day One. And thus, this.  
> Thanks for everything, you all. One day I'll be able to pass it forward.


	26. Fulfilling a Promise

Finding K’adec hadn’t gotten any easier when her path to the First was at last opened. Indeed, now that she had two worlds’ worth of errands and good deeds and (frankly) busy work to occupy her time it was almost impossible to tell where she would end up. 

So when Alphinaud caught a glimpse of her and her carbuncle’s tails after a discussion with the Chais in Eulmore, he quickly but politely excused himself and made his way towards where he saw them (being careful to avoid Lady Chai’s hug).

He caught up to them on one of the many balconies that looked out upon the sea. He took a moment to compose himself and assess (admire) her from behind. She had found a new dress somewhere, this one in a more form-fitting style that would not be out of place in Eulmore’s ballroom as compared to the battlefield. Still, he could feel the power radiating from her. Nearby, her carbuncle chased the leaves as they danced in the winds that gently tugged at K’adec’s hair and skirt. Alphinaud took breath to compose himself as he stepped beside her.

Her ears flickered as she presumably heard him (how, with all the hustle and bustle of Eulmore behind him, he’ll never know) and she turned toward him with a small, genuine smile.

“Hello, Alph,” she greets warmly, and he feels his core warm in turn. He looks out over the view K’adec had been gazing out across only moments beforehand. It’s beautiful, really, with the natural sunlight reflecting off of the water, but something tells him that it’s not just the beauty that brings her here.

Seemingly reading his thoughts, she speaks up. “It reminds me of Limsa.” 

When he turns to look at her, the miqo’te’s gaze is focused out across the sea, refusing to make eye contact. 

“Feo Ul uses my bond to the Source to deliver messages and items, though I’ll admit I’m not entirely sure how beyond the vague concept of pixie magic. I try to keep the bond strong, just in case.”

Alphinaud remains silent, only raising his eyebrows. There may have been a cycle of seasons between them, but even that passing of time hasn’t dulled his knowledge of her. There’s more to this than that, and he knows she knows he knows.

She turns to look at him, and whatever she finds in the look on her face makes her flush a bit, rose pink staining her cheeks. She turns her gaze towards the floor – or her carbuncle that now sits near her feet; it’s hard to tell. “It also reminds me of what Emet-Selch – Hades – told us. That this was all one place before. Looking out… I turn around and expect there to be a different sort of white stone to greet me as it did when this -” here, she waves her hand in a general sweeping motion, “ – whole adventure began.” Her hand drops listlessly and she sighs. “I do not agree with his ideology or methods, do not mistake me. The unity he wishes for is long since dead, and no amount of wishing or Calamities can bring back what he had lost. It does not diminish the fact that these worlds  _ are _ alive, are teeming with hope and love and despair and anger and everything else. But even as I say this, I find I cannot close my eyes to what his truth was.”

And that’s where it was. K’adec’s search for truth was seemingly a strange notion, but with her own problems in separating  _ K’adec _ from the persona she called  _ the Warrior _ , it made sense to Alphinaud. He was also privy to how important such a notion was to K’adec, and though he missed some of the adventure around the remaining lands of Norvrandt he knew that Emet-Selch’s revelations had shaken her.

K’adec keeps going, words pouring from her mouth in a deluge. “And then I see Limsa when I’m in Eulmore, I return to the Source and see the Crystal Tower that pokes the skies above in both worlds, I see Gatetown and think of the refugee camps outside Ul’dah, I see the rest of Kholusia and it’s Gyr Abania instead, I hear the stories of the amaro in Seto’s care and can only think of Hraesvelgar and his brood, of how man turned them both away in different ways. I think on my scripts and see the same story written a thousand times by a thousand different hands with a thousand different names but the stories are all the same and Twelve help me, I  _ cannot _ close my eyes to it all no matter how much I want!” K’adec grabs at her ears and breathes deeply, trying to keep her voice down to avoid the eavesdroppers they both know would stay about.

Gently, Alphinaud pulls her hands away from her ears and keeps them in his own. “K’adec,” he murmurs softly, drawing her eyes to him, “mayhap these stories are the same, becoming parallel lines running through the Rift across Shards. Mayhap this is a remnant of Emet-Selch’s world, but it is as you say: that dream is long since over, and no amount of wishing will bring it back the way it was before.” He runs his thumbs across her knuckles gently, trying to bring her comfort in the ways he knew she would respond to. “I know that my words may only be a balm on an open wound if we are particularly lucky, and while I cannot claim to understand as much as you have seen I often see these same parallels. But while we can feel a resemblance of sorrow for a lost world, there is still much for us here in these ones.”

He feels as she returns his grip, her fingers tapping against his wrist as if to mimic the pulse she cannot feel beneath his gloves. He stays there as she grounds herself slowly, coming back to herself. He does not find himself often wishing that Kiko was comfortable in smaller spaces, but now is one such time. To take K’adec outside to her mount would only draw attention that wouldn’t help her, but he knew that she needed more comfort than he alone could give. But he could only give all he could.

This time, it’s Alphinaud pulling K’adec into a hug. She gasps – in surprise or because the tears she’s holding back are disturbing her breathing or some combination thereof – but she returns the hug with fervor, nuzzling into his neck even though it’s probably uncomfortable for her to do so with how much taller she is. 

He finds himself murmuring soft nothings into her ear as she continues to root herself in the here and now. He continues to do so as he feels the tensions melt from her, two worlds’ worth of stress being eased.

There are more challenges ahead, he knows. He and the rest of the Scions need to be returned to their physical forms and the problem of Black Rose still persists although at a slightly less devastating level. Not to mention the strange weapon K’adec had seen through Estinien’s memory of infiltrating the hold and the thousand other issues that will line up at their door as soon as they “wake”. But he’s willing to put all that off, even if just for a night, so K’adec can rest. There is much riding on her shoulders and he will do everything in his power to ease the burden.

As they stand there embracing, Alphinaud begins to plan.

That night, he enters her room in the Pendants. He knows she's still awake by the light that creeps from under the door; if he presses his ear up against the door and strains his hearing he'll probably hear her writing.

He knocks quietly and waits as he hears muted shuffling before she answers the door.

K'adec was obviously ready for bed by the nightgown and slippers she wore when opening the door - much like how he himself is dressed in loose cotton clothing and a dressing robe - but her fingers are dirtied by ink and her glasses are still on her nose, showing that he didn't wake her up, at least.

For a moment, the two stare at each other. K'adec startled herself into action, moving aside to allow Alphinaud entry. He accepts the wordless invitation anxiously, walking through the doorway and stopping in between her desk and the bed. He hovers there, nervously clutching his surprise as he waits for her to either join him or ask what in the hells he's doing.

It's not the first time Alphinaud has entered her room so late, nor is it the first time he's done so in nightclothes. It is the first time he's entered with a plan not borne of an express invitation from the resident herself.

The miqo'te doesn't speak, but she does move to sit on her bed and give him an inquiring look. She does this at times - goes almost completely silent, relying on body language and actions to speak. Since bonding in Ishgard, the spells have been less frequent, though still recurring. Alphinaud spent many moons trying to teach himself how to understand her when she got like this, and he's glad that his efforts (while slightly rusty) still bore fruit.

"I wanted to share this with you," Alphinaud starts, showing his prize: a collection of children's tales from the Cabinet of Curiosity. One of the most prized volumes of the Cabinet due to it being one of the largest written collections of a sort of history, having friends in high places helps. (When he mentioned he was borrowing it to help the Warrior of Darkness, Moren reluctantly allowed it to be taken out of the library if and only if it would return in the same condition.)

"Many moons ago, you told me of how your theatre troupe would give short performances to the children to provide comfort to them." The eleven pulls the book back towards himself, slightly self-conscious of what he's about to offer. "I am no actor, as my rather abysmal performance in Eulmore has shown. Nor am I adept at playwriting. But I can read, and upon remembering that this tome was in the care of Moren… I thought that I could, perhaps, read to you?"

Red-and-green eyes blink once, twice, thrice as K'adec processes what he's said. It's certainly a strange offer, but what he said is true - if only describing how he thought of reading to her, but not why. He had thought of it because of the memory of K'adec recalling her troupe and sharing the memory for the first time, but Alphinaud is also recalling the time after their adventuring jaunt through Eorzea where he fell ill. K'adec had stepped in as his primary caretaker, and when he was well enough for consciousness but not much else, she took to reading to him. A strange proposition at the time, but a soothing practice that stuck in his memory.

Hence.

K’adec shuffles to one side of the bed, a clear invitation. He takes the spot next to her, allowing the miqo’te to rearrange herself until she’s comfortable. She ends up with her head in his lap, curled next to his leg as his hand falls on top of her ear.

Alphinaud can feel the tips of his ears burning in mild embarrassment, but K’adec’s gentle purring chases away the feeling quickly. 

He opens the book and starts to read. “Once upon a time, there lived a Drahn princess who had a Galdjent knight protecting her…”

As he reads, he feels as K’adec relaxes against him. Her purr intensifies as he gently plays with her ear, the tip of her tail tapping contentedly. 

Alphinaud finishes the tale and looks down at her, his face softening as he sees how at peace K’adec is. It’s been a long, long time since he saw her like this - not since the beginning of their adventures here on the First - and he’s reluctant to disturb such an image, even if it’s just making sure she’s asleep.

He flips the page and begins the next bedtime story; this one featuring a soldier who fell in love with a dancer he kept meeting throughout his travels and how he fought to be with her, unaware that she was following him since she had fallen in love with him as well. It was a little denser than the story before it, but Alphinaud found himself enjoying the tale. 

When he finished, the elezen once again looked at his slumbering companion. K’adec was making the deep wheezes (he hesitates to call it  _ snoring _ , but it’s very close) that means she is truly and deeply asleep. Her head is still on his lap, ears twitching as she dreams. He hopes that her mind remains peaceful tonight, that he has done what he has come here to do. 

It’s not a permanent solution - as enjoyable as these sleepovers (as K’adec had dubbed them) are, he knows that eventually they will return to a semblance of normalcy, where they would be needed in different places at different times, and these soft moments would become scarce and scattered. 

But for now, Alphinaud chuckles under his breath as K’adec snorts and twitches in her sleep. Her ear flicks out of his grasp, so he strokes through her hair instead, careful to not pull on any knots. She sighs and practically melts, and Alphinaud desperately wants to calm his heart’s furious beating. He’s long since been aware of his affections towards the miqo’te (and if he’s not mistaken, K’adec has long since known and returned the sentiment), but through this adventure on the First, his perspective has… shifted. Not changed - not like in Ishgard, where he became aware of how dangerous the missions K’adec went on actually  _ were _ . Just… shifted. Like when he tried on K’adec’s glasses, and the world was tinted green. He knows what it is truly like to stand at her side in battle, and so the information is added to what he already knows. The tension between them is stretched thin already, and it’s not a question of  _ will _ it break, but  _ when _ ? 

Alphinaud sets the book aside as if it’s made of spun glass, making sure that the tome would be safe should either of them happen to move in their sleep. He then tries to shimmy down so he’s not sleeping sitting up (the metal headboard is  _ uncomfortable _ ), but inevitably he awakens K’adec. She’s not completely awake, granted - her eyes are still somewhat cloudy, but she’s squinting at him in a displeased manner.

“Apologies,” he murmurs. He gestures toward the headboard as well as he could. “‘Twas uncomfortable.”

She huffs, but says nothing. Instead, she pushes herself off of him, allowing Alphinaud to make himself comfortable.

Normally, this is where she turns away from him, leaving plenty of space between them much like how he and Alisaie used to do years ago. Tonight, however, she stays facing him as he faces her. He takes comfort in the fact that her face looks as red as his feels.

Wordlessly, she places her hand in the small space between them - an offering, he realizes as he sees her vulnerable look. Alphinaud knows that K’adec wouldn’t hold it against him should he choose not to take it - it would simply mean that he wasn’t ready yet, and she would respect that.

Slowly, he moves his hand to cover hers. His breath is shallow and his ears are hot from his blush, but the excitement and happiness he feels with this new step far outweighs his nervousness. The small but delighted grin K’adec gives him contributes to that as well.

It doesn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep like that, either, their hands still joined between them.

Alphinaud thanks the gods the next morning when he finds the tome in the same condition the next morning on K’adec’s desk, far away from anything that could cause it harm. He takes note of where K’adec had placed an old ribbon she used as a bookmark before returning it to the Cabinet of Curiosity, much to Moren’s delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends the Hades/Post Hades arc. Thanks for sticking with it; I know that most people don't come to this story for content like this. We'll be back to our irregularities on Thursday.


	27. Are You Scared of Me?

It’s dark in the Fortemps foyer. It’s the time of night that belongs only to the sleepless, where reality doesn’t feel quite as solid and the dark feels like an embrace. Even the fireplace seems to respect the deep dark, its popping and cracking subdued in the gloom. 

Both Alphinaud and K’adec had given up on working further; K’adec was at the point of so exhausted that she was wired, unable to sleep, and Alphinaud wasn’t much better off. But instead of fruitlessly laying in their beds, they had unintentionally met up in the lobby. The two silently took their usual spots to work in their respective tomes, but work eventually gave way to conversation. They speak in low tones, not really whispering but rather something steady so as to not disturb the stillness of the hour.

To Alphinaud, it’s almost strange to be like this, discussing everything and nothing like he and Alisaie used to when they were far younger, prone to barging in on one another no matter the time and giggling about childish things. (He never realized how much he would miss it when they parted.) But now… Thordan is dead, and while some of their allies have returned other are missing again. He and K’adec remain in Count Fortemp’s care, the older gentleman having grown fond of the two and acting like a father figure for them both.

K’adec is in the nightgown Tataru had made for her only a short few moons ago, a shawl from the Count doubling as a blanket as she curls up on the plush couch, her tail tight by her side.

Alphinaud suppresses the urge to make a face at that. He has learned that the miqo’te’s tail is a display of her emotions; a relaxed tail means good things, usually, while a tense tail indicates that there’s something that’s bothering her.

“K’adec?” he prompts. “What’s wrong?”

She hardly moves from her position, staring into the flames that cast her face in dancing light. The brooding expression on her face piques his attention. When she speaks, her vulnerability is poorly hidden in her low tone.

“Are you afraid of me?”

Alphinaud has to take a moment to register what she asked, and then another to confirm to himself that  _ yes _ , K’adec really did ask that.

The young woman doesn’t seem to mind waiting, though she curls tighter into herself.

“What brought this on?” Alphinaud asks, mentally smacking himself afterwards. Another question isn’t an answer… but it gives him time to form a response.

“Thordan,” she replies shortly. She pulls the shawl closer around her.

The elezen frowns. He wasn’t present during the fight, and there really hadn’t been much time to talk about it before they were spirited away on the next part of their adventure. For something to be bothering K’adec for this long… he’s reproachful that he didn’t catch it sooner.

“After I defeated him, he asked me: ‘Who –  _ what _ are you?’” Impossibly, she curls into an even tighter ball, her expression changing into something that tugs on Alphinaud’s heartstrings.

“I didn’t have an answer for him. I still don’t. But his question ricochets in my head, because to me I am K’adec, but to others…”

He doesn’t think she’s seeing the Fortemps manor anymore, her stare far away. Alphinaud takes the time to think through his answer, knowing K’adec will want the truth.

And, if he’s honest, he  _ is _ somewhat scared of her. The miqo’te wields power beyond most everyone, and seeing it on display when he fights by her side…  _ sublime _ is the only word that comes to mind. But right now, K’adec has chosen to be vulnerable with him. Alphinaud hesitates, but if he can’t be vulnerable with someone who has risked life and limb for him (and, more recently, with him), then who can he be with?

“I am more scared for you,” the budding scholar admits quietly. He can’t bring himself to look towards her, instead staring into the fire as K’adec had. “The power you wield is terrifying in its enormity. But powerful people have always invited challenges, whether they be opponents or difficult situations.” Alphinaud crosses his arms and looks down at his side. He knows she can hear him in the stillness of night. “I am scared that one day, we will find something that is too much for you to handle.”

He feels more than sees her stare. It’s the light, gentle touch on the back of his hand that makes his eyes meet hers, however.

K’adec’s eyes are tired, primarily – it doesn’t take much to see the bags under them. But he can see her gratitude in the tilt of her eyebrows, and in the slight upward quirk of the corner of her mouth.

Alphinaud finds himself giving her a small smile in return. Her ears flick forward briefly before she yawns widely, her fangs gleaming in the firelight.

Standing, he offers his hand to her and helps her off the couch. The two quietly pad back to their respective rooms, Alphinaud watching until K’adec’s door closed before heading to bed himself. Sleep does eventually come, but morning comes sooner than he would like. 

_ No rest for the righteous, _ he thinks, remembering Cid’s words as he gets ready for the day.


	28. A Brief Respite

After the defeat of Nidhogg, K’adec rests in the Fortemps Manor. She had returned after fighting the drake with several adventuring companions, waving off the chiurgeons to help Estinien. Alphinaud, distracted with the injured dragoon at the time, had thought nothing of it until they were on the way to the Fortemps manor. As they traveled through Ishgard, the elezen took notice of K’adec’s shortened breaths and limping steps. As soon as they had arrived at the manor, Alphinaud put his foot down and insisted she get a check-up, going as so far as to offer his own services if it would make her more comfortable.

Count Fortemps had called for one of the chiurgeons in their employ when K’adec shook her head politely. It was a good thing they did, too, as K’adec had bruised ribs, a sprained ankle, and a mild concussion that she was only just beginning to feel as the adrenaline faded. Alphinaud himself had casted healing spells on her, scolding her as he did so. The miqo’te just gave him an odd look and a smile that didn’t sit right on her face, and he softened slightly. Alphinaud managed to heal her injuries to annoyances rather than hindrances, but he still insisted on her taking a few days to rest and recover.

That… was going better than expected but also worse. K’adec did hunker down in the manor for a day, but she quickly became restless. She started moving about the manor, taking on minor chores while the staff were torn between her resting and not saying anything to a ward of the Count. 

Alphinaud can’t blame her - as long as he’s known the miqo’te, she has been remarkably active. The budding scholar wouldn’t have a problem with her doing things like cutting vegetables for that night’s dinner or mending stockings if she would just  _ sit _ while she did so.

He ran into her stitching up a coat for Emmanellain and sighed. At least this time she was sitting down.

Alphinaud’s relief didn’t last long, however, as K’adec put aside the coat to stand and grab something out of a pile of materials she had spread out on the opposite couch.

“K’adec, what are you doing?”

Her head snaps up at his voice.

“You’re injured!” he continues, mind blanking in incomprehension of her actions.

K’adec frowns. “You healed me well, Alphinaud. The wounds aren’t that bad.”

He resists the urge to put his hand to his forehead. “They will only get worse if not cared for properly.”

“It’s fine,” she insists.

“It’s not fine!” he exclaims. He takes a few long strides forward (Twelve, he wishes he could just be taller already so that this wouldn’t look as awkward as it feels) and grabs the bit of… fluff? from her hands. This action leads to her eyes narrowing and her tail picking up its pace - he guesses that means she’s not happy with him right now.

“Alphinaud,” she says lowly, “I need that to finish repairing Emmanellain’s coat.” 

The elezen can certainly see how many would be cowed by a mere look from her. He nearly bows to it himself, but…

_ “Your worry is not born of lack of faith in my abilities, but born of the care for the one who must bear the burdens. That… that itself means more than I have words to say, borrowed or otherwise.” _

“And you’ll have it after you sit down,” he says, carefully intoning his words with both sternness and care.

K’adec gives him a hard look, but he doesn’t relent. Slowly, she retakes her seat. Alphinaud returns the bit of fluff and sits nearby, simply watching. She tilts her head but continues to repair the rather elaborate jacket. 

A few minutes later, she tries to stand up again. Thanks to her injuries, however, she’s slow enough that Alphinaud manages to react, leaning on her legs so as to keep her from standing. 

Both of them are blushing fiercely at the positioning, but Alphinaud finds his tongue quickly. “What do you need?”

K’adec gives him a look of doubt. “If I said the name, would you even know what I’m referring to?” She winces as soon as she says it, but Alphinaud ignores the mild rudeness of the question. She’s  _ right _ , but he likes to think he’s rather intelligent.

“I can learn,” he says, and K’adec’s expression  _ shifts _ . He doesn’t know if it’s just one face or many in rapid succession, but she relaxes and sinks into the couch with a  _ whoosh _ of air. Her face is soft when she looks at him again.

“Can you get me the velveteen? That’s the greenish bolts.”

Nodding, Alphinaud pushes himself off. The description isn’t the most helpful - there’s a lot of fabric dyed green, presumably for making or repairing some of her outfits - but he grabs one that looks correct to him. 

“That’s the one,” K’adec says from behind him. He passes the fabric to her and retakes his seat, alert for any requests she has for him. He doesn’t always get it right on the first try (brass and copper look very similar), but he keeps K’adec sitting as she repairs the coat.

When she’s finished, it looks almost new. The mends are nigh invisible, and with the dulled buttons replaced with gleaming new ones, the coat is every inch fit for a lordling. 

“Thank you,” K’adec says. She’s staring at the coat, but Alphinaud gets the feeling that she’s not seeing it.

(He wonders if she too is seeing that campfire out in the Hinterlands, the moon and stars their only witness.)

“You’re welcome, my friend. Let me know if there is anything I can assist you with.”

K’adec turns to him now, a gentle smile on her face. “I’ll try.”

Figuring that’s the best he’ll get, he smiles in return. 


	29. Whimsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the Pixie beasttribe quests.

Alphinaud awakens to familiar child-like laughter ringing in his ears.

He gives a short groan as he opens his eyes to the bright light of Lyhe Mehg. The pixies around him scatter as he scowls – more at the pain of the adjustment than them – but he can see them hovering, waiting for his mood to improve.

He looks to his side, expecting to see K’adec as she has been nearby the small handful of times he’s been in the dream garden. To his surprise, she’s nowhere to be found. Well, little for it; the pixies here have made it clear he’s a welcome guest. He stands, brushing petals off of his poncho before heading towards the playgrounds. 

Alphinaud has only taken a few steps when the pixie he recognizes as Tyr Beq approaches, stopping with a flourish in front of him.

“K’adec’s  _ ghaol _ ! Welcome, welcome!”

“Hello, Tyr Beq,” he returns to the enthusiastic pixie.

“Now we can really play!” Tyr Beq flies a circle around Alphinaud before beckoning him to follow. They lead the academian to the first of many playgrounds, encouraging him to climb, run, and jump around the many designs.

Alphinaud does, but he can feel his heart’s not really in it. He’s not much of the active type – his sister would forever run laps around him in that regard – and even then, romping around the playground on his own isn’t particularly fun.

Tyr Beq notices and seems offended at his lack of heart.

Alphinaud tries to soothe the pixie before something happens for the sake of ‘entertainment’. “It’s… lonely, is all,” is what he ends up with, not sure how to encapsulate his feelings into language a child would undertstand.

Just as fast as the offended look had come over Tyr Beq, it disappeared.

“You should’ve just said so!” With a wave of their hand and a snap of power, his sleeping sister was at his feet.

Alphinaud quickly got over his surprise and kneeled down as Alisaie’s eyes fluttered open.

“Alphinaud?” She sits up and takes in her surroundings, eyebrow lifting at the bright sky filled with bubbles, the soft grass beneath her palms, and the playgrounds made of candies and baked goods. Her eyes narrow as they alight on Tyr Beq hovering over his shoulder.

He shrugs helplessly. “Tyr Beq wanted to play,” he explains, knowing that it doesn’t really explain anything.

Judging by his sister’s expression, she’s not happy about that, but she does let him help her to her feet. Alisaie brushes off the petals from her usual outfit – unlike himself, she has her rapier and focus on her hip. Tyr Beq darts forward, plucking the latter off of it’s holster.

“Hey!” Alisaie shouts in surprise. Tyr Beq tosses it to another pixie who’s flying by, and a strange game of keep away begins.

(Alphinaud is reluctant to admit it, but he’s having fun. He just wishes that the object wasn’t something as important and valuable as his sister’s weapon.)

Alisaie manages to catch it from a pixie’s toss that had gone just a little too low.

“Little thief!” Alisaie turns her ire on Tyr Beq. “This is  _ not _ a plaything!”

The pixie pouts and looks like they’re about to argue, but K’adec’s voice sounds before they can.

“She is right, Tyr Beq. You don’t take things that don’t belong to you.”

Turning, the twins see the miqo’te with a scolding expression on her face. Much like Alphinaud, her outfit in this dreamworld had changed, and she’s now wearing a short-sleeved top, light skirt, and apron. Alphinaud briefly recalls her saying that she used to be a caretaker for the young troupe members before she came to Eorzea, and like this he feels like he’s looking at a vision of days past for her. 

Tyr Beq blows a raspberry at her before floating away, although they let Alisaie keep her focus.

Adjusting her spectacles on her nose, K’adec smiles. “Welcome to the Dream Kingdom, Lyhe Mheg, Alisaie. Sorry about the game – most everyone here knows that this is just a dream, so consequences don’t mean much to them.”

Alisaie shakes her head. “I doubt being outside would have changed their actions much. Though I suppose that explains  _ how _ I’m here.” She shoots a small glare at Alphinaud, who winces.

K’adec raises her eyebrows but doesn’t comment on the interaction, instead gesturing towards the realm at large. “Well, as long as you’re here, let’s have some fun! I’ve been stuck on the jumping puzzle over there for a few nights now.”

“I thought cats were good at jumping?” Alisaie teased, leading K’adec to roll her eyes.

“I’m not that kind of cat,” she scolds without heat, leading the way.

True to her word, K’adec misses several jumps that Alisaie makes with ease. Alphinaud waits for K’adec on the farthest point she had reached, grasping her forearms as she teeters on the edge and steadying her. Thus leading his twin to tease him that “K’adec’s a big girl, Alphinaud.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate the help,” K’adec retorts, pressing a kiss to his cheek in thanks and politely ignoring the light pink that covers his cheeks and small, giddy grin that comes over his face.

The grin fades as he sees a rather dapper porxie speeding their way. Confused, K’adec follows his gaze, posture changing as she sees what has him on edge.

“Ezel!” she calls once the familiar is within hearing range. She jumps down, Alisaie following almost instantly. Alphinaud hesitates for just a moment, but recalls K’adec’s words about consequences here and lands just as the porxie finishes telling K’adec what has him so wound up.

“Did An Lad…?”

“Not purposefully,” Ezel snorts.

She nods. “Go! I’ll meet you outside the Dossal Gate.” When K’adec turns to face the twins, Alphinaud sees steely determination in her eyes, pupils narrowed into slits with the promise of an upcoming trial.

“You two as well – outside the Dossal Gate!” She looks at the sky where Alphinaud could hear the rapid wing-beats of panicked pixies.

“Tyr Beq, awaken!” she shouts, and the next thing Alphinaud knows he’s in his room in the Crystarium. It takes him a moment, but he reorients himself and is just getting out of bed when he hears a familiar  _ tap-tap-rap-tap _ on his door.

K’adec is there with Emerald carbuncle at her feet. She’s not wearing her green dress this time, instead a comfortable-looking green sweater and tights, but he knows that she’s still fully equipped.

“I’ll explain later; get ready.”

He grabs his codex and makes to follow, but she shakes her head. “Gear up; I’ll get Alisaie.”

The miqo’te closes the door, allowing Alphinaud a few minutes to change into his actual battle gear. He emerges a few moments later – he’s missing the scarf, but he figures that if K’adec is waking both him and his sister up in the middle of the night that this is  _ important. _

He sees both of the women outside already – much like himself, Alisaie is missing her jacket that goes over her sleeveless red top, but is otherwise fully equipped.

Ezel II and Tyr Beq meet them in the shadows of a building that Alphinaud vaguely recalls as the Crystarium’s orphanage. K’adec nods to them, carefully opening the door and letting them all in before her. The party lets her to the front, and she leads them on silent feet to one of the rooms.

Ezel snorts as quietly as he can. “This place reeks of nightmares.”

K’adec shoots a troubled frown over her shoulder, but opens this door. “I know,” she says.

Inside are a few beds – Alphinaud can make out the shape of about four, but his eyes aren’t meant for seeing in the dark.

But he can easily hear the whimpers of a child suffering. K’adec and Ezel are already there, the porxie sucking up the nightmare without second thought.

“Ooough…. We need to get moving; this is like laying on a bed of knives!”

K’adec leads the way again. Ezel snorts and grunts the whole way there, his flight faltering for half a second and scaring Alphinaud, but they make it outside just in time for Ezel to expel the nightmare.

“Ready or not, here it comes!” he says as purple mist coalesces. 

Tyr Beq floats next to K’adec. “Ready?” 

The miqo’te looks to the twins, who reach for their weapons while nodding in unison.

The pixie waves, a ball of pink-yellow magic entering the mist and forcing it to take form.

K’adec hisses as the figure that emerges, and Alphinaud has to agree that it’s unsettling.

“What  _ is _ that?” Alisaie whisper-yells as she draws her rapier.

There are teeth and claws sharpened into points on a hyur’s face and hands. The figure is towering, easily three heads taller than K’adec. But most disturbing is how  _ normal _ it looks unless you’re looking for the monstrous details.

Alphinaud can sort of hear Tyr Beq asking something, but he focuses on summoning Moonstone Carbuncle to stand alongside K’adec’s hissing Emerald. He flips the pages in his codex to the one he wants, looking at the summoner in askance, who nods.

As soon as K’adec feels the magical shields of Adloquium and Catalyze over her, she gestures to Alisaie. The red mage begins casting Verthunder; when she’s about halfway done K’adec launches a Tri-Disaster at the figure, running to the other side and turning it away from the twins. Emerald Carbuncle flips into the air, a shower of glitter falling over the twins and catching K’adec as she ran, enhancing the trio’s attacks. Then it follows its summoner into melee range, embers glowing between its tails as it slashes with them.

Beyond the grunts of exertion, crackles of magic, and the hisses and chittering of the Carbuncles, the battle is almost entirely silent, further unsettling Alphinaud. The enemy is clearly a melee fighter as it tries to close the distance K’adec had established, but she doesn’t let it, going into Dreadwyrm Trance and smacking it hard and fast with different spells before closing it with Death Flare. Alphinaud casts Broil, indicating Moonstone Carbuncle to guard their allies and heal them as necessary. Alisaie casts her spells repeatedly, switching between the white magic and black magic.

The figure is nowhere near as difficult as some of the Sin Eaters the three have fought together, and it quickly falls beneath their combined powers. A greyish pixie emerges out of the purple mist it dissolves into. K’adec carefully catches them, smiling as she says a few words to them before letting them flutter over to join Tyr Beq and Ezel, who have their own greetings to give.

Alisaie raises her eyebrow as K’adec approaches them. “Are we getting that explanation now?”

“One more thing I want to check on, then I’ll tell you two everything. This is important,” the miqo’te says when she sees the other’s frown.

Alphinaud places a hand on his sister’s shoulder. “If K’adec says it’s important, it probably is,” he soothes. Alisaie relents, and they all head back to the orphanage. The sun is teasing at rising, the faint light of pre-dawn letting Alphinaud see a mystel child sitting on the steps. He perks up when he sees K’adec, and Alphinaud chokes on a gasp.

Many, many moons ago, K’adec had said that miqo’te ears were sensitive, and that soldiers and adventurers of the race were easily identified by torn ears. But this child was too young to be either of those, and their ears were torn and injured in ways that Alphinaud had only seen on veterans.

Putting together the pieces presented to him, Alphinaud felt his heart sink. His dreary thoughts were interrupted by the child giggling as he clung to K’adec’s waist.

“Miss K’adec! I saw you! You fought my nightmare!”

Carefully kneeling, K’adec hugged the child back while smiling. “I told you I would.” She lets him go and gestures towards the rest of them. “But you should thank my friends, too. They helped, and I couldn’t have done it without them.”

His excitement slightly muted, the mystel bows before all five of them, murmuring “Thank you.” He hides behind K’adec’s legs as Tyr Beq and Ezel respond, the other pixie remaining silent.

“Back to bed now, Jie-Tupp,” K’adec instructs. “I’ll be back soon, okay?”

The child nods, entering the building quietly. K’adec watches until the door shuts, then turns to the pixies. “It should be okay to go back to Lyhe Megh. I’ll be by shortly; I have something to do first, now that the danger has passed.” Then she leans in and murmurs something to the grey pixie, who seems to perk up at her words. The three magical beings depart, and K’adec finally faces the twins.

“Breakfast?” she asks, and the two nod. It’s the way K’adec has always worked – if she can, she’ll choose to discuss something over food, usually of her own make.

This time though, she stops by the Wandering Stairs and receives a large bag and three cups from the morning shift barkeep before they all go to her room in the Pendants. Once settled at their table, K’adec begins brewing… something… in a metal kettle different from her usual teapot.

“I told Alphinaud a bit of this before, but I haven’t precisely said everything. After the defeat of Titania, I saw a pink pixie hanging around the Crystarium. I approached them and learned that they were Tyr Beq, and they in turn introduced me to their role as one of the keepers of Lhye Mheg, the Dream Realm where the pixies would play with children from all over the First as they slept. But one day, all the gates that allowed them access were covered by an ominous mist that barred them, and Lhye Mheg reverted into something plain. They enlisted me in helping to restore it – a series of events that led to us finding An Lad, the grey pixie you saw. They were creating nightmares out of their own loneliness, and it took us awhile to clear the nightmares they created and also help them. Even now, sometimes their loneliness will overwhelm them and they’ll create a nightmare as they attempt to spin a dream. Usually it’s nothing as bad as what you saw tonight, but when it gets to that point… well. Ezel II knows how to find me, and Feo Ul knows that I help them.”

The miqo’te pours a dark brown liquid into three mugs, passing one to each of the twins.

“It’s coffee. I’m not sure if either of you have had it before, but it wakes me up more than tea does. After a night like that, I figured we could all use a cup.”

Alphinaud sips at it and makes a face very similar to Alisaie’s. The corner of K’adec’s lips twitch, and from an ice chest she takes out a bottle of milk and some sugar.

“I probably should’ve warned you that plain coffee is particularly bitter. I drink mine with milk and sugar, usually.” 

The three sit in quiet for a little while, adjusting the coffee to their tastes and munching on the pastries K’adec bought. Alphinaud thinks about asking about Jie-Tupp’s ears, but recalling the look on K’adec’s face as they had entered the orphanage, he decides against it, instead choosing to say “You work at the orphanage?”

K’adec nods as she finishes chewing. Once she swallows, she replies “Not in an official capacity, but when I have a few spare bells I’ll come in and entertain the children or help with cooking.”

“Is there anything you don’t put your nose in?” Alisaie asks. Alphinaud has to admit he’s surprised too – the Scions were hard pressed to keep up even a portion of the tasks K’adec does, and to hear she does more on top of that? It’s both impressive and worrying.

K’adec just smiles in answer, which Alphinaud knows means she’s not quite sure how to put her thoughts into words. It’s reasonable, considering she’s probably had a longer night than the twins did.

(She came to his door within moments of him waking up – either she’s very fast at gearing up… or she already set to go.)

At this point, it matters little. The three enjoy their breakfast together before parting ways – Alphinaud is preparing to return to Kholusia to see how it’s doing with the Talos helping the new farmers and other such changes; Alisaie is heading back to the Inn to see if there’s any notable progress with the patients, and K’adec… well. K’adec’s needed in a lot of places, so he’s not quite sure where it is she’ll go.

But before he departs from the room shortly after his sister, K’adec grabs his arm.

“Would… would you mind terribly if we met in Lhye Mheg again tonight?” she asks shyly.

Alphinaud smiles. “I wouldn’t mind at all,” he replies, making K’adec beam.

“Thank you,” she says. With that, he leaves for his own room to check his pack before heading to the amaro keeps for a ride to Kholusia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update this time around; had some things to do and this was... waylaid. A lot.


	30. A Chat

K’adec arrives at her destination with little incident. She dismounts and pat’s Kiko’s side, letting the bird know she’s free to wander at the miqo’te stands before her friend’s headstone. She’s quiet for a few moments, pausing to gather her thoughts.

“There is much I wish to say to you. I fear that words have always been Alph's strong suit, not mine own unless they are words from a script,” she begins.

K’adec bows her head. There’s so much to say – too much. Haurchefaunt had always been the understanding type, waiting patiently as she unburied the words she had shoved down long ago, and she can almost feel as he smiles at her.

“I hope that when you look at us and see how far we've come that you're proud. We’ve grown and changed for the better. I like to think so, at least. It… wasn’t easy getting here. The whole ordeal with the Sultana and all that followed was only the beginning, and much of it didn’t have the pleasure of meeting you and your family.”

K’adec sighs, resting her hand on the headstone. If she concentrates, she can almost feel another hand covering hers - or maybe it’s just wishful thinking.

“Not all of it was bad - of course not. But perhaps it is man’s folly to remember the bad things more than the good, as my clearest memories are those of sorrow or anger. The happy ones blur together, a series of smiles that become paper faces that tell me nothing of how they came about. But I didn’t come here to discuss philosophy with you.”

Looking at the shield that still leaned against the stone, the gaping wound where the spear of light had torn through Haurchefaunt’s defenses still there, K’adec smiles without humor.

“I know you’re watching over us, but I’m not sure if you saw everything that happened after I found the beacon at the base of Syrcus Tower. I told your father earlier, so maybe he’s told you some. I don’t know if he visits you, or if the pain is still too fresh after these past years. I don't have the heart to ask, either. But I digress. The same voice that had come earlier came again, but this time he was able to pull me through the Gates to the next Shard - the First reflection of Hydelaen…"

K'adec continues the story as she had told it to Count Fortemps, sparing no details, not even the ones she didn't want to dwell on. She reaches the end of her story with G'raha Tia joining the Scions officially.

"This is the first time I've been summoned as the Warrior of Light in… a long while. But Arenvald and Fordola have been stretched thin recently, and… well. I needed to talk to you."

K'adec gives the stone a friendly pat. Haurchefaunt had been - and still was - dear to her heart. Even if he had known all of what went on, he deserved to hear it from her.

"And before you worry yourself, Alph and the rest of the Scions are doing well. Thanks to Krile's efforts, they are hale and hearty. I suspect Alph is making his own plans to visit you - he had expressed his desire to come, but he and Alisaie were needed elsewhere. Worry not; they made sure I didn't come alone. He's currently at Camp Dragonhead arranging our lodging for the eve before we return tomorrow. No rest for the righteous indeed. He was awake for all of three days before going to fight gryphons with us."

K'adec moves from the grave and stares at Ishgard, the proud city adding to its splendor with the Firmament now built.

"I hope you're proud of how far we've come in these years. I know that I am."

K'adec turns and, from her aetherial bag, pulls out a few bluebells Nalak had shown her when she asked. The miqo'te places them in front of the grave, then reaches for the sky and pulls her fist down, letting it hover in front of her heart for a few moments before relaxing. She lifts her head and smiles. 

"I'd best get back. I promised Raha I'd be back before the stars rise, and time passes so swiftly. I'll be back when I can."

K'adec whistles for Kiko and climbs on, directing during the short flight back to Camp Dragonhead.

Meanwhile, a warm breeze blows the bluebells up and away, the flowers dancing on the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first visited Haurchefaunt's gravestone, I was levelling Dragoon. I put off what I was doing at the time to type the beginning of K'adec's little speech here because _ow_, my heart.  
> (I sent my DRG friend this: "I came here honestly expecting to be attacked and I'm not having a good time right now!")


	31. Cuddle

It was a temperate day in Mor Dhona for once; the usual fog having retreated for a time and the native crystals shining in the sunlight. The Slywatchers had, with some surprise, noted that Mor Dhona would not have its usual rain or gloom until much later. The vendors and House of Splendors took advantage of the good weather conditions driving people out of their homes to enjoy the brief bout of sunshine, offering deals and sales in order to encourage spending. The Scions were no exception to the general mood of the populous, each of them taking a few moments to enjoy the atmosphere in their own way.

The good weather evern reaches Alphinaud, driving him from the study-office area inside the Solar that he’s been encamped in for about a week now and into the Seventh Heaven. (Well, the good weather and thinly-veiled threats from Tataru of forcibly pulling him out.)

He settles in with a tankard and book - of the non-work variety, though still nonfiction - at a table in the corner, waving back at those who greet him. There weren’t many who did, but that suited him just fine as he enjoyed the general tones of chatter and the barkeep working. Alphinaud did feel the barkeep sending him repeated glances, but not knowing what to make of it he just tried his best to ignore it.

(The elezen really hoped it wasn’t an age issue. He may be young, but he hopes that they don’t mistake him for a child as has happened before.)

Soon, though, he gets invested in his book and doesn’t take too much notice of his surroundings, only vaguely aware of those around him. Hence why he’s caught by surprise at K’adec’s sudden appearance of slumping down in the chair near him, placing her forehead on the table. A barmaid brings over a tankard for her, the hyur winking as she leaves and making the miqo’te blush.

Flustered, Alphinaud asks “K’adec?”

His companion doesn’t lift her head, but he can tell she’s listening by the way her ears flick towards him.

For a half second, the budding scholar is tempted to ask if she’s alright, but he manages to catch himself about halfway through giving voice to the thought, shutting his mouth with a click of his teeth. He thinks of what to say for a few minutes before tentatively asking “What ails you, my friend?”

It takes her a moment to respond at all, finally sitting up so she can face him. Her movements were stilted and stiff, like a rusty mammet stretching its limbs after much too long.

“Tired,” she groans, and she looks it. He can see bags and worry lines around her eyes beneath her shaded lenses. Briefly, selfishly, he wonders if his face has changed like hers has in the three years they’ve known each other; if he too has lost some of his boyish looks to the effects of helping a realm recover from destruction. 

He pushes the thought aside, instead taking account of how K’adec has yet to touch her tankard. He places his book on his empty codex holster to give her his full attention.

“Is there aught I can do?” he asks. When she doesn’t answer, he reaches out and gently grasps her hand still atop the table.

The summoner blinks rapidly as she refocuses.

“Oh. Ah… This helps,” she murmurs, eyes darting to the side as she lifts her wrist in indication.

Alphinaud catches the approving glance of the barkeep and fights to keep the scowl off his face - along with his blush. He wasn’t waiting for a date that stood him up!

He turns to K’adec, his mild ire melting away. “Shall we go home?” he asks her, indicating the Rising Stones entrance. The miqo’te nods and begins to get out of her chair, but for once he’s faster than she is and offers his arm to her. She smiles and accepts the gesture, using his arm to pull herself up before leaning against him, being careful not to put her full weight on him. He’s a little miffed that she feels she can’t do that… but he also knows he’s not the most physically adept person out there, and thus puts away his petty irritation.

He guides her inside, careful to avoid the rowdier members that would delay them should they be caught on their way. 

The two casters end up in Alphinaud’s room; more specifically, K’adec pulls him to the small but comfortable couch he has inside. He got it because his sister, though she doesn’t live at the Stones, is a common visitor - and oftentimes she’ll end up slumping over while refusing to admit to being tired. 

And if K’adec did as she was doing now - gently tugging him towards her as she leans into the plush cushions - well, that was a bonus.

Alphinaud follows his companion’s wordless urging, sitting beside K’adec and leaning into the armrest, leaving K’adec enough room so she could arrange herself comfortably. She ends up on her side, her head falling against his chest. He feels as he blushes lightly, but frankly her warmth at his side is comforting and makes him feel more content than embarrassed.

The elezen returns to his book as K’adec slowly decompresses, sighs and hums eventually turning into a purr as her limbs flex before relaxing. He finds himself combing his fingers through her hair, her purr deepening and her tail tapping contentedly against her leg. It’s soft and comfortable, and for the briefest of moments Alphinaud can see in his mind’s eye the same scene just… slightly different. He’s a little taller, K’adec’s hair a bit shorter, and both of them are dressed casually instead of being prepared to be called to the field. Their carbuncles rest at their feet, and the whole scene oozes serenity.

As fast as it comes, the vision fades, and Alphinaud is still in his room in the Stones, still reading, still petting. He shakes his head lightly before turning the page, casting the image to the back of his mind.

(And if he later draws the scene that still lingers behind his eyes… well, that’s his business.)


	32. Culmination

After they take care of the rampaging gryphons, K’adec departs for Limsa Lominsa.

“A personal errand,” she had said to the twins and G’raha inside the Stones, “no adventures.”

“Typically, my friend,” Alphinaud begins teasingly, “you don’t go searching for them in the first place, but they find you all the same.”

K’adec makes a face while holding back her chuckles. “Then it’s good that you and some of the crew are only a call away, no?”

Still smiling, they bid her farewell as she promises to be back around lunchtime.

Alisaie and G’raha depart before she returns, the former to meet with some contacts passing through nearby and the latter for the Sons of Saint Coinach to visit old friends. Tataru and Krile are with the Archons in the Respite doing… well, whatever they feel like, really. Alphinaud continues to sit at the table he and Alisaie had claimed as “theirs” for the time being, reading a book. 

K’adec returns to the Stones a couple hours past midday, her dress replaced with a skirt and leather vest. Her glasses, as ever, remain on her nose, but the most notable thing is her new haircut.

Alphinaud is reminded of the last time this happened – before they had left to awaken Omega, when Tataru had gifted her an outfit made just for her, and K’adec had gone a step further and had changed her usual hairstyle as well. Though this was… slightly more drastic than simply taking it out of her braid. No less becoming, though.

He steps closer to her, watching as her tail lifts slightly in response. He brushes his fingers through the much shorter locks – as it is now, her hair only comes down to her jaw – and gives her a gentle smile even as he asks “Why the change?”

He has seen many people change their hairstyle day-to-day, and he’s seen others who have kept the same hairstyle for as long as he’s known them. K’adec has only changed her normal style once, though on occasion she did return to her original braid.

Now her hair was braided across her head, leaving two chunks to frame her face and the rest to fall freely behind the braided band.

“It seemed appropriate,” she murmurs, “our time on the First has changed all of us – I like to think for the better, mostly.” K’adec leans into his touch.

“In that, we are in agreement,” he replies. He unconsciously moves his hand from her hair to her cheek, cupping it gently. He only comes to awareness of it when she turns her head just enough to brush her lips on his gloved palm.

He feels as his heart melts from the intimate, caring gesture. There had been a tension building between them long before now, but their unplanned adventures on the First had delayed it in snapping.

Alphinaud turns his gaze back to hers and sees that same determination that had allowed her to achieve impossible things throughout their time together. He knows that she’s in agreement with him - there was time wasted between them already, and neither of them was willing to waste any more.

She smiles while nodding, and he pulls her face down to meet his.

He feels as his face turns red when they kiss – truly, properly kiss – for the first time, but he is so overwhelmed with elation that he doesn’t do anything about it. He feels as her hands move to his waist, how she leans just that much closer.

It is a brief, chaste thing, but firm and resolute - no hesitation from either of them. When it ends, he falls back on his heels (he still wishes he was taller) to see that K’adec is also blushing, but her ears are forward and her face is beaming. 

"I… have wanted to do that with you for… a long time now," she admits, "I am glad to see that I was not the only one."

He smiles at her happily, hopelessly, dopily. "I must admit that I have as well and am… similarly elated." He turns his eyes away, the eye contact too much for him at this point in time. 

Shuffling her feet, K'adec murmurs "I would be agreeable to continuing this. Somewhere more… ah, private."

A particularly loud cheer from the other side of the lobby where Hoary Boulder is emphasizes her point… and shows how much of his attention she holds since the elezen didn't even think of a potential audience. As it is, the bartender appears to have turned a blind eye to them, scrubbing down the glasses behind the bar and checking the bottles.

Alphinaud looks at his companion and sees that she too looks sheepish.

"Ah… then…" The academian hesitates to suggest their normal spot for relaxing - the table and chair set in K'adec's room. There are connotations to that suggestion now that make him hesitate, and similarly prevents him from suggesting his own room.

K'adec appears to hold the same reservations. "Would you like to take a walk?" She asks. He nods and she takes his hand - unlike the previous times where they have linked arms - and threads her fingers through his. With a smile, she leads the way out of the Rising Stones. 

They end up on a balcony just off of the House of Splendors, able to see but hard to be seen. There's not much here - just stacks of boxes and a few tarps - but it will serve their needs just fine.

This time it is K'adec who initiates. She puts her hands on his cheeks before swooping down to kiss him, giving him little pecks before slanting her lips against his. She takes his bottom lip between her own before moving her lips, leaving him dizzy with happiness. He tilts his head for a better angle, but only ends up rubbing his nose on her glasses and clinking their teeth together. Kadec pulls away sharply in pain, both of them holding their hands over their lips in an instinctive gesture.

"My apologies," Alphinaud begins. K’adec giggles, pulling her hand away to reveal her smile.

“‘Twas bound to happen eventually. I must admit to having no practical experience in such practices.”

Alphinaud is shocked. “Truly? The kiss in the lobby was your first?”

The miqo’te’s tail wraps around her leg in her embarrassment. “I held a few flames before, but none of them went anywhere. Then I came to Eorzea, and…” she trails off. Alphinaud knew that even now, years after the fact, the events that led to her becoming the Warrior of Light still pained her. But the fact that nothing had come of her affections before was surprising. Even his admittedly shallow relationships in the Studium had granted some experience.

“It’s of no import,” he assures his self-conscious companion, “I was merely surprised that others did not see the value of your affections. Forgive me if I seem joyous about that, as their missed opportunities ended in my favor.”

A soft smile. “Forgive me in turn for a similar thought. Krile has shared many stories during your slumber.”

His alarm must’ve shown on his face as K’adec’s embarrassment fades and is replaced with amusement. “Nothing awful, I assure. Some of them were meant to be teasing, but many more showed your dedication to your beliefs.” She looks out across the horizon, staring at the glittering Crystal Tower in the distance. “I’m sure if you met some of my old troupe members that they would have similar stories about me.”

He puts his hand on her cheek again, carefully coaxing her to look at him instead of the spire beyond. He can only smile, unsure of what to say to her to ease her hurts.

She shakes her head lightly, grasping his wrist with both hands to keep his hand on her cheek. “May I try something?” she requests, eyes wide.

Alphinaud doesn’t know what the former actress is planning, but he trusts her implicitly. He nods, yelping as K'adec scoops him up and presses him against the boxes behind them. His head is above hers now, the boxes solid behind his back. He kicks a bit out of surprise and disgruntlement - he's not exactly happy that he's still short enough that she can do that. He quickly forgets his ire as she kisses him again, leaning up into him as much as she can. His hands naturally fall to her shoulders, and this time he’s very careful as he tilts his head and takes her bottom lip between his own. His nose still bumps against her glasses, but she doesn’t seem to care as she keeps kissing him.

It’s not  _ perfect _ but it’s close, and the two of them stay like that for a long time, pausing for breath when they need to. The tip of her tail twitches back and forth excitedly, her ears pricked forward every time Alphinaud opens his eyes. At some point he moves - or perhaps K’adec moves him? - to be sitting on the boxes instead of the miqo’te holding him up against them. She stands between his legs with her hands planted on either side of him for balance, standing on her tiptoes to continue kissing him as he bends down to help. 

K’adec pulls away almost entirely, her lips bright red and slightly swollen from kissing. The elezen knows his look much the same, but he can’t bring himself to mind overmuch.

Alphinaud knows that the rest of the Scions are going to have a large amount of fun at their expense. Most everyone has teased them at some point about their obvious crushes on one another, and now that they’ve finally come to verbally admit it the teasing will return tenfold. 

But for now, he’s perfectly happy to stay on this arch with K’adec, admiring how bright she looks when suffused with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original Word document is lovingly named "Jesus Christ it only took them four years".


	33. Do You Need a Moment Ver. 1

K’adec rushes into the manor, the heels of her boots clacking loudly against the stone floors. Ayermic is right behind her as the doors open, and K’adec nearly trips over the long skirt of her Ishgardian style dress as she takes in the sight of Alisaie laying on Count Fortemp’s couch. Alphinaud hunches over her, tired and spent and worried all at once. Tataru similarly hovers, wringing her hands together.

She hears Ayermic’s sharp intake of air. “Is that-?”

“Alisaie. Alphinaud’s twin sister,” Thancred informs. K’adec watches as the information is exchanged, her fingers hesitantly hovering over the linkpearl in her pocket. When she had fled Ul’dah, she had cut off most of her communication with her adventuring crew, not wanting them to have larger targets on their heads. She had managed to get a message to Aeditha once the Admiral had informed them that their so-called “crime” had not been made public, and Aeditha told the others. So K’adec had asked, anyway, unable and unwilling to risk even more dangers upon those she considered friends. But she had kept the linkpearl that was connected to only seven others, just in case. She hovers over it now, debating calling Shade or Aeditha if they could help, but Aymeric interrupts her thoughts before she could, saying that Alisaie was to be treated as his personal ward and would be under the care of the Captain who had gotten Estinien back on his feet. Considering the dragoon was now wandering the realm – or so they assumed, given his and his lance’s absence – K’adec let her hand fall away. The younger woman would be in good hands.

Alisaie delivered her message about the Warriors of Darkness, and as Alisaie was carried by Thancred to the medical ward as they made preparations to leave for Xelphatol, K’adec took Alphinaud aside. The cracking and thickness of his voice as he worried over his sister was impossible to miss, and even though he put on a brave face K’adec could see his hands shaking.

“Do you need a moment?” she asks lowly, seriously, but imbued with care. She grasps his wrists carefully – tight enough to make him pay attention, but loose enough that he could very easily break away.

He looks into her eyes for a moment before turning away, a few rattling breaths coming. He allows only a scant few tears to fall before loudly sniffling and wiping them away. K’adec pulls a handkerchief from one of the hidden pockets of her dress and gives it to him to wipe at his face.

“Thank you,” he says as he places it on his own person at K’adec’s nod. “But it does us no good to dwell on what might be. We needs must focus on what is – and that is the fact that Garuda is about to be summoned, which must not happen. We must depart for Camp Dragonhead as soon as you’re ready..." He looks at her dress and thighboots that are more appropriate for dinner than battle - which is fair, considering her plans for the evening. But these past years have taught K'adec to be ready for anything.

K’adec pulls out a device that Cid had given to her shortly after he had rescued their party from the Vanu Vanu. Pressing a few buttons, she is back in her coat, gloves, hose, and boots she had gotten from Idyllshire. Her grimoire hangs at her side once again as well.

She doesn’t quite meet his eyes, feeling his questioning look more than seeing it. “I… was not convinced that my meal with Ser Aymeric would end peacefully. Though I’ll admit this was not quite the series of events that would lend to its premature end.” 

Alphinaud starts, opening his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted as she shakes her head at his concern. “Now is not the time. We must away," K'adec declares softly.

The elezen's face sets determinedly as he nods, and the two rush off to Camp Dragonhead in the hopes to stave off what is yet to come.


	34. "Do you have a plan?"

K’adec pulls him into a hallway off to the side, standing only an ilm or two apart – close enough for him to feel her body heat. Carefully, she withdraws a black hood and places it over her head, carefully tucking away her ears. Her shaded spectacles are placed in whatever aethereal space the hood came from.

Meanwhile, Alphinaud takes the moment of pause to calm himself, adjusting the ornament that pins his scarf in place. He thinks of how they got into this mess in the first place.

After reuniting their souls with their physical forms (and a brief respite as they got used to being themselves again), the Scions got back to business. The war with (and within) Garlemald sent the Scions and adventurers all over the realm. All of the Scions found themselves in the field at K’adec’s side more and more as she and her adventurer friends were drawn thin by their various allies asking for help.

This was one such case of requested assistance; Jacke of the Rogue’s Guild in Limsa Lominsa had sent a missive for K’adec. Alphinaud had joined her in meeting the leader as the two casters had been taking a moment to breathe and eat when the messenger arrived. Upon their entry of the Rogue’s Guild, Jacke had given them the details about a dangerous weapon making it into the wrong hands. So K’adec said at least; Alphinaud would admit he had difficulty understanding the slang the guild leader used. K’adec had accepted the request for help and donned a gear set Alphinaud had only seen in passing before and asked if the academian would like to come with her. Figuring that it would get back to them even if they had refused, Alphinaud agreed.

The trail – given to them by a rather odd marketeer who called K’adec “little chick” – led them to a rather fancy auction, where it was more of a party to show off wealth before the actual dealings. 

While traveling to their destination, K’adec had driven home how they were going to go about this mission. “This calls for the utmost discretion,” she explained, “If this gets back to the leader, the Rogue’s Guild will have a spotlight shining on them that they don’t need. Not only that, but…”

Alphinaud nodded. Among the ill-gotten loot was, supposedly, a piece of a powerful Garlean weapon. Even having it present in the house was an enormous risk – it was likely that however they had gotten it, the Garleans would want to reclaim it by any means necessary. It was one of the many reasons Alphinaud was glad he agreed to come. The idea of her facing the enemy alone still set him to some minor panic, and he's not sure how he would've reacted if he had only learned later that K’adec had gone on this mission.

When they arrived, K’adec immediately slunk into the shadows, most people passing by her without sending even a glance her way. Alphinaud had a bit more of an issue, but a quick change of his scarf into a temporary hood works well enough as a disguise. As Alphinaud skirted the crowd, looking for the people in charge to point them out to K’adec later, the miqo’te poked around the various rooms in an attempt to find the loot.

They met up outside of the main room to exchange the information they gathered, but someone must’ve been unusually perceptive or  _ something _ because her face went white as they heard “Was that the Warrior?” 

Not waiting to see who it was that asked, K’adec took Alphinaud’s hand and dashed down one of the various hallways of the estate where the auction was taking place, leading them to where they are now. Alphinaud can still hear footsteps of their pursuers and turns to his companion.

“Do you have a plan?” he asks. If she doesn’t, he knows he can come up with something. It wouldn’t be the most impromptu escape they’ve had to make together.

“Just one, but I don’t know how much you’ll like it.” K’adec’s lips are slightly downturned in worry. Alphinaud can see that she's torn about whatever it is she has planned and his comfort, which is very much like her. But this is not the time for indecision.

“Try me,” he challenges, knowing that the sentence will push past whatever it is that’s stopping her.

He sees K’adec’s eyes light up before she grabs his scarf and pulls him flush to her, his face erupting as he processes this, to say nothing of when she presses her lips to his.

It’s not the first time they’ve kissed, but it’s still new enough to make him giddy and embarrassed. 

Alphinaud hears a  _ crunch _ alongside a glimmer behind his eyelids tells the academian that K’adec used a glamour prism, but he’s distracted both by her kissing him and the sound of armored boots passing by them. Beyond a few wolf-whistles, however, the squadron pays them no mind as they continue on their way. K’adec lingers for a moment, pressing into him just a bit more before pulling away as the footsteps fade away.

“Sorry about springing that on you,” she begins, but he shakes his head – both to interrupt her apology and to reorient himself.

“I don’t mind,” he says, clearing his throat to be rid of the cracking, “though I do believe we have a duty to complete.”

K’adec’s eyes harden in determination. “Aye, that we do. And I saw where they’re keeping their spoils.”

She readjusts the hood on her head, muttering something that produces light between her fingers. Alphinaud looks down and notices that her sandals had become nondescript thigh boots, covering the unique patterning of her leggings. Beyond the otherworldliness of her top’s material, she appears rather plain now. The miqo’te withdraws another crystal and crushes it, restoring the appearance of black sandals. She looks down the hallway, but there’s hesitancy in her body language that draws his attention. Looking back at her face, he sees an alluring blush over her nose.

“… Can I take a rain check, though?” she asks.

Once the elezen processes what she’s asking, he feels his blush deepen again as he nods.

But first, they have a duty to complete. K'adec takes his hand and starts leading him down more twisting hallways, avoiding the increasing amounts of guards. 

She stops in front of a door that has a casually posed Au Ra male in front of the door, though his armor and axe mark him as a marauder ready for business. 

K’adec’s lips twitch. “Watch my back,” she murmurs so low Alphinaud can barely make out what it is she asked.

One hand on his codex and the incantation for Aldoquinn ready on his tongue, he watches as his miqo’te companion slinks out from their hiding spot, sulking up next to the Au Ra. She freezes, and when he moves to check the hallway, K’adec strikes.

It’s quick and precise, and the Au Ra falls upon the floor.

Opening the lock, K’adec reveals the ill-gained treasures. Luckily, all of them are particularly small, and between K’adec’s aetherial bag and their teamwork, they quickly have the goods stored away and escape via the backdoor, K’adec waving Alphinaud through after she scopes out the route. 

They turn in the various pieces to the waiting Yellow Jackets, K’adec giving them a nod before leading the way to the Rogue’s Guild to inform Jacke of their success. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from write-it-motherfuckers on tumblr:  
> Person A: “I really hope you have a way to get us out of this whole mess.”  
> Person B: “Of course I do, you’re just not going to like it.”  
> Slightly edited to fit better, as you can see, but credit where it is due.


	35. After the Assault

The assault on the Reach did more than just cause casualties.

It broke their spirits.

Alphinaud’s heart clenched. They were _so close_ . The morale had been high; the people of Ala Migho thinking that maybe, _maybe_ , they had a chance, that this was _possible._ The Alliance too had been bolstered; Garlemald was an enormous threat, but the victories they had secured had lit a spark in their eyes that had been missing before. The enthusiasm was infectious and spread through the ranks, and Alphinaud couldn’t help but smile as he saw new recruits coming to the Castrum as he passed through with Arenvald and his crew.

Then the Skulls and Zenos swept inside the Reach, leaving bodies and despair in their wake with nary a second thought. Even K’adec, the strongest in their number, was laid low by Zenos’s unnatural strength. She lasted longer than anyone; Zenos having to knock her back three times, but the point of the matter is that she still fell.

Alphinaud had only caught a glimpse of her face as Raubahn had run up to her. It was… _broken_. There was no other way to describe it. Her jacket was stained by blood, her wound clearly causing some amount of pain, but she limped over to Y’shtola and followed Krile’s instructions as best she could. 

Hours of tending to the wounded later, Alphinaud looks around but doesn’t see her in the immediate vicinity. Certain she wouldn’t leave the Reach, he goes looking for her.

He finds her near the feet of the giant statue of Rhalgar, sitting on the rocks and staring at the waterfall. The jacket from Tataru is in her hands. It’s now free of blood, but it’s still torn. In the interim K’adec has taken to wearing a hempen camise dyed white. 

Though she holds the jacket, it’s loose in her hands. K’adec is instead staring into the distance, and Alphinaud doubts she’s seeing the waterfall she’s supposedly looking at. Her ears flick at his approach, but she doesn’t react beyond that. Many of the Resistance members had seemed broken after the assault, but K’adec had hardly stopped. He heard of her helping everywhere - the command tent, the merchants, the medical ward - and worried. He had managed to get her to sit for a few minutes so he could attend to her own wounds some more, managing to reduce the large slash across her abdomen by maybe an ilm, but it was sluggish in response to healing magic. His attempts didn’t seem to help, and the glimpse he had seen of K’adec’s eyes had shown them to be haunted before she all but fled, making some excuse of repairing the jacket.

He had never seen her like this before - not when the Crystal Braves had betrayed them, not when Estinien was lost, not even when Papalymo had sacrificed himself. He has no frame of reference to work off of, but he knows he needs to do something.

Alphinaud approaches hesitantly. “K’adec?”

“Hm?” the miqo’te glances at him out of the corner of her eye before turning away again.

“Are you alright?” He winces at his own question. _Obviously not_ , the voice in his head that sounds a lot like Alisaie snarks.

But apparently that was the last straw - K’adec’s face _crumples_ , tears building rapidly before falling. 

“K’adec!” he exclaims as he rushes towards her, stopping as a full-body flinch causes her to cry out lowly in pain. He resumes his approach at a more measured pace, glowing light filling his palm as he presses it to her stomach to heal her.

Once the pain has eased, K’adec uncurls from her reflexive ball. Alphinaud gently takes the jacket that was still clenched in her hand, setting it in the sand. They can clean it later, but for now Alphinaud takes her hands in his own, knowing that K’adec needs the touch to ground herself. (And, if he’s being particularly honest, he wants this too, after everything. His sister had been tossed aside as if she were nothing, and while her wounds weren’t grievous it still scared him.)

K’adec falls into him, using his body to block her vision of the infirmary entrance. His heart twists as hears her start sobbing. He lifts a hand and strokes her hair, letting K’adec take things at her own pace.

Her sounds are muffled, tucked into his chest as she is, so it takes him a few moments to realize she's talking and more still to parse what it is she's saying.

"Why?" She asks, her own sobs making the word catch strangely. She clutches his jacket between her hands, burying her face more. Her ears are pinned flat against her head, her tail switching between lashing wildly and resting limply. The rest of her body is coiled tight like a string about to snap.

Alphinaud continues with his pets, softly asking "Why what, K'adec?"

Her answer haunts him.

"Why am I never _enough_?" She asks after a few gasping breaths.

It scares him. The fears he has that he shoved down as he focused on healing, taking account of the injured, supplies, morale, their million and one tasks, all come crashing down on him and he realizes he's terrified of where K'adec's mind is going. 

He cups her face and uses the grip to force her to face him.

"You _are_ enough. If not for you, many more would've perished this day, Y'shtola and Conrad among them. The wounded were able to evacuate because of the time you bought-"

"Aye, just so we could fill their warm beds with more bodies!"

She retracts out of his grip, flailing her arm in the direction of the infirmary and barely missing his nose with her fingers. She continues.

"Because I wasn't _enough_ ! Y'shtola is _dying_ , the fact that Conrad isn't worse is a damned miracle, Lyse is wishing she was in Y'shtola's place and… And…"

K'adec's tirade drops, her body language falling with it, all energy gone. She presses a hand against her stomach where her bandages are - she'll need new ones after this.

"I'm sorry," she says. Her tears fall silently now, but they hurt as much as her sobs did.

Alphinaud doesn't know why she's apologizing - whether for her anger or her perceived inadequacy - but she had done all she could.

A determined frown comes over his face. He slowly reaches out and brushes her hair out of her face when the miqo'te doesn't flinch away.

"You are allowed to feel emotions. You are not made of stone," he begins. "You live and breathe just as we do. And maybe it takes a bit more to get you to bleed, but you bleed all the same."

He wants to reach out for her, wants to take her hands and pull her into a hug, but he doesn't know if it's his long held crush influencing him or his knowledge of how she works, so he withholds. 

K'adec shakes, not meeting his eyes. He sighs internally - words are his strong suit, but they don't seem to be helping.

He smiles thinly at her. "You will need new bandages."

He comes over to her side but lets her wrap her arm around his shoulders and lean on him. He clutches her hand to draw her attention before heading to the infirmary.

"You are more than enough," he murmurs. Perhaps this is too close to his heart, but better to shoot and miss than to never try at all. "You have lit the path of hope for so many - myself included. It would be foolish of me to ask that you never falter. But I don't think it foolish to ask you this: no matter how hard you fall or how often you fall off course to come back to the path you have lit for us."

K'adec's eyes are wide as she openly stares at him. There are no lenses, her usual glasses missing from her face (quite possibly damaged), so the stare is more intense. Alphinaud blushes at the attention.

"I - you have the right of it. Thank you, Alph." She taps her fingers against his shoulder. A grimacing smile then directed at the abandoned jacket.

"I will come back for it when Krile redoes your bandages," he promises. The lalafell had taken over such duties as K'adec's wound required all of her torso to be visible. While the miqo'te didn't have a problem showing skin in her casual outfits, she looked uncomfortable at the idea of Alphinaud helping with the task, its clinical nature aside. Alphinaud empathizes with her discomfort, though it's a more selfish reason that drives him.

The elezen begins the short trek back to the infirmary, K'adec clinging to him the whole way.


	36. Awakening

K’adec watches with bated breath as she, Krile, and Tataru crowd together after placing the soul vessels by each of the Scions. 

_ Please, please, let this work, please. Thaliak, Hydelaen, the forgotten gods of the First, whoever is listening, let this work. Let them come home. _

For a moment, there is nothing but the sound of them breathing.

Then the crystals glow – starting with Alphinaud, then Alisaie, Urianger, Y’shtola, Thancred – and K’adec feels her heart in her throat as she hears Alisaie groan, the tears of relief build as she watches as they all sit up. They’re slow and stiff, but they’re so blessedly  _ whole _ that K’adec wants to drag them all together and hug them until she can’t feel her arms.

Y’shtola turns to her with raised eyebrows. “Thank you. My body feels like a sack of popotoes, but otherwise I have never felt better. That said, I doubt any of us will be fit to travel for some while. May we leave the rest to you?”

Caught off guard, K’adec blinks, her mouth opening. Urianger takes this moment to reassure her.

“The vessel beareth our companion’s blood. With it in thy possession, the way will surely open before thee.”

She takes one last glance at all of them before nodding, sprinting out the door to the Crystal Tower in the distance, not even stopping to whistle for Kiko. (The chocobo would have to be left outside the Tower anyway; K’adec will not subject the free spirit of her chocobo to be trapped indoors.)

The Crystal of Azem manages to work its way out of the pocket she had stored it in, falling to the floor, and for a split second she is tempted to leave it behind. But the power the stone had granted had let her stand against Elidibus, had let  _ her _ summon her adventuring party from the Source, had let her lend her strength to Raha to seal Elidibus away. So she took a moment to pick it up, clutching it to her chest for just a moment.

_ Thank you,  _ she thought. She might be at the seat of Azem or some other manner of power, but…

Later. There's something more important to do right now.

K'adec goes to the door and holds out the last vessel - the one that holds Graha Tia as the Crystal Exarch. Just as Urianger had said, the door opens, and as she crosses the threshold she can't help but look back, half expecting to see a memory ghost of her younger self standing there in the bright crimson coat she had donned for ages after finding it. But there was nothing there, and then the doors closed once again.

K'adec looked forward and frowned. She really didn't have any idea where G'raha would be inside of the Tower. There were likely places, like the Occular, Umbilicus, or the throne room, but some instinct drives her somewhere else entirely.

She lets her feet lead her to a room that makes her stop in her tracks. She had briefly caught a glimpse of it as she and Raha had climbed the Tower on the First, the orange colors standing out against the blue. 

It was  _ dazzling _ up close, orange and yellow and red and purple and blue and so many other colors, thousands of tiny crystals acting as prisms. There wasn't a way to describe it other than comparing it to Phoenix's wings.

And there, sitting on a few pieces of fabric K'adec could vaguely recall, was G'raha Tia. He looked almost like the Scions had, but when she put a palm to his cheek she could feel his warmth.

_ Stasis versus slumber,  _ Fray whispers,  _ this one still has a soul. _

K'adec swallows hard as she places the last vessel near him.  _ I hope this works. _

_ If not, we've got a bone or two to pick with some gods. _

She smiles, the moment too heavy for actual laughter, and even Fray is silent as the vessel slights as the Scions' had done.

Then it stops, and nothing changes. K'adec feels her heart breaking.

_ No! I can't lose him again! _

Then slowly, slowly, G'raha's fingers twitch and curl, his tail unwinding from his side as his ears swivel.

He blinks, squinting as his eyes adjust.

"Mmm… Adec?" His voice is gravelly and quiet, rusty from years of disuse, but he's awake. There's no crystalization, no white ends to his hair, nothing to mark him as the Exarch.

But G'raha Tia had never called her Adec until after she had battled Hades.

"Raha!" She exclaims, throwing herself on him to hug him. He clutches at her as if she'd leave if he let go.

K'adec finally lets herself cry, soaking the furs of Raha's armor. 

"I had thought this to be a happy moment," he says, letting her tail twine with his.

She smacks him in the shoulder - though "smack" is generous; she doubted Raha even felt it at all with how soft it was - and manages to say "It is."

He doesn't say anything further, but she feels him pull her closer.

She could burst with elation right now. Let the rest of the world keep spinning, for  _ once  _ she has won without someone throwing themselves to their funeral pyre.

She stands, helping G'raha to his feet, and leads the way out of the Tower.

It's slow. G'raha checks every floor they go down, disabling traps, checking again, and disabling the traps that those led into, and then reenabling them all once the two were through. (Apparently the vessel had protected her the first time through, but now it had to be done manually.) K'adec helps him with spellcasting when he gets too low on mana, shoving an ether and her raisin sack into his hands. She's not  _ great _ , but it gets the job done as G'raha recovers.

When they finally emerge from the Tower, she smiles at him, overjoyed that she's able to still  _ do _ that, and takes a step towards Mor Dhona.

The next thing she's aware of is being closer to the ground with Raha's panicked shout. Then darkness.

_ Pain _ is the first - and really, the only - thing she registers when she first wakes up. She groans as she builds the energy to open her eyes; this task expedited as she hears a familiar chuckle.

There, sitting at her bedside, is Count Fortemps. He’s smiling at her, carefully helping her to sit up when he notices her efforts.

"K'adec, my dear. It is good to see you awake. I was hoping our next meeting would not be in a medical ward, but alas it seems as if trouble is drawn to you."

She smiles wanly - she cannot deny the truth. She also probably looks like hells, but that’s almost to be expected in a medical bay.

"The Stones is a far trek from Ishgard," she starts instead of responding to his statement, "what are you doing here?"

The look he gives her makes her wonder if it’s an ability granted by fatherhood, as her own father used to give her very similar looks.

"I could not very well leave my wards alone after hearing what they both suffered. Ishgard will be fine without this old man for a few Risings."

K'adec smiled bashfully. It's strange, having a father figure while hers was still alive and well back with the troupe, as far as she knew, but she was glad for it all the same.

She glances over to the bed next to hers, the Count following her gaze. Alphinaud (and, in turn, the rest of the Scions) slumber, but this time with their souls united with their physical form. Now they really were just sleeping, recovering from their ordeal.

"They all are resting, from what Mistress Krile told me. Though I cannot imagine what causes them to slumber still." He frowns.

K'adec blinks. She has told many of her teachers bits and pieces of what she had been doing, but apparently no one had thought to tell the Count. G'raha had told her of the impact of Heavensward - the Count's own memoirs - on his research when pulling her to the First. It felt like he should know the impact his tales would have.

"If you do not mind, Count Fortemps, I shall be glad to tell you. I will warn that it is a long tale, and yet incomplete," she offers.

The elezen man turns his chair so he can look at her but also see Alphinaud out of the corner of his eye, settling in and nodding to let her know she had his full attention.

K'adec took a fortifying breath before beginning; she tells him of the falling of the Scions, the Doman prisoner exchange, why Estinien needed to rescue her from the not-Zenos and what had happened after.

She tells him of the search for the beacon at the base of Syrcus Tower, of what happened after she found it. She tells him of her foray into the First, her introduction to Sin Eaters and the threat they posed.

She tells of the mysterious but kindly Exarch who welcomed her into the Crystarium, who told her where the Scions were - and what they were up to.

K’adec coughs, her mouth dry after so much talking. The Count hands her a glass of water that she sips from gratefully before continuing.

She tells him of the lands of the First and how they traversed each one, finding their friends as they went. She spoke of the Flood, the Warriors of Light who crossed the Rift in hopes to save their world. She speaks of the Light and Lightwardens - and she speaks of Hades, and how she nearly was consumed by the Light herself.

She recounts the final battle and what came after - a race against an unknown time frame, trying to get the Scions back before their bodies and souls were permanently separated. She speaks of the toll it took on all of them - her and the Exarch especially. He listened in fascination as she described how she knew the Exarch was her old friend, of how she revealed it to him and how they were trying to reforge that bond. He shook his head fondly as she sheepishly told him of the multiple times one of the Scions had come in on the two of them going back and forth to inform them of the time - whether for a meal or for them to go to bed - and the one time Alphinaud actually  _ did _ use Repose on them just to get them to sleep. And how that was probably why she was in a medical ward - the strain of carrying six souls, compounded by exhaustion, was immense. But she had to do it, and would do so again in a heartbeat if it meant they all returned safely.

All the while, the Count listened. He was a wonderful audience - he smiled and frowned at all the right parts, tears building at the sad ones and a few chuckles escaping at the more comic interludes. 

When she finishes, the Count leans forward to pat her foot carefully in a comforting gesture.

“You have been through much, my dear.”

She gives him a sad smile. “We all have.”

“Aye. You carry yourself differently than when you first departed, and I’m sure Master Alphinaud and the rest will as well once they awaken.” He gives a concerned glance in the direction of the rest of the Scions, and it makes K’adec’s grin more genuine.

“They’ll be alright.” Her eyes crinkle. “We’ve got good people looking out for us.”

The Count turns back to her, taking a moment before returning her smile.

“That you do.” Patting her foot again, he stands. “Rest well, my dear.”

She curls back under blankets and into the pillow. She feels as the Count pushes her hair out of her face and tucks the blanket in around her before leaving, but says nothing about it.

It’s nice.

She wakes the second time to the twins staring at her from their own beds.

"I suppose it was a bit much to hope that you wouldn't end up here with us," Alisaies sighed, "though I don't believe anyone expected you to faint after waking our friend."

K'adec laughs sheepishly. "There was a lot going on," she replies.

Alisaies rolls her eyes. "It was a good thing he was awake, too. Carried you all the way to the Sons, then here. You didn't even take Kiko?"

"I didn't want to force her into the Tower, or slow down to explain to the Sons what I was doing."

Alphinaud chuckles, the sound turning into a cough at the end since his voice is also rusty with disuse.

"Regardless, Krile was overjoyed to see her friend again. Their reunion was quite touching. Tataru immediately went to work on making new garments for the Exarch- err, G'raha. He himself returned to the Crystal Tower to check some things, in his own words."

K'adec nods. G'raha was never one to be idle. "And what of the rest of you? How do you fare?"

"Krile says our aether has returned to normal. She's keeping us under observation for a few days - especially Thancred - but beyond strict orders to relax, we are in perfect health."

K'adec slumps back onto the bed in relief. Soon, she starts laughing, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"K'adec? Are you alright?" Alphinaud asks, leaning over from where he had taken his place next to his sister.

"Just fine," she says through her laughter. She reaches out and tugs on his hand; he follows and climbs next to her, letting her curl around him as she continues to laugh.

Though he's confused by her mirth, Alphinaud delights in it, smiling back at her as he settles his arm around her waist. His sister huffs behind him and moves to turn away, but K'adec turns her attention to the red mage and opens her arm in invitation. The corner of Alisaie's mouth twitches upward as she launches herself across them both, causing them to grunt as her weight settles over them, but then they're all laughing in this familiar position. Once the giggling dies down, they can hear K'adec's purring and settle in just a bit closer, reveling in their ability to do so now.

Her family was safe and back where they belonged, her old friend was awake and with her as they had promised each other, and her adventuring crew was hale and hearty. The heavy thoughts could wait for once. K'adec was going to savor her victory, at least for a short while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's celebrate 5.35 with some 5.3! I cried so many times during that patch.


	37. Good Hands

K’adec smiles often nowadays. 

It used to be a rare thing, he recalls, especially after the Bloody Banquet. Alphinaud hadn’t seen her smile much at all, though there were close approximations when Haruchefaunt attempted to cheer them both up.

It wasn’t until they were waiting out the winds, camping out with Ysayle and Estinien, that Alphinaud saw her smiling again.

After his impromptu speech, he had turned to her and saw her mouth partially open in surprise before she caught his gaze. From there, her face smoothly shifted into a soft, easy grin. He’s captivated by it – at least, until Ysayle and Estinien draw his attention away.

But he keeps returning to that moment in his memory, keeps replaying those brief seconds in his mind’s eye. It sticks with him, and when he's alone with his usual late night companion away on some mission or errand, he sketches her face. And then he sketches it again, and again, and again, each time adding something or changing the way he had done some detail previously.

( _ Another freckle beneath her eye, the gleam of the firelight on her fangs, the gentle tilt of her eyebrows… _ )

Alphinaud never was quite satisfied with the end products; he was always feeling like there was something missing, something just a little bit off. But he keeps the sketches – if nothing else, it was good practice.

Later, later, when he is stuck on the First, the practice continues. Whenever he can get spare paper he sketches her smile, her hair braided back behind her head, bangs falling over her right eye. It becomes almost unconscious to doodle her, to see her smiling face in the corners of his papers. He finds himself grateful that his supplies - and therefore, practice sessions - become more limited during his stay in Kholusia, since it prevents the impromptu trip to his hut from being very telling of where his mind strayed when he wasn’t working.

This habit continues when he tries to help the Exarch – err,  _ G’raha _ , now – with reuniting their souls with their bodies. Alphinaud can’t help much with the theory, but G’raha claimed that the company was helpful enough. 

(The glint in his eyes spoke of bone-deep loneliness. The elezen had seen it before in K’adec’s eyes, but hers had melted away once his eyes had met hers in Theva’s bar. G’raha’s had remained, even with the hood removed.)

Alphinaud jumps when the Exarch speaks. “Are you drawing Adec?”

Shoving down the jealousy at the other’s use of K’adec’s casual name, he replies “Yes.”

“May I see?”

Alphinaud thinks about it for a moment, but he’s not uncomfortable with the idea. Nervous, perhaps, but not uncomfortable. After all, if there’s anyone who could appreciate K’adec as much as Alphinaud likes to believe he himself does, it’s the miqo’te who traversed time and space to save her life. He hands over the paper.

G’raha tilts his head. “When was this?”

Alphinaud has the belated realization that G’raha wouldn’t recognize the time frame – though you could almost mark time by how K’adec’s hair was styled, it’s not the kind of thing that makes it into legend and song that survives a world torn apart by a Calamity.

“Just before we met Hrasvelgar for the first time,” he informs.

The miqo’te hums, but his eyebrows are drawn together. Alphinaud looks at the other man questioningly, not that he sees the expression.

Silence reigns.

“Why this moment?” he asks suddenly.

“Pardon?”

“Why this moment? Of all the time you have spent with her, surely there were more prominent moments than the night before a failed parley? Why, then, is this the moment of study?”

With G’raha staring at him, Alphinaud realizes a great many things at once.

The first was that there was more than just the obvious reason for the dark, glamoured cowl the Exarch wore – he probably used it to hide his more minute reactions in order to seem more distant.

The second was that the Exarch had placed K’adec on a pedestal.  _ Really? The title “my inspiration” wasn’t enough? _ The voice in the back of his mind that sounds like Alisaie says.

The third was that K’adec probably knew about that. The former actress was an extremely affectionate person, and the fact that she develops crushes on others doesn’t surprise him (though it does stir jealousy in his heart). But she had never shown anything more than casual affection towards the Exarch. He had figured it was because the other red-head had lied to her, but now he sees that it was quite possibly another reason that K’adec wasn’t romantically interested in him.

The fourth is  _ why _ this moment had stuck so prominently in his mind.

“I am unsure if the record of this event made it into any memoirs, but when we first went to parley with Hrasevelgar, we were forced to camp for the night until he returned from hunting.”

“The memoirs of Count Fortemps mentioned that it happened, but offered no further details.”

Alphinaud nods, leaving his chin against his chest in thought. “The memory stands out to me, even to this day.” He pauses, unsure if he wants to admit the next part. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees G’raha waiting patiently and is reminded of Haurchefaunt. It’s enough to push through his self-consciousness and finish his thoughts. “It was the first time I had seen K’adec smile for real.”

The miqo’te hums, and Alphinaud resists the urge to squirm. Talking about his affections for K’adec is always awkward, especially with the Exarch considering the leader’s own obvious feelings, but the miqo’te would keep bringing it up. It was strange, but Alphinaud found himself enjoying it. The Scions all teased him for his obvious crush, and while they offered good advice and were solid friends, it was nice to skip the first part. Maybe G’raha knew that, maybe he didn’t, but Alphinaud was grateful for it all the same.

“I see.” By the miqo’te’s tone, he does.

Not having anything to say to that, Alphinaud swipes his thumb over where he drew K’adec’s jaw, smudging it just so to give it a bit of depth. G’raha politely averts his eyes back to whatever it was he was reading, humming something softly under his breath as they work.

Alphinaud finds himself treasuring the companionable silence, and understands how K’adec became such fast friends with G’raha early on. He was friendly and easy to get along with – bratty, at times, but so was Alisaie – and Alphinaud was glad for the chance to be friends with him, despite G’raha’s efforts on Mount Gulg.

G’raha even helps him by sitting still when he asks, letting the academian capture the correct direction of the hair that covers the sides of their heads where any other race would have ears and the glimmer of intelligence in their eyes.

When he’s done, it’s the most accurate drawing he’s done to date. He’s still not entirely satisfied with it, but G’raha’s eyes are wide.

“Some of your drawings did survive – like the one of your friends Yugiri and Gosetsu – but that hardly compares to this…”

Alphinaud blushes. “Thank you.”

Silence reigns for a few moments before G’raha breaks it.

“You really should tell her.” There’s a hint of resignation in there, but it’s mostly encouraging.

“I know.” The words get tangled in sentiment and intention and self-consciousness, but the elezen manages to speak of some of his worry.

“Though I know it to be a false notion, I cannot deny that some part of me is terrified of her rejection.”

“As you say, the notion is false. But emotions rarely follow the course of logic, and even with all evidence to the contrary the risk is always present. But, if I may?”

Alphinaud blinks at him curiously.

“Adec cares for you deeply – how deeply she does is something only she knows, and she has not shared much with me. But what she has shared… you are aware of how she came to be in Eorzea, correct?”

He confirms his knowledge with a grimacing nod. G’raha gives him a sympathetic glance, continuing with his speech.

“Then I don’t need to tell you how badly that affected her. She claims me as her first non-adventuring friend. Though she did feel something towards the Scions, I’m sure, else we would not be here today. Now she claims you as her one of her best friends – one of very, very few to put in the  _ effort _ of getting to know her as a person, not just the Warrior of Light or a fellow adventurer or what have you. How did she word it again…? ‘He takes off my mask, but also acknowledges that it’s a part of my life.’ A fitting metaphor for an actress. But you acknowledge the various roles she plays and don’t dismiss them as ‘untrue’, merely as facets of her own self, which is more than many others can claim. Not only that, you tried to make it so she could understand you. You didn’t change your personality or anything drastic like that, but you learned how she would come to understand the world around her and adapted.”

G’raha gives him a content, if a bit resigned, smile. “You make Adec  _ happy _ , Alphinaud. Unspeakably so. You have nothing to fear in telling her of your affections.”

Embarrassed but reassured, Alphinaud gave the older man a shaky but genuine grin in return.

“Do I also get to give a shovel talk?” G’raha jokes, interrupting the moment. Alphinaud rolls his eyes.

“I believe I have said before that you would have to get in line… between K’adec’s adventuring friends and Alisaie, I daresay there wouldn’t be much of me left.” The elezen’s grin turns rueful. “And that is without saying anything about my own feelings towards the matter.”

G’raha pats his shoulder. “Then you’re both in good hands.” The Exarch then returns to his book as Alphinaud sits quietly, ruminating on what he had been told.

He ends up leaving his notes in the Ocular, but he doesn’t find himself missing them too much. It’s like G’raha had said:

They’re in good hands.


	38. Drawing the Line

K’adec is remarkably patient. She has gone through ordeals and adventures that have taken ages, and she’s taken part in schemes so ridiculous Alphinaud would’ve abandoned the quest line within the first minute rather than seeing it to its… appropriate conclusion.

The fact that her usual patience is absent now is both surprising and a long time in coming. He can’t say he’s shocked at the subject that has driven the miqo’te’s patience away, given… everything.

“No,” she growls at the scout. Her eyes are narrowed into dangerous slits, her tail lashing behind her with its fur slightly fluffed out in her agitation. “The Scions have barely risen from their sickbeds, and already you’re asking them to march on the frontlines?”

K’adec scowls as if the scout were a particularly unruly child. “Tough luck. The Scions are still recovering and by the Twelve, they will damn well recover before marching to their deaths!”

Alphinaud gently and subtly touches her arm from his position behind her. Originally the scout had come to where he was sitting in the Rising Stones, waiting for his sister to come out from her latest round of healing under Krile’s care, but K’adec had stepped forward and received him instead. In retrospect, it probably wasn’t the best solution as K’adec’s shadow was darkening, meaning Fray was moments from emerging. The Warrior doesn’t need to be fielding questions about them, especially not in her state.

Her ears flick back and she calms marginally, but her anger is still easily noticed. 

“You’re asking too much of us. I know we’re skilled, but as this episode has proven, we are mortal still.” She looks into the eyes of the scout. “You wouldn’t ask wounded soldiers to march on the field. Why then do you ask us?”

K’adec lets the question linger for a moment before continuing. “I will call together some adventurers and we’ll take care of it. Tell your commander that the Warrior of Light would like a word with them at the next available opportunity.”

Mildly shaky, the scout salutes before scurrying out of the Stones. K’adec then turns to Alphinaud, all traces of anger gone and only concern left in its place. She gently nudges him in the direction of his room to which he follows – his body is still sore and stiff from being Called, and on top of that he has growing pains from the ilm or two he’s gained while his soul was on the First.

Normally, he would’ve stepped in and soothed any ruffled feathers while K’adec stayed a steady but quiet presence at his side. She knows that the scouts are only the messengers, and that their messages are typically important, but everyone has their limits. They had been spoiled by the First and G’raha Tia as the Crystal Exarch, where after the Flood of Light and the sin eater threat were taken care of time became a more abundant resource and they were free to rest and recover as the citizens recovered. Their return to the Source had pointed out many glaring inconsistencies with some of the guard companies comparatively, as some like the Grand Companies knew the Scions were recovering while others only thought the Scions wanted a lengthy vacation and went through great lengths and deceptions to achieve that. This revelation, along with watching those closest to her recover from reuniting their souls with their bodies, appeared to have made K’adec’s patience very, very short.

Alphinaud can’t blame her, either. He himself was flummoxed at the scout asking for help, as the issue seemed rather in the possibility for any adventurer of average skill to achieve. Regardless, K’adec sees him to his room and smooths his hair as he settles in for a nap, pressing a kiss to his temple before heading out, her Dark Knight gear replacing her casual wear as she goes.


	39. Secret Ingredient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret ingredient is love.

K’adec gives her affections out easily. She doesn’t fall in love, per say, but she does feel strongly towards people she met only shortly before. Her willingness to help any and every one lets the public hail her as a champion for all, and even beast tribes knew her to be a friendly face. The miqo’te often went out of her way to make something she thought would help, crafting foodstuffs and clothes and even little wind-up toys.

But such affections had a price; K’adec would draw herself thin with quests and obligations, running all about the star for some errand or another. Some people were in genuine need of help, while others merely took advantage of her kindness. The summoner had a bad tendency to take on these burdens no matter the motivation behind them. This trait had endeared her to many, but worried the same number. Thancred may have joked about her taking the head seat of the Scions in between her many tasks like “slaying primals” and “helping the poor”, but the look he had sent Alphinaud’s way had let the elezen know that the rogue was concerned. Thancred wasn’t one to let heavy mood lie if it could be helped, but the worry was still there. The young man had seen similar looks from Aeditha and the miqo’te’s other adventuring friends and knew he too had given the same expression when hearing of her exploits.

It’s because of these thoughts that Alphinaud tries to ensure that their free time together gives K’adec a break from that. The budding scholar wants her to have more interactions that aren’t based around a give-take system beyond just her adventuring companions and so when they sit together, he holds no expectations and asks no favors (except for passing the sugar, perhaps). 

Both of them work diligently in their grimoire or codex or other paperwork, books and logs and journals open for frames of reference. He makes sure to compliment her during this time, wanting her to know that her often unseen hard work was appreciated (and, if he’s being entirely truthful, the strange desire to see her blush pink in mild embarrassment). 

There’s a companionship that builds in the time where they are alone together, and Alphinaud finds himself stealing glances as he works, admiring her. It doesn’t take long for him to pin a crush on K’adec, and it doesn’t take long for everyone but her to notice it. Alisaie teases him relentlessly, and the other Scions don’t waste opportunities either. Even Arenvald had commented on his obvious affection for the miqo’te. Alphinaud honestly thinks that the only reason K’adec hadn’t brought it up was because she could never find a good moment to do so.

What  _ does _ take a long while is realizing that she had some sort of feelings towards  _ him _ in return. He can’t even claim that he came to understand it all on his own; it was (unfortunately)  _ Hancock _ of all people who had started this revelation, however unintentionally.

“Quite the caretaker, isn’t she?” he asks aloud one night after K’adec had brought them all the dinner she had made. Apparently the miqo’te had joined Tataru on some of the lalafell’s excursions to the markets and had made friends with some of the merchants who had in turn passed on some knowledge of local cuisine. It was K’adec’s first attempt at Doman cooking, and while miso soup was common and simple enough, Alphinaud had heard her talk enough about her culinary practices that he knew it was the simple recipes that were the easiest to mess up completely.

Alphinaud raises an eyebrow despite himself. Hancock notices.

“She gathers, cooks, weaves, and keeps you all together and functioning happily. If I hadn’t heard tales, I’d imagine her a young housewife, not the champion of the Scions.”

The elezen narrowly manages to avoid choking, much to the amusement of Hancock.

“I don’t mean to alarm,” the merchant states, “merely stating my observations aloud. They are of no consequence.”

Alphinaud thinks on it while swallowing (properly this time). He deftly changes the subject, and the Ul’dahn doesn’t comment on the avoidance, simply continuing to eat. (K’adec may share his opinion of Hancock, but in her own words “It’s rude to eat in front of someone in their own house.”) 

But he does remember Hancock’s words.

The budding scholar remembers his quiet interest in a Sharlayan scholar’s study of different “love languages”. Alphinaud had eagerly devoured every bit of research the scholar had done on such a topic, but had remained quiet about his interest due to many outright dismissing it as folly. Even still, he had tried to get his hands on the material whenever he could. While it had been a handful of years since he had read the material, he remembered the general gist. He even remembered his own results of the quiz that the scholar had helpfully included for any who wanted to know their own love language.

Alphinaud’s primary language was quality time. Especially nowadays, any time that he had was usually dedicated toward parsing reports or researching various topics in order to help Eorzea; to him, spending time together was a symbol of affection, even if they were doing different things or if they found a topic boring. The fact that K’adec had sat with him while they worked and attended political meetings with him had probably contributed to his growing crush on her as a result. Almost tied with quality time was “words of affirmation” which wasn’t really surprising; the elezen was nothing if not wordy. That was the likely reason behind his compliments of K’adec – not that it made the words any less true, just… the reason he said them aloud. In turn, spoken word was how he interpreted the world; hence why he had to put forth so much effort into understanding K’adec since the miqo’te tended to rely more on body language or facial expressions to communicate what she meant.

But the real epiphany comes in the House of the Fierce when he was told of Yugiri’s plan to assassinate Zenos -

And how K’adec was helping with it.

Many, many things happen all at once and before he knows it, he’s giving orders to form a squadron to go after them. K’adec isn’t one to let her friends chase something dangerous alone if she can help it, but despite her training with Root and her more recent practices with Nalak, Zenos is still a force to be reckoned with.

Alisaie and Gosetsu join the initial charge; Alphinaud stays behind for just a bit longer to arrange leadership and also his own guide to the location the young village boy had described.

By the time he reaches Namai, K’adec and Yugiri are seated on a bench with some empty leaves before them. Both look tired, but neither look to be remarkably injured. There are a few new tears in their outfits, but it looks like some patchwork mends are serving well enough.

When the miqo’te catches sight of Alphinaud, she pales but smiles shakily in his direction. Yugiri follows her gaze and nods at him in greeting.

Their reunion is short – the shinobi is eager to find her lord, to tell him of the heart of the Domans and bring him back to his homeland – but K’adec makes sure to grab him into a hug ere her departure for the Azim Steppe.

Alphinaud feels as she relaxes when he returns her embrace, and he most certainly notices her nuzzle into the top of his head before she pulls away slowly. The miqo’te smiles at him, and he’s aware of making some comment about their reunion being short but making time later.

Alisaie walks up to them, and K’adec drags both of them into one more hug. “Stay safe, both of you,” she murmurs before going to join Root, Yugiri, Lyse, and Gosetsu to journey to the Steppe.

Meanwhile, he and Alisaie return to the House of the Fierce with a few of the villagers who wanted more in-depth training on how to fight. 

“Did you have a revelation, brother?” his twin asks as they take the land route back.

He nods. “Aye.” He says no more, however; still trying to parse through all of the thoughts that had crashed down at once now that he had the time to do so.

His sister raised an eyebrow but let him be. She knew he would tell her in time.

That night as he lay on the meager cot he was granted, Alphinaud thinks back on all his interactions with K’adec and comes to a realization:

Her love languages were completely different.

K’adec’s primary love language is more than likely physical touch. In hindsight, it should’ve been obvious considering she literally told him it was the thing she missed most about her old theatre troupe. She touches all of her friends – he’s seen her hug practically everyone she knows, poke Nalak’s ears when he gets distracted, and he’s even seen her rubbing her against Root’s horns (which he had learned was a sign of affection from Yugiri). Aeditha, Yuriko, and Diana seem to accept it as natural, if the way they simply accepted how the miqo’te leaned on them was any example. The Scions were no exception to this; K’adec would twine tails with Y’shtola, jokingly push and shove with Lyse and Alisaie, and return the friendly claps on the shoulder with Thancred. Urianger seemed to be the sole exception to this, but given how prickly the elder elezen could seem Alphinaud suppose that K’adec might restrain herself, thinking him to be uncomfortable with such acts.

Her secondary language was either gifts or acts of service; K’adec often took over cooking as a chore or would bring bits of food if she noticed he was absorbed in his work. He knew she often made food to repay her adventuring crew’s kindness for helping her when a battle came up where she needed help, or to ease difficult conversations. This was very much in line with Hancock’s caretaker comment.

Once he recognizes this, he starts to see that she might have similar feelings toward him. While she embraced and exchanged friendly claps with others, he was the only one she would kiss on the cheek or forehead in addition to those touches. (And once, memorably, on the corner of his mouth at Starlight under mistletoe.) And the warmth with which she would thank him whenever he did some task that she mentioned that was within his capabilities was something he had attributed to having one less thing on her plate, but maybe there was more to that…?

And from that comes the epiphany that K’adec might only recognize a hint of his feelings towards her, since his primary languages didn’t line up with hers. K’adec was good at putting pieces together, but she needed the pieces  _ to  _ put together, and if she couldn’t understand that she already had them...

It was both relieving and disheartening to realize this. Alphinaud fell asleep with mixed feelings about the matter that persisted afterwards.

It was a few days after that revelation that another hit him: he  _ wanted _ her to know. And he had the knowledge on  _ how _ to do so, if not the skills, which is why he found himself turning to the cooks in the House of the Fierce. Their fare was simple but nourishing, but it was a good place to start. Not to mention the fact that with the aetheryte now usable once again he could bounce between here and Kugane for supplies and the like.

Which is why he finds himself learning to make a simple fish stew. “Simple” he was taught, yet somehow he manages to mess it up.

The first time he burns the onions and garlic. While it smells bad, it’s not the end of the world, so he cleans out the pot and tries again.

The second time he cuts himself with his knife, his instinctive reaction of tossing the knife and onion away from him resulting in his carefully prepared ingredients being sent to the floor. While some of them could merely be washed and repurposed, the portions for about half the ingredients on this attempt weren’t salvageable. Frustrated, he cleaned his area up and tried again.

The third attempt he managed to get all the ingredients in the pot and cooked them – but apparently something went wrong, as half of it was undercooked. He swallowed his bite, not wanting to waste even more food, but found himself reluctant to eat the rest.

One of the older cooks walked up to him. Yasu, the elezen recalled.

“How goes your foray into the culinary arts?” the Doman asks. His lips twitch bemusedly at whatever face Alphinaud makes. “Ah, young one. We all start somewhere.”

Yasu’s dark eyes gazed upon Alphinaud’s separate station the cooks had been kind enough to grant him. “Ah, there’s one problem. Your cuts aren’t even; some of these vegetables will burn before others are even softened.”

Yasu then takes some time to show Alphinaud how to even out his cuts. “Don’t worry about speed; speed comes with practice. The most important part is holding the knife correctly, then making sure your pieces are even.”

With the elder’s help, Alphinaud manages to make a small serving of fish stew that doesn’t make him want to retch. It’s not on the same level as K’adec’s cooking, but Yasu smiles softly at Alphinaud’s assessment of his own efforts.

“Young one… your Warrior has had years of opportunities to learn her skills, and has taken those opportunities according to your tales. You have begun your journey only yesterday. A seed does not become a tree overnight.”

Alphinaud blushes at Yasu calling K’adec “his”. The budding scholar knows that he does refer to K’adec as “his Warrior of Light”, but it’s one thing to say it himself and another to hear someone else say the same.

Yasu bows, politely ignoring Alphinaud’s lack of response. “Practice more and you will get better,” he advises before heading off. 

Alphinaud stares at the small pot of stew. He had hoped to surprise K’adec when she returned from the Steppe, but since he didn’t know when she was to return perhaps it would be better to plan for a later date – perhaps her next nameday? That way he would have ample time to practice - it was more than a few moons out at this point.

When Yugiri returns alone, he’s relieved he chose a later date since Hien’s plan would take some time to achieve, though Yugiri didn’t know how long it would take for them to win the “Nadaam” nor how long it would take for them to mobilize the Steppe’s forces. (After the initial panic of Yugiri having returned  _ alone. _ )

Whenever Alphinaud can scrounge up time, he practices. He sticks with the fish stew recipe since it’s rather simple to remember and the ingredients are quite common in many places, so even should they return to Gyr Abania before the day comes to pass Alphinaud will be able to complete his surprise.

During this time, he learns a lot about cooking. He didn’t usually accompany K’adec on her cooking endeavors, seeing as she would have to do so in a kitchen and there wasn’t exactly a whole lot of extra space for him and his projects, so he didn’t get to see everything that went into making the snacks and meals she made for everyone. She did speak about it, but it was more of casual conversation than actual lessons.

It was a lot of work! Measuring, cutting, mixing, waiting, knowing and remembering what flavors would mix well and which ones wouldn’t. It gave him a deeper appreciation for everything that went into her gifts. His own experiments showed him how much care went into creating something for others to eat, and he could certainly see how K’adec thought of it as an expression of affection. 

During the summoner’s long absence, Alphinaud improves in leaps and bounds with the careful tutelage of Yasu and the other cooks in the House of the Fierce, not to mention the merchants who sold him the ingredients. 

Alisaie teases him relentlessly about his new hobby, but she does help him by being a brutally honest taste tester, even if it’s not her preferred food stuff.

“Too much salt,” she says after one of his earlier attempts once she spat it out. Alphinaud had to agree, though he managed to choke his taste down.

“Hmm… too fishy.” Was the judgement of another attempt. He had added some extra fish since the amount he would've had left over wasn’t enough for another batch, but he agrees with his sister’s assessment. K’adec may like fish, but this was a little much.

“Are you cooking for our old classmates? It’s as bland as the food from Sharlayan.” While insulting, Alphinaud realized he had forgotten the salt and pepper. At least that one was an easy fix, as he learned that the seasonings came last and thus could simply be added into their bowls. It wasn’t quite the same, however, and he resolved to try again.

Just before K’adec returned, Alphinaud had managed to consistently make a fish stew that was “most excellent” according to Alisaie and Yasu. Yugiri had agreed once she tried it too, drawn in by the clamour the three had made during their taste test.

But there wasn’t much time to celebrate: once Doma had been liberated, it was time to return to Gyr Abania and liberate Ala Mhigo. The very next day they were set to sail back to Eorzea, and once they returned they once again had their hands full.

The whirlwind of activity died down after K’adec defeated Shinryu and Zenos had... well. Alphinaud shudders when he thinks of it even still.

There’s a bit of a lull in activity once all this passes, and Alphinaud rejoices internally at how perfectly it aligns with K’adec’s nameday.

Much like when he gave her the shaded lenses she now adorns every day, he invites her to join him for an afternoon in his room. It’s not quite as well furnished for guests as K’adec’s are, but there are two comfortable places to sit and a fold-out table K’adec had gifted him some time ago.

He wakes early that morning so he can gather what he needs as fresh as possible. Some ingredients he has, still, but some he has to procure. Luckily, they’re not too hard to get, and he returns to the Stones with his bounty with plenty of time to make the stew.

The stew finishes and he brings the whole pot back to his room with mitted hands, setting it on the mat he had set out earlier on. Alphinaud grabs the bowls and spoons he had stored in his room the night before and places them at their respective spots right before he hears K’adec’s particular knock at his door.

The elezen greets her with a smile. “Happy nameday, K’adec.”

Her ears prick flick upward before pinning back in mild embarrassment. “Ah… thank you.”

He can see as she sniffs the air confusedly. Alphinaud gestures her inside, and when the miqo’te enters her eyes immediately fall on the table.

“I wasn’t aware Mor Dhona had this. Where did you get it?”

“I made it.”

K’adec’s whole body freezes. “You… made it…?”

Alphinaud nods, slightly embarrassed. “I know it won’t compare to one you could make,” he begins, only to be interrupted by K’adec fervently shaking her head.

“No, no it’s… It’s perfect,” she smiles. Her face is bright red, but her expression is…

_ Beautiful _ , is his first thought.  _ I made that happen _ is his second.

_ I want to see that expression more _ is his third.

It’s a mix of surprise, joy, affection, and that face she makes when she realizes something. He’s pretty sure, at least. He’ll admit to himself that he might be projecting what he wants to see.

“A stew like this goes well with bread. Would you mind terribly if I went to fetch some?” the miqo’te inquires.

Knowing that the request isn’t solely for providing trimmings for their meal and that she probably needs the space to process whatever it is she realized, he smiles at her. 

“If that is what you want.” Alphinaud presses a few gil into her hand. “No protestations! Tis  _ your _ nameday we are celebrating; you should not be asked to provide your own meal, even in part.”

She pockets the coins with a slight pout since she knew she wouldn’t win that argument. The pout turns into a shy grin directed at him before the summoner exits his room.

Alphinaud takes the time to dig out the other part of her present from his drawer and put it in his coat pocket. The fish stew was well-received, so perhaps this would be as well. Originally it was meant to be a fallback present if the stew had not met his revised standards, but it would serve equally as well as a second gift.

He still has a few minutes before K’adec returns, and his thoughts turn to the other reason he planned this. It is mostly due to K’adec’s nameday – a day he has promised to celebrate with her every time it comes around, now that he knows when it is – but also his desire to express his affections in a way she can understand.

Judging by her face from earlier, she knows. It’s… terrifying and relieving all at once, to have the weight off of his chest but so clearly displaying his heart. He knows that no matter what she decides – whether she returns his affections or does not, and if she chooses to say so now or later – she will keep his heart as safe as she can. With that in mind, he focuses on steadying his wild heart rate, calming down significantly by the time K’adec returns with a basket filled with bread and covered with cloth to keep it warm. The nameday girl places her goods on the table next to the soup as Alphinaud starts preparing the tea. He's grateful for the small fireplace in his room that not only warms the surrounding area but allows him to do such acts as heating a tea kettle.

The elezen can feel his companion’s eyes on him as he goes through the familiar motions. He knows his ears turned red under her scrutiny, but he makes no comment on her unusual staring. 

As he pours the tea for them both, she ladles out portions of stew into the bowls. Alphinaud knows what to expect out of his meal, so he’s surprised when it tastes better than it has previously. K’adec appears to enjoy it if the speed of her eating is anything to go by. She’s always used her bread to soak up the last of the soup left in her bowl, but it still makes him happy to see that she enjoyed it so much. He sets his own unfinished bowl aside temporarily as he reaches back into his pocket and holds out the small box for her to take as soon as she sets her napkin aside.

“Alph,” she starts, wide eyes moving from the box to him, but she says no more.

“I hope you enjoy them. Tataru helped me procure them.”

Her ears tilted curiously, she takes the box carefully and opens it to reveal the small, Sharlyan style earrings inside. What he had said was true – K’adec had never said much of anything, but he noticed that many times she would glamour away her earrings if they were a cuff style, if there was only one, or if they dangled too far down where they tended to bounce against her head. The pairs that she tended to stick to were relatively small, but weren’t just rings on her ears. He had recalled a style of earring he would see in Sharlayan that matched that description and had made a rough sketch of them to see if Tataru could figure out a way to get a similar pair.

The lalafell had given him the exact set he was thinking of in a plain box with a triumphant grin three days later. She had waved off his thanks, since “K’adec deserves something nice on her nameday! But make sure she knows that we got them for her.”

The miqo’te once again freezes once she processes what she’s seeing. Alphinaud can’t even tell if she blinks since her eyes are trained on the earrings in her hand. He knows she’s not completely paralyzed by the way the tip of her tail twitches.

He begins to say something to snap her out of her stupor when he finds himself enveloped in her arms. He returns the hug while blushing fiercely, which only gets worse as he feels her press a long kiss to the top of his head.

“Thank you,” K’adec says in the way that lets him know she means it’s for more than just the gift, though he still has problems figuring out what she’s thanking him for. “Help me put them on?”

He agrees, and she returns the box to him. He stands behind her chair and watches as she pulls off her current blade shaped earrings. He carefully finds the piercing in her ear and pins the jewelry in place.

K’adec flicks her ears – maybe to get used to the weight? – and turns so he can see her blushing smile. 

“What do you think?”

He chokes down his first few replies of  _ gorgeous _ and  _ beautiful _ . He’s handed out his heart already, and nerves make his throat thick at the thought of revealing it more.

“You look lovely,” Alphinaud says instead. He retakes his seat, and his companion launches into a conversation about his studies in Sharlayan. It’s not an unusual topic, but it is strange that it is K’adec who begins the discussion. He replies, and they have an enjoyable several hours as they go back and forth, talking about everything and nothing.

Eventually, K’adec excuses herself ruefully. “I promised Aeditha I would stop by,” she explains.

Alphinaud waves it off. “Enjoy your time with your friends, and pass along my greetings to them. Has Aeditha proposed to Yuriko yet?”

“Not as far as I’m aware, but it’s been a few days since I talked to her.”

“If she hasn’t, let her know that I wish her luck, and if she has, that I extend my congratulations to them both.”

K’adec smiles and holds out her arms in silent askance. He easily steps into them, once again embracing the miqo’te.

“Of course. Tell Tataru I said thank you for her part in my gift?”

“I will.”

K’adec tightens her hold marginally before stepping away, giving him one last grin before heading out. He hears the winds of a teleport spell as she leaves the Stones, turning to the table and clearing the mild mess only after he hears the strange warbling sound that marks a successful teleport.

Where things go from here, he’s unsure. The two of them will just have to play it by ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The secret ingredient is love!” I’ve heard it many times, but it’s only recently that I’ve actually begun to understand what they mean. I noticed that my own cooking is better when I make it for others and not just myself – or maybe it’s the satisfaction of receiving compliments to the chef. Hence why Alphinaud is surprised by his stew tasting better than he expected; a meal in good company is something my own family does to express our care for each other and our friends.  
> Also, Alphinaud knows how glamors work; I infer this from the NPCs you can glamour like Custom Delivery agents or the squadrons. The earrings as a gear piece aren’t very good, but now that K’adec has a pair she can use them as a glamor - which is good, considering a lot of the larger earrings bonk against her head since her ears are on top unlike most races who have them on the sides.   
> (Edit: Forgot to name the freaking chapter)
> 
> And to satisfy any curiosity: K’adec’s love language is 37% physical touch, 27% each acts of service and receiving gifts, 10% quality time, and 0% words of affirmation. Alphinaud’s is (at least in my stories) 35% quality time, 32% words of affirmation, 19% acts of service, and 6% each of receiving gifts and physical touch. This is mostly to explain why it takes them four years to actually admit to anything… even though many, many people comment on this.


	40. Shades of Memory

There’s a certain kind of quiet that only comes during the part of the night that’s too late to be morning but too early to be night. Few creatures stirred at this hour, the nocturnal making their way to sleep and the diurnal slowly beginning to wake. The air hovers still as if it too is waiting for dawn to come.  
It’s at this hour that K’adec and Alphinaud are awake, sitting in K’adec’s room in the Stones with a pot of tea and each other’s company as the rest of the Stones slumber. Usually when this happens, the two of them are more jovial, conversation filling the space between them as they worked on their various projects.  
Not so now – they’re both pensive and in shock. Papalymo…  
K’adec in particular seemed to be taking his sacrifice the hardest next to Yda, not that any of them were having an easy time of it. She was still torn between the decision of staying with him or doing as he ordered and fleeing. She had chosen to listen to him, but she found herself regretting that, wondering if she should’ve stayed instead. But would anything have turned out differently…?  
Alphinaud had joined her early in the evening, his own eyes haunted. He had watched silently as she struggled to crochet something simple, giving her a sympathetic look as she tossed it to the table in frustration due to her inability to focus on making the stitches the same size or counting them.   
They sat like that for a little while, the tea cooling relatively untouched. K’adec wasn’t sure how to deal with this sort of grief; the last time she had to deal with sorrow of this magnitude she was quickly thrust into a position where mourning wasn’t possible, a position where she had to gear up and buckle down and keep the face of hope – if not for herself, then for her companion.  
But now… there was nothing. They could only wait for the reports from Y’shtola, Krile, and the Alliance. K’adec couldn’t even join the scouting parties – she knew a bit of theory, having spent time around all of the more scholarly Scions, but she was by no means an expert.   
So she and Alphinaud were regulated to waiting, leaving time for them to grieve over their friend – lost, then found, then lost again too soon.   
For the past few minutes, Alphinaud had been opening his mouth before closing it again, as if he wanted to ask something before losing his words. Now he sat, making faces at nothing.  
“You could ask her, you know, instead of putting on a one-person play.”  
The sudden presence of a shadowed figure made them both jump, though K’adec sat back when she registered just what – or, more precisely, who – had shown up.  
“Fray,” she greets, but says no more.  
Alphinaud looks back and forth between the two of them, which K’adec figures is because of how similar the shade looks to her when she’s dressed in armor. She’s thankful at least that the helmet was on, even if it made Fray’s eyes their unsettling glowing red color. It’s better than having to explain how she suddenly had a twin.  
Her elezen companion turns to her in question, probably wondering who this strange figure was and how they came to be here.  
“Alph, meet Fray,” she introduces, “my mentor as a Dark Knight.”  
Alphinaud blinks. She had told him the story of the shade Fray, how they had come to be. Though they were a ghost of sorts, it appeared that Alphinaud’s phobia wasn’t triggered by them, which was a relief. He had seen her as a Dark Knight before, but she had never needed to call upon Fray to take the reigns during their brief adventuring jaunt only a few moons ago. Judging by his shaking hands, though, he wasn’t completely immune to the shade’s unsettling presence.  
“Oh, relax would you? I may be some damned spirit but I’m not about to take you to hell or whatever it is you’re imagining. I can’t even touch anything – see?”  
K’adec feels as a faint breeze passes through her ears and assumes that Fray had swept their hand across her head. Alphinaud appears more alarmed at this than soothed. The miqo’te gives him an understanding grimace.  
“Why are you here, Fray?” It’s not meant to be unwelcoming. The shade is blunt about not bothering with things it deems unimportant and usually doesn’t physically appear, choosing instead to snark from the dark corners of K’adec’s mind.  
Her eyes meet the shade's as Fray replies “You tell me, summoner.”  
K’adec squints, ignoring the weight of Alphinaud’s stare. “Is this about-?”  
“No,” the shade interrupts sharply. “If you needed me for that, this discussion would be entirely different. Try again.”  
The summoner huffs, but she doesn’t know what Fray’s trying to get her to say.  
The shadow sighs. “Sometimes it really is the most obvious answer, you know.”  
This statement must make something click for Alphinaud, as he returns his focus to her.  
“K’adec?” he starts softly, drawing her eyes back to him. “Papalymo… it’s still upsetting you.”  
Her nod is unnecessary, but she does it anyway.  
“Do you… want to talk about it…?”  
Fray claps. “Only had to smack you with a clue by four!” they cheer.  
K’adec turns back to them with a frown. “Fray,” she chastises, but it has no effect on the shade beyond perhaps irritating them.  
“Neither of you were going to bring it up, but you needed to. You are too content in letting your wounds fester, Adec.”  
K’adec can feel the anger rising as her eyes narrow into slits, but the shade merely laughs before fading away, their duty complete. She relaxes slightly as she turns back to Alphinaud, who looks pensive.  
“Sorry about them.”  
Her friend shakes his head. “They only spoke the truth, blunt as it may have been.”  
The former actress only hums. He seems to flounder a bit at her lack of response, but he’s always been good at bouncing back.  
“I was not aware that you were particularly close to Papalymo,” he starts.  
“I’m not – wasn’t.” She grimaces at her mistake – or maybe the correction? “Something I regret now. All I can feel now is just… the sensation of having missed something, but trying to find what I missed is like trying to grasp starlight.”  
She doesn’t think she’s making much sense, but Alphinaud has learned how she thinks. He bows his head in a shared sorrow.  
“I feel much the same, as if we had missed opportunities to know him. We had never truly interacted beyond our work, but now that the chances are forever lost we are only now becoming aware of what we missed. I find myself regretting not talking to him more back when he studied with Grandfather… but regrets do us little, especially now. We will have to keep our heads, lest this new primal rear his.”  
“I know,” she sighs, “but I can’t help but feel as if there was something else I could’ve done.”  
Alphinaud gives her a heavy look. “There is something else bothering you.”   
Caught, her jaw clenches. She hates lies and thus will not, but gods if she doesn’t wish she could just remain silent.  
“Papalymo used the same tactic Louissoux did.”  
“Yes.”  
“The very same one we heard from your grandfather that didn’t work, and thus led to him becoming Phoenix.”  
To her surprise, Alphinaud looked considering. She thought he would be worried – while Phoenix was a primal that surrendered itself, she still had to fight the corrupted version because of Bahamut’s control. She wondered if this new primal – whatever it was – would be able to do the same.   
“Papalymo succeeded, however, where my grandfather did not. If you recall, my grandsire said that the rest he became Phoenix was because of the surplus of aether as well as the prayers for salvation allowing him to take it unto himself and causing his… transformation.” Alphinaud reaches and grabs her hand, taking it between both of his own. His blue eyes are soft and understanding, but no less determined. “Our silence about what happened did not lead Papalymo to his death.”  
“It’s not him dying that worries me.”  
This statement brings Alphinaud up short; he falls silent as her truth sinks in. He squeezes her hand with his own, offering his silent support. She knows that the fact that he can’t help her battle primals is a bitter pill for him to swallow, but he will stand by her side in all the ways he can.  
And sometimes, that’s enough.  
The two sit, mourning their friend’s sacrifice, regretting lost chances, and taking comfort in the other’s presence and shared sorrow. The morrow might see them needing to be a Scion of the Seventh Dawn and the Warrior of Light once more, but in this time that belongs to nothing and no one, they will take it for themselves.


	41. Why Don't We Talk to Each Other?

Alphinaud doesn’t know what time it is when he hears K’adec knocking on his door as he writes in his journal. He opens it as he covers a yawn, blearily taking in the fact that she’s dressed down but not in nightclothes, much like how he has taken off his tie and gloves. She starts to reach for him but aborts the motion halfway through, looking at her hands as if she didn’t realize what they were doing.

“You’re… really here. Really home,” the miqo’te mutters.

“Where else would I be?” he questions, not still entirely awake.

“Nowhere specific.” Her eyes darted away, looking down the hall down to her own room.

Alphinaud frowns. K’adec doesn’t lie, but she doesn’t consider dodging answers lying. Usually it's a tactic to avoid sensitive topics, but occasionally she uses the ability to avoid talking about something that’s bothering her. She had done something similar on the First with the Light’s effect on her - something they all knew was  _ necessary _ , and that telling them would make them waste time, time they  _ did not have _ .

With the fear he had felt at the very real possibility of her turning still fresh in his mind, he carefully takes her hand as she turns to leave. She stops mid-motion, turning back to face him.

“You wouldn’t be at my door at this hour unless something was bothering you. Do you want to come in?”

The elezen opens the door wider. He doesn’t move, however, giving her the option to leave should she desire.

They haven’t put into words what their relationship is - not yet, at least, as they get used to the expanded boundaries. With the new implications, he doesn’t know if this is a time he should insist on her staying and talking, or if he should let her be. He knows that, at least for his own sake, they’ll have to have a proper discussion soon, but for right now he’ll gently coax her into speaking with him.

The two of them end up sitting on the couch in his room. K’adec grabs onto her own tail - something she doesn’t usually do, but she usually does play with her rings or gloves when speaking on a heavy topic when she doesn’t have some sort of food in front of her. The absence of the usual garments is probably why she’s doing so now. He watches her, trying to leave himself open in case she needs the physical comfort, but she seems… hesitant to accept it. It takes K’adec a few moments to begin talking, too.

“I had honestly thought all of this a vivid dream, a cruel comfort of the mind. A time where we win with so few lost…? And a friend  _ returned _ to us? ‘Tis almost too much to believe. My affections returned with equal fervor?” The summoner shakes her head. “It astounds me.”

Alphinaud doesn’t know how to react. Were his own feelings so difficult to believe…?

“You misunderstand me,” she says when she sees the look on his face. Her own cheeks are light pink, and he can hear the slight tremor in her voice. “Though I do not know how else to say it. Alph, the other day with us kissing above Mor Dhona was a dream made reality. I have difficulty believing it happened at times – a fairy tale ending for us, for once, but those endings… I’ve learned that we don’t get them, or get to keep them.”

The elezen reaches for her, letting her curl up next to him, taking comfort from laying against his side as she continues talking.

“I had thought… with the Light, and Amaurot… Alph, I didn’t think I was going to leave there. If I did, I could scarcely imagine being as whole as I am now.” Her fingers flex in his jacket. “I will be forever grateful to Ryne, Fray, and Ardbert for giving me the chance to continue as myself.”

She looks up at him, shining red-and-green eyes meeting his own. “And I’ll forever be grateful to you all for giving me the drive to do so.”

Her eyes flicker towards his lips as she moves slightly closer, but doesn’t close the distance.

_ Asking permission _ , he realizes, and he gives a small nod.

K’adec’s lips over his is a strange but thrilling experience. She keeps it chaste, pulling back after only a moment and curling again so her head is on his shoulder. His arm falls naturally around her waist, and the miqo’te grabs his other hand to start playing with his fingers.

“Even after all that, I did not want to give my feelings much attention. There was so much to do, it often felt like I scarcely had time to breathe, much less meditate upon such thoughts. And the time I did have, I didn’t want to dedicate to them until I had seen your eyes open again. Ah, that is…”

“When our souls were returned,” he fills in for her when she doesn’t finish the sentence. He feels more than sees her nodding.

“Mm.”

Alphinaud lets the quiet sink upon them, K’adec still snuggled up beside him and playing with his fingers. When the silence becomes oppressive instead of comfortable, he gently removes his fingers from her grasp and uses them to turn her face to his again.

“What changed, then?” he murmurs.

K’adec looks down, but she doesn’t turn away from him completely. “When I faced the Sapphire Weapon, I realized I was wasting time. Whenever I see Gaius I cannot help but see him carrying your prone body back to us, and-” her voice catches and she inhales sharply.

Alphinaud panics at the tears he can hear forming. He puts his forehead to hers, his other hand coming up to cup her cheek as well. She grabs his wrists to hold his hands in place as she matches her breathing to his. The academian swipes his thumbs along her cheekbones as she does this, and a few minutes later K’adec seems to have regained her composure. She places a feather-soft kiss on his cheek in gratitude.

“I didn’t want to have this discussion with you as you recovered. Or perhaps I was putting it off because the idea scared me, or some combination thereof. But after Raha officially joined us and you were all given a clean bill of health, there was no more reason to delay further.”

She turns away to hide her blush, not that the attempt is very successful with her shortened locks. “I am glad that we were on similar pages as we so often are. I still do not have the words for how I feel for you.”

Alphinaud feels his heart melt. “The fact that you’re willing to try means more than enough,” he replies as he gently pets her ear, causing her to purr. She doesn’t respond, merely tucking in closer as he continues to pet her ears and hair.

The quiet lingers, and eventually Alphinaud hears K’adec’s breathing even out as she dozes on his shoulder. As much as he’d like to stay here, he knew they would both wake up sore if they did since the couch was not built for two people to sleep on.

Looking down at her peaceful face, however, he couldn’t bring himself to disturb her. Instead, he very carefully extricates himself and exits the room for the room they kept spare linens in, pulling a blanket out of the pile as well as a couple pillows. The academian carries them back to his room, carefully draping the blanket over K’adec and placing the pillows beneath her head. She lets out a soft sigh but doesn’t appear to wake.

A soft feeling of contentment blooms in Alphinaud’s chest as she slumbers on. Unable to resist the urge and not truly wanting to in the first place, he gently pushes her hair from her face as she’s done so many times for him and places a careful kiss on her forehead. He then changes into his pajamas before climbing into his own bed, sleep coming easily for once.

Alphinaud wakes to a weight on his bed - K’adec has one knee on the mattress, her hand hovering just over his shoulder. She's in her nightgown now, the braided section of her hair undone.

“I - sorry," she murmurs, starting to pull back.

Tired, Alphinaud doesn't put much thought into his next action. He grabs her hand and uses it as leverage to pull her into his bed, giving her surprised expression a tired smile.

In response, he moves just a bit closer to her and closes his eyes, intent on getting back to sleep. He feels as she maneuvers herself about until she's able to comfortably hug him close.

He’s not aware of much else until the next morning. Apparently he had rolled over in the night, and now K’adec was spooning him from behind. Her comforting warmth was a siren song he willingly succumbed to, only delaying returning to sleep to throw a blanket he had kicked off during the night over her. She might not feel the cold as he does, but she’d appreciate the gesture. He snuggles back down into his blankets and pillows and falls into a state that is not quite asleep but not quite awake. Alphinaud is vaguely aware of his surroundings but doesn’t react to them. He knows when K’adec wakes, her limbs stretching as she lets out a contented sigh. He feels as she carefully shimmies out of his bed without climbing over him.

He’s most certainly aware when he wakes entirely to her kissing him.

Her smile is only slightly apologetic. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” he replies, voice still thick with sleep.

K’adec chuckles, endeared. More awake, Alphinaud moves to get out of his bed. His companion moves aside to let him up.

“Do you have any plans today?” he asks as he stands.

She shakes her head. “Not explicitly. There are a few places I need to check on, but for the most part the Warrior isn’t needed for today.”

He throws on his dressing robe and turns to her fully. “Would you like to meet for lunch? There is something I’d like to discuss with you.”

Seeing her nervous tail flicks, the elezen clarifies. “Nothing bad, I assure you. It is just with this new, ah,  _ development _ between us, I simply wish for us to have a clear idea of what we are and where the line is drawn, so to speak.”

K’adec visibly relaxes. “Oh. Yes, we can meet for lunch. Did you want me to make something?”

“Only if you want to. We may also grab something from Ephemie.”

"I think it would do me good to make something. Is there anything that strikes your fancy?"

Alphinaud catches himself before he responds negatively. K’adec is probably asking so she’s not floundering trying to come up with something. Hm, that’s an idea...

"Would battered fish be acceptable?" He asks.

Thinking about it for a moment, the miqo'te nods. "I should have most of the ingredients stored away, and the others aren't too hard to find."

He smiles at her. "Excellent. Tell me how much the missing ingredients are so I may pay you back."

K'adec looks about to protest, but stops. "I’m not going to win this, am I?"

Still smiling, he shakes his head, making her sigh in defeat and fondness.

"Shall we meet in the lobby a bell past noon?" He proposes.

"Aye, that can be done. Come hungry," she encourages. She opens her arms in askance and embraces him at his nod, placing a gentle kiss by the corner of his eye before breaking away.

"I'll meet you there," she promises before departing, leaving Alphinaud to sort his own work before getting ready. They probably won't stay in the lobby - this is private and between only them - but it is probably less daunting than meeting in a private space. Even thinking about such a proposal gets him hot under the collar.

Shaking such thoughts away the elezen proceeds to get ready for his day and attempting to sort the paperwork that covers his desk; much like his counterpart, much of his work isn’t immediately pressing, though he takes the time to sort which bits have shorter deadlines than the others before getting dressed. 

True to her word, Alphinaud sees K’adec standing with two boxes at one of the tables. She stands at his approach with a smile, handing him one of the boxes. It smells like the fried street food Limsa Lominsa offers during the Moonfire Faire, and he wonders briefly if that’s where she learned the recipe. Across the room, Hoary Boulder and Alisaie are having a riveting bout of wits as G’raha watches with wide eyes. Krile’s smirking the whole time, and none of them are paying the two casters any mind. Alphinaud would rather not take any chances, though, and asks “To the Solar, then?”

K’adec tilts her head curiously before nodding. The elezen leads the way to the Solar - Unukalhai was absent, quite possibly exploring Mor Dhona with Urianger - and the two take their seats across from one another as they tuck into the meal the miqo’te had prepared.

The food is delicious as always; the chef passes him a cloth to wipe the grease from his fingers and mouth as he finishes. He frowns when he notices that she’s not eating much.

“K’adec?” he prompts. “Are you not hungry?”

A vague question, he knew. If she didn’t want to talk about it, she could simply answer ‘no’ and leave it at that since it would be honest.

She pokes her fried potatoes a few more times but doesn’t eat them. “I’m just… nervous. I’ve never had this sort of conversation before. I don’t think you telling me I’m welcome to hug you counts.”

Alphinaud extends a hand towards her. “I have not either.” He hides behind his bangs as he continues. “I… care about you far too much to cause you discomfort, if it can be avoided. I do not want for you to feel as if you have to walk on eggshells because we are unsure where the other’s boundaries are.”

He feels as her hand slips into his. “A sentiment I share,” K’adec says. “I am… you know of my problems with words.”

“I didn't mean to put you on the spot,” the academian says, “but… the atmosphere around us has changed. These changes have made us nervous around one another, and I would prefer that we are not. I am aware that emotions rarely listen to logic, but it is something that I feel I needed to say.”

K’adec pushes her box aside to avoid meeting his eyes. “I think… It is just because of the changes that we are nervous. We have been working together for so long that these additions are… I think ‘terrifying’ is too strong a word, but I cannot think of another.”

“Nerve-wracking?” He proposes. She nods, looking into the fireplace beside them..

“I’d like to apologize.” Alphinaud blinked, confused, but K’adec was already elaborating. “About kissing you this morning. Not the- not the actual kissing part, I don’t- I enjoyed that, and I think you did. I meant about just- doing it. Without asking.” She stumbled over her own words, embarrassed and apologetic.

“Do not worry, I quite enjoyed it as well, and… I would like to do so again.” He felt himself blush, but he was glad to have finally said it. Waking up to her kissing him was a dream come true - perhaps in a more literal sense than he would like to admit.

K’adec grinned bashfully, her cheeks turning pink too. “I would as well.” She rubs her fingers on the table as she continues, an old nervous tick. “So, would you like to be asked before I kiss you…?”

Alphinaud flushed even more, but took a moment to consider. “In front of others, yes. When it is just us, I think it would be okay to surprise me. This morning was… nice.”

K’adec nods, tracing invisible designs on the table still.

“What about you? Do you want me to ask?” he prompts.

“Oh. Um… I… I don’t think it would be necessary.” She clears her throat, her face as red as her hair. “I take… a large amount of pleasure in kissing you. I would welcome any chance to do so.”

Alphinaud nods. “What about our talks in our rooms? I know back before, you did not care what others would think. Has that changed?”

“No!” she exclaims, startled. “Frankly, Alphinaud, what goes on in my room is none of their business. The rumor mill would churn even if we discontinued them, and forgive my selfishness, but those talks… they mean much and more to me, and I would sooner cut off my tail than give them up.”

He’s surprised by her passion, but he feels similarly. Their talks together are something precious to him, things he holds close to his heart.

“That being said… I know we’ve shared a bed before, though not quite like we did last night.” Folding her arms across herself, K’adec once again tries to hide behind her hair, though with her new style it wasn’t very effective. “Forgive my forwardness, but it was the best sleep I’ve had in… I don’t know how long. If you are amenable, I would very much like to propose a more… permanent arrangement.”

Alphinaud freezes. He knows his face is as red as her hair now, but at least he’s not alone in that.

“I… am agreeable to such an arrangement. Though with everything that is happening, I don’t know how long it will last…” he trails off.

The stark reminder of their lives outside of each other is like ice being dropped on their spines. Alphinaud closes his eyes as he says his next piece.

“I think we ought to address the Marid in the room; that is, the fact that we are Scions of the Seventh Dawn and you the Warrior of Light. As it is, there are going to be times where we are drawn apart, where we are in danger.” He smiles humorlessly. “It may be folly to ask, but should it come down to one of us or the realm, can we swear here and now that we will put duty before all else?”

He hears as K’adec stands and walks over to him, her sandaled feet coming into view, then her skirt as she takes to her knees in front of him. She grasps his hand and waits for him to meet her eyes.

“Alphinaud,” she says, the entirety of his name drawing his attention, “I swear to you, here and now, that I will do as we have done since the Scions were remade - that I will fight to save every soul I can, yours included.”

It’s not quite the answer he was hoping for.

“I do not mean to belittle your intent, but… Alph, I was a Lightwarden in all but form on the First.” K’adec closes her eyes and the elezen doesn’t realize how tight their hands are gripping one another until he hears the leather of his glove creak. “As I said, I never… I didn’t think I would survive the Light.”

Alphinaud feels as tears escape his eyes. Remembering those terrifying, horrifying days on the first where the Exarch - revealed to be G’raha Tia - had been shot and kidnapped, where K’adec slipped in and out of awareness as Ryne tried to contain the Light and as Fray worked to keep the two from succumbing drove a spear of icy fear down his spine and into his heart. He knows what she does is dangerous - but now he understands her fear when Papalymo sacrificed himself with Shinryu.

K’adec wipes his tears away. “Please, please, don’t ask me to forsake you when you didn’t forsake me.”

Alphinaud nods, his throat too choked to respond with words.

She leans up toward him, carefully cupping his face in her hands. He can see that she’s trying not to cry too; her smile, though watery, is still on her face.

“And so I promise that I will do what I can to save as many as I can, and ask that you forgive me if I prioritize you on occasion. That much, I can do.”

The academian takes a few minutes to compose himself. He doesn’t like thinking of those days, instead preferring to focus on what came after and dealing with it that way. K’adec grants him as much time as he needs, swiping her thumbs to wipe away errant tears. 

As he tries to not linger on those awful memories, she speaks once again. “I would very much like to kiss you right now,” she says, “because we are here now, alive and breathing and  _ happy _ \- or, well, trying to be.” K’adec’s smile takes on a wry appearance with the last bit, something Alphinaud finds amusing.

He chuckles wetly. “Hah… yes, I suppose no one writes about what happens after ‘happily ever after’ in children’s fairy stories.” He breaks out of her hold and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. “I would agree, but I fear I’m a bit of a mess at this current moment and wouldn’t provide a pleasant experience.”

The corner of the summoner’s lips twitch upwards as she digs out and passes over her handkerchief. “I understand.” She pulls her chair to sit next to him instead of across the table as he uses the cloth to clean his face.

It takes him a few minutes to finish, pocketing the cloth to launder before returning it. The silence that falls over them is weighty, filled with the memories of Mount Gulg and what happened after. Alphinaud’s eyes fell upon her leather vest that she wore now and latched onto the topic.

“I had been meaning to ask about the new…” he gestures to her, indicating her hairstyle and casual outfit. It’s a pretty safe topic, and he  _ had _ meant to ask about her new style earlier. There just hadn’t been a good moment. K’adec seems to take comfort in the lighter topic.

“It was time for a change. I needed something more casual than the dress as well; with Raha being the city leader it could easily pull double duty as battle gear and daily wear, but is a little too formal for adventuring.”

“Mm,” Alphinaud agrees, thinking of his own wear and how it too was both battle ready but also formal enough for a meeting with the Alliance and other politically important people. “It’s rather fetching, I must admit.”

“Shade does good work. And look!” K’adec pulls away excitedly, tugging the small hood over her head and popping her ears through the holes for them. "Ear holes!"

Laughing, Alphinaud reaches up to rub at them, causing K'adec to close her eyes in bliss and begin to purr. It had been a long standing complaint from both Y'shtola and K'adec that many tailors created garments for miqotes with extra "sleeves" for their ears instead of slits. 

_ It limits my hearing,  _ Y'shtola had said, _ I could barely hear Thancred’s drunken warbling… perhaps that was a blessing. _

_ It's uncomfortable. Try tying your fingers together in your day to day - it can be done, but it doesn't feel right.  _ K'adec had answered when questioned about it.

Shade had obviously known of such complaints and had gone out of her way to customize the garment for her friend.

This lull is more comfortable, and they stay like that until K’adec breaks away. “Unfortunately I do have to check on some things today. Would you mind terribly if I took care of them now and rejoined you later?”

“Not at all, my dear.” The endearment slips out before he can process, but he doesn’t try to backpedal when he sees the happiness on K’adec’s face.

“I wouldn’t mind if you called me that,” she says both teasingly and genuinely, “but I really must go.” The miqo’te stands and the only warning Alphinaud has is a brief glimpse of a roguish grin before she ducks down to kiss him goodbye. He makes a noise in the back of his throat and hears her giggling when she pulls away.

“I quite like that,” she teases before sweeping out the door with her box of foodstuffs as he desperately tries to contain his blushing grin. The last thing he needs is Alisaie teasing him further…

As it turns out, the group had gone outside to spar with Krile standing by as a referee, so Alphinaud was able to escape back to his room without an issue. The elezen diligently tries to work on his paperwork and does manage to make a decent dent in it despite his wandering thoughts. That’s something he’ll need to work on, especially since he has no intention of breaking off this… relationship with K’adec. (He belatedly realizes he never did ask what their titles for one another were. Boyfriend and girlfriend seems the most accurate, but the term makes him shy.) 

He just finishes scratching his signature at the end of a letter when he hears K’adec knock on his door once again.

“It’s open!” he calls so she knows to enter. 

She pulls a chair up next to him without a word, letting him finish putting away his writing materials. Her eye pauses on his closed sketchbook in the far corner, but she makes no remark about it, simply settling further into the chair.

“Long day?” he asks sympathetically.

K’adec hums consideringly. “Not so much long as… thought provoking.”

Her distraction is clear, her mind far away from where they are.

“Something on your mind?”

Caught out, she glances at him sharply before turning to the door and sighing.

“It’s… yes.”

“Whatever it is, tis plain to see that it bothers you.” Alphinaud’s blue eyes look to her sympathetically. “If you want to talk about it, we are all here for you.”

She remains silent, staring at the table between them. Then, finally, “I need to talk with Urianger.”

He only nods, turning to grab his sketchbook. “He’s been in the Dawn’s Respite for the past few days. You may still find him there.”

She reaches across, fingertips brushing his own. She stands and presses a kiss right under his eye in gratitude before leaving, the door shutting with a quiet  _ thud _ that feels heavier than Alphinaud thinks it should.

Whatever it is she needs to discuss with the elder elezen, he hopes that it helps her settle the mildly haunted look in her eyes.

  
  


K’adec takes her time in entering the Dawn’s Respite. What she had to say, she didn’t want to – but, at the very least, she knew Urianger could handle it.

Even if she couldn’t forgive herself for it.

K’adec finds the full-grown elezen where Alphinaud had said she would, reading a book that he shuts upon her approach. He takes note of her posture and uneven tail flicks, looking at her with questioning golden eyes.

“What vexes you so, my friend?”

The Warrior takes a deep breath, closing her eyes as she begins.

“I am not so naïve as to miss what could happen – what  _ almost did _ . I am not infallible, as much as the public would like to believe I am, and there may very well come a day where our efforts are in vain, where our best is not enough. Where we can do naught but pray, and those prayers grant power to their subject.”

She knows her implications aren’t lost on him by the way the corner of his lips twitch downward. The summoner meets his gaze with steely resolve as she continues.

“Should that day come where I am twisted beyond saving, I ask this of you now: do not let our efforts to keep these realms safe fall because of sorrow and sentiment. Whether it’s by putting me down, trapping me, whatever must be done,  _ do it. _ Whatever you have to tell the others to get them to join this cause, go forth. I’ll be beyond the point of caring then.”

With all the events on the First, she knew she needed to plan for such a thing occurring. She thinks of Louissoux, his desperate plan to save the realm, of the regenerative monster in her nightmare accident, of the Virtue- no, _ Nyelbert  _ who never stopped trying to find his lost friend. She thinks of the Light slowly taking over from within, the nervous edge to Fray’s voice as there are blank spots in her memory, as her breath ran short as the Sin Eaters and Lightwardens come ever closer and every bit of Light pulls at the mass inside of her and she desperately fought to keep it contained. 

She will not become the next Phoenix nor the next Phronesis- not if it can be helped. 

Urianger stares at her unsettlingly, but she refuses to break contact. K’adec hates that she has to think about this, hates that she has to acknowledge it as a truth that could come to be, and hates that she has to ask her own friends to kill her should the worst come to pass. This power that she can wield was  _ terrifying _ , and she’s scared of the magic that only boils stronger beneath her skin. Fray’s interference after the Scions had been Called had prevented her from becoming too lost, but it was too powerful a memory to be forgotten.

Whatever it was the astrologian was looking for, he must’ve found it. “Forgive our hesitancy should the worst come to pass,” is his reply.

K’adec nods. “We wouldn’t be the Scions if we didn’t try to save people first. I ask this as a last resort – I don’t know what would’ve happened if Ardbert hadn’t Rejoined with me to offset the burden of Light, or if Hades hadn’t used his full powers of Darkness to combat it. I don’t want to think about it, but I must, especially with…” Her eyes drift towards the Tower - not visible from here, but the direction is telling. This one doesn’t hold the spirit of Elidibus inside, but Urianger can see what she means.

He nods solemnly. He knows why she asks him – and he can see how it’s eating at her.

Gently, carefully, he places his hand on her head, right between her ears. He hasn’t done so in a long while.

“Have faith, my friend.”

“Faith is what I’m scared of,” she admits as she leans ever so slightly into the touch.

Urianger bows his head solemnly - K’adec knows it’s because he can’t say anything in response. The elezen removes his hand, returning his gaze to the tomes beside him. 

The silence sits heavy, but the summoner doesn’t know how to lighten it. Urianger doesn’t make a move to, either, only returning to his books.

K’adec’s about to leave when he speaks.

“By thine account, the Fourteenth seat of the Convocation was known as Azem. At the title's distinctly familiar ring, mine imagination could not fail but run wild.”

She pauses and Urianger continues.   
“From Azeyma, the Warden, in Eorzea to Azim, the Dawn Father, in the Far East, in nigh every corner of Hydaelyn do those deities revered as personifications of the sun share like names.”

It’s a valid point - K’adec’s own mind upon hearing the name had strayed to the plains in which she was still considered khagan, though Cirina had assured her that she needn’t be there for every little day and that they would send word should her presence be required.

Urianger continued once he saw that she was no longer lost in thought. “Could they all perhaps trace their origin to the Fourteenth seat, I did muse. Though it may ne'er be proven or otherwise, such a theory, I do believe, lieth firmly within the realm of possibility.”

“A thousand thousand plays - the same story but with different names…” K’adec muses.

“Dost not the word ‘theatre’ mean ‘the seeing place’? Where those would come to view truth?” Urianger inquires. “Mayhap there is more to that than had been intended…”

K’adec smiles wryly. “G’raha might know. I think the word is Allagan in origin, so you’d be better off asking him.”

Nodding, the astrologian makes to exit the room. “I shall do just that.” Looking over to his fellow Archons, he sweeps out of the room with a swish of his robes, K’adec following shortly after. 

She nearly bumps into Alphinaud on her way out; he reaches out to catch her arm as she overbalances to correct her pathing.

“Are you alright?” he inquires.

“Dandy,” she replies, “Why are you here?” Last she heard, Krile had declared the Scions all had clean bills of health and no longer needed to check in with her unless they were injured in some other manner.

“Ah, I had meant to ask Y’shtola about something…”

“What did you need from me?”

Both of them jump at Y’shtola’s voice. She merely raises an eyebrow.

“Ah, ehem. Yes, I meant to ask you about Seeker of the Sun culture… the title ‘Tia’ indicates a male that does not preside over territory, correct?”

The sorceress nods.

“The Crystarium may not be a territory in the traditional sense, but our friend governed it with great leadership nonetheless. As such, would it not be inappropriate to call him ‘Tia’?” Alphinaud continues.

K’adec blinks. She forgets, sometimes, that the last bit was not technically her friend’s name, but a title from his culture - theirs, technically, though K’adec had not grown up with many Seeker traditions.

Y’shtola shrugs. “Tis of no disrespect to omit the title, should you so choose. I will continue to call him by his full name.”

Alphinaud gives a short bow. “Thank you.” He takes K’adec’s hand and together they exit the area, though not without a smirk from the elder miqo’te and a wolf whistle from Thancred.

“Don’t you have a girlfriend to spoil?” K’adec calls over her shoulder before closing the door on Thancred’s stunned face and Y’shtola’s laughter.

Once again, the two find themselves at the table the twins normally claimed for themselves in the lobby. K’adec pulls at her ear, not sure what else to do. Her errands for the day were done, and most of her friends were busy with their own lives. She could go out and see if there were any Roulette duties, but she had already taken care of a few and other adventurers could take care of the rest. She had no weaving projects to work on or anything like that, so she’s at a bit of a loss. 

Alphinaud seems similarly displaced. “Shall we… go see what Alisaie and the others are doing?”

Shrugging, K’adec gestured for him to lead the way.

As he almost unconsciously takes her hand before leaving, she can’t help but smile.

_ One day at a time _ , she thinks.  _ We’ll take it one day at a time. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourteen pages and who knows how many words later...  
> I got to title drop; I'm so happy. I didn't even plan it. it just fit so perfectly.


	42. Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of my favorite holiday, have a Harry Potter AU without any of JK's bull.

Potions class wasn't exactly K'adec's forte, but she didn't let that stop her from enjoying the class. Papashan was a wonderful teacher; stern but encouraging as one would have to be with difficult and dangerous coursework. But this next session had her excited, her friend Diana laughing at her wiggling ears and excited tail twitching. Papashan had promised to teach them about love potions this Halloween - both to learn their distinctive characteristics in order to not be fooled and feel the effects first hand so they could recognize if they had ingested any in a safe and controlled environment.

A hopeless romantic at heart, K'adec very well knew that love potions were not the key to anyone's affections, but she had to admit her excitement came from one particular thing.

Amortentia, when brewed correctly, would smell different to everyone, depending on what attracted them. Having grown up with muggle parents, the idea intrigued her and she wanted to know what it would smell like to her.

She's the first at her table to arrive, which is somewhat surprising. She guesses that maybe her excitement had made her move faster than usual and she pulls out some generic supplies for the class before settling in to wait, taking off her yellow and black tie and using it to bind back her hair.

Soon enough, Diana takes the seat next to her with a smile before resting her head on the table and closing her eyes. Divination class must've taken quite a bit out of the au ra.

Kadecs doesn't have to wonder for too much longer about their other classmates; the Levellieur twins enter as they bicker. This isn't anything new, but the miqo'te feels her eyebrows rising at Alphinaud's blush and Alisaie's sharp grin.

"I'm not discussing this further. Hello K'adec, Diana," Alphinaud greets.

"Afraid, brother?"

He buffs. "Hardly. But are not love potions difficult brews? Why would people have them laying around only to spike some poor soul’s food or drink?"

"An excellent question, Mr. Levellieur," Papashan says behind them all, making them start, "though one that is difficult to answer without being the one to administer the potion. The point of my lesson is to teach you about them so you go into the magical world more informed as the truth is that, regardless of their difficulty, people brew these potions and give them to unsuspecting victims. This has resulted in dangerous and drawn out situations, such as the revolution in Ul'dah many years ago."

Alphinaud ducks his head. "I meant no disrespect..."

Their professor shakes his head. "It's better that you ask then simmer in silence. It's a difficult lesson to learn bit one that will serve you well once you have."

"Yes professor," they chorus.

Papashan nods. "Now then, as we wait for everyone to file in, why don't you go ahead and grab your ingredients? Well be working in pairs today, so this is what you'll need..."

A few minutes later and the ingredients were prepared on their table and Papashan was beginning the class with a quick example.

"Notice the characteristic swirls of the steam... See how it corkscrews? This is unique to Amortentia, along with the mother of pearl sheen. Once it's finished brewing, it will also take on its most well known characteristic, which is that of its scent. I won't ask anyone to share what they smell, but it's time to get brewing! Remember to ask questions if necessary and to communicate with your partner. Get to it!"

Everyone dispersed back to their tables. Usually, K'adec and Diana pair up while the twins do the same and they'll talk with each other as they brew, but Alisaie immediately latches onto the au ra with a wide grin that Diana returns.

K'adec is a bit displeased at her friend's transparency. She knows her crush on the male twin is obvious but making them brew love potions together is a thin veil... Especially since they were going to have to drink it.

(At least with Diana they two friends knew each other well enough that it only would have been mildly embarrassing.)

Alphinaud sighs but gives her a smile. "It appears we are partners for this class, K'adec. Pray forgive my sister's bullheadedness..."

"Nothing wrong with a bit of inter House commadrie," K'adec reassures. "Though you’re better at this than I am... Please excuse any mistakes I make."

"For one who has grown up in a non-magical household, you do extraordinarily well in a magical setting."

"What a backhanded compliment, brother," Alisaie jabs from where she and Diana are cutting the components.

Alphinaud flinched, but K'adec shakes her head.

"I know what he means. Anyway, what's the first step?" She asks, trying to prevent a spat.

The elezen gratefully latches onto the escape. "Ah, first we must..."

Working together, the two are able to make a decent version of Amortentia. It's not quite perfect, but Papashan gives an approving nod and declares it safe for them to try.

"Now remember," the professor says as the pairs wait for the potion to finish brewing, "none of this leaves the groups without everyone's permission. I will hear about it should you choose to ignore my warnings. Love potions cause infatuation - they are not indicative of true interest, and can quite potentially be embarrassing for those suffering their effects. The point of this is to learn how you and your companions react so you can recognize the symptoms. Should anything go wrong, find me immediately. Am I understood?"

Everyone nods.

"Excellent. You may disperse for privacy, but do not stray too far from the classroom. A sample of the potion should only last five minutes, so I want everyone back here in twenty minutes, understood? Go."

K'adec packs two samples into small tubes, capping them so that they don't spill.

Alphinaud grabs her wrist. "Follow me?" He asks with wide blue eyes. She nods, and he uses the grip on her wrist to guide her down a set of stairs she wasn't aware of.

"I learned of this stairwell a few years ago but this staircase is only here during Potions. Usually it leads to one of the storage rooms and thus is hardly used. I figure it to be a more ah... Private setting than the corridor I assume most everyone else is using."

"And less embarrassing than Diana's suggestion of a closet?"

Blushing, her companion nods. "That as well."

Withdrawing the vials, K'adec hands one over to him.

"I can go first," she volunteers. Frankly, she would rather not worry about what she might do under its effects and would rather rip the bandage off, so to speak. Her curiosity about the smell hadn’t died, either, especially as she caught hints of things as it brewed but nothing concrete.

At Alphinaud’s nod, she uncorks her vial and sniffs.

It smells like old books, ink, and her friend Ysayle’s stew that she ate in the company of her, another upperclassman named Estinien, and Alphinaud when they had all been aiding one of their professors overnight. It was a mixture of lamb and mint, as she recalls, though it’s been a few years since that night.

It's very telling, and K'adec swigs the whole thing down to avoid thinking about it too hard.

The haze over her thoughts happens rapidly, and the next thing she knows she's desperately latching onto Alphinaud and rubbing her cheek on the top of his head. She's embarrassed but the thought of pulling away hurts more and so she stays there, playing with the end of his braid with her hand as the other rests on his back to keep him close.

It takes him a moment, but her heart soars when she feels him hug back (however awkwardly).

She begins purring deep in her throat, too; trying to think of ways to show her affection. Maybe baking a treacle tart...? Alphinaud’s sweet tooth was less extreme than his sister’s, leaning toward things like gingersnaps and lemondrops. She's halfway through coming up with recipes when the effect fades and she pulls away in an embarrassed flurry. 

"A-ah! I'm so sorry, I-"

Alphinaud waves his hands to calm her panic. "Oh, Err, no, do not apologize. It was... Merely the effects of the potion, yes?"

K'adec nods. Her actions were, at least.

Alphinaud looks dubiously at his own sample. "Pray do not hold any actions I may take against me."

The miqo'te shakes her head. "I won't."

Nodding, Alphinaud gulps down his own portion. It's almost fascinating to see the potion's effects - there's a light blush that's dusting his cheekbones and his pupils dilate. He smiles softly at her.

"I... Have I told you you're beautiful?"

"Not... Not in so many words." Oh, his silver tongue was going to be the death of her. And starting off so blatantly! K’adec felt as her cheeks warmed significantly.

"A mistake on my part." He reached up and gently stroked her ears, something she couldn’t help but lean into. "I know you are sometimes embarrassed and often teased about how expressive your ears and tail are, but I find it cute. You are filled with so much joy that you cannot contain it, and to share it with others... Tis a rare thing to see nowadays."

K’adec could only reply "Thank you."

"You are also extraordinarily kind. I can see when something irritates or upsets you, but you do not let anger cloud your actions, which is to be admired. Even now when I only speak the truth you are modest to a fault. I could wax on about your kindness, your loyalty, your passion... But, considering you asked to be placed in Hufflepuff, perhaps you already know?"

"The Sorting Hat asked... I am apparently evenly matched for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. But if I had to choose between knowledge or my friends, I would rather have my friends. So I chose Hufflepuff."

"I make no motions to dismiss another house, but I must say I wonder what would've happened had you ended up with Alisaie and I in Ravenclaw... But I digress from the topic; even now, your loyalty and dedication are on clear display, and it's very easy to see how you are friends with nigh upon everyone you speak with, and many of them develop feelings for you."

He takes her hands as she attempts to hide her deepening blush. "I suppose... That is why I-"

He blinks rapidly, his pupils returning to their normal size. He drops her hands and takes a step back.

"My apologies... I do not recall much of the past few minutes. The potion was more potent than I anticipated..."

"You... Just complimented me. A lot." Looking up, K'adec frowned. "We ought to make our way back. I don't trust this staircase to remain here for too much longer, given my luck with them."

"Ah, quite right. Shall we?"

The two hurriedly make their way back to the classroom where they find they are some of the last to return. There's some mixed emotions in the room, but most everyone seems to have taken the lesson well. Diana and Alisaie are laughing together at their table as K’adec and Alphinaud retake their seats.

"Oh, please tell me you tell Thancred that," the female twin laughs, "or better yet, tell me about his face when you do."

"Oh believe me, I will. Oh! You're back! Did you two have fun?" Diana’s smile is knowing.

"It was certainly enlightening," Alphinaud replied vaguely.

They don't get to talk much more before Papashan takes over once again.

"Remember, nothing that happens here leaves here unless everyone involved agrees to it. Now that you have all felt the effects of the potion, you should be able to recognize the common symptoms..."

The lesson continued in a lecture format for the last bit. Papashan nods as he finishes.

"Next session we shall be discussing antidotes for love potions, as larger doses will last longer and may need to have an antidote applied rather than waiting it out as we did today. As always, if you have any questions you are free to ask me in person or via owl. Class dismissed!"

At those words, it’s a flurry of motion and movement as everyone rushes to pack up and get to their next class; the dungeons are particularly far away from most other classrooms, so Papashan tried to let them out a few minutes before the actual end of class so that way they could easily get to their next lecture. K’adec had a free period afterward, so she usually didn’t join the crowd, instead choosing to wait until most others had cleared out. Diana sat with her since their free period was shared.

“So?” the au ra prompted.

“So what?”

“What happened?”

K’adec frowned. “You would know if you hadn’t paired off with Alisaie…”

The au ra snorts. “Come on, Kad. _Love_ potions, do you really think I’m going to let you pass up the opportunity to hear Alphinaud actually say anything about your obvious crush?”

“ _Under a love potion_ ,” K’adec snarks back, “It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Ooh, so he did say something?”

“Diana,” Papashan’s voice calls over, “Do we need to discuss privacy?”

“No, Professor; she’s fine. It’s just… embarrassing,” K’adec responds. Papashan nods. 

“Then perhaps having the conversation elsewhere might help.” The lalafell gestures at the now empty room.

“Yes, professor,” the two chorus. They gather up their books and leave. Diana leads the way out to a small corner of the courtyard that they had discovered earlier that year. It wasn’t as scenic as many other places around the castle, hence why it was probably left alone. As it was, the singular stone bench served them well enough.

Taking out her wand, K’adec tapped the bench twice while muttering the incantation under her breath for a privacy charm. Diana did something similar on her side of the bench, ensuring that the two would go unnoticed - and short of that, unheard.

“So?” her friend prompts as they sit.

“He just… complimented me. A lot.”

Diana gave her a disbelieving stare. “That alone wouldn’t have gotten you this flustered. C’mon Kad, _details_!”

The miqo’te folds her arms across herself. The mild chill of late autumn leaves her wishing she had worn her sweater. Diana doesn’t relent, staring at her expectantly. K’adec knows that, if she truly didn’t want to talk about it, she could say as such and Diana would let it be, but her friend also knew that she wouldn’t say anything about the incident unless prompted, letting it fester instead.

“He said I was beautiful and complimented my kindness.”

“Well, at least we can confirm he’s not blind,” Diana snarks, “but what did he say that has you in a tizzy?”

K’adec turns her red face away, so she misses when Diana makes an expression of realization.

“Or… is it what he didn’t say?”

Caught out, K’adec nods.

“Kad…” 

“I just... Diana, how am I supposed to take the sentence ‘I suppose that is why I-’ in that context, with that specific cut off?”

“Ooh, dear…” Diana gently tugs at K’adec, who lets herself fall into her friend’s embrace. “Kad…”

“I know that love potions cause brief infatuation, and that nothing he says is indicative of his actual feelings… but my imagination runs wild. I’m not sure which is worse: the fact that he didn’t finish, or what he might’ve said if he did.”

Diana doesn’t say anything, only stroking her hair soothingly. 

“I am glad that you gave me the chance to hear it, though, partial and false as it was,” the miqo’te admits.

Diana pushes her upright so that way their eyes can meet directly.

“K’adec Gagliardi. That boy is ass-over-teakettle for you, and the only one who can’t see it is _you_. Do you really think Alisaie would let her brother come to any actual harm, mental or otherwise? Or that I would let the same happen to you?” The au ra takes a deep breath. “I may have overstepped today. But Kad, what is it you said to me a couple years ago when you told me about Thancred’s crush? That it’s easier to see from the outside?”

K’adec nods.

“Then believe me when I tell you that your feelings are mutual. I’m relatively certain there’s a betting pool about how long it will take you two to admit it.”

“And what did you bet?” K’adec frowns. Her personal life isn’t some sort of entertainment factor for others, especially not something as personal as this.

“I didn’t… though I won’t say I wasn’t tempted.”

“ _Diana_.”

“What? Watching you two tiptoe around each other is both amusing and frustrating. And since neither of you are relieving the tension we’re at least having fun with it.”

Still remarkably unimpressed and uncomfortable with the revelation that she was being watched as if she was on stage again, K’adec sighed. Her friend patted her shoulder comfortingly.

“Well, if he can’t see that you’re interested in him and he’s not willing to jump on this ship, that’s his problem. But for now, you have Muggle studies next, don’t you? How’s that going?” Diana offered an out that she leapt on eagerly.

“Hilariously. It’s both amusing and a bit depressing to see how segregated the two worlds are. Professor Haurchefaunt does a great job at teaching the students who haven’t had any exposure before while not making them feel bad about their inexperience. We’re actually supposed to have a lecture on Halloween today, since the holiday itself is tomorrow.”

“Oh, speaking of, are you planning on going to the dance in celebration? What’s your costume?”

“... Diana, we planned on going together, remember?”

“I forgot.”

Shaking her head fondly while chuckling, K’adec said “Oh, Diana…”

Taking note of the time, K’adec stood and dispelled her charm. “Well then, you’ll just have to find out tomorrow, won’t you?”

Pouting, Diana dispelled her own charm before agreeing. “Common room fifteen minutes before the opening?”

“As always.” K’adec pulled her friend into a hug before leaving for her next class. 

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, something she was grateful for as she retired to the dormitory. The next day was certain to have more than enough excitement.

And she was right. K’adec somehow ended up in an all-girls sort of pre-party where they were all helping each other with costumes, hair, and make-up. It made her glad her costume was rather simple; it was a dress from an old play her parents had done. As an anniversary present, her mother had been gifted with a replica that she then sent to K’adec with her owl Kiko. A few alterations had transformed it into a dress fit for a princess - or, at least, a Lady. The only thing she needed help with was styling her hair, something Diana took great joy in doing for her, braiding some of it and tucking the braid into a bun and pinning with the flower hairpins that K’yumi had sent along with the dress. To finish the costume, K’adec dons the matching red-and-black mask her father had made for her.

“Princess Ladybug!” Diana declares as she finishes. 

“Or Lady Bug,” K’adec jokes.

Shaking her head, Diana could only sigh at her friend’s sense of humor. “Well, I have to go get dressed myself, so I’ll see you in a few.”

True to her word, it doesn’t take the au ra very long to change into her own costume, which K’adec could really only sum up as “slutty vampire”. Diana seemed comfortable in it, however, so the miqo’te shrugged it off and followed her friend down to the courtyard where the party was being held.

The courtyard is pleasantly crowded; there’s enough space for everyone to mingle comfortably without intruding on others’ space. There are tables for sitting that are stocked much like the tables at the Great Hall, filled with food and cauldrons full of pumpkin juice and warm apple cider. A good distance away is the dance floor; the song currently playing seems to be some magical world equivalent of a Top 40 hit by the way everyone is just dancing around and having fun instead of syncing up or pairing off.

Diana waves before dragging K’adec away. As they make their way to the tables, K’adec could make out some familiar faces scattered in the crowd like her friend G’raha Tia, dressed in some form of elaborate robes she suspected were modeled after an Allagan style. Ardbert was there with his friends, too, with Lamitt seated on his armored shoulder and dressed in white-and-red robes. Even Hien was there, despite his rather hectic schedule, dressed in some sort of clothing that K’adec thought belonged to kabuki theatre.

The Levellieur twins sit side by side - or so K’adec assumes since she can’t really see under the mass of fabric that’s decorated at the hems with spiderwebs and jack-o-lanterns - but Alisaie is the only person she knew that Alphinaud wouldn’t try to escape from if they were dressed as a ghost and sat that close to him. Alphinaud himself is dressed regally; dark blue and silver clothing and a silver band across his brow making him a dashing Prince Charming. Next to them is an underclassman named Ryne they all knew through Diana’s boyfriend Thancred, who was her current guardian through some circumstances he refused to talk about to anyone but Diana, who was sworn to secrecy. Regardless, the young girl had charmed her way into all of their hearts and enjoyed hanging out with them whenever the opportunity arose. She’s dressed in a light blue, glimmering dress with a hood. Paired with a false glass slipper on her hip and birch-white wand, she seemed to be dressed up as a Fairy Godmother, something proven when she shifted and spirals of glitter shimmered on her back in the form of small wings. K’adec suspected that the girl’s pixie friend, Feo Ul, had assisted with that particular bit. 

“It’s amazing how many people dressed up,” Alisaie comments as the two make their way over, “I was expecting us to be the only ones to have actually put any effort in, but I’m pleasantly surprised.”

“Halloween is a popular holiday in both worlds. I believe Professor Haurchefaunt made mention of how it is the one day that the magical world and muggle world can interact to the truest extent since the holiday is known for magic, so any displays from a witch or wizard are written off as… I believe ‘special effects’ is the term?” Alphinaud said.

“Yes, and considering how far technology has come, it’s even easier to dismiss things as enthusiasm and a dedication to their hobby,” K’adec adds once they’re in earshot, making him jump.

“K’adec! Diana! Oh, you both look lovely!” Ryne exclaims. K’adec leans down to give the girl a brief hug as Diana pats her orange hair.

“And you,” the au ra says, eyes sparkling. “Does Princess Ladybug here have to be back in the dorm by midnight?”

K’adec stuck out her tongue at Diana as Ryne giggled.

“Aw, well at least Prince Charming here wouldn’t have to look too hard to find her!” Alisaie teased, elbowing her brother who closed his mouth with a slight _click_ of his teeth.

“Very funny,” he frowns, “Don’t you have someone else to haunt?”

“Ah, but brother dearest, you produce the best screams.”

Seeing another sibling spat brewing, K’adec interjected. “Well, if my curfew is to be midnight, I might as well enjoy the time I have. Would you dance with me, Alphinaud?”

“I’d be delighted,” he responded, taking her offered hand. She can hear as Ryne asks something of Diana as the two depart but doesn’t catch the words.

The song ends as they enter the floor and they wait for a few moments as the band takes a moment to shake out their hands and count down for the next piece which happens to be a slow dance. The floor quickly divides into pairs or leaves, and K’adec frowns. She doesn’t know any formal dances - not in enough detail to actually dance to the song, at least. She’s just about to apologize to Alphinaud for her poor timing when his hand tightens around hers. 

“Follow my lead,” he murmurs just loud enough for her to hear. He puts her hand on his shoulder and places his on her waist before taking her other hand in his. He gently guides her in a three-step pattern, speaking the instructions as they walk through it. The instructions switch to counting once she feels like she’s gotten the hang of it, and then Alphinaud stops counting and they dance in time to the music.

“This is a simplified version of the traditional dance,” Alphinaud explains, “There’s not quite enough room for the full effect. For that, you would have to attend a more formal occasion such as a Yuletide Ball.”

“Sounds awfully stuffy.”

Alphinaud grinned. “It can be. Alisaie and I usually passed the time seeing how many sweets we could eat before we were caught and making dolls out of napkins and silverware. Our grandfather found it imaginative… our father thought it childish.”

“... You were children.”

A shrug. “We were being viewed by several people of importance; childish tendencies were frowned upon.”

This isn’t the first time Alphinaud has talked about the twins' childhood. K’adec still disagreed with many of the rules they had grown up with, but she knew there was nothing she could do about them. Instead she tried to steer the conversation to a safer topic.

“Is that where you learned to dance, then?”

“Our mother taught both of us. I think it was one of the few lessons we learned at home that Alisaie enjoyed.”

“We’ll have to pull her onto the floor then.”

“I was planning on it - if for nothing else than to see her reaction to the song I requested of the band this evening.”

His mischievous smile sent a thrill down K’adec’s spine. “Oh?”

“What’s the muggle saying? ‘Trick or treat’? I do believe my dear sister will have plenty of treats tonight and needed a trick or two to balance it out.”

Laughing brightly, K’adec could only smile.

The song finishes shortly after, and the elezen bows to place a kiss on her hand as she ducks into a sort of curtsey.

“You did very well,” he praises, causing a light pink blush to spring up on her cheeks.

“I had a good teacher,” she responds warmly.

The band starts up just as Alphinaud opens his mouth to say something, drowning out any words with the much louder tune. For the briefest of moments, her dance partner looks upset, but he gets over it very quickly and tilts his head towards the outside of the floor. K’adec nods wordlessly, and Alphinaud leads the way off of the floor.

To her mild surprise, he goes beyond the edges of the dance area and leaves that section of the courtyard entirely, leading them to a rather beautiful archway covered with some sort of crawling plant. 

Alphinaud doesn’t meet her eyes when she turns to look at him after taking in the scenery, looking away and hiding behind his bangs. The silver in his outfit gleams in the moonlight, and K’adec cannot help but draw allusions to the fairy stories she had loved as a child (and still enjoys to this day).

“I know we had promised one another to not hold this afternoon’s events against each other… but…”

Frosty fear shot down her spine, leaving her unable to do anything but listen. Her crush was obvious, she knew - Diana was perhaps the most vocal with teasing, but she wasn’t the only one to do so - but she thought Alphinaud to be oblivious to it.

“Was there… any truth to what happened…?”

The miqo’te couldn’t see his face with how he had turned and thus couldn’t make out quite what he was feeling. But she couldn’t - wouldn’t - lie and so, heart stuck in her throat, K’adec says “Yes.”

She heard him gulp and felt her heart sink at the sound, but his grip on her hand only tightened as she tried to pull away. So K’adec swallowed her fear - she would at least hear what he had to say. 

“I… suppose I should be honest about what happened this afternoon. I remember very well everything I did while under Amortentia’s effects.”

K’adec’s brain rapidly began to fail even as Alphinaud continued speaking.

“It seemed in poor taste to admit my feelings after that… but I could not drive those few moments from my head. Not that I found myself trying particularly hard to do so. I simply could not figure out a way to tell you without the words feeling invalid.”

He turns to face her, his expression a mix of guilt and hope. “I hope you can forgive my deception. The full truth is that I… have a rather large crush on you, and have for some time now.”

His face was completely red now, the color extending up to the tips of his ears. K’adec knows she’s not much better off, her ears pinned back and tail swishing in her mild embarrassment - but also disbelief and joy. She’s not sure how else to express her delight beyond cupping his face and looking him in the eye.

“May I kiss you?” she murmurs, soft as starlight.

His response is to lean closer while staring at her lips, and the miqo’te takes that as a yes. She ducks down and chastley presses her lips to his for a moment before pulling away, feeling a sense of satisfaction at his small, delighted grin. She beams at him in turn before kissing him once again, being met enthusiastically.

They stay under that archway for a little while, only stopping when Alphinaud pulls away to look at the doors that lead back to the party. 

“Ah, they must be getting to my request soon…” he mutters, “As much fun as I am having, I do wish to see my sister’s face when she hears ‘Cotton Eye Joe’ as played by magical instruments.”

K’adec laughs. “Diana, too. Though you’ll probably have better luck with seeing her face… I think she needed a trick as well.”

The two make their way back to where the party is being held. K’adec makes a quick diversion to the stage to see a request list that’s moderately filled with both familiar and unfamiliar titles. Scribbling down her own, she joins Alphinaud in standing at the perfect spying distance from their friends to watch as they move from fear to disbelief to exasperation all in a few seconds as the iconic intro plays. K’adec and Alphinaud spring on them and make them all join as the remaining party goers all dance along to the tune, Ryne hopping in with enthusiasm and learning from their example.

K’adec beams.

 _Just wait until they hear my request for Rick Astley_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On this day where the Veil draws thin  
> The dead walk among us, Living again
> 
> Happy Halloween! This is 14 pages of pure self-indulgence and I regret absolutely nothing... other than maybe writing it in quite literally a day. And yes, that Rick Roll was absolutely necessary. No, I probably won't be expanding this particular sandbox, but it was fun to try to write it even as it went COMPLETELY off the rails. But that's what writing does, especially when you're excited about it!  
> We'll be back to our regularly scheduled irregularities come Monday. But I think a bit of a treat is well deserved, especially on my favorite holiday!
> 
> (And, for any curious souls, Alphinaud's Amortentia smells like rosemary, freshly done laundry, old books, and ink.)


	43. Do You Need a Moment Ver 2

“Do you need a moment?” the Warrior asks softly.

It’s probably the kindest thing she’s ever said to him. Despite the rumors he hears of her as he travels through this realm not his own (though it could’ve been, it could’ve been, if he had only ignored the whispers of the dark), he has only experienced a frigid reality. She doesn’t go against what he says out of spite, doesn’t interrupt him when he speaks, doesn’t protest in any way he would imagine someone of her age to. But Gaius hasn’t lived this long by being a blind idiot. He can see the casual warmth she has with Cid, the jokes and light-heartedness she freely uses with many except him. Even when she talks to the city leaders there’s a casualness about her, but around him it is stiff formality. There was one notable exception to this: when he had returned the comatose body of the young master Alphinaud. The Warrior had thanked him, but said little else. Gaius could see the pain in her eyes though it was well-hidden. The great Warrior, laid low by her own heart.

Despite that coldness, she told him what he asked for. The Sapphire Weapon, its pilot… the argument, what Ricon had said to the Weapon before the vision had ended.

When he slammed his hands on the rail after the news Cid delivered, she had moved slightly. He didn’t see much else, too focused on reigning in his emotions. They served no purpose here.

A soft, airy voice interrupted his thoughts. “Do you need a moment?” 

It was almost foreign. Her voice is slightly roughened by the grunts and short shouts she had given while piloting the G-Warrior against the Sapphire Weapon and is layered with empathy and sorrow. He turns to her and sees that she’s not facing him, looking instead at the wreckage that is now being salvaged by the Ironworks. That in itself is strange – she has  _ never _ had a problem meeting his eyes, even back when he was the Black Wolf, back before she wore her shaded lenses that mostly hid her own eyes from view.

He doesn’t answer, turning away from the watery grave of his adopted child.

Many Risings later, he asks her about it. She comes and goes from the Alliance Camp, much like he himself does, but their paths cross often. She is the Alliance’s sword and battering ram, their solution to difficult problems that can be solved with force, and thus the Warrior is there with some amount of frequency.

Her hair is shorter now than it was back then, more scars visible on her body, especially since she’s not in her usual casting robes. Instead she’s in a simple green top with khakis, her book still slung on her hip as she sits on a table. Important documents had carefully been moved so as to make room for her to do so, and she holds a steaming mug in her hands – no doubt a result of the ever present Boilmaster.

He raises his eyebrows at her behavior and gets a stubborn look in turn.

_ Teenagers, _ he thinks, but the next thought that follows is that he doesn’t actually know how old she is. Young, yes, but beyond that… he doesn’t know.

“Do you need me for something?” she asks, mildly unimpressed.

“After you battled the Sapphire Weapon, you asked me if I needed a moment. Why?” It had been a question in the back of his mind for a while.

She frowns, eyes narrowing in what looked like mild confusion. “I wasn’t always the Warrior of Light. Before I came to be her, I was part of an acting troupe. On our off days, I would help take care of those younger than me. None of the children were mine by blood, but they were  _ mine _ . I remember how protective I was over them, and how that protectiveness eventually led me here.” She gestures at the camp at large. Gripping her mug once again, she stares into it. “…Though I can’t imagine speaking with the one who kills them.”

“Oversoul does that. Both of us have blood on our hands, but let’s not forget the true culprit.”

She snorts indelicately. “I never forget.” 

Somehow, Gaius gets the feeling she’s talking about multiple things at once. She slides off the table nimbly, shuffling the papers back over her spot. She wanders away, and leaves Gaius behind with his revelation of the Warrior’s mortality.

He wonders if she had felt the same way when she had learned of his children.

He doesn’t think he’ll get an answer.


	44. Home, Riding Home

K’adec returns to the Stones covered in dirt and ash. Her dress is torn in places, burnt in others, and there’s a good chunk missing from the bottom of the skirt that makes it move unevenly. The wearer herself seems blessedly whole, a few new bruises and cuts notwithstanding. At her hip are her rapier and focus, their glow dimmed as they rest. 

While her body is hale and whole, the miqo'te herself seems to be slightly out of sorts. She's buzzing with energy she didn’t expect to have when she had called saying she and many other adventurers were going to report to Bozja’s southern front to see how things stood - and to see if they could help. 

That was nearly two weeks ago. With all the skirmishes and critical engagements going on, there was barely time to write down more than hurried field notes, but impossible odds have never stopped her. The miqo’te had scribbled out whatever she could, assuring those at the Stones of her relatively good health and the progress on the field. K’adec sent the messages through various means - couriers, moogles, and on the one occasion her chocobo Kiko - but it was only yesterday she mentioned returning to them.

_ They’re insisting that I take a leave of absence; we’ve brought back so many crystals for analysis that they said they could afford for us to take a break, at least for a few days. _

_ I’ll be back tomorrow. _

Cleaning off the quill and returning it to the back of her grimoire, she looks around the camp. The fire had been extinguished so as to not paint targets on their backs, but K’adec could still make out the figures of those who had entered the front with her. They too would be going their various ways the next morning to take a few days to relax and prepare before returning to the front. A handful of gil to the post moogle assured that the Scions would know of her imminent return forthwith.

True to her word, she had appeared near the Mor Dhona aetheryte at midmorning after coming straight from Gangos, not even stopping by the Doman Enclave. She enters the Stones and is greeted by Y’shtola holding a warm cup of tea, posed to look like she was just enjoying her day, but K’adec could see otherwise. The sorceress’s chair was angled just slightly, aiming her “sight” at the door, and there was an empty plate next to the Boilmaster as it chugged, keeping the liquid inside warm.

Y’shtola’s lips turn down in a frown.

“That had better not be burnt flesh I’m smelling,” she comments.

K’adec laughs brightly. “I’m not injured, if that’s what you’re asking. Aeditha came along; she made sure I wasn’t going to keel over.”

“Hmm,” Y’shtola hummed, “then you’d do well to change. You smell like a campfire.” She turns back to her tea, and K’adec notices her reaching for her linkpearl. Probably to let the others know she had returned.

“Being shot at by magictek will do that,” the younger miqo’te retorts before she heads towards the back halls where the rooms for the ones who live there are located. Stopping by the room she had lived in for years now, she grabs her casual clothes - a leather vest and skirt - and goes to bathe.

Three quarters of a bell later, she emerges from her bath refreshed and cleaned. Now free of grime, she places her dress on the back of the chair to repair later. Then she goes down the hall to knock on Alphinaud’s door.

“It’s unlocked!” he calls, and she enters at his permission. 

The elezen is at his desk, surrounded by papers and logs. His fingers are stained with ink, and apparently he had carelessly swiped his braid over his shoulder at some point as there was a streak of black on his temple. While she may be on the front lines, Alphinaud has been up to his eyeballs in the fine print portion of the rebellion; and that’s not including the treatise work he does between the now freed regions of Doma and Gyr Abania and the Eorzean Alliance. Nevertheless, he smiles and stands at her approach, easily accepting her oncoming hug. He chuckles as she lifts her tail and waves it about, gently grabbing it and letting it flick in his grip. The two stay like that for a moment, enjoying the closeness of each other. Before K’adec had left, the two had spent much time together, but their somewhat new relationship was… put on hold, so to speak, as the Warrior was needed on the front. They eventually begin to sway where they stand, too happy to contain but not wanting to separate from one another.

The summoner feels as a bit of mischief comes over her and somewhat shuffle-dances so they’re near his bed in the corner of the room. Though he’s confused, Alphinaud follows her lead, shimmy-stepping to avoid stomping on her exposed toes. He looks up at her and smiles.

Seeing her chance, K'adec grabs him by his tie and falls, using the leverage to pull him so he’s on top of her, straddling her waist as she lays back on his bed. She can feel that her cheeks are flushed deep pink, but she looks at him eagerly. He’s obviously startled and mildly embarrassed if the blush that extended up his ears was an indication. Alphinaud turns wide eyes to her, both eager and hesitant. Their relationship is still somewhat new, but K’adec knows what she wants, and if he’s willing to give it to her, she will gladly take it.

“Kiss me,” she begs, soft and needy. By the look Alphinaud gives her, he’ll answer her desire.

But first… the elezen presses a kiss to her forehead, her cheek, her nose. Apparently she wasn’t the only one feeling mischievous. She switches between amusement and light annoyance at his actions, and he chuckles before kissing her chin and then moving up to take her bottom lip between his own. 

K'adec makes a noise deep in her throat, putting her hands on his cheeks to keep him there, leaning up from the pillows. The miqo’te stays there for a moment before she lets gravity pull her back down, taking a few breaths. Alphinaud gives them both a few moments to catch their breath before chasing her lips, nipping once before pushing his tongue past his teeth to lick at her mouth. A surprised chirp escapes from K’adec, but Alphinaud doesn’t pull back, instead seemingly trying to get her to make the noise again. The summoner shifts beneath him, arranging herself so her arms can comfortably hang on his shoulders, her right hand moving to the back of his head and threading through his hair, careful to not disturb his braid or its ornament. Her left arm stays around his shoulder.

Alphinaud moves his arms so he’s resting on his forearms. It’s a bit more comfortable this way for him, too, and makes it easier to kiss her.

They stay like that for a few glorious moments, Alphinaud tracing her teeth with his tongue and causing her to purr. However, even they must breathe, and they reluctantly pull away from each other, panting in the scant ilms between them.

K'adec recovers first and rolls them over so that way she's on top of him. She moves away from his lips to place kisses along his jawline, moving to his cheek and staying there a long moment.

Alphinaud turns to face her directly, making their nose bump. 

“Are you alright?” he asks. 

She looks in his eyes. She can see that their impromptu make out session has had an effect on him, but it is far outweighed by his concern. Her heart melts at his care.

The miqo’te moves to nose along his cheekbone. “Been better,” she admits against his skin, “but I’ve been much worse, too.”

He presses his own kiss to her cheek. “Far be it from me to stop you, but perhaps you would like to partake in lunch first?”

Remembering a line in a play that her mother would quote to her father on occasion, K’adec paraphrases. “Lunch? Are you on the menu?” chuckling as his face turns bright red at the implications. “Ah, I’ll stop. I saw the opportunity that I could not let pass.”

Alphinaud doesn’t reply, instead sighing and letting himself fall back onto the pillows. She giggles, pressing another kiss on his temple before letting herself fall to his side.

“But if the offer of a meal is still on the table… it’s been far too long since I’ve cooked anything more than watery stew. I could whip up some battered fish for us.”

“As much as I would enjoy taking you up on your offer, I fear if you do not talk to Alisaie or G’raha soon they will come searching for you. We could all meet at the House for lunch afterward?” Alphinaud proposes.

“Ah, the tactician never sleeps,” she jokes as she rises. K’adec offers a hand and helps him up as well. “But you bring up a good point. A meal at the House would be a welcome reprieve.”

Alphinaud smiles. “I’ll arrange it then. Go greet the others.”

K’adec returns the grin, something low in her belly taking pride in his now kiss-bruised lips. She’s sure she doesn’t look much better, but let people smirk in their knowing ways; she’s  _ happy _ , her affections returned as strongly as they were given. She won’t be ashamed of it.

Alphinaud squeezes her hand before gently pushing her out his door.

“Meet you there in an hour?”

“We’ll be there.” She tucks an errant lock of hair behind his ear. “Though you might want to clean up before then.”

He might not be able to hide the obvious, but her hand had loosened his braid and there was still ink smeared on his temple. She licks her thumb to swipe at it, showing him the black that transferred to her own skin.

His grin turns sheepish and she laughs bright and clear before going to greet the others.

It was good to be home.


	45. Stories to Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K'adec has a promise to keep.   
> (Spoilers for 5.3.)

“Elidibus. So fixated were you on my memories of the future, you failed to heed the lessons of the past. Your obsession blinded you to the true nature of this tower─this beacon of hope for mankind. Created to serve as a reservoir for the limitless energy of the heavens! To harness and bind the boundless─not unlike white auracite!”

He slams down his staff as he had when summoning the rest of the Warriors of Light to help K’adec battle Hades.

“Your ill-begotten power, obtained by exploiting that which is best in us... I shall have it, your soul and all!”

The Tower obeys, but at a cost. Crystal crackled up his arm - every bit of power taken, the Tower took back, the massive amounts of power used to even call half-formed ghosts taking its price - and he fell to one knee. 

_ No! Not now! _

But the Tower was not merciful - it needed power, and as a part of it he was forced to acquise. 

Then he felt aether not his own mix with his, giving him just enough to finish the spell.

K’adec had grasped his staff, using the focus to help him. Her long hair flew about in the winds caused by such power, but he could see the small grin on her face.

“We stand together,” she echoes, and he smiles.

Together, they lift the staff, the Tower opening to take in Elidibus’s soul for eternity.

As the powerful visage of the Warrior of Light fades into a small, white robed figure, G’raha falls onto his arm, exhausted beyond comprehension. He spends the next few moments trying to regain his senses; he still has a few more things to do before succumbing to the Tower.

K’adec feels as her heart sinks. As she had thought - Elidibus was a  _ child _ , given the memories of a thousand thousand beings on a thousand thousand worlds and thus losing his own. She approaches him and kneels down, just as she would’ve with the younger troupe members.

She thinks about saying something, but she doesn't think he wants to hear it. Instead, she silently withdraws the stars she had collected in Amaurot. The miqo’te puts them on the ground between them, the sound drawing Elidibus’s attention.

She may be the fourteenth seat, but these were the memories of his friends. She didn’t know them - he did.

As Elidibus remembers, he fades into nothing, being absorbed into the Tower. 

K’adec watches as he disappears.

_ Remember us. _

Hades might not have offered the same were the roles reversed. But she was not Hades, and she knew well the intention behind taking on a role greater than yourself to help those you care about. When he’s well and truly gone, the sixth vessel appears on the ground, still glowing with the power Raha had infused into it. She picks it up and holds onto it.

She hears a metallic clank and looks over to see Raha laying on the ground, more of the strange crystalline texture encasing what was visible of his flesh and robes. She rushes over and kneels next to him.

“I concede, I may have overexerted myself.”

K’adec gives a watery smile before shaking her head. Better to settle the regret now.   
“Steady now, and listen. I told you before that I had a plan, and that when all was said and done, I would ask a favor of you.”

Raha looks up to the throne, then farther up to the now clear skies. Petal-like glitter still floats down from the Tower as it processes the energy of Elidibus.

“We have averted the Eighth Umbral Calamity. Found a way for everyone to return to the Source, and...last but not least, we have secured the future of all the people of Norvrandt. We have won, my friend.

So I hope you'll forgive me this moment of selfishness. And...while I wouldn't want you to feel obliged… Promise me you'll take me on your next adventure. A journey. Together. That's all I ask.”

The summoner closes her eyes as she represses a wet chuckle. “You could’ve asked me sooner!” is her response, trying to keep the situation light. 

The Crystal Exarch chuckles. “If I were to tell you that this isn't the end─that we will meet again─would you believe me?”

K’adec nods.  _ You wouldn’t lie to me now, _ is what she wants to say, but the words are caught in her throat. Instead, she shows him the vessel - the one she knows will hold Raha’s soul.

“Thank you.” Raha pulls his cowl over his head before moving to stand.    
"My friend. With you, my mind and memories shall travel to the ends of the world and beyond. But in this place shall my body stand immovable.” He moves to be in front of the throne - distant enough that it doesn’t look like he’s claimed it, but framed so that way people know that the figure was related to it somehow. He strikes his authoritative pose.

“May it serve as an undying promise, not only to those who looked to me for leadership, but to any soul who has known despair, that hope is everlasting.”

K’adec tries to smile as she holds out the vessel. It glows for a short time, then ceases. She can only watch as Raha’s body is claimed completely, literally becoming part of the Tower before her eyes. She pulls the vessel - the one that holds  _ him _ \- close to her chest. She will not let it leave her sight again.

  
  


The Scions charge into the now unsealed room only to see that once again, they’ve arrived late.

K’adec stands in front of a fully crystalized Exarch, forever stuck in a pose of gentle authority in front of an empty throne.

She holds the sixth soul vessel - the stolen one, the one only used for testing - clutching it close to her heart as tears pour from her onto the floor.

“He’s here, he’s here,” she says as they approach after overcoming the shock, “he’s here, but why does it feel like I lost him all over again?”

The Scions all look between each other. Only Alphinaud had an idea of how close the relationship between G’raha and K’adec was, and even then it was glimpses caught through another’s eyes.

Her fist clenched - the one not holding the vessel. She sniffled, swiping her hand under her glasses before turning to the Scions, determination clear on her face. The tear stains were obvious, as were the ones that flowed anew.

“Let’s tell them what happened,” she says, voice thick. She gazes down at the vessel before carefully tucking it away into her aetherial storage. Her strides are long and purposeful, and the Scions all look between one another before hastening to follow her to the levels below to exit the Crystal Tower.

Already it seems emptier with the master gone. Though the lights shine brighter and the hums are slightly more pronounced, it’s white noise. Mechanical sounds for a machine of enormous proportions; nothing like the liveliness they had come to expect of the Exarch once his identity was revealed.

As the Crystarium acknowledges the fate of their leader, praying for the Scions’ safe return and promising to carry on the legacy they had helped to sow the seeds of, K’adec is… distant. Like she’s retreated into herself.

When they’re encouraged to say their goodbyes, Alphinaud takes a minute to step aside with her before heading to Eulmore.

“Do you need…” he starts, not sure how to finish. Luckily, the two knew each other so well that his companion didn’t need the rest.

“I need this to work,” she replies. He frowns, but says nothing. Uncharted territory has always been a part of the job description, and he understands where she’s coming from. The elezen tugs her into a hug that she gladly returns.

“Ryne seemed troubled,” Alphinaud mentions as she nuzzles into his hair, “Your presence would probably help her immensely.”

They part, and K’adec gives him a look before heading off in the direction she had last seen their young rogue as Alphinaud makes for the amaro rookery. 

With Ryne’s encouragement, K’adec carries the soul vessel with her as she travels to the Inn at Journey’s End to check on Alisaie and those she had bonded with in her year there and then to Eulmore.

_ Look at these people you helped,  _ K’adec thinks,  _ It’s because of your efforts that we’re able to say “talk to you later”, Raha. _

“Nothing left unsaid,” the miqo’te murmurs to herself as Dulia Chai hugs Alphinaud (without cracking his spine, to the relief of all present). 

“I suspect they’ll be a while yet,” Master Chai says, “If you have business elsewhere, now may be the time to go do it.”

K’adec feels as she gives a lop-sided grin. “Maybe so… but…” She doesn’t finish, instead taking a couple steps closer.

“Lady Chai? If I may?”

Surprised, the elder miqo’te pulls away from hugging Alphinaud and turns to her. K’adec inclines her head towards Alphinaud, swooping in at the other’s nod and hugging him.

“I have other things to do before leaving, too,” she murmurs, “Take as long as you need to say good-bye.”

Eyes shining, Alphinaud nods against her shoulder. Releasing him, she then surprises Lady Chai by hugging her next, but she doesn’t take long to hug her back enthusiastically.

“Thank you,” she says before extracting herself, bowing to Master Chai and Wrenden. She exchanges one last smile with Alphinaud, who then encourages her to make her way to her next destination.

Urianger seems to have things well in order in his home as pixies flutter about. He hands her Ardbert’s crystal with a slight smile, and K’adec knows who should have it before the elezen even says anything.

A brief use of aether later and she stands in Wolkendorf. Rolling her shoulders, she makes her way through to the nest Seto had claimed as his. She can feel as Ardbert, rather dormant until now, stirs in the back of her mind, watching.

“Hmm?” Seto asks as she approaches. This isn’t the first time she’s been in Wolkendorf after Hades, but it is the first time she sought him out specifically. She puts the Crystal on the edge of the nest and takes a step back so Seto can clearly see it.

“Is that...Ardbert's crystal?” It doesn’t take long for him to confirm it.

“So it is. It has changed...but I would know it anywhere. However did you come by it?”

“... I think it’s time I told you that story I promised I would,” K’adec responds. Seto ruffles his wings before settling in as the miqo’te begins the story of how she came here - how Ardbert walked with her the whole way, and let her fight Hades and deal the final blow. How his body came to be possessed by Elidibus and everything since.

“...Then even in death, his enemies found a way to profit from his sacrifice. It grieves me to think of his body being used for evil ends…” Seto closes his eyes. “But thanks to you, his honor is restored, and he may finally find peace. No words can express my gratitude. I will keep this crystal safe to the end of my days.”

The amaro looks toward the Crystal instead of her. “Rest easy, my friend. You have earned it.”

K’adec feels as Ardbert comes to the forefront of her mind… and a bit of mischief from Fray. Seems like the shade pushed him. In a fit of inspiration, K’adec pulls on the power granted to her from the seat of Azem and offers it to Ardbert.

She feels him reaching for it, but before he finishes, she turns to Seto.

“Close your eyes,” she requests. 

She catches as Ardbert’s loyal friend says “Pardon? ...Hm! Very well.” Then it’s like she’s sleepwalking - she can see what’s happening, but can’t control it. In her place, it’s Ardbert.

“How can this be?” Seto asks.

“Seto, my old friend. You've grown!” Ardbert replies. K’adec can feel how their throat thickens, but also his joy, especially as the amaro rubs his large head against their side while making an odd chirruping sound that K’adec assumes is an amaro’s version of a purr. 

“Oh! Oh, Ardbert! How I've missed you! I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe... Or even console you. Had I only learned to speak sooner, I would have told you how much you meant to me. How much I cared.”

Ardbert cupped Seto’s head in his hands. “I knew. I always knew. But I'm happy to hear it nonetheless.” He presses his forehead to the amaro’s. "Thank you, Seto. My partner in crime.”

The spirit takes a moment to enjoy their closeness before returning the power to K’adec, letting her take the reins once again. When she’s back to herself, Seto speaks again.

“I see... His journey continues. Then I will not yet bid him rest. With you, he may look forward to many more adventures.”

The amaro looks to the castle where Feo Ul - err, Titania - resides, then the skies beyond. “It has been a while since last I flew. Perhaps I too will go on a little adventure. Ride the winds, seek the horizon... Yes. I think perhaps I will.”

K’adec smiles brightly. “I think that would do you good.”

Seto swings his head to rub against her.

“May the wind on your adventures always be at your back, little one,” he says.

Not knowing a proper response, K’adec only closed her eyes and leaned into him, scratching at the base of his horns like she did at the edge of Kiko’s beak and making him purr. 

“I’ll be sure to tell you about our adventures when I return,” she promises.

The amaro pulls away and nods, spreading his wings and flapping them. He doesn’t take off, but the force produced is enough to make her skirt and hair fly back. When he’s ready, he’ll be just fine.

K’adec returns to Urianger’s house, where he hands her a warm mug with a gentle smile. He waits until she’s finished drinking before encouraging her on her way. 

The goodbye between Runar and Y’shtola is touching, but she’s glad she gets to see it. She had honestly been a bit afraid that Y’shtola would part without a goodbye, since it seemed like the other miqo’te had no intentions on telling the rest that she was leaving, but K’adec had figured that Shtola had a reason for her silence and hadn’t said anything. The goodbye fit them, she felt. 

But then it was time to go - time for  _ all _ of them to return home. K’adec feels as her throat closes up as Lyna and the people of the Crystarium wish them well, and the miqo’te wants to hug each and every one of them. This place had made her feel safe in a world she didn’t know, had made sure her friends and allies and family were in good health, had let them rest and recover and worried after them even if they were heroes. But she knows they have to leave - that these people will survive without them.

No. Not just survive. These people… they’ll  _ thrive _ . They only needed the chance to do so, and now they have it.

They make their way into the Occular with Ryne, being greeted by Beq Lugg. They all say one last goodbye, and then it’s time.

_ I need this to work _ , K’adec thinks as she watches as the Scions channel their memories into the vessels. As Alisaie turns to Angelo, K’adec finds herself praying.

_ Mother Crystal, Thaliak, any who will listen. Please, please, let this work… _

Five vessels float where the Scions once stood, glowing with vitality. K’adec collects all of them carefully, placing them in the aetherial storage granted to her so long ago when her adventuring career began. It’s the safest place for them to be.

She looks to the portal that leads to the Source.

_ Let’s go home. _


	46. The In-Between

Before she leaves the First, K'adec shares the story of Elidibus with the minstreling wanderer. He had asked her for stories of epic battles, and few were as epic as the fight against the Warrior of Light.

The recollection put both of them in a pensive mood. His song reflected that - a mournful tune that ended bittersweetly. When he finished, the only sounds was that of the wind blowing through.

Finally, the musician began to speak. 

“When two men fall for the same woman, even should all things be equal, the feelings of one is destined to be unrequited. Thus is there never a shortage of the broken-hearted drowning their sorrows in taverns, and nary an evening goes by without me being called upon to sing mournful ballads of loves lost.”

K’adec winces, thinking of Raha. The other miqo’te’s affections were obvious, and maybe she would’ve returned them if things had been different. As it was, however, she had long since given her heart to another, and she held little interest in moving her affections given that she had every reason to believe they were returned. It didn’t lessen the guilt, however.

“Yet in spite of the pain that love inflicts, man can stop seeking it out no more than he can choose to stop breathing. Nay, he will never cease to struggle to find love. No matter the weight of sorrow and regret he bears, the yearning and desire drives him on. For love is the greatest emotion of all. It is a veritable force of nature, transcending reason as it moves us to action. Causing old wounds to tear open anew, again, and again, and again…”

The warrior’s mind turns to her old theatre troupe - how they hurt her, how she still loves them, how thinking about them for too long feels like she’s peeling scabs off of her skin. She remembers that shared pain that led her to being in Eorzea in the first place; their love had driven them to send her where she could flourish. And while it hurt, she found more people to love in different ways - her adventuring friends, the Scions… Alphinaud.

“Yet by the same token, it makes the love at which we finally arrive all the sweeter. And we should savor it, and let nothing diminish the joy it brings. Even should you taste bitter defeat, the sorrow you feel is testament to the strength of your passion. The flame that burns silently within you, perceivable only to you and you alone. There is no need to extinguish that flame. Nay, let it burn until it is spent, and one day, the ashes it leaves behind will become something more than the remnants of your pain.”

It’s this line that drives K’adec to give the minsterling wanderer a curious look. He makes a good point, after all. And he sounds awfully similar to Fray…

The shade laughs in the back of her mind. _You think my advice is completely original? I’m made out of those you met, if you recall._

The minstrel gives her a soft glance, something that confuses K’adec. His twin on the Source had never given her such looks, so the unfamiliar on the familiar set something off in her brain.

“You look like you understand quite well what I mean.”

K’adec blushes, breaking eye contact with him and looking at the grass by his feet instead. She’s embarrassed at having been caught out so easily; though he’s not the first, the distant contentment he exudes makes her hope she doesn’t inspire a _different_ sort of song.

The minstrel chuckles but says no more, turning back to plucking at his lyre, probably composing the rest of the song beyond the snippet he had just shared with her. The miqo’te wanders off, her mind far away.

Love was a familiar topic - in both real life and fictional tastes, she had always been a romantic at heart. But while K’adec knows that the minstrel had been addressing love in broad strokes, her mind keeps turning back to her unaddressed feelings towards Alphinaud.

She’s been avoiding naming her feelings aloud for some time now. It wasn’t out of fear of rejection; the former actress has had some interests that turned away from her due to some of her traits, and the elezen had seen all of characteristics and worse and it had only drawn them closer. 

The reason she had been avoiding giving it a name was out of fear of giving away her heart. She had been hurt before by it; casual affections were one thing, but these feelings she had for him were entirely another. But she must face the truth, as much as she doesn’t want to: Alphinaud already holds her heart, and what she decides to do with that knowledge is up to her.

As she wanders up to the post where Leweralth stood guard, she thinks upon all her interactions with the academian.

It had started out as a working relationship, but while she didn’t always agree with his methods, K’adec could see that Alphinaud had a good heart. When they were forced to flee to Ishgard, necessity had drawn them closer together, and then… somehow, through all of that, they became friends. Best friends, even, where they barely needed words between one another to know what the other was thinking. That was probably when her crush on him had started - at the very least, the seed had been planted.

She reaches the top of the watchtower at this point, nodding to Leweralth.

“Well, if it isn't the legend herself in the flesh! What brings you all the way up here, pray tell? Not that your presence isn't welcome, of course.”

K’adec smiles, waving off his hasty backtracking. “I just - Needed a place to think.”

“Too noisy for you down there?” Leweralth asks rhetorically, but she nods anyway. “Hah, can’t blame them though. I’d join them, but someone ought to keep watch.”

“We appreciate it more than we can say.”

The elezen - err, elven - man shrugs humbly. “The Crystarium took me in when it seemed like all was lost. Least I can do is help keep it safe. May it’s not as glorious as being a Warrior of Light, but even you can’t be everywhere at once.”

K’adec smiles sadly but doesn’t respond, instead taking a seat and dangling her legs over the edge as the mage went back to scanning the sky for threats.

Her thoughts continue. In between the first encounters with the Warriors of Darkness and the building threat of the Griffin and his followers, she and Alphinaud had spent more time getting to know one another. She distinctly remembers her first nameday with him - when he had learned of the occasion, he had gone out of his way to gift her with the shaded spectacles she wore nigh constantly now and had arranged for a somewhat formal dinner for them. Tataru had been unavailable at the time to join them, and the lalafell couldn’t reach any of her adventuring friends, but all the same it had been a delight that Alphinaud would go through the trouble to ensure the day wouldn’t pass by unacknowledged and had tried to arrange a pleasant time for her.

It didn’t take long for her affections to become obvious to those who knew her. The Scions and her adventuring friends both teased her about it, but either Alphinaud was politely ignoring the comments or they sailed over his head. As intelligent as he could be, K'adec knew she was guilty of the same seeing as it took her until he had made her the fish stew for her named after Zenos's first defeat to understand that _he_ had feelings for _her._

She wasn't given much time to decide what she wanted to do or when she wanted to do anything before the Scions were Called, Tsukiyomi rose, and Alphinaud left on a diplomatic mission to Garlemald on his own. 

When Gaius van Baelsar had borne the elezen's body back to them, K'adec's emotions had rendered her instinctive and she very nearly took to her new training with Root and struck the Garlean down. The summoner had managed to catch herself, instead taking his body and thanking the man for bringing their comrade back.

She and Alisaie had stayed next to Alphinaud’s body whenever they could, and K'adec had promised to not waste any more time when she next saw his eyes open.

Which was a promise that became more complicated when she arrived in the First. Spirits that could be touched, the Exarch had said, souls without bodies that could interact with physical objects. 

And when she had reunited with Alphinaud in the Leaky Keel, she had been tempted - so, _so_ tempted - to say to hells with it all and take his face in her hands and kiss him until she couldn't breathe, but there was a hesitancy about him that made her restrain herself. (At least in part. She wouldn't deny that she had taken his hand in hers as they talked, blinking back tears at how the fingers flexed and moved as the two filled one another in on recent events.)

And with the whirlwind adventure on the First - with the Lightwardens and G'raha and Hades and all that came after - there still was barely any time.

But now as they said their goodbyes, K'adec was afforded a rare opportunity to relax, if only marginally. She would bear their souls back soon, she knew. 

When, and she would will it to be _when_ and not _if,_ their souls were reunited with their bodies, she would tell him.

What these feelings were was hard to say. Beyond perhaps a simple crush, but she hesitated to call it "love". Her mama had talked with her one day about such a thing, and while the memory was old K'adec still remembered what the other miqo'te had taught her.

"Love, my little ladybug, is both natural and nurtured, simple and profound. Feelings may appear suddenly, but it is up to you and your partner - or partners - to work together and turn those feelings into love."

The former actress hadn't truly understood what her mother was saying until recently. These feelings she had for Alphinaud could turn into love if they were willing to try. And as she had realized before, Alphinaud seemed willing to try on his end, but was giving K'adec the final decision - and, she realized, was still waiting for her.

Later, later, later, when they are _all_ returned to the Source and given a clean bill of health and the rampaging gryphons chased off, K'adec returns to Limsa Lominsa where Diana greets her with a large smile.

The two friends don’t say anything as they embrace, nor as K’adec leads the way to the crystal bell that summons Jandelaine.

“Another haircut! Time for a beauty reborn!” the aesthetician declares. “Now then, what kind of look are we going for today?”

“Something new,” K’adec says, “Nothing that’s going to take a couple hours to do every morning, but something that wouldn’t look out of place if there’s a sudden meeting with the Alliance.”

Jandelaine nods. “I see, I see… yes! I know exactly what to do! As once did this very realm, from the darkest depths of unseemly ugliness shall you rise anew. Prepare yourself!”

Knowing the words weren’t meant as an insult, K’adec instead sits in the chair offered to her and lets Jandelaine proceed as she closes her eyes.

She feels as a brush combs through her hair, carefully avoiding her ears, before she hears and feels as scissors and a comb go through quite a bit of her hair.

“You barely ever call me; not even a trim! What inspired the summons?”

“It… felt like a good time for a change. Something a little more drastic than letting my hair down.”

“Mm, I see.”

Diana snorts. “Are you sure it’s not just to impress your beau?”

K’adec would’ve rolled her eyes if they were open. As it was, she just sighs. “Diana, have I ever done _anything_ for his sole benefit?”

“Yes.”

“That’s chocobo feed and you know it,” K’adec grumbles.

“Oh hoh hoh! The Warrior of Light has had her heart stolen?” Jandelaine interjects.

“You should see them when they’re together. Eyes only for each other, I swear.”

“ _Dia,_ ” K’adec scolds.

“You can’t tell me I’m wrong!”

“Oh, so it’s the young Leveilleur I’ve seen you with? White hair that’s permanently stuck in a braid, usually wearing a dark blue coat? Not a bad style, darling, though he could use some better accessories...”

If she could without disturbing the aethetician’s progress, K’adec would’ve buried her face in her hands. As it was, she could only sit there as Diana laughs.

“Told you,” the au ra snickers.

“Yes, yes, obvious to everyone but us.” K’adec struggles to keep her ears from pressing back in annoyance. She loves her friend, she really does, but _gods_ if the teasing doesn’t get to her. But then she’s guilty of doing the same in regards to Diana’s relationship with Thancred.

“Oh, darling…” The miqo’te can hear as the aesthetician smiles. “You two are adorable. When I’m done with you, he won’t know what hit him!”

K’adec got the feeling she had signed up for more than just a haircut. And she was right - when her hair was apparently almost done, Diana and Jandelaine started going through her glamour dresser and putting up various projections. 

“Something casual, please,” K’adec relents. She _had_ been meaning to change her outfit, seeing as the dress she was currently wearing she felt was a bit too formal for her adventuring career, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

They cycle through a couple of outfits, and K’adec finds herself being somewhat of a mannequin. 

“Ooh, look at this!” Diana says, pulling out the black bikini top K’adec had honestly forgotten she had. She probably tossed the piece in there so it wouldn’t take up space in her inventory. “You should absolutely wear this.”

“Now now, Diana,” Jandelaine says. Apparently the two had bonded in these brief minutes as the two were playing off one another very well. “We’re trying to turn his head, not make his nose bleed. Now, this Moonfire top on the other hand...”

“No,” K’adec says, “Isn’t summer almost over, anyway…?”

“Hmm, excellent point.” The elezen turns back to her dresser and pulls out a leather top that Shade had made for her this past Starlight. Dyed her favorite bright green, K’adec remembered putting it in the dresser for another day since it was out of season at the time. (The miqo’te might not feel the cold as others do, but she didn’t want to draw even more attention to her differences from the general populous.)

“Hmm… maybe…” Diana pulls out a skirt that K’adec hadn’t worn yet - a new design she had learned on the First. She looks between the two pieces, nodding before grabbing a pair of sandals the miqo’te thinks Ca’ra brought back for her. 

“Go put these on,” Diana instructs as she shoves the clothes into K’adec’s hands.

K’adec stares at the two of them blankly as they look at her expectantly.

“This is my room,” she says slowly.

“And?”

“Dia, please, for the love of Thaliak, let me change by myself,” she asks exasperatedly.

The au ra blinked. “Oh! Right. Come on, Jandelaine.” The ninja drags the aesthetician out of the door, but K’adec knows they haven’t gone too far from how she can still hear their voices, if not what they’re saying.

It doesn’t take her long to change and open the door.

Her audience of two “oooh”s excitedly.

“Almost done!” Jandelaine announces. “Diana, would you be as so kind as to finish the accessories?” The elezen then gestures for K’adec to sit, moving to finish the hairstyle.

The au ra grins, returning to the glamour dresser and taking a projection of a couple rings she had gotten from a strange man in Gridania and the green earrings Alphinaud and Tataru had gotten her for her nameday before all the events with the Scions being Called happened. 

Diana also tries to grab a necklace with multiple charms on it that K'adec had worn long ago, but the miqo'te puts her foot down on that one.

"I'm keeping this," she says while indicating the blue ribbon around her neck. Alphinaud had given it to her after Tsukiyomi as he planned to travel to Garlemald. There were a few discolored spots from where she had held onto it to comfort herself in the time he was… away.

Diana made a face - no one else knew about the ribbon, really, though Alisaie would probably recognize it - but she knew K'adec wouldn’t relent and thus discarded the necklace projection.

Accessories taken care of, Diana saved the combination to a free plate and handed K'adec's tomestone back to her.

"Go knock his thighboots off," her friend smiles. Jandeline comes up next to her, also smiling.

"There she stands; a beauty reborn! Young master Levellieur won't know what hit him."

K'adec sighs before returning the grins. "Thank you."

Diana pulls her into a hug as Jandelaine leaves, waiting until the door closes to whisper "Good luck!" before pulling away and exiting herself, leaving K'adec alone in the inn room.

It was time she and Alphinaud had a talk. 

(As it turned out, it didn't start with talking. But as she and Alphinaud kiss high above the town below, she finds she doesn't mind.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fun facts:  
> The scene with Diana and Jandelaine was completely unplanned; originally, K'adec was just going to stop by Limsa Lominsa to visit Baderon as well as getting a haircut since she had access to the Crystal Bell.  
> Diana and K'adec now have the same hairstyle; it's called Form and Function in game and is, apparently, from Eureka. (I just bought mine off the marketboard when it was severely marked down in price.)  
> All of the mentioned items are actually pieces in my glamour dresser... currently. I tend to swap pieces around a lot.  
> The line where K'adec says "Please, for the love of Thaliak, let me change by myself" ignores the rules I've established for glamor. My excuse is that K'adec is actually trying on those equipment pieces in order to not have to use a ludicrous amount of glamour prisms, and then they make a glamour plate out of the pieces they liked.  
> I use a Wyvernskin choker to represent Alphinaud's ribbon in game; it's the only plain blue-hued ribbon-like necklace I have that can be used on any class.  
> Edit: Forgot to name the chapter (AGAIN), and also corrected the name of the tavern (because whoops, apparently I'm still thinking about Halloween), and also changed the reason the ribbon is discolored because I can't remember my own canon


	47. Forgiven Veracity

An Lad doesn’t have complete control over their powers, not yet. They improve every day with the care and companionship of Ezel II and Tyr Beq, but they still create nightmares.

One day, they try to spin a dream for K’adec; a dream filled with light and joy. And it works, for a few moments, sunlight shining down on an open field, K’adec entering as she slips even further into sleep. The landscape changes, then - bits and pieces of scattered marble, stone pathways overgrown with ivy, and a few metal… _things_ scattered around; evidently incomplete by their lack of identifiable features.

And that’s when things get weird.

The sunlight shines harshly, more akin to a desert, then more like Amh Araeng’s crystalized Light, then the sky turns to unforgiving, unrelenting Light.

K’adec turns to stare at a copy of herself, and she briefly questions whether this is a memory and not a dream. When the copy chokes up liquid light, however, K’adec knows that this is neither of those; instead, it’s a nightmare. Worse, it is one fueled by the truth of what _almost_ happened, the memories of pain and agony that she had tried to turn away from brought to light in awful form.

The figure contorts in horrific ways before eye-searing light takes over, forcing K’adec to block her view or else be blinded.

When the Light fades, K’adec sees what she almost became.

The wings are the first thing she takes notice of - they are large and feathered, ashes falling from them and coating the ground beneath them in chalky-grey. The tail is streamlined but armored, more akin to an Au Ra’s or dragon’s than her own. The body is wafish, but she can see segments where there is hidden armor. If she squints, she can almost see arcane runes decorating the edges of the “plates”. Wicked sharp talons extend from each finger and toe, adding to the bird-and-dragon hybrid. 

As much as she does not want to look, she forces her gaze to meet the creature’s.

There are two heads - one a dragon, one a swan-like creature. It looks like a marble statue cast to life, moving and breathing. Smoke escapes the nostrils, the acrid scent paralyzing her where she stands. K’adec doesn’t think to draw her weapon, any weapon she could possibly have. She doesn’t think to flee. All she can do is behold the monster in front of her - the monster she was a hair’s breadth from becoming only a short time ago.

It _wails_ like a mourning cry. She watches as the wings expand, aether being drawn to them as the monster begins to cast its attack.

 _“K’adec!”_ she hears, and she snaps back into herself as Alisaie throws herself against her, sending them both to the ground as the Light-Warden releases a rain of fire-lit feathers where she just stood. K’adec feels the heat on her back despite the distance Alisaie had managed to throw them.

A black carbuncle tackles the creature, hissing and spitting as the bird-dragon hybrid turns to it. Alphinaud comes up beside them, his codex at the ready and Ryne right behind.

“Are you alright?” he asks hurriedly, keeping an eye on the clashing beings.

Ryne comes up beside her and gasps in surprise. “A Light Warden!”

Shaking herself out of her stupor, K’adec responds to Alphinaud’s question. “I’m okay.” Which, physically, she is. Mentally, however… she’s _terrified._

A small, quick, relieved grin crosses his face, but he turns back as they hear his obsidian carbuncle screech as the nightmare casts a spell, a pillar of light crashing down upon it. Alphinaud winces as it hits, the entity leaving in a glimmer of sparkles. Ryne and Alisaie pull out their weapons as Alphinaud helps K’adec to her feet.

“K’adec!” She hears Tyr Beq and Ezel exclaim as they approach. They are prevented from entering the scene completely by a sudden wall of flame. She hears as Tyr Beq shouts and darts about, but the searing heat allows them to watch but not interfere. It looks like it’s a fight with just a party of four. She knows what she must do, but terror holds her in place.

Alphinaud grips her arm, wide blue eyes meeting hers. He too is frightened, but his grip is grounding. K’adec nods.

 _This is your dream,_ she hears as Fray whispers, _Your nightmare. The most important thing is that it is_ **_yours_ ** _._

K’adec closes her eyes and focuses until she feels the weight of Woebringer on her back. She then marches to the front of the party, swinging the large claymore out with one hand while activating Grit.

 _We are here… when you need us most…_ she hears inside her mind. Fray settles, waiting.

She nods to Tyr Beq and Ezel, who take An Lad and move a safe distance away. This is not the same as the nightmares they have fought before, and they know it.

K’adec gives a short countdown, giving Alisaie time to hardcast Verthunder and Ryne to use Hide. Alphinaud takes the time to summon Moonstone carbuncle and give K’adec extra shields before she plunges in, making the Warden face her and turning it away from the others.

The dream Warden primarily used magic attacks against them, fire and thunder and ice being mixed with poison. Alphinaud had his hands full trying to make sure that the various status ailments it could inflict didn’t overwhelm them. Annoyingly, it could also heal itself in two different fashions, though it took time for it to do so. After learning what the cast looked like, K’adec focused on interrupting those as the others whittled at its health pool. It was certainly a fair bit sturdier than most would expect of a magic-based being.

Just as she feels they’ve pulled the advantage, it wails again. All four of them are forced to stop what they’re doing and cover their ears to reduce the pain. The being transforms into a ball of light, and K’adec’s about to slam Woebringer into it when she notices three bird-like dog creatures rapidly approaching.

 _“Focus!”_ Esteem shouts as she summons the shadow. Then they too begin to fight, taking the attention of the smaller bird-dog minions it summoned. Alisaie smites them with wide magic attacks as Alphinaud makes sure she doesn’t fall before adding his own attacks into the mix. Meanwhile, K’adec slams her boot into one that had small stones flying around it that were steadily covering its skin while Ryne moves around, searching for weak points. When the smaller birds fall, the twins turn back to the main foe as Esteem kneels, K’adec’s ability to keep the form on the mortal plane waning for now.

They’re blinded by Light as the ball expands, the dragon-bird transforming into a humanoid figure that makes K’adec want to puke. It’s her, but as if someone had again made a statue of her. Costume pieces cover her, her clothing made of scales and a mask made of feathers blocking the eyes. It lets out another wail before it gestures, pools of lava forming beneath their feet. They maneuver out of the puddles and resume their assault. K’adec slams Woebringer into its armor and cracks it just a smidge, making an opening for the rest of her party to focus on. Meanwhile, the air around them grows thick and heavy, making it hard to breathe. Alisaie’s flames burn away a greenish cloud, but soon it starts building again.

The fight probably only takes a scant few minutes, but _gods_ it felt like bells. Alisaie’s baring her teeth, her braid half out of its bindings from aetherial winds. Ryne’s white dress has several scorch marks around it from getting close, and her skin is paler than it normally is because of the poison. Alphinaud is trying to spread his mana, but there’s so much going on that he’s nearly running on empty. Even his moonstone carbuncle looks tired. K’adec is trying to help him, but her defensive spells only last so long and take some time to cast. She too is burned and pale, but she keeps swinging at the monster, using the liquid that falls from every cut she makes to fuel more powerful attacks and summoning Fray whenever she feels she can.

Finally, it lets out one last cry and falls, turning into a pool of glimmering Light that swirls above their heads. A primal fear takes over K’adec’s mind as she beholds it - there would be no saving her should she absorb it this time, but no one else here could do it without becoming a Warden themselves.

She whimpers before she can hold it back, and Alphinaud - her brave, selfless, Alphinaud - steps forward with his hand outstretched. She tries to pull him back, pull him away, _please, Hydaelyn, Thaliak, not him, not them, no! -_ but he’s already… changing the light into the stars she helped restore. She swears she can smell the sea breeze as the glitter falls away instead of flowing into him, the Light dispelling.

She stares uncomprehendingly at the scene that had just occurred before her as the beating of wings comes closer.

“K’adec!” Tyr Beq exclaims, “That was some nightmare.”

She smiles wanly, not wanting to burden the pixie with her troubles, especially when she wasn’t entirely sure that she wanted to share exactly what that was - not with An Lad still fretting.

“I imagine,” Ezel says, “that with seeing as much as K’adec has, there were many frightening things that An Lad’s latent ability latched onto, creating a being of memory and imagination much like the nightmares of the children, only more potent.” The porxie shakes, as if to be rid of the memory. “It was almost worse than absorbing An Lad’s nightmare. Thank goodness your friend was able to get more people to help you!”

Alphinaud ducks his head, embarrassed.

“Thank you,” K’adec says to them all quietly, gently touching one of Ezel’s ears before opening her hands to the pixies. The flighty beings latch onto her fingers for a brief moment, smiling at her before fluttering into a twirl together. 

She turns sheepishly to her friends. Ryne is the first to approach her, the young girl reaching out for a moment before retracting her hand. The twins are stock still, as if moving will break the delicate moment.

“Are… are you alright?”

The question shakes Alisaie back into herself and she stalks towards K’adec, pulling her into a fierce hug.

“Stupid Tidal Wave,” she mutters. “You should have told us.”

“I think what my dear sister meant is you do not have to bear this alone,” Alphinaud smiles.

K’adec opens her arms, and Alisaie pulls Ryne forward as Alphinaud joins the embrace.

“I know. But minds like taking the bad and making it worse.” She squeezes them just a bit. “Thank you for acting so quickly.”

All of them smile brightly at her, which she returns. The happy moment lasts until Moonstone carbuncle decides it wants to join too, the large aetherial entity jumping on Alphinaud’s shoulder with uncanny grace, causing its summoner to jump - and, in turn, knock them all down like bowling pins.

“Alphinaud!” Alisaie exclaims, but she’s quickly interrupted by Ryne and K’adec’s boisterous laughter. It’s contagious, and soon they’re a pile of laughing people, causing some confusion to Tyr Beq, An Lad, and Ezel that they didn’t bother to explain.

K’adec pulls all three of them closer to her. It’s not the end of this, she knows - minds are strange and funny things, and this nightmare will join the repertoire she already has.

But for tonight, the burden is not hers to bear alone, and she nuzzles into Alphinaud’s hair even as Alisaie grins wickedly and Ryne only smiles happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun trying to come up with the fight - this is actually a slightly altered version from my notes, since originally I wrote it as an actual Trial with player characters (with the option of taking the Scions, too). But the general principles are still the same.  
> EDIT: Fixed the spelling of Amh Araeng.


	48. Pocky Day

A blip of aether and K’adec arrives in the muggy heat of the Doman Enclave. The Ten Thousand Stalls are doing well, and the Yard is coming along nicely. She swings by the Stalls – both because she’s mildly hungry and because she wants to talk to Mitsuba.

“K’adec!” The very person she seeks appears in front of her, a small box being shoved into her hands. “Happy Pocky Day!”

“…Pocky Day?”

The Roegadyn nods. “A trend that started in Hingashi and spread to us. In an effort to draw more attention, we’re having a sale on them, and I had hoped you would swing by. Nothing like the Warrior of Light participating in Pocky Day to drive sales!”

K’adec smiles slightly. She’s not exactly thrilled about being used as a walking advertisement, but the Doman Enclave did need funds. And she would never complain about free… food?

The miqo’te opens the box to reveal candy-coated sticks.

“It’s almost akin to a western cookie that’s covered in candy; these ones are strawberry flavored.”

K’adec picks one up and crunches it between her teeth. It’s very sweet, and the strawberry flavor overtakes the plainness of the cookie. It’s actually quite delicious, and before she knows it, she’s eaten the whole stick. The roegadyn laughs at her sheepish expression.

“That’s normal,” she reassures, “they are intended as a sweet snack. Though others have taken a different approach.”

K’adec follows the other’s gaze towards a semi-shadowed corner where a couple stands. The girl is holding a stick of pocky between her teeth and smiling at her companion, who leans forward and starts nibbling up from the other end. The two get closer and closer and K’adec turns away to offer them a modicum of privacy… even if they are in a rather public space.

Mitsuba shrugs. “As long as they sell. We made extra large batches in the hopes they would sell well.”

“Have they?”

“I believe the western term is ‘like hotcakes’.” Mitsuba smirks. “You are welcome to enjoy those however you like.”

K’adec’s ears fold back at the other’s knowing glance as she returns to her station. She did, however, leave the miqo’te with a wonderful idea.

The summoner arrives in Mor Dhona with an exchange of aether and coin. She takes a moment to let the fuzziness of her mind pass (the unfortunate side effect of using aetheryte teleportation multiple times) before entering the Stones, and from there knocking on Alphinaud’s office. Well, not officially; he and Unukalhai tended to avoid one another, so whenever the child was present the elezen used the desk in his own room, but today it seems the youngling was out exploring this new home of his.

He doesn’t look up at her approach, too buried in his work. K’adec pulls up a chair and waits for a good moment to interject.

It takes a little while, but Alphinaud wipes the quill clean and places it aside, closing his eyes and stretching. A few of his joints pop audibly, and K’adec winces in sympathy. The Scions are in high demand as the war in Garlemald continues on, and with the newly freed nations of Gyr Abania and Doma also needing assistance, Alphinaud has his diplomatic hands full. The others try to ease the burden, but there’s no one whose tongue is quite as silver as his. This results in long hours of writing, researching, and speaking, not to mention various meetings across the planet. K’adec will often travel as a representative of the Scions for this reason – if nothing else, her note-taking skills have improved in leaps and bounds as she tries to convey as much as she can to Alphinaud via text.

She shakes her head and refocuses on Alphinaud as he opens his eyes. He startles at her presence but smiles when he registers it’s her.

“Welcome back, K’adec. Did your journeys prove fruitful?”

She nods, taking out the box of pocky. “They were. I even learned something new; would you like to learn as well?”

He tilts his head curiously. “Oh? What knowledge have you brought back?”

She grins roguishly, taking pleasure in how the tips of his ears turn red as she approaches, kneeling at the side of the chair. He has to lean down to  _ her _ this way. She plucks a stick from the box and puts it in his mouth, taking the other end in her own teeth and smiling.

Alphinaud is clearly embarrassed, but he can see her goal. Together, they nibble from each end of the stick until their lips are pressed together, strawberry flavoring the kiss.

K’adec pulls away with a giggle. “Apparently it’s a Far Eastern thing. This is pocky.” She offers the box to him, allowing him to take one and eat it at his own pace.

Alphinaud shrugs as he eats it – she knows it’s probably a bit too sweet for him. She makes a mental note to ask Mitsuba if there are other flavors that would be more to her boyfriend’s tastes.

“What paperwork do they have you doing now?”

“Lyse asked for a proper documentation of Gyr Abania’s establishment as another region of Eorzea. In her own words, ‘I don’t think a piece of paper with ‘we’re free, losers’ written on it is appropriate’.”

The miqo’te bursts out laughing. “No, though it does get the point across.”

He smiles warmly. “That it does, but as one of the leaders she does require a more professional appearance.”

K’adec tilts her head in acknowledgement. “Taking a break, or are you done for the eve?”

Leaning back into the chair, Alphinaud glances at the desk. “No rest for the righteous, I fear. As enjoyable as this reprieve has been, there is still much to be done.” He turns and gives her a slight smile. “Not much more for tonight, mind you, but enough to keep me occupied for another few bells.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Alph, if I minded, I wouldn’t offer. I trust you to know what I can help with and what I cannot.”

The elezen hums, looking at the small stack of papers off to the side. “You are decent with numbers, correct?”

It’s rhetorical, but she nods anyway. He grabs a few of the papers and hands them to her.

“Most of these are comparisons of Far Eastern products to similar goods offered through Eorzea, if such comparisons exist. I’ve been meaning go through them all and provide average prices of the goods so merchants can form their basis for how they want to price their wares, but unfortunately I haven’t quite found the time to finish.”

She kisses his cheek as she takes the papers. “I’ll take care of it. Continue to dazzle them with your words.” K’adec then returns to her own rooms, spreading the papers out on her own desk before grabbing her ink and quills. Normally, the two of them would have no issue sharing the space in the Solar, but with how spread out the information is K’adec knew she would need space as she picks up where Alphinaud left off.

  
  


About two bells later, Alphinaud is finished with the rest of his pile and goes to fetch his girlfriend from her rooms.

K’adec is hurriedly scribbling something on a missive. She doesn’t turn to him, nor react to his presence much at all. By the way her ears are angled it’s very likely she knows he’s there, but is choosing not to react.

In a sudden fit of inspiration, Alphinaud waits in the shadows of her room. Most of his concentration is on her as he quietly takes in the new blooms in the various vases she has and the recent addition of a stuffed gaelikitten dressed in a winter parka. 

It doesn’t take long for K’adec to stop writing. She gives the paper a quick glance over before nodding with a satisfied hum, putting up her quill and ink so that way they wouldn’t spill. He waits until she stands and moves from her chair before launching himself at her.

Startled, she scrambles to get her hands under his legs in order to support him. He “helps” by leaning forward more, allowing her to sort of shimmy him up her back and get a better grasp.

He smiles as he hears her giggles. 

“What brought this on?” she says in between her laughter.

Delighted, he nuzzles his face in the back of her hair. “You looked like you needed a lifting of spirits.”

“But are you not the one being lifted?” She adjusts him on her back to hang more comfortably.

He chuckles. “I suppose, but I seem to have managed my goal all the same.”

She shakes her head. “Duty complete, then. But what’s next on the roulette?”

“Hmm… according to our lists, a certain adventurer needs to eat a proper meal, so I suppose our next stop would be the kitchens either to beg food off the cooks or otherwise feed you.”

Alphinaud can feel as she rolls her eyes, but she does head to the door. Since her hands are full, he reaches down to open the door, but she turns just enough that he can’t reach it.

“Do you want me to put you down first?” K’adec inquires, turning her head to try to look at him. He pauses, considering the options. On one hand, while their relationship is no secret to their friends it's mildly embarrassing to have his affections so on display. On the other hand, their teasing is never meant with ill will, and he’s having so much fun that his joy outweighs the potential embarrassment.

“Only if you don’t want to carry me,” he replies. His carrier nods, once again adjusting her grip and turning back to the door.

“The door then, if you would please?”

A twist of the knob and off they went through the Stones to the small kitchen area next to the bar. Not many people are around at this hour, but the few that are don’t say a word, simply smiling knowingly at the two before returning to their business.

F'lhaminn greets them at the bar. “Ah, what can I get you two?”

“Do you have anything left over from lunchtime?” K’adec asks.

The elder miqo’te gives her a sharp glance. “Have you not eaten yet?”

“I had a meal earlier today, but haven’t eaten supper yet.”

“Terrible, the both of you. You ought to take better care of yourselves!” F'lhaminn grabs a few things from around the bar, setting down a simple plated sandwich on the table in record time. “First young Alphinaud here comes out, nearly walking into a wall in his distraction, and now he brings you to tell me you didn’t eat!”

“Sorry, madam. I didn’t realize how much time had passed as I worked…”

She pushes the sandwich closer. “You’ll work yourself into an early grave if you continue like this. Your work is important, but it can wait for you to take care of yourselves…”

K’adec’s ears fold back. She doesn’t respond, simply lowering herself so Alphinaud can hop off her back and they can both sit at the counter.

The former songstress shakes her head with a wry but fond smile. “You’ll learn. But for now, eat!”

K’adec does as told, and the sandwich quickly disappears. The elder miqo’te wordlessly gives them a tea set before waving them off, smiling the whole time.

Alphinaud holds the tray as K’adec guides them back to her rooms, where they’ll probably end up sleeping. Due to their new arrangement, he’s taken to keeping a set of pajamas in her rooms and vice versa, since they swap between their quarters somewhat frequently.

As K’adec prepares the tea, Alphinaud takes those pajamas and changes into them, ready for a bit of quality time with his girlfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Pocky Day was... oh jeez, a bit over a week already? That's the 2020 experience, I guess. But yeah, my friend (Diana) challenged me to write K'adec and Alphinaud sharing pocky, so I wrote that up and it ended up being a good prelude to a prompt from write-it-motherfuckers on tumblr that I had written but couldn't figure out how to have it begin. And thus, this.


	49. Promise

When K’adec’s body sleeps, she and Fray converse. It’s a strange, liminal space – it’s not quite lucid dreaming, but it’s close. K’adec is curled up in a nest of blue, red, and white fabric that doesn’t take any form in particular, the scent of mint and baked goods and spice occasionally wafting by. It’s in this space that K’adec had been forcibly placed by Fray after Alisaie was Called.

_ Contain yourself, _ the shade had growled,  _ your magic is too dangerous to let loose. I know we were close with Gaius, but you need to get a hold of yourself or you will end up killing those still around you and then yourself. _ The fabrics had appeared then.  _ I will keep us running.  _

True to their word, as the Ironworks scoured the base of the Tower for the beacon, Fray took control of her body, dying her shaded spectacles darker so no one could see that both of her eyes were red now. No one questioned her new weapon on her back – it had helped that she had worn it before, as well as her hand-to-hand training being whispered about as she wandered through Doma with an axe instead of a grimoire – as Fray had taken over roulette duties and other errands, the very same things they had complained about all that time ago.

_ No, I complained about you killing yourself to solve every petty problem. You want to help people and that’s fine, but you were setting yourself on fire to keep others warm. _

_ Focus on recovering, Warrior. I can’t keep this charade up forever. _

K’adec curls up farther beneath the blankets, the visions of her family falling before her eyes still bouncing around her skull. It doesn’t help that almost all of her adventurer friends are inaccessible for various reasons – she can only really contact Aeditha, Yuriko, and Diana. Last she heard, however, Yuriko and Aeditha had gone off to some of their contacts to see if they could learn anything, and Diana was drowning in drink.

_ Warrior! _ Fray shouts.  _ I need you to  _ **_focus_ ** _. I can’t keep this up forever. _

K’adec doesn’t respond with words, not like how Fray does. Her thoughts are mostly feelings, impressions, and vague snippets of prose. Her response is the feeling of all-consuming sorrow and loneliness that she’s trying to stifle enough to function, but as much as she loves Tataru and Krile she can’t say that they’re best friends - and even then, they’re too busy to help her.

_ I know. I know _ , Fray mutters sympathetically,  _ but we do not have  _ **_time_ ** _ , Warrior. I can keep going, but not indefinitely. Someone will ask something that I can’t answer soon, and I’ll need you ready when that happens. _

K’adec acknowledges the shade’s words, then goes back to huddling under the fabric that feels like Alphinaud’s coat, Y’shtola’s fur, Alisaie’s calloused hands and smells like old books and the cologne Thancred wears whenever Diana came to visit.

Time passes. K’adec can only catch snippets of Fray’s interactions with the world - bits and pieces of conversations, the feeling of riding Kiko, the thrill of battle. Every night when Fray “sleeps”, they appear next to her. Most nights, they say nothing, only petting her hair. Occasionally, they’ll ask how she’s feeling, and she’ll respond with the same sorrow and despair. It’s a little less every time, but still overwhelming. The fabric mound helps, surrounding the miqo’te with the warmth she desperately misses, but it also reminds her that the companionship she so treasured is…  _ gone. _ Taken.

_ Called. _

Fray nods.  _ They still live, _ they encourage every time,  _ we just have to find them. _

K’adec recovers, bit by bit, and soon she’s not choking on despair, but the thought of returning to her duties - to roulettes, to the Alliance, to her allies - freezes her limbs in place, exhaustion weighing her down at the mere  _ idea _ of facing life. And so she stays there, trying to dredge up the energy but never succeeding.

The shade helps, offering bits and pieces of easier tasks.

_ What’s Kiko’s favorite food? _

K’adec can see the berries on the grounds near O’Ghomoro with the question.

_ Help me feed her. _

It’s a strange sensation; her mount eat out of her hands, but she can barely feel it. It's like she’s wearing heavy gauntlets instead of fingerless gloves. But it’s something.

_ Which outfit? It’s a casual meeting.  _ Fray switches between two outfits, using her tombstone for the glamour plates.

The first one is too battle-ready, so K’adec tries to respond with mental words.  _ The second. _

Fray acknowledges this, staying in the latter as they meet with a contact. Nothing comes of the meeting, but the contact doesn’t say anything regarding K’adec’s minor shift in character.

More time passes, Fray giving her mundane tasks to help with. It helps, and K’adec feels as she regains a bit of her energy. It’s not much, but… better than before. She has conversations with Fray now. They’re not the deep conversations she and Alphinaud would have, but they give her something to think about other than her family being torn away from her  _ again _ .

K’adec had reached a tentative balance when Fray pulled at her, trying to get her to take over again. Shocked, she resists. Ever since taking over, the shade hasn’t tried to put her back in control, not without her permission.

_ Diana is here _ , they say, mildly panicked. 

K’adec doesn’t understand why they’re so jumpy. Diana’s a good friend. She may be drunk at this point in time (the au ra has always been garbage when dealing with her emotions), but she’s nothing to be afraid of. Fray sends their frustration.

_ This is not something I can handle. Fights and errands I can do – but you are the heart between us. There are more people who need  _ **_you_ ** _ , not just your abilities. Return to yourself, Warrior. Your friend needs you. _

_ I don’t know how _ , K’adec replies,  _ I can barely help myself. _

_ Misery loves company. Maybe, in your shared sorrow, you’ll come out stronger. Please, Warrior. I can’t help with this. _

K’adec takes a fortifying breath. Fray has never,  _ never _ said “please”. Asked, perhaps, but usually in a snarky kind of dig; not the desperate plea they’re making now.

She doesn’t think she can help, but…

But.

Diana has stood by her side, has been her eyes and ears when the world fell from beneath her feet. The au ra was a staunch companion ever since they met in Limsa Lominsa all those years ago, always coming whenever K’adec needed her and even when she didn’t. Diana was the first friend she had made in Eorzea, the ninja becoming near and dear to her heart quickly.

Maybe K’adec can’t help. But to not even try would make her a worse friend than she’s already been.

Fray senses her resolve.  _ Breathe in… breathe out… to the sound of your heart… _

K’adec follows the shade’s instructions, the pounding of her pulse guiding her until she opens her eyes and sees Diana curled in her arms. K’adec pulls her closer, able to hear her quiet sobs and smell the stench of fermented hops. Her friend’s taking this worse than the time Thancred disappeared into the Lifestream, something K’adec understands. It was almost worse to have Alphinaud’s body with its shallow breaths and cold fingers than it was to not have evidence of his collapse.

_ A beautiful lie over a painful truth. Even the honest will bow to prevent their minds from breaking _ , Fray murmurs. 

K’adec just pulls her friend closer, ignoring how the tips of Diana’s horns are pressing into her. She can take a bit of pain to comfort her friend.

“Dia,” she murmurs. The rain pours down on them, wetting their hair and clothes and masking Diana’s tears.

Her friend makes a wordless noise of pure anguish, a sound K’adec knows all too well - she made it herself as Fray swapped with her.

Not knowing what else to do, K’adec tightens her hold around the other, nosing the other’s hair.

_ Their loss has affected many beyond just yourself, _ Fray says,  _ and while you are not made of stone, you must return to the path of hope you have lit for so many others. _

K’adec feels as her resolve strengthens. 

This doesn’t fix things. She’s still hurting, still suffering. But she has the resolve to try. And maybe she’ll stumble and fall as she walks this path, but it’s like Fray says.

She’ll return to the path of hope. There’s still that beacon - it exists, and it will work, and it will lead her to her family. 

“I will bring him back,” she promises Diana, “I will find Thancred, and Urianger, and Y’shtola, and Alisaie, and Alphinaud. I will find them, and I will bring them home.”

The ninja’s fingers flex as she sniffles loudly. The rain keeps pouring around them, and K’adec looks up as much as she can.

“Come. Let us get a room before we catch a chill.”

The two walk towards aetheryte shard to head to the  _ Drowning Wench _ , their arms wrapped around the other.

They’ll make it through.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really enjoy it when I have the excuse to write Fray into K'adec's canon. I have SO many headcanons and ideas on how this relationship functions...


	50. Sacrifice

K'adec bodily shoves him out of the way with her shoulder, tripping him into safety.

Alphinaud can only watch as the orbs summoned by the sin eater slam into her. She gives a wordless shout, her staff falling from her hands as she collapses in the dirt. Her eyes are closed, her face still. 

Meanwhile, the Crystal Exarch grits his teeth as he uses his shield to block the angel’s slash while Alisaie starts casting Vercure over and over as waves of stifling Light come from the eater, covering for Alphinaud as he fumbles to his feet. 

"No!" He shouts, helpless. His moonstone carbuncle reacts to his fear, putting down its shield and giving Alphinaud enough time to pull the excess aether in the air around them, channeling it into his healing. Maybe it would be best saved for Alisaie to deal a large blow to the angel, but they all need healing and they all need it  _ now. _

Glitter falls like snow onto the area, healing his allies as it falls on them. The Exarch pushed back, forcing the angel to disengage, and Alisaie dived in sword first and began slashing the sin eater.

Meanwhile, K'adec's eyes snapped open and she scrambled to her feet, grabbing her staff in the process. She quickly put up a magic wall in front of her before spinning the rod in her hands, black-and-purple flames engulfing the gem in the center as she got to work.

“Thanks!” she manages to call as fire pillars engulf the sin eater.

Alphinaud sets his jaw and gets back to work. There's not time to talk about it now.

  
  


Later, later, later, when they are all returned to the Crystarium and the threat is gone for now, he confronts her about it. She would have been safe, but he saw her use her aether to accelerate towards him and push him out of the way of the attack.

The look in her eyes is heavy and serious as she replies:

"You can get me up, but I can’t get you up. That job is destruction in its purest form." 

Tears come to her eyes again, and though he aches to brush them away he doesn't. Not yet.

"I couldn't… I couldn't lose you again," she whispers, her voice breaking as she looks at her lap.

Gently, Alphinaud leans forward to bunt his head against hers. He presses silently for a few moments, allowing her to regain some composure before speaking.

"Don’t make me go through it either," he pleads. Watching her fall so shortly after their reunion makes every nightmare he had before her arrival pale in comparison, and he knows his dreams tonight will be unpleasant, the image of her fallen figure seared unwilling into his memory.

She pushes her head forward until their noses touch. “Not if it can be helped,” she murmurs.

His grip on her wrist tightens marginally - not enough to harm or bruise, but enough that she knows what it is he means to say. She nuzzles his temple before pulling back, and by the look in her eyes he knows that they have work they have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate!   
> (Updating early since I'm going to be busy at the usual time. Hope you enjoy!)


	51. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s never really talked about her parents.

She’s never really talked about her  _ parents _ .

Alphinaud had assumed, with as much as she talked about her old family in the theatre troupe, that she would’ve brought them up at least  _ once _ in the times she talked about them. (These times are few and far between. The hurts they caused her still sting, and Alphinaud isn’t quite sure when to push on that topic, and so he doesn’t push at all.)

But no. Nothing. No stories, anecdotes, nothing so much as a “oh, my parents liked that too!”

Not that Alphinaud and Alisaie spoke about theirs very often either. But it did come up in Coerthas a couple of times, since the twins were born in the Dravanian Hinterlands, even if they had no memories of it. K’adec, however, never said a word. Alphinaud had assumed that they were no longer alive, which is why it’s so surprising when she casually mentions her mother.

As K’adec started becoming more and more comfortable with him, she started showing pieces of herself that he had previously never seen. A long cry from the stoic visage of the Warrior of Light, K’adec herself was prone to teasing and joking around. She could be serious, and was with things that required it, but other than that she was more likely to laugh off an insult or turn it into a teasing back and forth than actually being offended. 

When Alphinaud comments on this, she only shrugs. “I must’ve picked it up from Mama. She  _ is _ a comedian.”

Alphinaud’s head jerks in her direction, causing her to flick her ears in confusion.

“Your mother…?”

She nods. “Yes?” The miqo’te is staring at him in incomprehension, like she can’t figure out why he’s asking.

Alphinaud’s ears warm with mild frustration. “You’ve never mentioned her before,” he elaborates. Many instances of K’adec being confused in conversation come from her not understanding what people meant, whether because she interpreted wrong or the other(s) were beating around the bush. It’s quite possible she just… misses what he’s saying.

Her eyes widen in surprise and she freezes like that for a moment. Then she crumbles in on herself; her ears fall flat and her arms cross, her tail drooping from it’s usual curl into something limp. Immediately Alphinaud is on his feet, knowing as soon as it happened that the hurt has hit K’adec full force. She’s good at masking it, even from herself, but sometimes things hit  _ just right _ and… well.

“Ah… I suppose… I haven’t, have I?” She looks at the floor, and Alphinaud feels sympathy as he notices a tear fall onto the floor. 

He, at least, has had Alisaie since he came to Eorzea, and the other Scions when she went on her own path. K’adec has only recently started to open up to them, two years of loneliness burying her in choking expectations and silence. It took a long while -too long - and the help of others for Alphinaud to notice that.

She glances at him through her bangs that aren’t tied back in her braid. Alphinaud tries to appear as open and sympathetic as he can – which isn’t easy, since he’s still learning how  _ K’adec _ sees things as opposed to his sister or strangers – and apparently, it works. She shuffles closer and opens her arms in askance, only embracing him at his nod.

He’s not sure how to help her when she starts sobbing. He could sort of relate – he and Alisaie had been nigh inconsolable when their grandfather had departed for Eorzea, and eventually that sadness had turned to anger, then acceptance. They had worked through such emotions after traversing the Coils, though Alphinaud acknowledges K’adec’s role in the twins’ closure. 

How many souls has she helped without thinking of her own?

(How many people saw how much of herself she gave, and how many returned the gesture?)

It takes her a long while to calm enough to speak, but he can still feel her tears as she whispers into his hair.

“I miss them,” she confesses. “I miss them so much it physically  _ aches _ , like a deep bruise that doesn’t heal.”

Alphinaud doesn’t know what to say to that. He’s not sure what else to do here beyond holding her and letting her cry. She buries her face into his hair again, and he attempts to rub soothing circles on her back.

He pauses and thinks. K’adec is calmer now, and maybe… maybe talking would help her.

It couldn’t hurt to ask.

“Would you like to talk about her?” he asks. 

Truly, would it be different than the talks they normally have in this room? The topics have ranged from frivolous and ludicrous to serious debates and questions. 

He feels as K’adec starts and pauses, surprised at the question and then considering her answer.

“Yes,” she sighs, “yes, I would.”

This time, Alphinaud prepares the tea (under K’adec’s careful instructions) and serves it.

The scent of ginger is familiar and comforting. K’adec probably has her stock from Limsa Lominsa as it was a common remedy for new sailors and others with unsure stomachs. Or perhaps she harvested it herself - he has seen her donning gardening gear on more than one occasion, though he’s never seen her in action.

K’adec takes her cup with a grateful smile and a small “Thank you”.

Alphinaud fights his blush. A simple “thank you” shouldn’t have him flustered! He puts the tea to his lips and winces - it’s still much too hot.

“What do you want to know?” K’adec asks.

The elezen turns to her and notes that she still seems unsure. Maybe because the topic was so broad?

(He remembers Cid grumbling about unspecific requests -  _ I can’t make things when they can’t tell me what they want me to make. _ )

“What does your mom look like?” he offers.

“I’m told I look like a perfect mixture of my parents. The red -” K’adec tugs at her ear here and taps under her right eye “- is from her. I also got my name from her; she was part of the K Tribe before she joined the troupe, and Papa encouraged her to keep the tradition since it would sort of go with his family’s as well. She’s a Seeker of the Sun like me. When I left, I was just barely taller than her. I assume I’m about a head over her now. She always kept her hair short and out of the way, and her skin is a fair bit darker than mine.” K’adec taps her teacup. “Mama’s fluffy.” 

Alphinaud tilts his head. He assumes she means how her mother’s tail appears - as it is, K’adec’s own is sleek. “And your father?”

K’adec touches the black ends of her hair and taps under her left eye. “The black and green I get from him. The fangs, too, as well as the markings. Papa is tall and sleek, and he’s a Keeper of the Moon, hence why he encouraged Mama to follow her traditions. His hair is long - actually, he’s the one who taught me how to braid my own, since that’s how he usually had it tied back. He’s pale like I am, too.”

Alphinaud tries to paint the picture in his mind. Given what she told him and what he has picked up from viewing other miqo’tes, he can almost clearly see what her parents look like in his mind’s eye. He imagines the playful light in K’adec’s eyes in her mother’s, but he can’t quite figure what she would take from her father.

“Your mother was a comedian… what did your father do?”

“Drama - tragedy, usually. Grand, sweeping gestures and soliloquies…” K’adec voice trailed off, her mind far away. 

Alphinaud touched her wrist, causing her to snap back to the present. “Apologies,” she murmurs, “my mind wandered. Papa helps take care of the kids, too. Mama would gather ingredients for him and he’d cook up something delicious for all of us. He taught me the basics before I came here.”

“Did your mother teach you how to gather?”

K’adec tilts her head back and forth. “The actions, yes, and some rules of thumb. But the foliage here is different, and thus I practically had to start from scratch.” She looks over at the pot on her desk filled with Gridanian blooms. Alphinaud feels like he understands why Root and Nalak had given her flowers and a vase to put them in when she first moved in now, and wonders how much her adventurer friends knew about the previous years of her life - and he realize that he knows next to nothing about K’adec’s past. Sure, he knew some things about her - her favorite food was raisins, her favorite color was green, and she champions honesty above all else - but he feels like there’s a gap there.

He seizes the opportunity before him with both hands. “What was it like for you growing up?”

K’adec’s eyes go far away. “It was… cozy. We weren’t well off by any stretch of the imagination, but we made do. There was always bread on the table; we could make a lot with just a little. I remember us cuddling on a couch and mama telling us a story, and I remember the look papa gave her…”

The miqo’te wipes her eyes, but there’s a small smile on her face too. Alphinaud can almost see the scene in his mind’s eye, a small K’adec eagerly hanging onto every word from her mother as her father stares at his wife adoringly.

“The two of them were… so in love, Alphinaud. So, so in love. And they shared that love, but it wasn’t stifling. I remember people thinking it was a bit strange that mama would say something, and papa would know exactly what she meant without her needing to finish what she was saying. I would wander off as a child, exploring the city. The first time it happened I remember the both of them hugging me when I came back… and the scolding I got from mama after. The next day, both of them took me out with them and taught me how to read a map and how to navigate so I could always get back home, and taught me to always take someone with me when I left, or at least tell someone when I did as I got older.”

“They sound like they loved you very much,” he murmurs. He thinks about his own childhood - they never wanted for anything, food and clothes and other luxuries the norm, but the closest stories he has to K’adec’s don’t involve his parents much at all; they usually feature his grandsire and Alisaie.

“They did.”

He doesn’t comment on her tense switch, figuring that maybe she was just agreeing with his own. But the pain in her eyes has lessened.

“How did you come to be the caretaker of the children?”

His companion gave him an odd look. “We all took care of each other. Well, as much as we could. Sometimes all the adults were busy, so the teenagers like me knew how to keep things running, especially during performance nights when everyone was stressed. It wasn’t a conscious decision, papa didn’t sit me down and say ‘you’re going to do this, now’.”

“A natural progression?”

“No. I do not know how to explain it. It just… happened.”

Alphinaud lets it go, sipping his tea as he tries to think of what to say next. K’adec must mistake his pause for the end of the topic as she speaks up again.

“Thank you for listening. I… didn’t realize how much I needed to talk about them.”

He smiles at her from across the table. “Of course. We are friends, are we not? I would enjoy it if you told me more stories about your parents.”

“Hm…” K’adec hums, thinking. “Oh, they would tell the story of how they met occasionally. Both of them had left their homes and happened to cross paths in a settlement. Miqo’tes are fairly common, as you know, but papa said that mama had stuck out to him. ‘A grin like the sun,’ he would say, ‘and laughter like summer wind, with a tongue just as scorching’. Mama had established a reputation for being quick witted, and one night they happened to be in the same tavern and they got to arguing about… I think it was  _ tuna _ , of all things. The argument ended when mama gave him a  _ look _ and said ‘I’m not about to have a battle of wits with an unarmed man.’”

Alphinaud stifles his own giggles behind his hand as K’adec continues the story.

“Papa says he was so stunned that he couldn’t think of a reply until the next day, when he sought her out just to say his piece. Mama was amused by the fact that he went so out of his way for such a small thing that she offered for him to travel with her until the next settlement.” K’adec shrugs. “They had more stories about that time, too, but I can’t recall them currently. The point is that they realized they worked well together, so they kept traveling. They ended up in Sharlayan, where papa proposed.”

It’s a cute story, but it tells him something he didn’t know about K’adec.

“I must admit, you didn’t strike me as the romantic type,” he says.

She startles, blinking at him before smiling sheepishly while shrugging. “I enjoy my happy endings.”

Alphinaud merely smiles warmly at her, taking another sip of his tea.

The quiet that settles over them is comfortable as the conversation ends. The elezen lets it settle over them for a long while, silently finishing his tea and waiting for K’adec to set her own cup up.

“Should you remember more, I would be honored if you were to share the stories with me.”

“I would be honored that you would listen,” she replies, “but turnabout is fair play. What was it like for you growing up?”

“Ah, well…”

They pass the hours like that, Alphinaud telling stories about the mischief he and Alisaie would get into and the adventures with their grandfather. K’adec would reply with a tale of her theatre troupe that he had reminded her of, and they keep going round and round until he struggles to not interrupt himself with multiple yawns.

“I think it’s bedtime for both of us,” the miqo’te says calmly.

“I concur,” he agrees while yawning. K’adec comes and hovers as he stands. 

It’s a simple matter to nod, easily accepting her hug.

“Thank you,” she says, and for once he feels like he knows what she’s thanking him for.

“Of course.”

He leaves for his own room, happy that he managed to help his friend for once instead of the other way around.


	52. Guide Us Home

Alphinaud and K’adec had disappeared after the twins and redhead miqo’tes had gotten lunch in the House of Splendors. Alisaie’s sparring session with the other mage had gone well - both of them were getting used to the limitations of their bodies on the Source as they tried to use the tricks they had learned on the First, so it made for some interesting bouts - but the two needed to take a break before getting back to it. Alisaie was surprised to find her brother not at the table waiting for her like he usually was - then again, with K’adec and Alphinaud now officially together, it wasn’t so difficult to believe that he was taking this time to spend with his girlfriend now that she had returned from Bozja. She felt as a mischievous grin spread across her face - she loved Alphinaud, truly, and she was glad he and K’adec had  _ finally _ admitted their feelings for one another, but she  _ is _ his sister. She will take every opportunity she is granted to tease them.

She checks the Solar first, but finds Unuhakali there. Giving a brief, awkward wave to the child that had been rescued by Elidibus, Alisaie then departs for Alphinaud’s room - mostly because she doesn’t have a key to K’adec’s room, and she’d rather catch them by surprise.

She opens the stout wooden door quietly before entering. The female twin finds it strange that she didn’t hear any voices at all, but the two did seem to have wordless communication down pat even a few years ago when they were in residence in the Fortemps manor. To her surprise, there’s no one at the table and no hint that there ever was. There was none of their usual tea paraphernalia, no grimoires or codexes, heck, the table wasn’t even set up; it was in its folded position behind the couch Alphinaud had, his chair behind the desk in his room.

The two she’s searching for are curled up in her brother’s bed. Both of their shoes are tossed to the side, and hanging on the coat hook is Alphinaud’s coat and tie, his gloves poking out of the pockets. Similarly, K’adec’s pouch and leather vest are also hanging, her shaded glasses set aside neatly on the nightstand next to the bed. The miqo’te is curled under her brother’s chin, and as she watches K’adec begins to purr. Her brother shuffles closer to his partner, his nose meeting her hair as he exhales softly.

It’s adorable, truly, and Alisaie feels that distant contentment she would feel whenever she knew Alphinaud was happy. Even still, the temptation to tease is great, and she’s just about to shake him awake when a hand grasps her shoulder, turning her and placing another over her mouth to quiet her exclamation.

It doesn’t take long for her to recognize Esteem as they stare at her with their glowing eyes. They take one hand and put a finger to where their mouth would presumably be under the masked helm they wore, removing their other hand once the elezen nods. The shade glances at the two on the bed before turning back to Alisaie.

“Come.” They exit the room slowly, the armor they wear clinking as quietly as chain can.

Alisaie follows the shade she had met only a few times before. She knows that they’re related to K’adec, somehow, and that they look after her (and, to some extent, the rest of the Scions. She’s seen the glowing eyes in her shadow a few times when a big attack was coming her way and nothing could stop the enemy, only reduce the damage it would deal). But it rarely appeared in its physical form – usually they would just possess K’adec’s body, instilling her eyes with the unsettling ruby glow. The female elezen could count on one hand how many times Fray had bothered to show up as Esteem before anyone outside of battle.

They lead the way to the miqo’te’s room down the hall, pressing a gauntlet to the lock before turning the handle. The door opens and they gesture her inside, following her and relocking the door. Meanwhile, Alisaie habitually takes her seat at the table and chairs K’adec has set up in her room for guests.

The shade sits across from her, the armor clinking as it moves. The helmet is removed, and she jumps as she comes face to face with K’adec’s twin – almost. The entity still hasn’t adapted the shorter hairstyle the other has now, red and black locks flowing free down just past their shoulders. In addition, they (she?) wear no lenses and freely show that both eyes are ringed with a ruby red glow akin to that of an au ra’s limbal ring. Beyond that, however, the two are identical.

“You forget,” they state, drawing her out of her shock, “I  _ am _ her. Just a part, granted; just a fragment, a  _ shade _ .” The eyes close, and Alisaie is still reeling from how  _ similar _ the two are. “Regardless, this is the form I take, the form granted to me.”

They look up at her with a wry smirk on their lips. “I can see you have questions. Ask, then. She would answer them had you asked her.”

“Esteem, yes?”

“As I am now, correct.”

“How would you know what K’adec would answer?” 

“I know her. I know her desires, her wants, her thoughts. I’m present for them, after all.”

Alisaie lifts an eyebrow. K’adec had not told her much about Esteem - or her other abilities as a Dark Knight. It didn’t matter, at the time, so long as what needed to be done was done, she wasn’t one to care overmuch about how it was achieved. But the claims they make are… far fetched.

“I see you don’t quite believe me. Trust me when I say that I know everything about her; the urges she choked – and still chokes – on in the vain effort to meet others’ expectations. Every thought she has - however quickly they are dismissed - I know. I am a part of her. A small part, mind, but one given function and form.”

“And what is your ‘function’?” Alisaie demands. 

The shade shakes their head. “Kadec’s a good person. I’m here to make sure that doesn’t kill her.”

It’s still uncanny how similar the two of them are - and different. Alisaie feels as her metaphorical hackles raise in her instinctive reaction to her thoughts. Still, Esteem has earned the benefit of the doubt if nothing else, and so Alisaie lets the statements pass.

“Why did you stop me from waking Alphinaud?”

“You would’ve woken her up as well,” they shrug.

The elezen gives Esteem a disbelieving look. K’adec might not sleep much, but when the miqo’te did it was almost impossible to wake her nowadays. It didn’t used to be like that, but the adventures on the First had changed all of them. The shade sighs before elaborating.

“If you interrupt the two of them you’ll disrupt the tentative balance she managed to establish.”

The disturbing stare lands on Alisaie. And she thought Urianger had his moments. “Don’t you think it’s weird that she didn’t repair her gear at all?” A gesture towards the still damaged dress that’s slung over her chair. “Don’t you think it’s weird she came straight from Gangos, not even bothering to visit Hien – a man who literally chased you all down just to say good-bye?”

The entity continues without waiting for an answer. “Bozja is at  _ war _ . Why do you think she went with a rapier at her hip instead of her grimoire? She watched as her comrades fell, trying desperately to get as many as she could up before she fell. She used old magics –  _ lost _ magics – pulled from the memories of the dead. She walked in them, however briefly, to earn an edge in the field. She fought monsters, fought machines, fought things stuck between the two. They had to tell her to rest – hence her return. Now she’s recovering as best she knows how, and if a nap with her boyfriend is what settles her mind then gods take me, I’m gonna be  _ damn _ certain she gets to do that.”

Mildly chastised, Alisaie relents on that front, but more questions pop up at the shade’s tirade. 

“I was under the impression that you were far more antagonistic, and that’s why we rarely saw you. But the way you speak makes you seem friendlier than you have thus led me to believe.”

Esteem snorts. “Don’t you get annoyed when you’re ignored? I don’t exactly have the option of leaving, so yeah, I get pissed at her when she doesn’t listen to me. Most of my care is self-preservation, yes, but remember – I’m a part of her. No her, no me, simple as that.”

“You keep saying that, but you have yet to give me evidence – beyond the obvious – of you being as such.”

Esteem laughs, long and hard. The sound is eerily similar to K’adec’s. “Oh, Alisaie. I  _ am _ her, and you know this. I am all the parts of her she doesn’t want to acknowledge, doesn’t want to know, doesn’t want to admit to - the parts  _ you _ only saw pieces of, all those moons ago. I am her rage at the world for taking advantage of her kindness, the violence she wishes for when it only tastes like justice in the back of her throat. But I am also the part of her that knows she needs to slow down or risk injury, if not worse, the part of her that knows that one day, our best will not be enough, and we will not be as lucky as we were when Zenos spared us.”

The intensity in Esteem’s voice simmers down, and the shade breaks eye contact, staring at the table.

“I am the part of her that loves herself and wants to be happy,” they murmur, “the selfish part of her that  _ wants _ to be able to snuggle down in a bed with her boyfriend when the world is too much, who wants to be able to take the time to explore this new facet of this relationship with him instead of being called to the battlefield as he handles the fine print. The part of her that detests the title ‘hero’ and all it entails; the part she cannot give voice to - because anyone who cares already knows, and she doesn’t want to weigh on their hearts more than she already does.”

They look and sound so much like K’adec that Alisaie can’t help but feel her heart go out to them. It doesn’t prove their words entirely, but… K’adec had always been quiet when it came to matters that hurt her. Alisaie had originally chalked it up to the two of them not being as close as she was with say Diana or her brother, but the trip across Yanxia had planted the seed of doubt within her mind, and the seed had only grown on the First where the miqo’te had not spoken much about the Light’s effect on her - both before and after the fight with Emet-Selch. Alphinaud had wrinkle in his brow that Alisaie would’ve sworn to be permanent; it had only eased slightly after they had been reunited with their flesh on the Source and had only further smoothed as he and K’adec had spent time together after. 

When the miqo'te and her allies were called to Bozja, the wrinkle had returned - a sentiment they all shared.

“She is honest to a fault. But that doesn’t mean she’ll always speak up,” the shade says, “Honesty does not mean an open book - and in her position, the bloody acrobatics she has to do to stay honest but also not endanger the realm she strives to protect are impressive, if not entirely chocobo feed.”

The use of K’adec’s favorite not-swear got a chuckle out of Alisaie, she had to admit, even if the subject was more depressing than amusing. 

The dry smile returns. “Do you see now?”

Alisaie nods. It was enough proof for her. If K’adec cuddling with her brother was what kept her happy, then far be it from her to interrupt it. 

Still, it was interesting talking with the shade, and who knew when her next opportunity to talk to them would be?

Alisaie settles back in her chair, drawing another eyebrow raise from the shade.

“A fraction of her given function and form? Why do you look different from her now?”

Esteem shrugs. “Probably because this is how she views herself? Or me, at least? I’m not entirely sure.”

Well, K’adec had only gotten a haircut a few weeks ago. As long as the younger elezen has known the miqo’te, the other’s hair had always been of decent length, so it probably was a change to not have as much.

“Do you have a tail?” she asks, having never seen it. Granted, there was usually something else going on.

“What a strange question. I look like her, so why wouldn’t I have a tail?” For emphasis, they lift it, their metal skirt clinking as it moves and folds atop itself to allow the action. 

Alisaie gives them a look that makes them shrug. “Fair enough,” they reply.

Silence comes over them, then, as Alisaie tries to think of more questions. She can only come up with one, and she figures there’s no better time to ask.

“Is K’adec happy?”

Esteem blinks.

“She seems as much when she’s around us, but as you said, she’s not the most open person, and since none of us have explicitly asked her…”

“You’re a quick study, aren’t you?” the reply rhetorically. “And my answer depends on how you mean.”

Alisaie frowns. “Is she happy… here? In general?”

They don’t answer her right away, which is fine. It’s a heavy question, she knows, but the longer they don’t say anything the more concerned she gets.

“Generally speaking, right now, she is content,” they finally answer. “If your next question is why I specified ‘right now’, we don’t know what the future holds. With Zenos still alive and the Empire the way it is currently, we will be quite busy… the question is not  _ if,  _ Alisaie, but  _ when. _ ”

The unsettling stare is back on her. “Brace yourself, Firecracker. This is the calm before the storm.”

They look up after that, some cue that Alisaie misses. “She awakens. Treat her well.” And with that, they stand, walking through the still closed door.

When Alisaie checks behind it, there’s no one in the hallway connecting the living quarters. She hears as K’adec’s door shuts behind her with a  _ click; _ when she tests the handle, the door is locked again.

Relating a tiny bit to her brother’s phobia of ghosts, Alisaie departs the hallway. If nothing else, a bit of tea before another sparring session will help soothe her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Fray.  
> Wait, what do you mean this completely breaks the canon established for them in game? Too bad, this is fanfiction!


	53. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some serious (and not so serious) conversations are had between 5.3 and 5.4

“How old are you?” is the sudden question K’adec asks one night as she emerges from behind the changing screen she has. Her bare feet pad over to where he’s paused in brushing out his hair.

“One summer younger than you,” he says slowly. They established that a long time ago, so he doesn’t know why she’s asking again.

The miqo’te waves her hand around, fishing for words. “No, no, I know that, but…” 

He puts his brush down as he notices her tone shift. 

She doesn’t meet his eyes as she continues. “You were on the First for a  _ year _ , according to your and Raha’s account of time, but here… only a moon or two passed. Are you still younger than me, then? Or are we now the same age?”

Alphinaud is about to reply that of course he’s still younger than she is, but then it hits him.

He has a  _ year _ of experience under his belt that he also never had. Alisaie has complained of her body being unable to perform the various arts she had learned on the First, and while he wasn’t as vocal about it, he was feeling similarly. He had callouses on his feet and hands as a result of his gathering efforts, streaks of red lines from sharp foliage and clumsy missteps, all of them gone and leaving pale, unblemished skin. But he knows they were there, can still feel the pain brought on by them if only in his head. His mind didn’t match his body anymore, and that… that was frightening.

“I… don’t know,” is what he ends up saying. He braids his hair again mindlessly as he thinks about it. He had both hardly noticed and hyper focused on the passing of time, aware of it but the days blending together into a string of gathering, fighting, conversing, forging ties and hammering out agreements. His age was of no concern, really; just anxiously awaiting the day that the Exarch would bring K’adec to the First - and praying that he would pull her over in time as Alisaie reported the events just before she was Called.

“I should think that I am the same age – if only physically, for even though we could be touched, we were no more than spirits,” he decides. He doesn’t mention that the other reason is that he doesn’t want to look too deep into that rabbit hole.

K’adec takes his hand and squeezes. When he meets her eyes, they’re both sympathetic and pained, something he knows he mirrors.

“Happy nameday, Alphinaud,” she murmurs, and he smiles at the reference to their conversation from so long ago.

Another night, they’re sitting on K’adec’s bed. She’s been making noises about replacing the comfortable cot with something else, but since she needs help from her adventuring friends to make it, the thought is staying just that – a thought – for now. They’re both reading when K’adec puts her novel aside, catching his attention.

“Dinner was delicious. Did you pick up gathering in Kholusia?”

The miqo’te is referring to earlier that eve when he had gone out and harvested their own dinner after a series of discussions with Lyse. He had some previous knowledge of the region’s plants, and had wanted to soothe his mind after the emotional discussions. He had brought his bounty back to K’adec, who had cooked the various vegetables and herbs into a stew Ala Mhigan style, using an old but clean buckler she had stored away.

He nods.

“Would you tell me about it? About those early days?” she asks, curious.

Alphinaud sets his book aside, closing his eyes as he tries to recall.

“It was… quite a shock, arriving there. Eybor was able to help me establish a way of survival – gathering, primarily. I took well to botany, and that’s how I was able to establish connections with Mistress Theva and others who were still attempting to use the land. With sin eaters wandering around, it didn’t take long for people to take notice of me, seeing as how I was one of few gatherers to return.” As well as his healing abilities; many in Kholusia were sick for various reasons and some, at least, he could help.

“You gave most of what you found to others, didn’t you?” K’adec asks kindly, making him blush at being so transparent.

“Should I have failed, I was welcome back at the Crystarium,” he explains, “and while it would’ve accepted most of those who lived in Gatetown…”

“They were like Kai-Shirr. Eulmore or nothing,” K’adec finished, her eyes shining in sympathy. She climbs over to cuddle his side, his arm falling around her waist even as his head curves into her neck.

“Kai-Shirr’s story was not unique. Many in those slums had similar stories,” he whispers into her skin, “and I could not help but empathize with them. Their partings were not nearly as tragic as ours, I suppose, but nonetheless I saw kindred spirits in them. Alone and waiting for a miracle to be reunited… and while I do not regret my decisions, I cannot help but wonder if we might have spared you some pain had we gone another route.”

K’adec strokes down his back in a soothing manner, pecking him on the nose. “I doubt that very much. You have always had a good heart, Alphinaud, and you’ve grown so much in these years… it both hurt me and made me proud to see that you had changed in our time apart – for the better, I think. A selfless, clever man who would give up his own comfort so that others could have theirs, but who wouldn’t throw himself upon the sword to do so.” Her fingers moved from his back to his cheek, stroking under his wide, wet eyes. She tilts her face towards him and – when he doesn’t back away – kisses him on the lips. He can’t help the small noise that comes from the back of his throat, her honest praising of his character, of his actions in those long, short months apart making his heart melt.

His girlfriend pulls away slowly, letting the kiss linger for just a moment before separating with a small  _ pop _ that makes them both blush. 

“I’m so proud of you, Alph. So, so proud,” she murmurs.

If he hears anymore, he will actually start crying. He knows that the Scions are proud of how he’s grown and changed, he does, but he’s never… heard it explicitly from them. It soothes something in his mind, in his heart, his soul to hear the words spoken to him.

K’adec smiles apologetically as she takes in his expression. “Was that too much?”

Alphinaud laughs wetly, turning tuck in closer to his companion. K’adec’s arm moves to fall over his waist in a loose embrace. “No, my dear. I believe… it is much like you said to me so long ago, that you don’t realize how much you need something until it comes to pass.”

“Then I shall tell you it every day,” she promises softly, cupping his face and leaning in to kiss him again. “For it is true every day.”

They don’t talk a whole lot after that.

  
  


“Have you ever thought about a new hairstyle?” K’adec asks one night as they huddle beneath his blankets. Winter is setting in – and with a particular vengeance, if the way his teeth chatter before the blankets heat up is any indication. She knows he won’t be able to sleep until he’s warm again, and so she cuddles closer and takes his hands to blow warm air over his ice-cold fingers. She asks the question to distract him from his discomfort.

He looks at her confusedly. “No. Why do you ask?”

“Ah, a passing thought. I’ve changed mine, and I know several of the adventuring crew has as well, or plan to. You’ve had your hair like this as long as I’ve known you - as has Alisaie. You two are drifting away from the ‘completely identical’ aspects of matching outfits; I was wondering if you would change your hair as well.”

“I have not put any thought into the matter,” he replies.

K’adec gives her boyfriend a shrug. “It’s an interesting picture,” she says, “though I will admit to having difficulty picturing you with anything but a braid. I don’t think I’ve ever seen your hair down, either.”

“You haven’t?”

She thinks about it. “Not beyond you brushing it or redoing it after bathing. Never casually.”

Alphinaud shrugs. “It would get in the way.”

“Sometimes. I think you’d look handsome with it down, though.” K’adec fingers through his bangs. “Not that I’m suggesting you change it if you don’t want to.”

“I understand.” And by the smile he gave her, jaw still trembling slightly from the cold, he did. 

She pulls her boyfriend closer, both to hug him and to chase away the last of the cold. He snuggles into her, the last of his shivers fading away as his breathing evens out and he falls asleep. She follows soon after. 

“Should we ever be afforded time to rest,” Alphinaud begins, “would there be somewhere you would like to go?”

K’adec looks up from her current weaving project - something for a free company friend, he thinks she mentioned - with an eyebrow raised. “As in, a vacation?”

He nods, and she puts her hand to her cheek in thought.

“... By myself, or…?”

“Whatever you would like.”

“If it was enough time… I would like to take you to the Azim Steppe.” Her gaze and voice are far away as she paints him a picture with words. “Oh, Alph, it’s beautiful there. I wasn’t able to appreciate it fully the first time, but I can see why Hien is so enamored with it. The wind is like a song through the grass, and since it’s plains you can see for yalms in all directions. Towering spires of stone reach for the Dawn Throne in the center. And should you be brave enough to climb one, I swear I’ve never felt closer to the heavens. It’s so peaceful there - well, if you don’t count the warring tribes,” she joked.

“It sounds beautiful.”

“It is. I don’t return often, but when I do, I try to take a moment to breathe.” K’adec smiles peacefully. “What about you? If we were able to take a vacation, where would you want to go?”

“If I could take you with me?” he asks.

“If that’s what you would want, I wouldn’t be opposed.”

“There was a greenspace that I would frequent in my Studium days. I would sit on a bench in the corner and look out upon the rest.”

His girlfriend takes advantage of his pause for breath. “Krile mentioned it a few times - not in detail, just that she would often find you there.”

Alphinaud blushes fiercely and nods. What a fool he was back then - he hopes K’adec hasn’t heard too much about his exploits. “It too was beautiful, not that many of our classmates appreciated it. Or perhaps they were avoiding crossing paths with me. Either way, the carved stone benches, the manicured plants, the tall reaching trees all came together to form a relaxing atmosphere.”

“Did you ever draw it?”

“Once, I think. I don’t believe I still have the piece, however.”

“That’s too bad,” the miqo’te replies, placing her chin on top of his head. “I would’ve liked to see it.”

“Perhaps, one day, we will.”

They fall asleep that night to visions that the other had painted for their partner.

(And, if Alphinaud’s next artistic projects are capturing both landscapes, then he supposes he just has a nameday present for K’adec.)

  
  


“Do you ever want a more traditional relationship?” K’adec asks out of the blue one night. There are dark circles beneath her eyes, bone-deep exhaustion clear as day to him as they lay in her bed. As the weeks have passed, they have steadily become more and more busy as the war in Bozja continues, as Ryne’s plans for the Empty on the First advance, and as the war in Garlemald becomes more and more ferocious. They’re on borrowed time, they know, and soon these nights will become stolen moments. Until then, they will take every chance they can to be together.

Alphinaud starts out of the drowsy almost-asleep state he was in. Her eyes track him, but she doesn’t react beyond that.

“I- where is this coming from?”

It’s not an answer, but he’s too surprised by the question to give it more than a passing thought. 

“I had a dream the other night,” she whispers, “where we were able to take a night go and be a  _ couple _ . We strolled around what looked like Idyllshire, eating a picnic on the shores of the Thaliak. An actual  _ date _ , not the meals we scarf down in the hopes that we won’t hear from those in Garlemald, or from Lyse and Commander Aldynn, or in between my trips to the First.”

He frowns. As nice as the image is, he can’t help but feel that there’s something more to it that’s bothering her. He’s right to hold his tongue as K’adec continues to speak.

“You seemed so happy in that dream… I can’t tell if it was meant as a gift from Tyr Beq and Feo Ul, but I could not help but think…”

He reaches out to cup her face, looking into her eyes. He strokes her cheek with his thumb, following the natural curve of the muscles. “The only relationship I want is the one I have with you,” he declares softly, determination backing the words instead of volume, “and we are a far stretch from a ‘traditional’ couple.”

K’adec doesn’t smile; she’s too tired. But her eyes soften ever so slightly in a way that most people wouldn’t notice. Luckily, Alphinaud’s not most people.

“Having said that, when we have a few hours to spare… would you like to go on an outing like that?”

“... I think I would.”

He smiles at her. “It’s a date.”

(The next morning, K’adec awakens alone. On Alphinaud’s table is a small tray of dates with a note.

_ Not raisins,  _ he had written,  _ and not the date we meant, but until we have time, I pray that these will tide you over. _

K’adec lost herself to giggles, unable to explain her random smiles as she went about her errands.)

Alphinaud awakens, cold seeping into his bones. Or maybe it’s seeping out from his heart, his nightmare fueling some strange reaction in his body even as his mind rebels against the horrific images. He looks over and is relieved that K’adec still slumbers soundly next to him. He pushes her bangs away from her forehead before letting his hand fall to the base of her neck where he can feel her heartbeat. He lets his hand rest there for a moment before carefully pulling away, throwing on his dressing robe and slippers before tucking the blankets around his girlfriend as he goes to the lobby of the Stones.

He’s not completely surprised that Thancred has beat him there, or that the elder hyur is nursing a cup.

“Didn’t think I’d see you awake at this hour. Your pretty kitty keep you awake?” the gunbreaker asks with a smirk.

Alphinaud represses the urge to roll his eyes. “She’s not a cat,” he says, “and K’adec is sleeping quite soundly. Though I suppose with the sounds we could hear from down the hall, Diana is the reason you are awake?”

“Not protesting that she’s yours?” Thancred teases, ignoring the younger man's jab. 

Alphinaud makes a face that makes the other laugh. 

“You’re not answering my question,” the academian groused. 

Thancred’s laughter faded. “I asked you first. But if you must know, then Diana is most pleased.”

Alphinaud blushes to the tips of his ears as he turns and grabs a glass of water from the bar. The other male pats the seat next to him when the elezen turns around, and he sits in the offered seat.

“Teasing aside,” the hyur begins, “you are not one to wake at this hour.”

Alphinaud looks into his cup. It feels childish to answer the truth - that he had a nightmare - and stays quiet.

“You’re among friends here, Alphinaud.” 

He pauses for another moment. “A nightmare. It will pass.”

Thancred takes a drought from his cup. “You know, it’s said you pick traits up from those you admire.”

The younger man raises his eyebrow, curious as to what is about to be said.

“Maybe you should make sure that the traits aren’t the ones that manifested a shade.”

Abashed, Alphinaud returns his gaze to his cup. He feels as Thancred pats him on the shoulder.

“Take of yourselves. And trust us.” The hyur wanders down the hall to his room where, presumably, his own partner waits for him.

Alphinaud sips his water as he thinks on his nightmare, the helplessness he felt as he watched his friends and family fall one by one, unable to reach out and help, his spells inaccessible. The horror and pain on Alisaie’s face, the apology in K’adec’s as she vomited liquid light… 

He sets the glass down and rubs at his forehead, thus missing when K’adec walks in until she takes Thancred’s place.

“Problems sleeping?” she murmurs.

Remembering Thancred’s advice, Alphinaud answers “Nightmare.”

K’adec takes his hand, threading their fingers together. “Can I help?”

“You already are,” he says, pausing for a moment before pressing a kiss to her temple.

The two sit there for a few minutes as Alphinaud finishes his water. Once he’s done, K’adec takes the glass from him.

“Do you want to return to bed?” she asks.

“Soon,” he replies. He leans into her shoulder, her warmth soothing away the last of the unpleasant cold left behind by his bad dream.

She noses his hair in reply before pulling away to take care of his glass. His eyes droop in tiredness as the noises she makes reassure him of her presence.

Alphinaud opens his eyes to K’adec grasping his shoulder.

“Come to bed, sweetheart,” she encourages, and he can do naught but follow, letting her arm rest around his waist as she guides him back to her room, where she pulls her well-loved quilt over them both, letting sleep retake them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because dammit Square, stuff happened on the First, and I’m not going not going to just brush the LITERAL YEARS they spent there away.  
> So, there’s a few serious (and less-than-serious) chats between 5.3 and 5.4, though admittedly I’m writing this up before 5.4 comes out and I can’t think of how to stretch these into entire chapters, so have one with a mismatched collection of pillow talk from our two favorite idiots.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I’m not sorry.


	54. Pillow

K'adec falls asleep on Alphinaud a lot.

Alisaie notices this when she's able to join them as they traipse about the realm. After the Warriors of Darkness return to their world with Minfilia, the miqo'te leans on him and falls asleep with her cheek atop his head as they return to Idyllshire before heading back to Ishgard. Surprisingly her brother doesn't react other than a small blush coming over his face that deepens and extends to his ears when he notices her study.

She especially notices on the boat to Doma, where K'adec did not fare well. Despite taking Limsa Lominsa as her adopted home, the summoner apparently did not adopt sea legs. Something which surprised both Alphinaud and Alisaie, seeing as they had seen her fly on airships with no issue. But she took to sleeping when she wasn’t helping in the galley or training, determined to be out of the way when she wasn't being useful.

Her brother had a habit of sticking with her - a habit Alisaie would be normally been willing to chalk up to him latching onto her during their time in Ishgard and continuing to stay by her side after those sordid events had it not been for the very obvious signs of his crush. For all her intelligence, K'adec seemed to be oblivious. It was hard for Alisaie to tell if the miqo'te returned the feelings, too, since she was touchy with everyone. Once Alphinaud had let it slip that K'adec craved physical affection, the Scions had started giving it and receiving it back from the miqo’te tenfold. Root and Diana regularly received horn rubs after training, and K'adec and Diana's relationship was remarkably physical to the point where if Alisaie hadn't known better she'd think the two were dating. 

But what Alisaie was good at were actions - something she and K'adec quickly bonded over, though the other knew that pretty words head their place. And Alisaie could very easily see that there were several things the miqo’te only did with Alphinaud.

The sleeping being one of them. K'adec slept an awful lot, both due to her sea sickness but also because of her injury. The training the miqo'te goes through with Root, Diana, and the sailors probably compounds the exhaustion. And Alisaie tries not to think too hard about the horrors only the miqo’te and her adventuring allies knew from battling primals, horrors that gave the summoner bags beneath her eyes that had only gotten more severe since the assault on the Reach.

Alphinaud is there with K’adec as much as he can be. More than once has Alisaie come down to the hammocks to find her brother murmuring spells as light emits from his palm over her bandages, K’adec’s face pained even as she slumbers. She’s also seen him sitting beside her, reading a book she knows isn't his due to the cover matching the one she had seen K’adec reading at the very beginning, before the seasickness really took hold. Sometimes he's not just beside her bed, but encased in the hammock with K'adec. Alphinaud always turns a bright shade of red when she spots him, but he doesn't try to escape to save face. Maybe it’s how the miqo'te has a death grip on the loose parts of his coat as she sleeps, or maybe it’s something else entirely. Alisaie might find it cute and be happy that her brother had found someone that cared for him - if the two would just stop tip toeing around their damn feelings.

But... Something had changed since Alisaie was away. Her brother had changed, had grown. She had too, she knew, and knew with just a few glances that Alphinaud shared that confusion. It was a strange feeling to look at him, who looks like her, who has been by her side and helping her as long as she's lived, and to feel like she had missed something in those years apart. She didn't regret leaving - nothing like that. Just felt a bit out of place, like something new had appeared on a well-worn path. Something to get used to. Alisaie would admit he was the more tactful between them, so maybe that's why her brother was so hesitant to take those first steps. He would know their relationship better than she would.

That wasn’t going to stop her from teasing him mercilessly though, especially when she found out exactly what kind of book he was borrowing from K'adec. (The Warrior of Light enjoyed tropey romance and amateur smut novels. Who could’ve guessed?)

But her thoughts digress as they are wont to do in the darkness below deck; she gets nights like these where sleep is far away, her mind too active to let her rest. So she thinks and lets her thoughts wander as she curls up in her own hammock, which is probably why Alphinaud walks past her - he thinks she's asleep. Thus the female twin is privy to a conversation that she probably wasn't meant to hear.

"Alph?" K’adec’s tired voice whispers. Not that anyone else would call Alphinaud by anything other than his full name - everyone else got a fierce glare of actual ire in their direction. The only exceptions were K'adec and Diana; the former probably for the same reasons that he let her sleep on him and the latter mostly because she wasn’t afraid of pushing his buttons and seemed to take great enjoyment out of doing so.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to wake you."

_ Why the hells were you walking to her hammock then? _ Alisaie thinks, but her question is soon answered.

"Nightmares?" K'adec asks sympathetically. Presumably Alphinaud nods or shakes his head because the next thing she hears is the miqo'te saying "Climb in."

A fair bit of shuffling and a bitten back grunt later, quiet soothes over them.

Then, even quieter than before, "Do you want to talk about them?"

There are a few moments of silence before she hears her brother's voice.

"The Crystal Braves... They killed everyone in the Stones. I walked over the corpses, but every step was wet with blood. In the Solar... I found myself… sitting in the chair even as their blood pooled on the floor. He... I hardly so much as glanced my direction before saying 'you have your assignment.' Then when I tried to leave, I couldn't, but I could hear you scream. It was as if you were fighting Bismarck again, and I was trapped in the control room unable to aid you. Then the screaming stopped, and more blood came from beneath the door. And all through that, I could hear him – me – writing… as if nothing was wrong at all."

Alisaie knows her brother well enough to tell when he's putting on a brave face. She's almost surprised when K'adec's next words aren’t tinged with irritation at the minor deception.

"Alph..."

Something happens. Alisaie doesn’t know what.

"You are not the boy you once were. And even then, you were never so callous as to ignore the corpses of your friends and allies. And you aid me so, so much."

Another pause.

"And just because you cannot fight primals face-to-face doesn't mean you don’t aid me. I wouldn't be able to stand if it weren’t for your healing, and it is you with the clever ideas on how to proceed. Doma... Even with the knowledge I had, I never would have thought about trying... To do what we're about to try. That was all you."

Alisaie both wishes that she could see the look on her brother's face and is also grateful she can't. It would be great teasing material, but there's something so raw in their voices that makes her stir uncomfortably.

"I should let you sleep," Alphinaud eventually murmurs.

"Will you be able to get back to sleep yourself?"

Her brother grumbles something unintelligible that makes the miqo'te chuckle sadly.

"I'm not going to kick you out, you know. It’s not the first time we've shared."

Alphinaud must do something else she can't see.

"... What if I told you I had nightmares too?" K’adec whispers.

"About Zenos?" Alphinaud asks.

"About everything," the miqo’te confesses.

A sad, sympathetic noise encapsulated more than words could. A strange occurrence for her brother, who seemed to talk even in his sleep.

"Stay. Just for a bit?" There's an openness, a vulnerability to K'adec's voice that Alisaie barely ever heard - only in overheard snippets with her brother.

She misses Alphinaud's reply by shuffling around in her own hammock, but can’t find herself disappointed. She should’ve stopped listening long ago, not that she really had a choice in the matter.

Sleep calls to her then, a welcome thing.

She wakes before they do, peeking into K'adec's hammock and seeing them with their sides pressed together and sleeping soundly. Both of them are smiling slightly and it’s so sweet it simultaneously makes Alisaie happy and also want to puke.

She’s glad they make each other happy. Now if they could just tell each other that so that way there’s not this weird tension literally everyone they meet can feel, that’d be great.

(It doesn't stop Alisaie from shutting down the pirates’ rumors about them whenever she hears them whispering. Teasing her brother is her job, and Diana has practically cornered the market on K’adec. The pirates can whisper about them when they're gone.)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feel when you forget to update...  
> In my defense, I was helping people with 5.4. Still am, actually, but I thought I should post. Gonna wait two weeks before I start posting anything related to that, so... wish me luck, considering I don't have a whole lot else written up. Eh, I'll think of something I'm sure.


	55. Dinnertime Series: Diana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back to hanging out with K'adec's adventurer friends - so if that isn't your cup of tea, turn back now. I'm hoping to have another piece with the Scions come Thursday, so it'll be a bit of a rotation; Tuesdays with Dinnertime Series and Thursdays with regularly scheduled irregularities.  
> Now that we've got that out of the way, enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timestamp: Early ARR

Diana was a new face. K’adec had met her through the adventurer’s guild at Limsa Lominsa, the au ra having agreed to join the miqo’te’s request for help on a standard dungeon crawl. She didn’t say much beyond her name, only showing her twin daggers when asked about her fighting style.

Root seemed to have an idea as to what the other meant, seeing as she nodded with a slight smirk on her lips. K’adec had turned to Aeditha, who only shrugged since she was just as lost. Regardless, the foursome had carried on where the arcanist had felt that Diana worked well with the team. Root would get the attention of the enemies within, Aeditha ensuring that Root stayed up before joining K’adec in blasting them with magic spells. Diana would pop out of the shadows, striking at openings before disappearing again. The dungeon crawl passes quickly, and K’adec even gets some new earrings that are better than her old ones.

Even still, she has a hard time letting go of the accessories. They were part of the gear given to her from her old acting troupe, and even though equipment was an important factor in adventuring, it was still hard to let go of that sentiment.

Diana had broken K’adec out of her indecision by pressing a glamour prism into the miqo’te’s hands. The au ra gave a significant glance between that and her earrings before turning away. The younger woman blinked before crushing the prism, the dust casting a glamour over the earrings that changed them to look exactly like the other pair, right down to the large scratch as the result of a tumble K’adec had taken early in her time here. Replacing her earrings with the new ones, she stores them in the aethereal bag Baderon had given her when she joined the adventurer’s guild. The party then makes their way out of the dungeon with considerably more ease than they made their way in.

K’adec is surprised that the whole party stays together to return to Limsa Lominsa. Aeditha, she had expected – though the hyur mentioned that she had a girlfriend, she had been staying with K’adec in a room in the  _ Drowning Wench _ for a little while now – but Root and Diana were surprising. They had claimed their reward already, so it wasn’t like they were hanging around to be sure they got their fair cut.

The four enjoyed a couple pints at the  _ Drowning Wench _ , Aeditha translating for Root as K’adec tried to speak with the silent au ra, trying out the hand signs the experienced mercenary was using. Diana was silent, too, and K’adec wondered if she was from the same clan as Root. The miqo’te thought it rude to ask and thus remained quiet on the subject.

Soon the party went their separate ways as Aeditha and K’adec retired to their room and Root and Diana parted for places unknown.

Over the next few days, the arcanist would see the knife-wielding au ra around Limsa Lominsa, but could never make an efficient enough path through the crowds to catch up to the older woman. One such attempt actually led her to finding the rogue’s guild completely by accident. K’adec didn’t have much confidence in her skills as a rogue, but apparently the guild leader knew Diana. Seeing how he had shifted minutely after her name was mentioned, K’adec waved her hands as if she could chase away his doubts.

“I don’t- she helped us out. I just- just wanted to say a more proper thank you.”

Jacke let out a hearty laugh at that. “A ‘proper’ thank you! I ain’t heard that one before.”

K’adec’s ears pin back in embarrassment and minor offense. She knows that not everyone has her policy about honesty, but it’s still annoying to have it implied that she’s a liar.

“Careful there, Jacke, else you end up on the wrong side of her claws. This is Dia’s new friend,” said the lalafell at the table next to the leader.

“Ah, so you’re the stray kitten the dove’s been on about.”

The miqo’te gives the leader a frown. She’s no stray animal!

“I am not a cat,” she states flatly, causing Jacke to rub the back of his head as the lalafell laughs.

“Ignore him; he’s absolute rubbish at first introductions for those who aren’t used to us. Anyway, Dia’s busy right now, but if you’re trying to make nice a good hunk of steak goes a long way. She’s always staring at Gerulf’s chocolate breads, too. If you’re trying to thank her, maybe start with that?”

Confused but no less grateful, the miqo’te thanks the two before leaving the Sister’s hideout. She returns to the  _ Drowning Wench  _ as she ponders what she’s learned.

A few days later, K’adec is practicing cooking dodo steaks for the Bismarck at Lynthsang’s request, taking careful note of what she’s being taught. Her papa had taught her some basic things about cooking the bird, but he was cooking for larger groups and thus the cooking method and amounts were different. As such, K’adec had a bad tendency to make the portions too large for a single order. It served her well this time as she was able to take some of the extra steaks in a box lined with fire shards to keep them warm.

“I ain’t seen you this excited since you first joined. What’s got your ears all perky?” Lynthsang asked as the miqo’te boxed up the steaks.

She shyly explained that she had a friend she wanted to thank for helping her, and that steaks were part of her thank you.

“Part of?”

“I was told she likes to stare at Gerulf’s chocolate breads. I figured I would buy some from him.” Looking at where the sun was and grimacing, K’adec turned back to the Roegadyn with a rueful smile. “When he opens tomorrow.”

The guild leader clapped a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll do you one better. Old Gerulf’s long since graduated from here, but his baking’s shite by his own admission. If you’re trying to thank your friend, his bread’s not gonna do anything other than make ‘em wonder if you’re just being polite.”

He grabs a small box and shows K’adec the contents. “I’ll teach you how to make chocolate. Normally this stuff’s pretty expensive, but that’s mostly labor costs since it can be tricky. Are you ready to learn?”

K’adec nodded eagerly, making Lynthsang laugh. “Ah, such enthusiasm! It’s been awhile since we’ve seen this much. Let’s get started!”

The Roegadyn then walks K’adec through the process of making chocolate. He’s right – there’s a lot of work that goes into making the delectable sweet, and a lot of precision goes into making chocolate that not only tastes good, but looks good too.

K’adec has three small balls of the stuff when they finish. Lynthsang takes the less than perfect bunches, saying that they’ll use them for other recipes at the Bismarck. He gives her a box – this one lined with ice shards – before waving her off.

That leaves K’adec with a slight dilemma: finding Diana. Unsure of what else to do, she goes back to the  _ Drowning Wench _ to speak to Baderon to see if the hyur knows anything about where to find the au ra.

As it turns out, asking him was unnecessary as the rogue was enjoying a solitary pint at the counter.

“Diana!” K’adec blurted out, drawing her and several other patron’s attention. Blushing at her misstep, the miqo’te hurries over to the other, proffering the boxes. The other patrons turn away, but Diana looks surprised.

“I – I just…. To say thank you,” the arcanist stammers, embarrassment and shyness twisting her tongue. 

The au ra takes the boxes, opening them both and inhaling in surprise. K’adec tugs on her ear. 

“Jacke and… I didn’t catch his name, but another rogue said you liked steak and chocolate… I work at the Bismarck, occasionally, and…”

Diana interrupts. “No, this is great!”

Her voice is slightly accented. K’adec finds it sounds very similar to Nalak’s own voice.

“Are you from the Far East?” she asks tactlessly, wincing once she hears herself.

Diana doesn’t seem to take offense. “Yeah. Is it that obvious…?”

“Oh, ah, you just sound like someone else I know who is also from there is all,” K’adec reassures. Diana smiles at her before returning her attention to the boxes. K’adec orders two pints from Baderon and takes a seat next to Diana as she digs in. 

“You’re a long way from home too?” the au ra asks between bites. K’adec swallows some of the ale – a weakened version of what Baderon usually served – before answering.

“Aye.” 

Diana’s face is sympathetic when she speaks again. “Those earrings – they were from home?”

The miqo’te nods, staring at the counter. Diana pats her hand.

“I know the feeling… but don’t let sentiment hurt you. You’re an adventurer now; better gear will keep you alive so you can go back home. Where is it, anyway?”

“The Sharlayan motherland.”

Diana’s eyebrow raised. “Interesting. You part of the arcanist guild?”

The two continue to talk until Baderon comes over and announces that it’s closing time. Saddened, K’adec turns to wave good-bye to her newfound friend, being pleasantly surprised when Diana sweeps her up into a hug she eagerly returns. 

“See you soon, Kad!” The au ra then exits the tavern, leaving K’adec to return to the inn room she shared with Aeditha. 

Now whenever Diana sees her, the rogue makes a point to at least wave to her before departing. If she has the time, she’ll stay around and chat for a bit. K’adec enjoys the company, happy to have someone who knows what it’s like to miss home. Sometimes Diana will even serve as a taste-tester for her as she tries new recipes.

“Tell me if it’s bad,” K’adec says, disgruntled. Diana stops trying to fake a smile, instead spitting the salted cod out into the ocean. The miqo’te’s still displeased. “Don’t lie to me. It doesn’t do anything.”

Diana looks pondering for a minute but doesn’t comment on her ire, instead saying “Way too much salt.”

Letting the subject drop, K’adec nods. She turns back to her small cook station that she had set up and begins making another portion.

As her journey unfolds, Diana’s a steady presence. The au ra is a loyal friend, and when K’adec stands before the Scions she finds that Y’shtola knew of the rogue. Apparently, Diana had also shown signs of possessing the Echo, but the symptoms weren’t as strong as they were with K’adec.

“How unfortunate,” Minfilia had commented. K’adec didn’t say anything, but she did wonder what was so unfortunate about not passing out or being frozen at inopportune times because of a flashback of memory not her own. Regardless, the bond between the two had deepened then.

When Aeditha gathers all of their adventuring friends to her cottage in the Black Shroud for Starlight, K’adec shyly asks if she can invite Diana, too.

“Of course,” the hyur replies.

Diana laughs when K’adec gifts her a whole stack of dodo steaks and several boxes of chocolate. Similarly, K’adec chuckles when she sees that the au ra had gifted her a bottle of spirits that supposedly tasted like the sweets. Pulling her friend into a hug, the summoner whispers “Thank you, Diana,” into the au ra’s horn before carefully nuzzling it. 

Diana returns the hug tightly. “Anytime, Kad.”


	56. Dinnertime Series: Aeditha and Yuriko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Sometime in ARR

Living with Aeditha and Yuriko was… different than what K’adec was used to. The theatre was never really quiet; mornings were spent checking equipment, cleaning the stage, mending costumes, and other chores required to keep the place running. Evenings were spent on shows, and nights were spent on encores or after parties, socializing in an effort to gain more patrons while keeping their current ones. 

But here, in their cozy cottage in Gridania, the only sounds as evening fell were the insects and the water rushing nearby. It was certainly peaceful, but it was strange to K’adec even after this first moon of adventuring with Aeditha. Camping out and the room Baderon had graciously gotten for the two of them in the  _ Drowning Wench _ were completely different from this cozy cottage full of knick knacks and statues and blankets.

Adding to the cozy feeling is Yuriko. She hasn’t come on adventures with them – Aeditha hasn’t said  _ why _ , though she has mentioned that the Au Ra can hold her own – but she tends to the cottage the hyur owns. She also tends to take care of Aeditha the same way K’adec’s father had taken care of her mother and the rest of the troupe, their family by choice. The familiar notion makes it easy to get along with her, and K’adec finds herself with another friendly face in this land so different from home.

But some things still catch her off guard, like the amount of teasing Yuriko does. Especially with her girlfriend. 

They’re sitting in the living area of the cottage, each doing their own separate thing. K’adec is obsessively checking her grimoire from cover to cover and back again, making sure the ink isn’t smearing and the pages aren’t torn. Aeditha seems to be checking her staff, rubbing a rag over it and making it shine. Well, more than usual. Yuriko appears to be reading something, but she soon directs a mischievous grin in the hyur’s direction.

“Would you like to make dinner tonight?” Yuriko begins, which puzzles K’adec.

“I’d best leave that to you two. I’ll set the table,” Aeditha retorts with a wry smile.

“You… don’t know how to cook?” K’adec asks, confused. Aeditha had seemed so well learned and knowledgeable, especially about adventuring. To K’adec, cooking would be one of the first things you learned out on the road.

“You do?” her mentor retorts.

And the reply could be  _ Papa taught me _ . Because that’s the truth; the Keeper of the Moon had spent months teaching K’adec the basics before her troupe had put her on the boat to Eorzea. But as she tries to say it, hurt and grief well in her throat, blocking the sentence. Aeditha still waits for an answer, so K’adec quickly switches to a simple “Yes.”

“I told you dear, not everyone can be as clueless as you when it comes to cooking,” Yuriko teases. The Au Ra turns to the miqo’te with a kind smile. “If you’d like to help, go on into the kitchen and I’ll join you shortly.”

K’adec smiled hesitantly at Yuriko before ducking away, the soft, affectionate looks between the two adventurers that had taken her in soon after she stepped foot in Eorzea causing the miqo’te’s heart to twist painfully. Her parents and other couples in the troupe had exchanged the same looks, and the brief familiarity was comforting but also reminded K’adec of what she lost. Better instead to focus on washing the vegetables that had been in a basket next to the sink.

Yuriko entered soon after, happiness on her features as she turned to K’adec and chuckled.

“Thank you. Do you mind helping me cut them into cubes after you’re finished there?”

K’adec shook her head, refocusing on the popoto she was holding. Yuriko pulled out a couple of knives and boards, getting started on the vegetables K’adec had already washed.

It didn’t take long for Yuriko to get a stew going. Once all the vegetables were cut, K’adec retreated to a corner of the kitchen and started kneading the dough that Yuriko had directed her to. She divides and then places the dough balls on a metal sheet that Yuriko promptly places into the oven.

“Dinner will be done in about half a bell,” the Au Ra informs. K’adec nods, scuttling back to the other room to see if Aeditha needs help with anything. With her back turned, the miqo’te doesn’t notice the other’s slightly pinched expression. 

The hyur already set out the dishes they’ll need for dinner along with a pitcher full of crisp, clean water. There’s nothing left to do but wait. K’adec scrunches into a small ball on the opposite end of the couch from Aeditha, who pulls out another basket. This one is full of string, fabric, yarn, and other such supplies. Aeditha pulls two hooks and a thick mound of wool, setting the hooks and then clacking away. Fascinated, the younger watches as the elder pulls the yarn through loops and weaves it together, creating a sleeve on what appears to be a sweater.

Apparently, K’adec’s swaying tail catches Aeditha’s attention as the hyur looks up as it starts going back and forth as the miqo’te watches. She follows it up to K’adec’s wide eyes.

“Do you know how to weave?” she asks gently.

K’adec shakes her head. Though there were a few weavers in their ranks, none of them were particularly advanced, only able to repair costumes or make simple clothing, nothing as complex as the sweater Aeditha was apparently making.

The hyur digs around in the basket, pulling out another set of hooks and handing them to K’adec, along with a ball of yarn.

“I can teach you the basics,” she offers, gently pointing out how to make a basic stitch.

By the time Yuriko comes back into the room to tell them their dinner is ready, K’adec has a messy line of stitches in her hands, eyes narrowed in concentration as she tries to keep them the same size. Aeditha is smiling in both amusement and pride, nodding to Yuriko to let her girlfriend know that they’ll come soon.

Dinner that night is filled with K’adec asking questions about weaving between bites of stew, Aeditha patiently answering them and Yuriko watching on with a pleased smile.

Many moons later, on K’adec’s first Starlight in Eorzea, Aeditha gifts her with the woolen sweater she had been working on that night. It has a cotton scarf pinned to it with a large ornament now and both the scarf and sweater are dyed a bright green. 

Overjoyed, K’adec hugs the adventurer who has become akin to an elder sister to her, bunting her head against the taller woman’s shoulder as she thanks her.

Aeditha only laughs. “Happy Starlight, K’adec.”


	57. Starlight Special

It had been a few days since Alphinaud had seen K’adec for an extended length of time.

Oh, she still crawled into bed next to him – but she went to sleep late and woke early; he was only vaguely aware of her comings and goings. She had been enlisted in Tataru’s preparations for their annual Starlight party, something the lalafell was going all out on due to the Scion’s return home, as well as it being G’raha’s first introduction. The male miqo’te was often found to be hanging up some sort of decoration, provided he wasn’t staring in awe at the transforming Rising Stones.

Alphinaud, for his part, was delegated to writing the formal invitations. Something about his handwriting being the best.

(“Urianger’s is too fancy, and I need him to hang the garlands and wreaths,” Tataru had explained, “and everyone else could be mistaken for dodo scratch, it’s so illegible!”

Having been privy to K’adec’s private notes, he has to agree.)

So he whiles away the hours penning invitation after invitation. Some of them are mere formalities that he knows won’t be accepted – like the ones to the city leaders – while others are more purposeful. Those going to K’adec’s adventuring crew fell into the latter category, their purpose being to let them know the time of the event so they can plan accordingly. Others still are merely keepsakes – Arenvald, he knows, will keep his as a treasured possession even though Alphinaud thought it clear that the hyur was a welcome member of the Scions.

There’s a lot of invitations – which means there’s going to be a lot of people, at least on the eve before Starlight. Which is probably why K’adec has been up to her eyeballs in cooking - since she and Tataru were among the best chefs in the Scions, there was likely lots of work for them to do. Though it sounds like what little free time she’s granted she spends on getting presents and (so the rumors whisper) ensuring that a Starlight celebration happens this year.

Alphinaud is lucky in the fact that she gave him an idea for her present weeks ago, and he was thus able to spread out his task over time instead of trying to cram it into his free minutes. Then again, he has far fewer people to get gifts for since he never quite knows where he stands with her adventuring friends and sticks to a safe bet of bags of cookies and other treats. Maybe that’s cheating, but they don’t really get him gifts either, so he doesn’t feel particularly guilty.

His task is finished much sooner than anyone else’s (granted, he also  _ started _ long before anyone else), so he reports to Tataru with his last stack of papers. He then sets to work on his other, non-Starlight related tasks so the Scions can have a clear night.

The night before the party, Alphinaud goes back to Tataru and asks where he should go next. He knows he can be naive at times, but even he knows that there’s more work to be done.

“Can you help K’adec with some things in the kitchen? I want to, but I need to be in the lobby to help with finishing that,” Tataru explains, “You do have some culinary ability, right?”

“I can cook some simple things,” he replied. He had to learn in Kholusia, but he keeps that to himself. Tataru gets inordinately sad whenever he mentions his time on the First, and he doesn’t want the lalafell’s mood to fall.

“Ask her what needs to be done; she knows the full list.” Tataru looks up at him and smiles. “Thank you, Alphinaud. Oh! And come to me before you turn in for the night, there’s something I need to give you…”

Knowing better than to ask, Alphinaud simply agrees and heads to the kitchens as Tataru scurries to the lobby where he can hear Y’shtola, Urianger, and Thancred’s voices.

The kitchen is barely organized chaos. F’lhaminn, Ephemie, and K’adec all have stations filled with various foodstuffs. Some are covered, others are in containers, and still more are in the sink or nearby it.

F’lhaminn notices him first. “Ah, Alphinaud! Did Tataru send you?”

He nods before realizing that none of them have spared more than a glance toward him. “Ah, yes. She said you could use some extra hands?”

The elder miqo’te clucks her tongue. “Too many chefs spoil the broth,” she says, which Alphinaud doesn’t understand. K’adec speaks up then.

“What she means is that we have things well in hand, but if we could make you an errand boy for a bit?”

Alphinaud shrugs. “I don’t think I’d be welcome in the lobby, and my other task is done.”

Ephemie smiles at him. “Heard you picked up some gathering tricks? Could you go get us some more ice shards? We have some still, but I’d rather have a stock than just enough.”

The younger elezen frowns. “I don’t have the right gear…” He at least needs an axe to collect shards, he recalls, and not to mention the fact that it’s near night and thus  _ freezing _ .

“Borrow mine,” K’adec says, “it’s in my armoire.” She reaches into a pocket, pulling out a key and tossing it to him. He almost drops it, but manages to recover. “It shouldn’t need repairs; I just had it fixed.” The miqo’te goes right back to - chopping popotoes, he thinks.

He nods and leaves before F’lhaminn and Ephemie can start teasing the both of them; he knows going into K’adec’s room isn’t as big a deal as it could be, seeing how the summoner takes most of her guests back there, but most of the Scions will still tease them about their obvious affections even  _ after _ they officially “got together”.

K’adec’s room is as familiar as it ever is - she’s made noises about redecorating, but she hasn’t yet. Her armoire sits stoutly in front of her desk, and when he opens it Alphinaud sees memories of years long past. Her old summoner’s gear is in there - the robes she wore before she found the crimson robe she had worn in Ishgard, and before Tataru had made clothes for her before they investigated Omega. He’s tempted to pull them out and look at them, but he shakes off the urge. Maybe they can do that on the turn of the year - look back at old memories.

Her botany axe feels familiar in his hands, and he realizes it’s made out of materials from the First. She even has a poncho similar to his own, though hers is dyed a dark green instead of blue. He takes them both, leaving his coat and gloves behind. The cashmere is warm beneath his hands as he pulls it over his head and straps the axe to his back.

He heads back to the kitchen to let them know he’s headed out and to call his linkpearl should anything happen. After receiving a wave, he heads out.

Mor Dhona is not particularly rich in anything other than lighting aspected shards, though he has heard whispers of crystals being available near Silvertear. For now, however, he heads for the border between Mor Dhona and Coerthas. Ice shards should be plentiful here, and after a few moments of inspection, his first strike reveals a cluster.

He smiles triumphantly.  _ Cactpot. _

He loses himself in the motions, collecting a bounty of ice shards in a relatively short amount of time.

Alphinaud returns with his prize to find that K’adec is the only one still in the kitchen. She greets him with a warm smile, flour following the markings on her cheek.

“Just waiting, now,” she explains, “Put the shards by the door; we’ll fish them out as we need them and store them later.”

The elezen puts them in a spot where they won’t be disturbed before joining K’adec in leaning against the wall.

“You found a lot,” she says.

“Coerthas has plenty.”

“Hm.” Her eyelids droop as she leans more heavily into the wall. Alarmed, he reaches towards her and clasps her shoulder.

“Are you alright?” he asks worriedly. K’adec turns to give him a tired grin.

“Quite. Just tired.”

“You have been quite busy.”

“Lots of work to be done and not nearly enough time or hands to do it,” she shrugs, “not many have culinary skills above the basics, and many who do have other, better skills elsewhere, so it’s been hectic. We finished, in the end. Now we’re just making sure that none of the roasts catch fire.”

He chuckles at that. “Do you want a chair?”

“If I sit down now I’m liable to fall asleep.”

He takes her hand that hangs loosely by her side. “I was only told to help you. I think I can manage making sure nothing catches flame - you’ve not been sleeping much.”

K’adec blinked owlishly at him. “I suppose when you share a bed, something like that would be obvious.” She shakes her head. “Aye, then, if I won’t convince you otherwise. I could use a chair.”

He squeezes her hand gently. “I’ll be back in just a moment.” Alphinaud leaves her leaning against the wall and heads to her room, once again using the key. Normally he’d grab one from the bar in the lobby, but he thinks Tataru would deal him a great deal of bodily harm if he interfered with any of her careful decorations, even if it was for K’adec. He’s not exactly the strongest person around, but the cushions the miqo’te keeps for the two of them are light enough that he can grip them with one hand each. The only challenge is that they’re a bit bulky, but he’s long since used to carrying things to and fro down these hallways.

K’adec takes the green one with a grateful smile, setting it down and sitting on it as she leans against the wall. True to her word, she’s asleep soon after, her not-quite-snores a soft addition to the white noise of crackling fires. Alphinaud swipes her bangs away from her face and tries to ensure that she won’t slide down the stone wall when he gets up to inspect the roasts, gently coaxing her back onto his shoulder when he’s done.

He likes these moments they have; these quiet, stolen intimacies he hoards like a miser. Very little and very much had changed between them since they kissed in the lobby those handful of weeks ago. (A couple of months already, actually, but with K’adec bouncing between Bozja and the First and wherever else needed her, they’ve hardly had time to explore more than sharing their beds and a few scattered kisses. The day she had returned from the Southern Front was an exception, not a norm, though he finds himself thinking about that at largely inconvenient times.)

Alphinaud threads his fingers through hers and lets the world spin by around them.

F’lhaminn enters later, clicking her tongue disapprovingly. “She’s wearing herself ragged,” the elder miqo’te comments.

The elezen frowns. She’s  _ right _ , but he’s not sure what he can do about it - if anything. The songstress seems to realize this and gives him a motherly smile.

“Make sure she gets enough sleep tonight. We can take it from here,” she smiles at him. She helps him get K’adec to lean on him so he can walk them to - probably her room since it’s closer.

“K’adec,” he says, reluctant to wake her fully but unable to do much more, “K’adec, I need your cooperation.”

Her red-and-green eyes open marginally more before closing again as she yawns. “O-Okay,” she manages around it, letting him lead the way down the halls.

He uses the key she gave him earlier again to open the door and helps her into the bed, bringing the quilt up to her chin.

“I must speak with Tataru, but I will be back shortly. Rest well,” he says, and K’adec gives a happy hum before curling up beneath the blanket.

For all she says she’s not a cat, her actions bring an image of them to the forefront of his mind. Wisely, Alphinaud chooses to not say anything about it before heading to the lobby to find Tataru.

She makes him try on the floofy jacket and hat she had made for him, chattering on about how he’s grown and it’s not too tight is it? Not too short?

“Perfect as always, Tataru,” he smiles. The lalafell gives him a large grin in return.

“Wear it tomorrow night! And could you send K’adec down? I need to give her the outfit I made for her, too.”

He shakes his head. “She’s sleeping right now. Is it something that can be done tomorrow?”

Tataru gasps. “Oh dear! Of course, of course! She’s done growing - or so she says. I didn’t realize she had gone to bed already.”

“She needed some encouragement,” Alphinaud admits.

Tataru grins teasingly, but doesn’t comment further. “Make sure you don’t stain that!” she dismisses, and Alphinaud takes the bundle of fabric, grabbing the shiny black boots she directs him to before departing.

He drops his prizes off near the table K’adec has - making a mental note to collect their cushions from the kitchen when K’adec is receiving her own outfit from Tataru the following day - before removing his coat, boots, gloves, and ornament from his hair. He climbs into bed next to K’adec with a small blush he tries to will away ( _ she _ was the one who proposed the arrangement, and  _ he _ was the one who agreed, for Thaliak’s sake!), easily accepting as she wound her limbs around him, tucking herself neatly beneath his chin in what he was realizing was her favored position.

He liked it too - it felt like he was protecting her, though he knew she didn’t need it.

Alphinaud falls asleep to her gentle purring, and wakes to her kissing him. Once he processes what’s happening, it’s a simple matter to kiss her back. He feels as her lips curl into a smile before she pulls away, and it takes him a moment longer to open his eyes after rubbing the sleep from them.

K’adec is in a sweater and tights, already dressed and ready for the day except for the fact that her hair is a mess.

“Mornin’, sunshine,” she sing-songs, “We’ve still got a couple of things to do before tonight, so unless you want Alisaie being sent in, might as well get up.”

He stands and stretches, a few satisfying (and somewhat horrific)  _ pops _ coming from his spine and neck. When he’s done, he notices K’adec looking at the outfit Tataru gave him last night, still bundled on the table.

“Tataru asked for you last night. She said she had your outfit ready.”

K’adec inhales sharply. “Ack, I didn’t forget did I?”

He shakes his head to soothe her. “No, no. You had already gone to bed when she asked - I asked if it was something she could do this morning since you hadn’t been sleeping well.”

“Oh.” The miqo’te’s shoulders slump in relief.

Alphinaud grasps her shoulder. “You might want to go now,” he advises, “Tataru is more than likely stressing about the party.”

“And having one less thing to worry about would help,” K’adec finishes, “or treating me like a dress-up doll.”

“As I recall, it wouldn’t be the first time.”

His girlfriend chuckles. “Nor do I think it would be the last. I’ll see you later.”

She leans down to kiss him on the cheek before departing; he follows shortly after to make sure there’s nothing else he can help with. 

Everything is done, for the most part; though in the kitchen Ephemie directs him to help her remove the food from the ovens and the like as she carves and plates and arranges artfully before the two of them carefully carry it all to the bar which already has a mountain of food stacked high - cake and dodo and eggs and Twelve knew what else. Knowing that there were only four people behind all of it impressed Alphinaud.

“Best go get dressed,” the older elezen advised, “there’s not much else to do, and the early guests will be arriving soon.”

Alphinaud agrees, giving a short bow before heading back to K’adec’s room for two reasons: one, to return the key she gave to him the other night, and two, to collect his outfit since he had left it in there this morning.

He knocks and, when there’s no reply, uses the key to let himself in. The academian then takes his clothes into his own room to change into them, tucking the key into a well-hidden pocket as he returns to his girlfriend’s room to return the key. He knocks once again and receives a “Just a moment!” in reply, so he waits.

When K’adec emerges, she is a vision of Starlight. Her festive dress is dyed her favorite bright green, her tights a much darker shade of green with white snowflakes. She has dark green slippers that tie around her ankles with silk ribbon. A festive sprig of false holly is pinned on the left side of her dress, and she has yellow flowers pinned in her hair and on her wrist. His ribbon is dark against her pale neck and makes him blush profusely at the strong and sudden desire to kiss her exposed neck and shoulders.

When she puts a hand on his shoulder, he notices her corsage is of yellow tulips. He can’t help the small whimper that escapes him, but it seems that K’adec either doesn’t hear it or doesn’t acknowledge it. He grabs at her wrist, and after a moment K’adec threads her fingers with his, letting their hands stay joined as he puts his other hand on her shoulder and stands on his toes to kiss her. She leans down to meet him halfway, and whatever she used on her lips tonight tastes of peppermint.

_ How seasonal, _ he thinks abstractly as she pulls his lower lip between her own. She tugs on it briefly before laving her tongue over it, then moving so the muscle can enter his mouth. He moans and runs his tongue against hers as she pokes about his cheeks, his teeth, the roof of his mouth. She retreats and he follows, mapping  _ her _ mouth with  _ his _ tongue. Their breaths get heavier during this, and they only break off when breathing through their noses doesn’t pull enough air. Both of them are panting, and it takes Alphinaud a few minutes to realize that he’s stroking her collarbones and shoulders, bare skin on bare skin. He moves to pull his hand close to his chest, but K’adec mirrors him from earlier and grasps his wrist to keep it in place.

“We didn’t even need mistletoe,” she grins. There’s a lilt of teasing to her tone, but mostly it is  _ happy _ . 

Alphinaud only smiles and pulls out his hat with a twig of the aforementioned plant attached to the fuzzy edge. The hat is dyed his preferred dark blue, unlike most of the others whose were red (or, in Tataru’s case,  _ pink _ ), and while he’s been accused of being “un-festive” he can’t find it in himself to care when K’adec is smiling so sweetly at him – quickly being covered by her hand as she laughs after recognizing the plant.

She kisses him again briefly, all chaste sweetness, and plucks the plant from the hat.

“You’re supposed to take a berry,” K’adec had explained, “but I don’t think this replica’s quite up to that.”

Alphinaud shrugs. “I don’t mind - you’re the only one I would want to be caught under it with.”

“If you want to make it to the party on time, you need to stop saying things that make me want to kiss you,” she replies. 

He doesn’t comment on how she doesn’t meet his eyes, or the slight blush on her cheeks. He just takes her hand and, when she looks up, gestures to the hallway in the direction of the lobby.

“Shall we?”

She twines her fingers through his. “We shall.” She places another kiss on his cheek before he leads the way down the hall.

True to form, the early guests are arriving. Alphinaud moves to greet them since Tataru is looking particularly stressed (she’ll relax once K’adec’s adventuring crew arrives… or once she has a few drinks) as K’adec wanders over to the bar to check up on the devices that keep the food warm or cold, depending.

Alphinaud exchanges pleasantries with guests and messengers sent in apology for being unable to attend for… a while. He’s just finishing speaking with a Maelstrom messenger sent on behalf of the Admiral when his sister, dressed similarly to K’adec but with her usual coat thrown over the bright red dress and her hat at a jaunty angle, comes up next to him.

“You look festive,” he comments. Alisaie rolls her eyes with a smile.

“More than you do, at any rate. Didn’t want to match your girlfriend?”

Alphinaud knows it’s a useless endeavor to try to hide his blush from his twin - not that he doesn’t try anyway. “Blue is a -”

“-Perfectly respectable and dignified color,” Alisaie finishes with him. She shakes her head. “That’s not why I came over here. I’m taking over the meet and greet - go mingle with the people who are actually sticking around.”

He raises an eyebrow at her. “I’m relatively certain the only other confirmed guests who have yet to arrive are K’adec’s adventuring friends.”

Alisaie doesn’t relent. “Yes, which means  _ you’ve _ been here for almost a bell, leaving your girlfriend  _ alone _ . On  _ Starlight _ .” She latches onto the hint of guilt that most show on his face. “Go sit with her for a while - we’ve got this covered.”

Alphinaud almost argues, but Root appears next to them. She’s dressed in a leather jacket with a white turtleneck beneath it - impressive, clean, and still intimidating. He signs a greeting to her, Alisaie following along though more shakily (she hadn’t nearly the amount of time to practice as he had). Root’s lips twitch upwards as she returns the welcoming and tells them that their sign, while better, is still in need of work. The au ra then enters and Alphinaud follows, easily finding K’adec’s green dress among the many red and white attires. 

They mingle together for a little while - making sure to greet Aeditha and Yuriko as they arrive - before K’adec has him partake of some of the side dishes they made.

In fact, he’s just trying a sausage bun when the two are interrupted.

“I hope there’s some for me?”

“Dia!” K’adec beams as she crushes her friend into a hug. The small au ra laughs and returns the hug.

“Happy Starlight, Kad, Alphy.”

He twitches at the nickname, but she has been calling him that for literal years. At least it didn’t hold the animosity it used to have.

“You arrived later than we expected… I hope there was no trouble on the way?” he says, trying to make pleasant conversation.

Diana gestures dowards. “It’s rude to invite someone and not give them a lift when you know they need one.” 

Ga Bu peeks out from behind her skirt and waves. “Hello! Greetings, salutations, hello!”

“Ga Bu!” K’adec exclaims, kneeling down to be level with him. She bunts her head against his helmet, making him dance in excitement. Alphinaud kneels down as well, smiling at the young kobold.

“Forgive us for not escorting you ourselves,” he says.

“Lady Dia says you were busy - working, buried, busy! And that’s why she came.” Ga Bu waves off his apology. “Is Alisaie near - close, around, near?”

“I think she should be - did she not greet you on the way in?”

“Tataru showed us in. I think Aki and her got into a sass war,” Diana explains.

K’adec sighs. “Well, best interrupt that before Tataru freaks out. What do you say, Ga Bu - do you want to meet some of my other friends?”

Ga Bu makes an excited noise as he jumps and claps, making K’adec giggle. “Well then, let’s go!” She stands and the kobold moves to stand near her, following as she forges her path to where the lalafell and his sister are having a grand time causing a huge ruckus. Several people spare them glances but don’t move in between.

K’adec has no such qualms, plopping down in the seat between them. Ga Bu looks around, and his girlfriend holds her arms out in invitation. The child easily climbs onto her lap and she holds him akin to a stuffed animal.

“Would you two really argue in front of a child?” she asks with kitten eyes - which makes the other two roll theirs in tandem.

“Not arguing, lucky cat.  _ Exchanging pleasantries _ ,” Aki corrects.

“Really? Cause last I checked,  _ exchanging pleasantries _ didn’t scare off half the guests,” K’adec retorts.

“They just don’t know the proper ways,” Alisaie shrugs, unrepentant. The miqo’te sighs. 

“Are you friends? Allies, companions, friends?” Ga bu asks. The female twin looks at him with surprise before smiling gently.

“Yes, Ga Bu, we are.”

“Friends shouldn’t fight,” he declares with all the authority he can muster. Alphinaud feels his heart warm, even as he stifles his laughter behind his fist as Alisaie tries to explain to Ga Bu that they aren’t fighting and they are getting along in their own way. K’adec and Diana stifle their giggles with him.

Ga Bu somehow ends up coercing them into a hug - well, Alisaie butts her head against the kobold’s helmet; Aki simply pats the top. He clings to Alisaie’s leg, then, and she promises to take care of him.

“Are you hungry, Ga Bu? I dare say there will be  _ something _ for you at the tables,” she proposes, letting the child follow her.

“I think he came on behalf of the kobolds - or, rather, that’s the official excuse. I think the chief was happy that he had friends,” Diana explains. K’adec gives her a sideways hug.

“Thank you for stepping in.”

The au ra laughs. “I’ve been your eyes and ears while you’ve been busy for a long while, Kad. This was nothing new. Enjoy Starlight, Missus Adventurer.” Diana spins away with a teasing laugh, and K’adec blushes bright pink.

“Ah, just… something that happened when we were in Gridania, helping the Starlight celebration there,” she explains to his questioning look. “Let’s go say hi to Nalak.”

Alphinaud refrains from mentioning they’ve already greeted the samurai, instead wordlessly directing her towards someone they haven’t had the chance to speak with yet. K’adec latches easily onto the change of topic, and Alphinaud has to wonder what, exactly, got her so flustered.

Then again, it’s Diana. The au ra has the uncanny ability to get under K’adec’s skin without actually offending her, and it’s not uncommon for K’adec to be seen trying to hide her blush as the ninja laughs when the two are together. No one’s privy to what they talk about during these times, and neither of them seem willing to share.

The two of them converse with a majority of the party guests - he leaves K’adec to talk about culinary applications with one of her guild members before getting into an in-depth philosophical discussion about the practical scholarly practices with one of his friends. He and the female roegadyn end up chatting together for a long time, catching each other up on what’s been happening in their lives.

At some point, K’adec wanders over and murmurs that she’s going outside for a little bit and he nods distractedly.

His friend smiles at him a few moments later. “You should probably go make sure she’s okay. I’ll see you around.” She stands and leaves, and Alphinaud notices that the crowd has divided into separate groups as they are wont to do. Alisaie and Ga Bu sit with Root, Urianger, Aki, Shade, and Gao as they play some sort of game Alphinaud doesn’t recognize. Aeditha, Yuriko, Thancred, and Diana are all talking pleasantly over a plate of food and drinks, and he thinks he sees Nalak talking to Y’shtola on the edge of the party with a blush on both their faces. Krile and Tataru are with G’raha as the Archon talks animatedly with Arenvald, Hoary, and Ochre.

Seeing he won’t be missed, Alphinaud slips outside.

There’s no snow on the ground, but the academian doesn’t need to be a Skywatcher to tell that that will probably change tonight. K’adec’s sitting on one of the multiple stone risings around Mor Dhona by herself. Usually there’s other people around, but with Starlight happening, they’re probably at home, or at least with friends.

He doesn’t say anything as he walks over, though he knows she knows he’s there. The quiet lets his boots’ clacking against the stone ground be heard. Alphinaud climbs the stairs behind her, taking his jacket – not his Starlight coat that he wears now, but the jacket Tataru had made for him so long ago – and draping it over her bare shoulders.

K’adec, he knows, doesn’t feel the cold unless it’s unnatural. But she likes feeling “normal”, which is why she uses blankets and coats and sweaters. He thinks that the gesture helps with how she smiles at him as he sits down next to her.

“Are you well?” he asks.

“Mm,” she replies, leaning against his shoulder. “’S loud.”

It takes him a minute to realize that she means that the party’s loud, and that she probably came out here for some quiet. So he doesn’t say anything, placing an arm around her waist and looking to the familiar sky.

He’s been back for a few months now, but sometimes he’s still surprised to look up and see familiar stars. 

They stay like that for a little while before K’adec shifts. She moves closer so that way their legs and sides are pressed together. She puts her hand on his knee and squeezes.

“Thank you,” she whispers. He knows she’s thanking him for many, many things all at once.

“Thank  _ you _ ,” is his response. His girlfriend curls in closer to him.

Alphinaud looks over as he feels her shift around again, and he’s a little surprised by the shy smile K’adec has – and the mistletoe from his hat in her hand, holding it above them both.

“You keep saying things that make me want to kiss you,” she says, “and… well, ‘tis the season.”

He laughs. “’Tis the season indeed.” Then Alphinaud kisses her, soft and warm.

She curls on his shoulder again when they finish, and he remembers the key in his pocket and hands it over to her. She shakes her head and gently closes his hand around it, making the elezen turn and look at her in confusion.

“I meant for it to be your Starlight present,” K’adec confessed somewhat sheepishly, “though circumstances didn’t quite work out the way I planned. Merry Starlight, Alph.” She gives him her soft smile that shines brighter than any star.

“Happy Starlight, K’adec,” he smiles back.

Both of them lean in, and they welcome Starlight in their own way in the quiet of a cold winter’s night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It Critmas?  
> Mer Critmas.
> 
> Happy holidays, everybody!


	58. Dinnertime Series: Aki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeframe: ARR

K’adec isn’t picky when it comes to the help she commissions from the adventurer’s guild, especially when the matter is as time sensitive as a rescue.

Luckily, Aeditha’s nearby. The white mage manages to gather a tank and another caster to help them – a male lalafell named Gao and a female lalafell named Aki respectively. Gao seemed pretty friendly, giving a smile and wave before getting down to business; Aki, meanwhile, just nodded before following them to the abandoned jail where Frixio was.

When they enter, K’adec notices that both of them pull out one-handed swords, but they each carry something different in their off hand. Gao has a polished shield, but Aki has…  _ something  _ that floats above her hand. The miqo’te has seen a few people have similar weapons belted at their waist, but she’s not familiar with how they fight, so when they run into the first few enemies, she’s surprised that Aki holds the sword like a staff, the other bit connecting to it as it glows with a greenish light similar to Aeditha’s. K’adec shakes her head and focuses on her own attacks – they have a  _ mission _ , and more than just their lives and next meal are on the line.

They make their way through, gathering photocells and killing the mobs that stand in their way, and all exchanging a wary look when cobwebs and poison start making up the décor.

The miqo’te breathes out a quiet thanks to the powers that be when a cocoon falls and reveals Frixio none the worse for wear. K’adec smiles and sways along with them in a sort of dance that makes them eager to follow them. Once the sylph is safely back in Little Solace, all four adventurers relax with the knowledge of a job well done.

After the exchanging of gifts in the hopes of continued cooperation, the group makes camp for the night before they go their separate ways.

Aki and Gao gather some extra ingredients as Aeditha unpacks some preserved things like bread and fish for K’adec to cook. The arcanist whips up a soup with the ingredients she’s given – an easy crowd pleaser, simple enough to make for lots of hungry stomachs. Aeditha and Gao take their share easily, but Aki hangs back, looking at the pot warily.

K’adec doesn’t think about it, simply sliding a bowl of warm stew to the lalafell.

Aki looks up, her orange eyes narrowed and guarded – but K’adec isn’t offended. It is a lesson soon learned as an adventurer: strangers are not always kind. K’adec had been lucky with meeting Baderon and then Aeditha helping her with her first steps in this land so similar and so different from home, and she has since learned that not everyone has had the positive experience she had.

The miqo’te simply takes her own bowl without making a big deal of it, her papa’s words echoing in her mind.

_ Some things take time, little ladybug. _

If it was time Aki needed, then that was something she could grant.

The next morning, Aki was still there, the bowl empty and sitting with the others.

A little while later, K’adec’s surprised that the red-haired lalafell answers to her next call of taking on Haukke Manor, along with another lalafell named Shade. The two seem to be friends already - or they get along particularly well. Either way, Root was available and came to serve as their tank since she had also been asked to stop Lady Amandine from claiming more victims. K’adec questions the logic of sending an all-female party into a lair of a serial killer whose victims are female, but she supposes that it needed to be done and they had the power to do it.

Aki gives her a blank stare when she brings this up as they prepare to enter the manor. “We have things trying to kill us more often than we don’t. Is it really different from any other day?”

K’adec has to concede that point. 

The four make their way through the manor as they try to find where the Lady resides, picking up keys and putting the various attendants to rest as they block the way.

They run into the Manor Claviger shortly into their foray; Root grabs its (his? Her?) attention by throwing her axe at it before rushing in to reclaim it, swinging it at their head again and forcing them to watch her or else be beheaded. Shade uses similar magics to Aeditha, so K’adec assumes she’s also a white mage. The miqo’te is expecting Aki to stand by her as they cast their spells much like she has before, so her chanting of Ruin is interrupted when she sees Aki zip towards the Claviger and start slashing and poking with her sword before using its leg as a springboard to elegantly backflip away, once again landing by her side.

“ _ Focus!” _ the lalafell scolds her before going back to using her sword as a staff and casting.

K’adec shakes her head before noticing that the Claviger didn’t have the tell-tale signs of her Miasma and Bio spells and recasts them. It doesn’t take long after that for Root to land a particularly strong hit on the boss, the spirit giving one last cry before death well and truly takes it, the husk fading into dark particles that fade into nothingness, leaving behind a piece of gear that Shade finds the most useful, so they give it to her. Aki picks up the key the Claviger dropped as Shade equips the new gloves, and they continue exploring the manor to find their quarry. K’adec is less surprised the next time Aki leaps in sword-first into a swath of enemies, especially when she flips back to where she and Shade stand. Root, meanwhile, seems to be having fun as she swings her axe against the undead population of the manor.

Things get messy when they find Lady Amandine; the fight seems to be going well until the mistress of the manor calls out for all of her servants. The room gets crowded and Shade has problems keeping their injuries to a minimum. Root’s struggling too, since a lot of the minions tend to stray out of melee range.

“Sod this!” Aki shouts, and K’adec can feel as something tugs on the ambient aether around them. An unnatural swirl of cloud and lightning comes to life just above Lady Amandine’s head, her minions swarming to protect their mistress. “ _ Skyshard!” _

A bolt of fire and lighting drops straight on the mass, killing many of the minions and leaving Lady Amandine with a large injury that K’adec took advantage of, casting Miasma and Bio into the wound and directing Emerald carbuncle to attack the weak spot. Shade and Root follow suit, and soon Lady Amandine is slain. No more victims would be claimed in her deranged search for beauty.

The four make their way out to report the news to Ursandel - K’adec makes a mental note to go speak with Minfilia about the involvement of masked men in this sordid tale - but Aki catches her and holds her back as Root and Shade go ahead.

“You get too distracted during combat,” the mage says.

K’adec’s ears fold back. It’s not the first time she’s been told that - Aeditha had mentioned it a little while ago, and judging by the concerned looks from Shade and Root, they noticed too. Combat was still new to K’adec, even after all these months of adventuring, as well as working in a party. Aeditha, bless her, was kind enough to try to help, but there’s only so much the white mage could do.

Aki sighs. “If it’s a problem, learn how to fix it. You’re going to get yourself killed - or someone else - if you focus on a butterfly just passing by.”

The miqo’te isn’t given a chance to reply as Aki catches up with Root and Shade. The trip back to Gridania is pleasant (well, as pleasant as it can be given the job they just finished), though Shade seems to understand at least in part the hand signs Root uses. K’adec still isn’t fluent, but she tries to respond to the ones she does know, and Shade helps fill in the gaps for what she doesn’t. Aki’s quiet, though she’ll speak when prompted.

After speaking with Ursandel, Shade and Root split off, but not before K’adec extracts promises from them both to meet her the following day for a thank-you meal. Aki stays behind, and the arcanist invites her as well.

“Not gonna hear me saying ‘no’ to free food. Follow me.” She turns and strides towards Old Gridania, and after a moment of hesitation K’adec follows. She’s not nearly as familiar with this city-state as she was with Limsa Lominsa, but Aeditha had given her a tour when she had first arrived. 

Aki leads her to the Mih Khetto Amphitheatre, then beyond that to Apkallu Falls.

“Go speak with her.” The lalafell gestures towards a white-haired miqo’te standing at the base of the pool who looks somewhat familiar. Aki hops up on a nearby bench, fixing K’adec with a raised eyebrow.

“Well?”

The arcanist shakes herself before doing as she was told. 

She learns that the other miqo’te is named Y’mhitra, and that she was Y’shtola’s half sister. The two had similar research methods, though Y'mhitra focused on something else. The two established a friendly rapport before K’adec broke off the conversation, saying she had some things to take care of. 

When K’adec turned away after saying goodbye, Aki wasn’t on the bench anymore. She finds it odd, but she has work to do, so she makes her way over to the markets to see what they have to offer food-wise.

There’s a lot less fish and a lot more game - antelope, rabbits, and the like - than there is in Limsa Lominsa, so K’adec decides on making rabbit pies. There’s also a whole slew of vegetables and herbs for her to use, thanks to the Botanist guild and the abundance of the forest, so she grabs some of those as well as the basic pie dough ingredients. 

Rabbit pies didn’t usually contain rabbit - or any sort of meat, actually. They were named because of the shape they took, which was supposed to be rabbit-like though K’adec had always thought they seemed more like antelope. Regardless, she carried on. Luckily she was in Gridania, so variations on the recipe were numerous and easy to find. 

Heading to the river just outside the city limits, K’adec builds a rudimentary oven over her fire out of clay from the bed. She makes another separate fire pit to cook over as she lets the clay dry. Making note of the time she needs to get up, she makes camp for the night, Kiko wandering over just as she’s about to tuck in and curling around her. 

The two wake bright and early the next morning - which is good, since K’adec’s time for the thank-you meal was midday.

The miqo’te takes out her supplies - her pan, her knife, a small stand with a cutting board, and her box of ingredients. She lights her fires and then moves onto making the pie dough, pulling out all her ingredients except her cold ones - those she leaves in her box of ice shards. She mixes a bit of salt with flour before mashing in a good helping of butter until it looks like small pebbles and all of them are coated in flour. K’adec then pulls a skin of water from her ice-box, slowly adding the liquid until the butter-flour-salt mixture looks and feels like a dough. Once she forms it into a disc, she covers it with a clean cloth and tucks it back among the ice shards before starting on the pie filling. K’adec sets her pan over the open pit to warm as she chops everything that needs to be chopped, tossing flanks of antelope steak into the pan with some oil once it’s hot. K’adec chops it up once it’s done cooking - it’s a bit tough, but most game meat usually is, so she’s not overly concerned. She mixes it with some spinach, cheese, onions, and various herbs she had, and by the time that’s done, the crust is ready to be rolled out.

Once it’s the thickness she wants, K’adec bakes it for a few minutes before pulling it out and adding the filling, following the instructions from a kindly elderly elezen who had sold her some of the ingredients she was using. After adding the filling and a top layer of crust that she ventilates, the only thing left to do is wait.

Root finds her just before the pies are done. Instead of her axe, she now has a two handed sword and a new sort of light to her eyes that K’adec doesn’t comment on, instead simply greeting the au ra and telling her it would be a little while since the pies had to cool off a bit as well. Root waves before sitting on the ground and observing their surroundings, petting Kiko as she walks by.

Aki and Shade arrive just as the pies are ready for consumption. K’adec greets them with a smile and gestures for them to take a seat, handing them their servings once they’re settled. It’s a bit of a larger portion - despite her best efforts, K’adec still has problems with proportioning anything for a crowd smaller than ten people - so while large in K’adec and Root’s hands, they’re enormous in the lalafells’. Shade seems a bit intimidated by the size, but Aki just seems pleased. They all tuck in (though K’adec notices that Aki waits a moment after everyone else has eaten their first bite before taking her own) and there’s not a whole lot of talking after that.

Not until Root makes a circle with her hand and motions at her mouth.

_ Drink? _ is what she asks. K’adec swallows her bite and pokes through her bag. 

“All I have is water,” she offers apologetically. She knew she was forgetting something; normally, she has tea on her, but she used the last bit of her ginger stock about a week ago. She was planning on returning to Limsa Lominsa and picking up more after reporting to Minfilia after the meal.

Root shrugs and takes the skin. She passes it back when she’s done drinking.

“Gridania’s right there,” Aki points out, “It wouldn’t be hard to get something from there.”

The statement has less bite than her previous ones, and K’adec has to admit she’s right. When she offers to get whatever it is the lalafell wants, however, Aki waves it off, pulling out her own pouch and drinking from that. Shade does something similar.

Root and Aki are the only ones who finish their pies, Aki even eating some more from Shade’s unfinished portion. K’adec and Shade exchange a glance that is both worried and impressed - just  _ where _ does all that food even go? - before cleaning up. K’adec tries to insist that she can do it herself, that this is her way of thanking them for helping, but Shade insists that K’adec had done more than enough to thank them.

“Besides,” Shade said, “there’s nothing wrong with help, even if you don’t strictly need it.”

The miqo’te has no reply and only finishes the dishes. Everyone heads their separate ways after - adventurers are always needed somewhere, and K’adec and Root at least had plans that needed attending to.

But Aki keeps cropping up. Unlike Diana, who she ran into multiple times in Limsa Lominsa, Aki shows up for jobs. And every time it’s K’adec who’s calling, the miqo’te always makes  _ something _ , even if it’s only a quick bit of food that she can wrap up and pass to Aki before being dragged somewhere else. She finds the reason Aki had directed her to Y’mhitra; the other miqo’te studied the ancient Allagan art of summoning, and with K’adec’s experience with primals, summoning egis was a prime source of data the other miqo’te was eager to explore - that is, if K’adec was okay with it. She agrees - it did feel like she was reaching the point where she would stop growing as an arcanist, just maintain the skills she had. And besides, she’d be helping someone else. So she learns how to summon Ifrit Egi, and she finds it a much needed addition to her repertoire. 

Then Titan comes, and it’s Aki who comes with Aeditha and Root. Together they clear Brayflox’s Longstop. Root seems sour during the expedition, baring her teeth at the enemies that bar their way even if they’re not particularly hard to deal with. After speaking with Brayflox after defeating the dragon, Aki shares the sentiment. K’adec gives both of them space, unsure of what caused them to act that way.

Until it’s revealed that all of these errands she’s been running have been to make her own feast for a deed she hasn’t done yet. While the food is delicious, she honestly wonders if the Company of Heroes had actually meant it as a test, or if they just wanted someone to do a lot of the heavy lifting. She’s not entirely happy with it, but food is food, and she eats her fill. The miqo’te tries not to think too hard about what comes next - Ifrit had been  _ terrifying _ , and even having a slightly better idea of what to expect…

She looks around at everyone gathered. They have so much confidence in her that she’ll succeed, but she doesn’t share the sentiment. She’s just a burgeoning summoner - why is it  _ her _ they all look to?

Y’shtola lets them eat before searching K’adec out and telling her it’s time to go. K’adec just nods, nerves blocking any words she might say, and she, Aki, Aeditha, and Root all follow the white-haired miqo’te to where they need to go. When they get there, K’adec thinks for half a moment that she’ll need to tell Aki to remain behind, but the subject of her thoughts is much quicker.

“I have the Echo, I’m fine, let’s go,” the lalafell says without preamble, attuning to the aetheryte Y’shtola is holding open and entering. There’s no time to chat, so they go to face the Lord of Crags. He falls, and they emerge victorious.

Aeditha and Root wave off the promise of a thank-you meal, and Aki simply says “later” with a knowing look on her face. K’adec has a report to deliver, after all.

But K’adec’s happiness is short-lived; when she returns to report the fall of Titan, it’s not the usual hustle bustle that greets her.

It’s bodies, and blood, and a dying Slyph that passes on a last message from Minfilia before breathing her last.

Beyond helping with the bodies, K’adec doesn’t know what to do. She doesn’t know if she should send a message to Aeditha, to Yuriko, to Diana, let them know what happened - too much, too much, she doesn’t want to paint a target on their head but  _ Thaliak, _ it feels like dirtied claws are pulling at her heart again the same way they did when she boarded the boat that took her to Limsa Lominsa for the first time. Being pulled from her family - or, at least, those who were quickly becoming it - again  _ hurts _ . Anger and despair build in her throat and chase away her words.

So she goes - she leaves for the church she was told where she could find allies. 

“The wild roses are dead, Father,” she murmurs gravely, “and I know not where to turn.”

The priest welcomes her after that and sets her with some minor tasks - cleaning, mostly, and then cooking once he learns that it soothes her. K’adec doesn’t know how much time passes, everything a smear of tasks and light and sleepless nights - when she feels the need to sleep at all.

She’s helping Marques when Aki shows up, a full yalm of anger and irritation.

“You could’ve sent a damn letter! Aeditha’s been losing her godsdamned  _ mind _ about where the hell you are!”

Aki’s face is red - out of anger, or maybe from how she’s panting. Marques is startled, given how he nearly drops whatever it is in his hand, but K’adec just blinks.

“I didn’t want targets painted on you too,” she whispers, both out of guilt and sorrow but also because of shock. Aki hadn’t seemed all that invested in her safety beyond jobs.

Aki’s eye twitches, but she sighs and quickly passes Marques the tool he needed. “Yes, because we obviously can’t defend ourselves.”

K’adec’s ears fold back, abashed. The mage shakes her head.

“Talk to your friends. We’ll sort it from there.” 

She leaves as quickly as she had entered.

“Friend of yours?” Marques asks, eyebrow raised.

“...Yeah,” K’adec replies, because that’s the best word for it.

“Sounds like you have some writing to do. There should be some spare paper in the drawer.”

The miqo’te takes the gentle dismissal and takes the paper and writes - she’s safe, she’s with allies, but she was afraid to drop enemies on their heads.

After she sends the letters is when everything starts happening. Alphinaud arrives, Marques isn’t Marques but is the missing Cid Garlond (and how the heck did the young elezen figure  _ that _ out? And how did he know where to find them?), and now they’re out to find his airship.

She thinks. It’s all been such a whirlwind. She only shakes her head or nods at Alphinaud’s questions; there’s too much inside her head for her to bother with words. He gives up after a bit, but she can tell he’s only giving her space with how he keeps looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. She worries about him in the cold, especially when he explicitly mentions that it’s getting to him. But she has nothing to offer him beyond a threadbare blanket. (She had realized early on that she wasn’t as bothered by the cold as much as anyone else. Blankets are more of a gesture of normalcy than a necessity, even here in this cold born of the fallen lesser moon.)

After travelling around the frozen lands of Coerthas, proving a man innocent and another man guilty while suspicious looks trail after her and Alphinaud and Cid, she can finally enter the Stone Vigil to reclaim Cid’s airship.

Alphinaud raises an eyebrow at her blank stare once she gains permission from Ser Nathelain to enter.

“Call your adventurer friends,” he demands. K’adec shakes herself and goes back to Camp Dragonhead to speak with the delivery moogle there. A handful of nuts ensures that the letters to Shade, Aki, Gao, Root, Aeditha, Nalak, and Diana are delivered as fast as a moogle can go - which is very, very quickly, since less than an hour later has Root, Shade, and Diana raring to go.

K’adec makes a mental note of the look of distaste Ser Nathelain gives the au ra of the group as they enter, but makes no comment as he lets them all pass. Cid and Alphinaud stay some distance away - Root’s orders, as she had taken one look at them and frowned - as the adventures carve a path through the dragons that block their way.

The miqo’te stands stock still at the massive dragon that blocks the  _ Enterprise _ , its snoring making the stone beneath their feet shift. Cid and Alphinaud somehow sneak aboard, and that’s when Lahabrea decides to show up.

Root’s eyes narrow as Diana growls; K’adec can feel her ears pin and her tail lash behind her as Shade frowns, her grip on her staff tightening.

And of course he wakes the dragon, and of  _ course _ they have to kill it in order to escape, and of  _ course _ any form of back-up Cid or Alphinaud could’ve given is cut off because of the ice and snow.

_ I hope they’re working on repairs _ , is K’adec’s passing thought as the dragon swoops nearby, ice breath freezing the ground beneath it. Even from a distance, the miqo’te can feel the cold. Shade tugs on her robe and K’adec moves away from Root as she sees the shadow of the dragon descend. Root does - something - and barely seems phased by how the large beast basically landed on top of her. A short while later, the dragon falls, and Cid and Alphinaud’s heads appear from over the railing of the airship.

Once they disembark, Alphinaud congratulates them all on slaying the beast before revealing that the airship has suffered more damage than they originally thought. Cid cuts in when he sees the alarmed look on K’adec’s face.

“Nothing I can’t fix - provided we get out of this blasted cold. Hop aboard; she should have enough life in her to get us to Gridania, at least.”

K’adec isn’t eager for the stares of the Ishgardians - Francell and Haurchefaunt seemed friendly enough, but they were two men out of a hundred, and the summoner isn’t eager to pick fights at all, much less when they’re at a disadvantage. The adventurers board and they fly to Gridania, where Alphinaud’s only celebration is a few words and a smile before getting back to business. The other adventurers disperse - there’s business for them elsewhere, though Diana promises to come whenever K’adec needs her.

A series of adventures having to do with the undead, a siren, and spriggan innards later, K’adec has the corrupted crystal they need to fight the Lady of the Vortex. It smells like blood and death cooked with too much salt for much too long, and unfortunately that’s the way it has to stay. Luckily, Cid doesn’t seem to mind, his eyes lighting up with a determined fire. He advises her to grab any friends she wants to face down Garuda with as he makes the necessary adjustments.

Aeditha is at the stairs that lead to the tavern. She pats K’adec’s arm and tells her she’ll take care of it - though if she wants Diana with them, it’d probably be better if the miqo’te asks. A significant glance to the bar above them tells K’adec where she can find her friend as the white mage leaves.

Diana agrees readily, ordering another tankard for her.

“You alright, neko-chan?” the au ra asks, “You’ve been quiet. More than usual.”

K’adec just pulls her tankard closer. She’s quiet for a few minutes before she speaks.

“It’s just… it’s so  _ much _ .” She doesn’t know how to encapsulate. She was just a theatre kid, and now…

Now she’s fighting gods. Not on a stage, not for entertainment, not as an actress in a play. For real, with real consequences -

A real chance at failure.

A real chance at success.

Both terrify her.

Diana just taps her tankard, taking a deep draught from her own in example. They stick to one each because fighting drunk is not something K’adec thinks she can do - she has enough problems sober.

Aeditha joins them, Aki at her side. The miqo’te tilts her head, confused.

“I thought you were a caster?” she blurts.

“Nothing says I can’t be both,” Aki replies with a smirk. “Gonna share?”

K’adec pays for another round - well, with water for her. Diana can hold her drink.

Alphinaud collects them with a sniff and a frown. The miqo’te pushes down the mild irritation and calmly says “We’re charging in to fight a god. That, I think, would warrant a drink.”

The young elezen blinks at her, and she realizes that’s probably the most she’s said to him this whole time. She shrugs and stands, the rest of them following suit.

“So let’s fight a god,” Aki states as she hops down from her chair. Alphinaud leads the way back to the Enterprise.

They somehow manage to make it past the howling winds, and when they arrive the Lady of the Vortex doesn’t waste time before showing up before her faithful who guard a pack of kobolds and Amal’ja. 

K’adec summons Ifrit-egi, Aeditha pulls out her staff, Diana does several hand motions, and Aki pulls out a sword-like device nearly as big as she is, making a “come on!” gesture at Garuda.

“Ready?” she asks. At their nods, she pulls the blade along the ground, throwing lightning at the primal, and the fight begins.

K’adec finds it hard to cast her spells with the winds whipping the pages of her book. She feels as familiar aether hooks around her waist and  _ pulls _ , and the miqo’te struggles to keep her feet under her as she’s pulled into Aeditha. A moment later, a rip of wind tears through where she just was struggling to cast, but the two of them are protected by the rock structure they stand behind. K’adec nods her thanks and gets back to trying to damage, finally finding a way to page flip and not have the wind interfere. 

It doesn’t take long for Garuda to be subdued after that - but then she springs up, rejuvenated by the prayers of her faithful, and tries to temper them.

“Get back!” K’adec shouts as she notices Garuda preparing to enthrall them - she and the adventurers are immune, but she would rather not have to fight and quite possibly kill Alphinaud and Cid.

The enthrallment fails, and Garuda rages. Another one of those weird crystals emerges from her and flies into K’adec’s hands - but she doesn’t have time to process what it is that’s happening since an Imperial Legatus enters the fray. Garuda forces Titan and Ifrit to be summoned, and K’adec feels panic rise in her throat.

_ One _ was hard enough - much less  _ three _ when they’re tired and worn from the previous fight, and that’s without counting for the Imperial Legatus.

Aki tugs on her robe. “ _ Move!” _ she commands, and K’adec follows. Cid does the same with Alphinaud, and Aeditha and Diana are right behind them as they flee.

At his call, a  _ massive _ weapon is dropped, and the damn thing absorbs the primals, easy as eating porridge.

She looks over the railing as they flee. And gods, she doesn’t know how to express the feelings that make the words stick in her throat.

Panic. Fear. Exhaustion. Relief. Disbelief. Maybe more. They all swirl together, and she can only watch as the Legatus delivers his challenge.

As they fly back, K’adec finds sleep far from her and thus doesn’t bother with lying down like the other adventurers, instead staying above deck where Cid flies as Alphinaud keeps him company.

“Who was that armored devil?!” Alphinaud asks. She’s not sure if he’s asking Cid specifically or them both, though if it’s the latter she wonders why he’s asking her - she knows as much as he does. Probably less.

“Gais van Baelsar,” Cid explains, “legatus of the XIVth Imperial Legion and supreme commander of the Garlean Invasion force in Eorzea.”

The names mean little to K’adec, but they spark recognition in Alphinaud. 

“Of course, the Black Wolf - how could I not realize? Grandfather mentions him in his journal!”

The miqo’te thinks the elezen’s being hard on himself - witnessing  _ that _ would put anyone out of sorts.

“I was never so naive as to think the man would abandon his ambitions, but these developments are beyond my worst expectations… What have you been doing these past five years? How could something of this magnitude have escaped the Alliance’s attention?”

“We heard no whispers, saw no signs. In the wake of the Calamity, the Empire seized land and built outposts, but that was the extent of their aggression.”

Cid refocuses on the airspace in front of them. “Dammit Gaius! Where in the seven hells did you find that thing?”

K’adec thinks the answer probably won’t be one they want to hear.

“It has been a day of unexpected developments, but the fact remains: Garuda is no longer a threat. While I take no comfort in the manner of her downfall, it  _ does _ mean that we may safely put the matter of the primals to one side - for the time being, at least,” Alphinaud says.

_ Out of the frying pan, into the fire _ , K’adec thinks. 

Cid agrees with her, judging by his next words: “Which just leaves the matter of Gaius’s new toy.”

“Indeed. That weapon poses the greatest threat to Eorzea. It must be destroyed. But first, we must needs find out all we can.” K’adec blinks as Alphinaud turns towards her with a smile. “Let us make for Vesper Bay. We shall rebuild the Scions. All is not yet lost my friend - for we bear the light, and shall surely lead our people from the darkness.”

The statement is a bit pompous, but she likes the idea that, despite both of them being from Sharlayan, Eorzea is their home, filled with their people. She returns the smile and nods.

Fate smiles on them - their unaccounted for friends are alright, and those imprisoned are… well, they’re alive. A plan is formed to rescue them, and good  _ gods _ K’adec is glad they aren’t looking at her for that because she can’t believe the plan that comes out of their mouths.

It’s so far fetched that it might just work.

And it  _ does _ \- Tataru, Minfilia, Papalymo, Urianger are now back with them, but there’s no time to celebrate. Luckily, the city leaders are in Ul’dah, so it doesn’t take long for them to crash the party.

They decide to fight, and K’adec feels pride more strongly than apprehension.

She will fight for this land - for their  _ chance _ . The miqo’te doesn’t mind being used as a battering ram, in this case. They can’t fight this fight - not alone. Just as she can’t.

And when Cid looks at her, Enterprise ready to go, and tells her to gather her closest friends to storm the Castrum Meridianum and then the Praetorium, she has a list.

She calls Diana first, and the au ra is already moving by the time she hangs up. 

Aeditha is close second, and with Aeditha comes Root and Nalak, weapons gleaming in the ominous light of the Ceruleum Processing Plant.

Aki is third, and with her comes Shade and Gao.

They all meet up at the Ceruleum Processing Plant, grim but determined looks on their faces.

Ultimatums and last, desperate bids. K’adec almost wants to laugh - it’s like something out of a play. But it’s real - and they go in, and they fight, magic and blades against technology that K’adec doesn’t quite understand.

Then Lahabrea shows up, pulls some dark, ancient magic that K’adec can feel the power of even through the shield Hydelean manages to make for all of them.

They defeat the Ultima Weapon, Gaius thrown from it and collapsing on the ground. Lahabrea insults him, the words weird in Thancred’s voice, and then  _ he _ challenges them.

He doesn’t put up much of a fight, and then he tells them why.

_ Kill Thancred to kill the being who possessed him, or sheath our weapons so he might yet live. _

The group is torn, but Root acts nonetheless, swinging her claymore at the black robed figure. 

K’adec quickly follows with a Ruin - there’s no time for doubts. Not now.

(Thancred, she thinks, would rather they kill him than let this masked man parade around as him. It’s a hard choice, but she  _ gets _ it.) The rest of the party follows suit.

And they win. It’s hard, but they win.

Once Lahabrea fell, leaving only Thancred’s body behind, the adventurers looked at each other with grim determination. Getting out was not going to be easy – if it was possible at all.

The appearance of the magitek reapers they had used to enter the base of the Ultima weapon was nothing short of a miracle. K’adec sees Root’s exaggerated gestures and interprets them as best she can.

“Put him with Aeditha!” She shouts. “We need to get out of here!” 

The miqo'te is too tired to pay much attention to what happens next. She just remembers getting into Cid's airship and the healers running a check up on the whole group. She thinks she fell asleep during hers, because K’adec sleeps for a solid  _ day  _ according to Y'shtola. The moment she wakes up, she’s looking for ingredients to the confusion of the Scions. K'adec doesn't really explain to them why; none of them are adventurers and she can't convey the meaning of her meals without that context. She only tells them

"A victory that big is something to celebrate - and something to thank my friends for."

Most of the Scions back off after that.

The miqo’te spends the first week gathering ingredients in between accolades and parties and gods know whatever else. Her adventuring party is there, though not always all at once, and K’adec covers for those who don’t show up.

“We’re adventurers,” she shrugs, “they were probably needed elsewhere.”

It seems to soothe the ruffled feathers, and once the festivities are done, K’adec goes right back to getting ingredients.

The day before she’s ready to start cooking, there’s one last meeting to go to - some sort of honor ceremony, she thinks; she wasn’t really paying attention when Alphinaud told her, though she did remember the time and location.

The primordial  _ roar _ that shook the realm probably wasn’t part of the plan, but K’adec puts her foot down. She’ll get to that  _ after _ she thanks her friends for risking their lives  _ again. _

They arrive in smaller groups at Wineport. The place is out of the way enough that they won’t be disturbed while also being able to host a full party of adventurers. The tavernkeep had been generous enough to loan them some silverware and the like - so long as K’adec promised to bring at least most of it back.

The miqo’te spreads out a few mismatched blankets on the ground, placing weights down so the wind doesn’t blow them away, and unloads Kiko’s burden as she waits.

Sachertorte cake, bacon bread, flint caviar, steamed catfish - she made large portions of everything, sparing no expense for her party.

Aki, Shade, and Gao arrive first. Aki seems to be teasing the other two lalafells, though about what K’adec doesn’t know. They take spots at the blankets, and Aki looks up at K’adec.

“Got anything to drink, lucky cat?” she teases.

“Not a cat,” K’adec replies, mildly exasperated, “and yes. The box next to you should have some wine and water. I can set a kettle of ginger tea as well, though it will be a few minutes.”

Aki waves it off, pulling a skin of cool water from the box of ice shards.

Root’s next, planting her sword in the ground next to the blankets and sitting in front of it. K’adec welcomes her with a wave before signing if she wanted a drink.

The corner of the au ra’s lips twitch upward, and she pulls out a flask in response. She puts it aside for a second to say her signing is getting better.

Diana, Aeditha, and Nalak arrive last.

“Help yourselves,” K’adec says with a smile, “there should be enough to feed a small army… so you know, just enough that we’ll leave enough room for dessert.”

That gets at least a smile out of most of them, and a genuine laugh out of Gao and Diana.

As they eat, the adventurers relax a bit. They start chatting and joking around and just… being friendly.

K’adec smiles around her bite of roast canard. It’s that same warm feeling she would get when eating at the theatre.

_ Friends _ , she thinks,  _ family. _


	59. Heavensturn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time to look back and reflect.

It never takes long for the Starlight decorations to transform into Heavensturn ones; as far as Alphinaud knows, it happens overnight as if by magic. The Doman refugees left their mark here on Mor Dhona – even after they’re gone, some of their traditions remain. Bamboo decorations are plentiful outside of doorways, decorative fans replace wreaths, and pastel paper lanterns line the street.

Alphinaud finds himself pensive as the turn of the year draws closer. He leaves the Solar – despite his protests, the others have come to see it as his office now that Unuhakali has gone – and then the Stones, taking a moment to grab his heavy coat. He doesn’t leave the settlement – as absorbed as he was in his thoughts it would be reckless to wander where the beasts wouldn’t hesitate to punish the action – and instead ends up on the arrangement of benches in the northeast. Not many people are there at this hour either because of the cold or the fact that there’s not much here beside the benches. The elezen finds that it suits his needs just fine whenever he needs somewhere quiet to think.

He’s a little surprised to find that he’s not the only one who’s there. K’adec sits on one of the stone benches, the presence of her cushion minion indicating that she intended on sitting there for a long while. Despite her inability to feel the cold, she’s temporarily traded her leather vest for a thick coat similar to the one Aeditha wears, as well as a long skirt and boots. Unlike the white mage, her clothes are dyed blue. His ribbon is tied to the side of the braid that crosses the top of her head instead of its usual place around her neck.

“Is this seat taken?” he asks when she doesn’t react to his presence.

Her ears swivel towards him first, then her surprised face. He doesn’t have to see her tail to know that the fur on it is puffed outward, and the academian gives his girlfriend a smile in apology for startling her.

“Not currently,” she replies, and she shifts over and pats the cushion minion invitingly.

As much as Alphinaud would like to not sit on the cold stone, he feels it rude to just take her seat. The minion also unsettles him even though K’adec has reassured him of its non-sentience. She shrugs and dismisses it entirely, and her boyfriend takes the spot it left.

“Taking the time to reflect?” he asks as she leans against him. He wraps his arm around her waist as best he can with their thick clothing.

She rests her check on the top of his head, humming affirmatively. 

“It is… quite difficult to comprehend how much has happened this year. I find myself struggling to recall everything that occurred.”

K’adec hums again – the note is different, indicating that she’s slipping into her own musings. 

“Did you know when it passed on the First?” the summoner asks.

She doesn’t ask if he celebrated - she knows better. He had told her that the passing of time was difficult to adjust to; he had earned a bit of a reputation for being a hard worker because he didn’t have the rhythm the rest of them did and would “work through the night” completely unintentionally. At least his odd sleeping schedule supported the others' assumption.

He shakes his head. “By the time I knew the day had passed, it was long gone.”

K’adec reaches out, placing her hand over his knee and squeezing gently. The atmosphere is melancholy as they reflect on those days, but Alphinaud feels a sudden burst of determination. He doesn’t want this new year to start out on a grim note. Even with everything that happened, there was much to be celebrated.

With the hand that isn’t wrapped around her waist, he grasps the one she has on his knee. His girlfriend pulls away to look him in the eye as he looks up so she can do so. Alphinaud moves the hand that was wrapped around her waist up to her shoulder with the new position they’re in and smiles softly at her.

“Despite our hardships, I am grateful for the blessings we received this year. One can only hope that the seeds we have sown will sprout in this upcoming year.”

“May the tears you have cried this year water the flowers of the next,” she replies. K’adec had said it before, back when they were still living under the care of Count Fortemps. Her brooding expression fades into a gentle smile. “I think that’s enough reflection for one night. Shall we return to the Stones and see what the others are getting up to?”

As much as Alphinaud loves the others, he doesn’t want to return just yet, not even as the cold starts sinking in through his coat.

“... If you’ll forgive my selfishness, I would like to spend a bit longer with you. If you don’t mind?” he backpedals.

Her eyes crinkle at the corners as she lets out a huff of amusement. “No, I don’t mind.” She kisses him on the cheek, and now the redness of them isn’t just from the cold. “A few more moments, at least. I fear if we spend too much time out here I’ll have a popsicle for a boyfriend.”

He makes a face at her teasing, causing her to laugh. It spreads, and Alphinaud finds himself chuckling with her. K’adec swoops in once her giggles pass, pressing her lips to one cheek, then the other, then his nose.

“Have to keep you warm!” his girlfriend sing-songs as she continues pecking all over his face.

“ _ K’adec!” _ he protests through his laughter, but he doesn’t move to stop her. The miqo’te laughs against his skin before leaving one last kiss on his lips and pulling away. He’s still cold, but his face is burning hot.

“Best save the rest for midnight. It is tradition for couples to kiss each other as the year turns, isn’t it…?”  Strangely, it’s  _ this  _ that makes pink spread on K’adec’s cheeks. 

_ Cute _ , Alphinaud thinks. He tilts his head up so he can kiss her nose in return. “Yes, it is,” he replies.

She stands and offers her hands to him. “Well then. We’d best get indoors before the heavens turn.”

The elezen smiles and takes her hands, letting her lead them back home.

(They’ll end up sitting squished together on a bench, Alisaie on Alphinaud's left while G’raha is on K’adec’s right, all holding mugs of hot chocolate as the night passes by and kissing at midnight - only to be teased mercilessly by the others when they part.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in less than 24 hours, so please excuse any mistakes~  
> Let's be honest - 2020 sucked, no two ways about it. But not everything that happened was terrible, and hopefully 2021 will be better. Or at least less eventful. I'll take that.


	60. Chapter 60

Over time, K'adec kept many journals. As her adventures grew from fetch quests to toppling gods, she found that there was always something to say. Whether it was about a new technique for a job, a simple favor done for someone, trekking through a dungeon, or even just a statement about a rare day off filled with somewhat questionable reading material and a pot of tea, the miqo’te had chronicled her own life inside of ink and paper.

As time passed – the first time, at least, when Black Rose was laying claim to swaths of land and lives as Light aspected aether amplified its effects – the journals took on a slightly different note, becoming more personal memorandums than logs. The books themselves did not survive, but copies and songs and tales and, yes, even a play, not that it was ever performed, survived.

G’raha has them committed to memory. During the days when his crystal arm ached as if it were still made of flesh and bone, when he would try to think of his name and come up blank for a little too long, when he would forget the name of his and every other race (replacing them with mystel, Viis, Drahn, elf, hume, Garldjent, dwarf, ronso), he would write the ones that weren’t printed. A reminder, a way of grounding himself in his present time – a difficult task, especially with the unending day.

Later… later, he would let K’adec read whatever it was that caught her eye. They were  _ hers _ , after all, and even he knew the pull of morbid curiosity.

Her eyebrows narrowed at one of the books, however.

“This… isn’t quite right,” she tells him. Her fingers gloss over the few lines on the page. Looking at the symbol in the corner, G’raha realizes it’s the one about Astrology and how K’adec came to learn it.

“I didn’t unknowingly stumble into the Astrologicum in Ishgard. I  _ went _ there.” She flips the page, but shakes her head and replaces it. “Astrology had interested me as a child. Though I suppose that’s not the kind of story that survives, is it?”

“Would you tell me more, Adec?”

She pulls the stone from her pocket, rolling it in her palm over and over. “There are stories – legends, tales, something in between – about a miqo’te astrologian and his hyur rogue partner. They say the astrologian was like the moon; somewhat distant, but a guiding, healing force that wasn’t to be trifled with. His partner was akin to the sun; bright and lovely, you wouldn’t realize you were burned until after he had left. They were rivals, at first, constantly competing. Then  _ something _ happened, pairing the rivals up as allies, and after that, everything changed. The rivalry lost its heat, becoming playful, a  _ chase _ .” Turn.  “Their story was a long one, but filled with action, adventure, and romance - everything a child could ask for. It was my favorite childhood tale,” she admits quietly, “and for a long while, I was so  _ convinced _ I would learn Astrology when I was older.” A chuckle. “I just didn’t realize quite how the cards would unfold.” She puts the gem back in the pouch that hardly ever leaves her person, the one he knows is full of the soulstones that were entrusted to her.

“With…  _ everything _ ,” she murmurs quietly, “If they are real, existing on another Shard or however this works, I hope… I hope they  _ know _ how much they helped me, then and now. It was because of them that I started to learn more than just the summoning arts, though others took the teaching from there.”

Maybe it’s the need to reassure his dear friend, or maybe it’s the resonation of the part of him that is the Crystal Tower, power enough to reach across realms with the right direction, but there is a part of him that settles and he speaks with certainty:

“They do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K’adec was created January 3, 2020 in no small part due to Eorzean-partners' posts. Those adventures began her own, and it would be remiss of me to not somehow include the adventuring partners that inspired her journey, though her path began differently than both of theirs. A summoner at heart, but astro’s a close second!  
> Though their paths can’t cross for now, hopefully one day K’adec will be able to meet her heroes.  
> (AKA I’m on a different data center and thus can’t visit them. Check them out on Tumblr, though, they take good screenshots and weave a beautiful story.)


	61. Dinnertime Series: Nalak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeframe: Stormblood(ish)

Nalak’s a difficult soul to track down, but K’adec has found that when she calls, he usually answers. Sometimes he can’t, like many of her other adventurer friends, but when he can he’s there with an easy grin and casual comradery that K’adec appreciates more than she can say.

It’s one of the many reasons she was trying to learn how to make dango. Much like sushi, however, the practice appeared to be jealously hoarded – or maybe it was something they didn’t want to teach to a foreigner? (They kept calling her Eorzean, which wasn’t right, but Eorzea was her home now, so maybe it was?)

Regardless, she wasn’t able to find a soul willing to teach her in Kugane. Which was rather unfortunate, seeing as she teleported halfway across the planet for the search. K’adec sighed, a little upset at the lack of progress. Ordering some of the very same food she was trying to learn how to make from a street vendor, she sat down to see if she could pick out some of the flavors and work from there. She knew several people in the Culinarian's guild were capable of such a thing, at least with Eorzean dishes, but she was by no means professional. Though she was able to pick out some of the base flavors, she wasn’t able to pick out everything. She cleans up after herself, still mildly grumpy. 

Standing in the markets, K’adec put her hands on her hips and sighed in frustration. Shaking her head, she narrows her eyes in determination. 

If dango was out of the picture, then she’d just have to make something else! Noodles were a staple as much as rice was, the miqo'te had found, so maybe a hearty bowl of ramen? Nalak had never been a picky eater, from what she had observed, content with most everything that had been given to him. (Apparently he too knew how to cook, but K’adec had never witnessed it.) While she had observed a couple of different styles in Kugane, the basics seemed to be much the same. That much she could do, at least. But she would need a couple days to get everything going, and ingredients besides.

Well. At least she was in the right place to get the latter. She makes her way towards Kurogai’s stall once again, taking note of what he sells and what she’ll need to get on her own.

Seven days of gathering, haggling, baking, and making later, K’adec grins down at the two bowls of ramen she had made. Gathering the ingredients necessary to make ramen had taken… quite a bit longer than she was expecting, frankly. The pork broth and belly had taken several days on their own due to their “low and slow” ways of being cooked, not to mention having to gather the ingredients necessary to even make them. The miqo’te was extremely grateful for the logs given to her by Nalak and Root that had helped her find and procure high-quality ingredients. Soy sauce and mirin were luckily easily available, though a bit pricey (thank Thaliak K’adec had the foresight to bring Tataru along on a girl’s night). The noodles were a bit harder - not only did they require patience, but also knowledge that the various people K’adec had asked had failed to give her. To make the liquid mixture to add to the flour to make dough, one had to bake a mixture of salts and combine it with water. The baked salts, however, would irritate the skin if touched, which K’adec did. This was only made worse when she instinctively ran her hand in some lukewarm running water, her pained cry summoning Alphinaud in a flurry from where he and Tataru were discussing something in the offices of the Ruby Bazaar. With his expertise, her hand was healed as if nothing had happened, her pain a mere memory. A smile and reassurance later, Alphinaud left her to her project.

Being careful not to touch the powder until it was mixed into the water and the liquid into the flour to make dough, K’adec begins the process of making noodles.

She calls up Nalak, and he agrees to stop by, though he requests that they meet in the Shizako Holstery instead of the Ijin District, which K’adec agrees to. Despite Hancock’s aid, the idea of being dependent on Lolorito’s hospitality stuck something sour in her stomach.

She packs up two bowls of ramen, balancing them carefully on a tray before walking to the square. Her package is a little weird, drawing some confused gazes. Then again, K’adec and her company usually did since most of them were foreigners so she paid the stares no mind.

She sees the other Seeker of the Sun sitting on one of the benches outside the Holstery, gazing up at the sky.

“Heyo, Nalak,” she greets. 

“Hey, K’adec. What’cha got?”

She passes him a warm bowl. “Careful, hot.”

Nalak pulls the lid off, a cloud of steam emerging from the bowl. K’adec hands him a pair of chopsticks with a smile.

“A thank you,” she finally answers. There are many reasons she’s thanking him, and she doesn’t quite have the words to say them all. Luckily, Nalak is one of those rare souls that knows what she means.

He lifts his bowl towards her in a “cheers” motion. He says something in Doman before pouring the soup into his mouth, using his chopsticks to help the solids move.

K’adec tries to copy him, but she can’t manage nearly the amount of soup he can. 

They sit together in companionable silence as they eat their ramen, letting the city life move around them.

“How’s life as a samurai?” Nalak asks after they’re both finished.

“More challenging than that of a summoner, though I suppose that’s from experience.”

The taller male bumps her with his shoulder. “You get used to it,” he grins, “just be sure to hit your positionals.”

“You mess up  _ one time _ -”

“For three hours!”

“- after never having positions matter before and suddenly you’re terrible at positionals!”

Nalak’s laughter fills the air between them, K’adec joining him after a few moments. He hands her his empty bowl with another easy smile.

“If you’ve got more, you should share it with the rest of them. It’s good ramen, and best eaten fresh.” He stands and stretches, K’adec standing next to him. He opens his arms in permission, letting K’adec hug him.

“Keep up the training, young grasshopper. There will be a test!”

“Thaliak forefend.”

Another laugh and he releases K’adec, waving as he merges with the crowd in Kugane.

K’adec smiles as she collects the dishes. Nalak was right - this was a meal best shared.


	62. Dinnertime Series: Root

Doma was liberated.

Root had kept her promise.

For as long as K’adec had truly known the Au Ra warrior, Root had been as solid and steady as stone. Even during difficult battles, Root had kept her head and more than once had this calmed K’adec long enough to focus on what she needed to do. K’adec had also known Root was helping her for her own reasons. Reasons she had told K’adec once the miqo’te had learned enough sign language to understand. Root could use powerful allies, and while she was already friends with Aki, another strong caster to aid in the eventual liberation of Doma would certainly be good to have. K’adec had agreed – she just didn’t think that the day would come as soon as it did.

But now that Doma Castle was destroyed, the Imperials forced to retreat, and liberty for the nation more or less secured, the Au Ra had… not changed, maybe, but seemed to be a little out of sorts. She participated in the celebration in her own way, drinking the sake offered to her and smirking as she arm wrestled challengers without breaking a sweat. (What else would be expected from the one who was teaching the Eorzean champion, after all, they whispered.)

The actual party lasted only a day – a shadow that dark would not be removed easily, if ever – but there were still little festive pieces. Offerings to kami on porches, kites raised high over rooftops, houses being cleaned in their new beginning. 

It was on a cliff that K’adec found Root, axe strapped to her back and black hair blowing in the winds. The summoner is briefly reminded of Yugiri standing in the surf, but chases away the parallel. Root doesn’t come here for a sense of home.

Root’s wanderlust was well known to all the adventuring crew. It wasn’t like K’adec’s nudges, the unappealing prospect of being still for too long. It was more akin to hunger, a need to be satisfied. The fact that she had stayed in Doma for so long… it was surprising.

While K’adec trusted Root to take care of herself, she also worried. Root had done many things in the name of her promise to free Doma. And while K’adec didn’t think Root would have any problems finding a new goal, having something like this be  _ accomplished _ … 

Now wasn’t the time to ask, though. Right now, Root probably just needed time. And while K’adec may not have much – the Ala Mhigo Resistance was still very much alive; burnt, bloodied, bleeding, but still alive and calling for help – she could certainly carve out a few bells for her friend and mentor.

“Root,” she calls softly. Normally she would sign, but the Au Ra has her back turned, and there’s not really a good way to get in front of her. The warrior probably knows she’s there anyway.

Lilac eyes meet hers as Root tilts her head. 

“Dinner?”

It’s a little late for supper, the sky just starting to turn to darkness as the sun finishes setting, but Root turns fully and gestures for K’adec to lead the way.

Grateful now for Raulf’s research, it was simple to decide on a meal that she could create but would also have ingredients readily available in Doma. While K’adec could easily navigate by using the aetherytes, hopping across the star and back again leaves her mind mildly fuzzy, something she doesn’t want to deal with right now. Besides… sukiyaki was a meal meant to be shared with friends and close family.

K’adec scoops out two bowls of the stew out of the cauldron she had been tending to for a good portion of the day, handing one to Root. There’s no chairs, but they’re both adventurers – the ground suits their needs just fine. K’adec takes her spot next to Root, careful to avoid the dark tail and curling her own so it taps contentedly nearby. She doesn’t know if Au Ra do a similar tail twining as miqo’te’s, but Root had taught her that the other race did rub horns to express affection.

The meal is silent. Root’s hands are occupied by her dinner, and K’adec doesn’t want to break the peace just yet. Their allies – a hodge podge mix of people K’adec had met here, some people who owed Root a favor, and a couple others like their samurai friend Nalak – had gone their own ways after the celebrations were done. An adventurer was always in need, whether in Eorzea or Doma. It was just K’adec and Root here now.

K’adec waits until Root is finished with her bowl before waving to draw the Au Ra’s eyes to her. The miqo’te then starts moving her hands into the positions Root taught her, signing to “talk”.

_ Are you alright? You seem _ … K’adec pauses for a moment, before moving her hands slowly to show her indecision on the term  _ …lost. _

Root shrugs.  _ Complicated _ , is her reply. She looks at the low flame that burns under the cauldron still, her gaze far away.

The summoner looks down at her half-finished stew, set aside for now. There’s not much she can say to that. Sighing, she turns and gently bunts her forehead against Root’s horn. She starts signing again once Root faces her.

_ You’ll always have a seat at our table.  _ K’adec thinks about the next sentence carefully, but nothing ventured, nothing gained.  _ Did you want to stay in Doma for a while? _

Root pauses, obviously considering it. K’adec gives her time, picking up her own unfinished bowl of stew and eating the rest.

When her companion still hasn’t responded by the time she’s done, the miqo’te signs again.

_ You don’t have to make the decision now. But you and Doma have waited for this for a long while. Why not enjoy the fruits of your labors? _

Root slides a hand up to K’adec’s ear and tugs gently, careful to avoid the earring that hangs there.

_ Our little kitten has grown, _ she smirks,  _ and has some good ideas. _

K’adec rolls her eyes good-naturedly.  _ Not that kind of cat, _ she responds. Then she bunts against Root’s horns again. __

_ I know you can handle yourself. But we’re only a call away should you need us. _

_ Appreciated. _ Root leans back on her palms, gazing at the starry sky above them. K’adec clears the site, but leaves the cauldron of stew behind as she retires for the night, giving Root her moment.

She returns the next morning, unsurprised to find the cauldron empty and Root gone. K’adec smiles – she’ll she the Au Ra warrior again before long, she knows.

Root keeps her promises, after all, and Root had promised to whip K’adec into proper form with an axe. Her training was nowhere near done, but K’adec felt like it would help Root to stick around for a few days more.

(Days later, when Hien shouts from the back of his yol “Doma repays her debts!”, K’adec smiles as Root drops from her own yol, smirking at the miqo’te and rolling her eyes.  _ You think I would miss this? _ Is what she’s saying, and K’adec can’t help but chuckle.)


	63. Dinnertime Series: Shade and Gao

While the Scions are recovering from their bodies and souls being reunited, K’adec’s whole adventuring crew stops by to check up on them. They might not work together every day, but there are bonds of comradery born under pressure. Most don’t stay long - enough for a pleasant conversation and well-wishes for their swift and effective recovery, but most of the crew have places to go other than the Rising Stones, and so their visits, while welcome, are brief affairs.

Shade and Gao are the last to visit, having been away for some reason or another that K’adec didn’t pry too deeply into - something about Shade’s brother, lost and then found again.

Shade enters first, the grin on her face soothing K’adec’s minor worry. Last she had heard, there was some tension between Shade and the rest of her family - or was it between her family and others? Ul’dahn politics had never made much sense to her - so to see the lalafell in high spirits was relieving.

Unfortunately, they had come at a rather bad time, seeing as how the Scions were all sleeping. To disturb them now would be to incur the wrath of Krile and Tataru both, and K’adec would spare her friends that.

“I could make lunch for us - I still have yet to properly thank you all for Hades.”

Shade shakes her head. “As we’ve told you before, you don’t have to thank us. You needed help.”

Unsure of how to word her thoughts, K’adec instead opens her arms, lifting Shade up into a hug with the lalafell’s wordless permission.

“Thank you,” the miqo’te says anyway, “I wouldn’t be here without your help.”

Shade just pats her shoulder. “You would’ve done the same for us.”

The summoner just hugs the other tighter, her words failing her. Shade doesn’t seem to mind, happily humming as she settles into her arms. They stay like that for a while.

Well, until K’adec remembers a crucial detail. “Gao’s not about to walk in and pull his sword on me, is he?”

“I make a point not to pull weapons on friends,” the male lalafell says, making K’adec startle. She instinctively moves to put herself between him and Shade before her brain catches up, and she turns to Gao with a sheepish grin. Shade waves to her husband happily, content to remain in K’adec’s arms.

“Why are you holding my wife?” It’s not malicious; just pure curiosity. It’s not the first time K’adec has lifted Shade up higher to give her a fierce hug (stone is not good for her knees), but she doesn’t usually hold the other this long.

Instead of answering, K’adec just holds out her other arm to the paladin. “Would you like to join?”

With a smiling shrug, Gao hops up and K’adec has her arms full of lalafell. She would never complain about hugs, though.

“Why are we out here instead of with the Scions?” he asks.

“They’re sleeping right now,” K’adec explains, Gao making an “ah” sound of understanding.

“Kad offered to make lunch,” Shade explains in a tone that makes the miqo’te’s ears flick in confusion.

“Oh, I’d be happy to help!” her husband grinned.

“You don’t have to! It’s supposed to be me thanking you two for helping with Hades…”

Gao turns back to K’adec with a look that makes her straighten unconsciously. He doesn’t usually give orders, more content with Root or Aeditha calling the shots, but the rarity makes it hit harder.

“You don’t have to go through such lengths to thank us. We’re friends - you’d do the same for us.”

K’adec laughs despite herself. “Shade said much the same.”

“Maybe you’ll listen if more people say it,” Gao teases gently, carefully tweaking her ear. “Now, what are we making?”

They wander towards the kitchen in the back. Gao starts picking out ingredients from the various storage containers and lining them up on the counter. When she sees the ingredients the paladin is collecting, it’s easy to pick out something to match that.

Shade hovers off to the side for a moment, gazing at their selections with a pout of thought before brightening up. She then begins to pick through the fruit they keep in a box lined with ice shards, selecting an assortment that K’adec only pays partial attention to. The miqo’te is much more focused on picking out choice vegetables and trying not to breathe in the scent of aloe. She looks over to Shade and Gao who are easily adapting to the kitchen - thanks to Tataru’s hobbies, there’s plenty of lalafellin adaptations for them to use - and nods to herself.

K’adec grabs some metal skewers out of their storage before returning to a part of the kitchen slightly separated from the two lalafells. Not out of discomfort, but more to make sure that they don’t get in each other’s way while cooking. She’s not used to working with them in such a context and if she could avoid that stumbling block she would.

Luckily, it pans out as the miqo’te methodically slides vegetable after vegetable onto the skewers before arranging them on an oven rack. Gao, meanwhile, cuts various herbs and popotoes, cooking and mashing the latter and working in some sort of sauce. Shade seems content to slice and squeeze fruit, mixing in some other liquids as well.

It doesn’t take long for them to finish - well, not long by culinary standards - and when they do, they have a lovely picnic spread before them. Gao had made popotoe salad while K’adec had made forest miq'abob, following her father’s recipe. Shade had made a fruit punch and fruit salad as well to complete the meal.

They eat in the lobby, enjoying the gentle notes of the tabletop orchestrion (now being mass produced by the Crown Gemworks) as they eat and shoot the breeze.

K’adec feels warm as the couple smile at her, the feeling familiar after all these years. The adventuring crew had become family as much as the Scions and, and moments like these remind her of that.

The meal takes long enough that a few of the Scions get up and join them at the table - namely Alisaie and Urianger - extending their compliments to them all, making them all bashfully accept.

It’s good food and better company, and K’adec thinks to herself that maybe she should do this more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We end where we begin.  
> This was the first short written - and the last. It's the only one in this series to be completely rewritten due to me not liking the original much. I couldn't figure out how to rewrite it, either, so I started from ground zero.


	64. Blue Aether

Alphinaud finds the strange powder on top of her desk along with her grimoire. It makes him uneasy – K’adec is well versed in many arts, but by her own admission she’s most comfortable with a book in her hand and egi at her side. She’s out and about right now, and he’s ill at ease with the idea that her grimoire is not on her person – that is, until he peeks at the cover and realizes that it’s not the grimoire she carries now. It’s one of her older ones; he thinks she carried it around Rhalgar’s Reach before she took up the axe under Root’s tutelage. 

Then he’s confused as to why she has it on her desk. By her own admission, she gives her old books to the Arcanists’ Guild in Limsa Lominsa as reference material for new and old arcanists alike. Alphinaud shakes his head, making a mental note to ask her about it later as he refocuses on his original goal: the enchanted ink they both use that his girlfriend had said he was free to grab should he ever need any. After carefully reading the label (since K’adec tends to keep various types of ink for repair and experimentation purposes and the bottles are only distinguished by the handwritten labels), the elezen carefully carries his prize back to the Solar where he was working on his own codex. As for why he was repairing it, well...

K’adec had admitted that it took her awhile to be able to repair the Scions’ gear as they slept in the Dawns’ Respite. And even then, there were some damages to his codex that she simply didn’t have the knowledge to fix. She had spent a few nights as the Scions recovered attending to the parts she could mend (much to the frustration of Krile and Tataru). She wasn’t the one that had been Called, however, and she also wasn’t injured after her fight with Elidibus – just exhausted – and so they couldn’t fault her for keeping her hands busy. Alphinaud invited the miqo’te into the Dawns’ Respite to keep the Scions company when she had time, and that led to her carrying in her crafting supplies and sitting on a stool as they recovered. As such, much of their gear was repaired with their input, though for some reason K’adec didn’t seem to worry too much about the Archons’ equipment. Alphinaud had simply assumed she had her reasons and left it at that. Even still, there were some things that she had said she couldn’t do, and that had led to K’adec telling him about the enchanted ink in her drawers. Now that he knew the location of her spare key, it was a far simpler matter to take some time out of his day to ensure that his codex was up to snuff – especially since he had the feeling that it would be needed sooner as opposed to later.

K’adec returns deep into the night, tail drooping tiredly. It appears to just be physical tiredness, though, since her eyes are bright behind her lenses. Alphinaud greets her from where he sits at the table – none of the Scions are cleared for extensive travel, but walking around the settlement and the Stones is something Krile encourages to help with the mild atrophy of their muscles. The summoner slips into the seat next to him before placing her head on her arms folded atop the table.

“A long day, my friend?” he asks as he reaches for her ears.

“Mm.” K’adec relaxes under his gentle ministrations. “Little bit. Done for now.”

Alphinaud doesn't comment, simply continuing to pet her ears. She starts purring fairly quickly, and the elezen hides his smile behind his other hand. These small, tender moments have increased in frequency ever since Emet-Selch’s defeat, and even more so after the Scions had returned to the Source. The quiet is comfortable, even soothing.

But the image of the old grimoire and the strange powder springs up in his mind, and he can’t shake his curiosity. He needs to tell her about the ink anyway.

“I used some of your ink,” he mentions.

“Oh? Which kind?”

“Dimythrite.”

Clicking her tongue, Alphinaud can see as she makes some sort of mental note.

“I’ll have to travel to the First again soon,” she replies. “Many of the materials there have no parallel here, or at least not one that I know of.”

“I wasn’t aware it was that valuable…”

She turns her head enough to look at him, but not enough to dislodge his hand from her ear. “Alph. If you needed it to repair or make additions, then you needed it. Getting the sand to make the ink isn’t hard, it just needs to be done. S’igurn can’t help me with this one. But I think there was something else you wanted to say?"

Alphinaud rubs her ear between his fingers as he replies. "I saw your old grimoire and a small jar of powder on your desk and found it odd. Why did you have them?"

"Ah, right. Do you know about my forays into alchemy?"

"Somewhat. I do not know the details, but I know you are respected as one."

Kadec nods. "I tend to take on jobs when the guildmaster needs help - either to fill the orders, or because he's experimenting and needs to focus. Sometimes the experiments just teach us what not to do, but other times he creates something remarkably useful like that powder. It's called spectrolium and can be used to see the aether of the author of a grimoire or codex. It was very useful with the string of disappearances here a few years back, but I was struck with a thought down the line. What about grimoires who are penned by someone else but repaired by another? Would they show the aether of the former? The latter? Or some combination of the two?"

Kadec sits up as she talks, excitement forcing him to remove his hand. Alphinaud isn't sure she noticed, animated as she is.

"So I told Severian of my idea, and he found it intriguing enough to give me some of the extra spectrolium. So far I've only experimented with some of my older grimoires, but my aether has become so infused with them that if there is another color beneath, it's impossible for me to distinguish. That at least answers part of my question, but what of grimoires that aren’t used everyday? I was hoping some of my older grimoires could help with that, but since no one else has used them, there’s no other aether signature."

"Could you ask the arcanist guild?"

"I had thought about it, but few members are both arcanist and alchemist. Or the range between skill levels is so wide that they cannot repair their own books and thus won’t be able to help."

Alphinaud hums as he processes the information - then it hits him like a lightning bolt. "What about my codex?"

K'adec blinks.

"I know not who penned it - only that it was a gift from my grandfather, and the other part went to Alisaie, as you know. But I have repaired it myself as much as I know how, but I use it far less frequently than you use yours, and thus my aether is not as ingrained as it might be. Would it be an acceptable entry?"

K'adec's eyes widen and her tail whips as she thinks about it. She nods rapidly. "Yes… yes, that could work!"

All traces of her exhaustion gone, she stands so quickly that the chair scrapes against the floor in protest.

"K'adec!" Alphinaud exclaims, drawing her attention back to him. He gently pulls on her hand. "I know you are excited, but you have just returned from adventuring. Please at least eat before you jump to the next project."

The miqo'te purses her lips. Alphinaud knows it’s probably her thinking about how he’s fallen into poor habits since returning from the First as he once again tries to get used to yet another change in time, but K’adec elects not to say anything. The miqo'te instead just sighs, walking behind the bar to make something out of whatever Ephemie had left.

“Did you eat yet?” she asks as she rummages.

“I had some soup earlier.”

More noises as she digs about, then: “Are you hungry?”

“Not particularly.”

K’adec’s head pops over the counter, and Alphinaud has to stifle a giggle at how comical it looked. “It feels weird to eat in front of you,” she frowns.

“It’s not rude to do so.”

“No, but…” K’adec shakes her head and waves her hand as she finishes her foraging. She returns with a cheese sandwich in her hands. “It’s still weird.”

The elezen shrugs helplessly. His companion turns slightly away from him as she tears into the food - apparently she was hungrier than she thought. He waits until she brushes the stray crumbs away from the corner of her mouth (quite possibly staring for just a moment longer than he really should’ve) before saying “Should I fetch my codex?”

K’adec shakes her head. “No, I’ll meet you in your room… if that’s all right?”

“Of course.” Unable - and unwilling - to stop himself, he grabs her hand and squeezes before parting for his own room, feeling as the tips of his ears burn.

At least he’s in good company - K’adec’s own cheeks had turned a light pink before she went to her own room.

It doesn’t take long for them to meet in the agreed spot. It’s too dim to write anything, but K’adec stops him from lighting more candles.

“It’s easier to see with low lighting,” she murmured. “Here, let me…”

The miqo’te takes a pinch of the powder and sprinkles it on herself. Blue comet trails appear around her, dancing in their orbit before disappearing. When she repeats the action with her grimoire, similar comets appear above the pages before fading.

Intrigued, Alphinaud opens his codex to the page he had repaired earlier before straightening, nodding to K’adec to indicate that he was ready.

When she sprinkles the powder on him, he can’t help but look at his own hands as pale green wisps float around him, more akin to wind-aspected aether rather than K’adec’s comets. 

They wait with baited breath as she treats his codex. There’s his pale-green wisps, but underneath that he can see yellow flames. 

“Would you look at that,” K’adec breathes, and the elezen turns and is enchanted by the way the light plays over his companion’s face.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alphinaud sees a blue comet streak by. Then the colors fade, and then it’s just them standing shoulder-to-shoulder in a dimly-lit room.

“That… that’s what I was looking for. I think. Without knowing who penned your codex it’s not a certain thing, but it wasn’t just your aether there.” 

Alphinaud’s about to say something, but whatever it was he meant to say is lost as K’adec lets out a jaw-splitting yawn.

“I think you ought to sleep,” he encourages gently. The miqo’te makes a dissatisfied noise as she leans more against him - enough for the pressure to be reassuring, but not enough to topple him.

He’s so very tempted to wrap his arm around her waist, but despite himself he hesitates. Instead, he just presses his hand between her shoulder blades, pushing without force.

“Bedtime,” the elezen insists, and his companion goes without further protest, her earlier exhaustion coming back full-force. He watches until her door closes with a thud before returning to his room and leaning against the door after he closes it. He looks to his hands, opening and closing them and trying to imagine the wisps he saw earlier, wondering what others’ aether would look like, and inevitably remembering K’adec’s aether orbiting around her. He blushes as he tries to hide his face in his hands instinctively, shaking the image from his mind.

They hadn’t talked about what had happened before Tsukuyomi, not yet. With the whirlwind nature of what had happened on the First as well as K’adec’s recovery after Hades and then the pressure of returning the Scion’s souls, it had been an unspoken agreement of “later”. It did nothing to soothe the intensity of his feelings, however, and this tension would crack sooner rather than later.

Until then, it was time for him to sleep as well. G’raha and Krile had been at the Crystal Tower, taking care to ward it as best they could, and word was that they were to return tomorrow. He’d prefer to _not_ be snoring into his teacup - his friend already had plenty of material to tease him with, and Alphinaud didn’t need to add fuel onto that fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Corrected a timeline detail


	65. Earthly Stars

“You love her.”

Alphinaud’s quiet statement is born of a startling realization of truth – of an  _ epiphany. _ He doesn’t mean to blurt it out, but the surprise is faster than his brain, and it’s too late to take back the words.

G’raha Tia looks up from the ancient tome and his scratch notes. (Alphinaud  _ thinks _ it's written in Eorzean, but he can’t make heads or tails of it and he knows the miqo’te is just as likely to write in Allagan and the lettering system of the First, so he doesn’t bother.)

“Pardon?”

The elezen swallows hard against the large, ugly knot of jealousy in his throat. He knows that K’adec knows of his feelings towards her, but that’s… that’s as far as they had gotten before their world was turned upside down. The others – Alisaie, in particular – said that her actions towards him in the time following their reunion served to prove that the miqo’te felt similarly towards him, but until K’adec herself confirmed (or denied), he would wait. 

“You love K’adec.” The words are sour and weighty, hanging in the air like a pungent odor. He thinks he understands what people mean by “ugly truth”.

G’raha blinks.

Then blinks again.

His mouth opens slightly.

His eyes grow wide before darting off to the side. He blushes lightly and doesn’t meet Alphinaud’s eyes. The academian feels a sinking in his gut.

Alphinaud knows, logically, that the other miqo’te has no intention of acting on his feelings – G’raha has said as much himself, has gone through the ugly process of bittersweet acceptance with an enviable grace that Alphinaud  _ wishes _ he was capable of. He knows, logically, that K’adec does not view the other in a romantic light, shying away from any hint that she might have some emotions of those nature towards the other. But emotions so very rarely listen to logic, and insecurity makes his fingers tighten around his own notebook that’s filled with scribbled page numbers and passages as he tries to be helpful.

“I… That is a complicated statement,” G’raha says delicately.

Alphinaud’s confusion must show on his face as the other grimaces slightly.

“Ah. I suppose an explanation is in order… It will serve well enough as a break from research.”

Before the younger can process, the miqo’te has grabbed his staff and tapped it once against the ground. The Umbilicus around them disappears, and instead they are in what appears to be a deserted section of Il Mheg.

“Has Adec ever explained how she views love?”

Startled, Alphinaud can only shake his head. She  _ hasn’t _ \- at least, not in words. He can gather from her infrequent stories of her parents and her old acting troupe that her best example of romance is her parents’ relationship; he knows she greatly enjoys the happy ending in sappy, tropey romance novels and that’s why she collects them; he learned that she understands  _ actions _ as proof of caring, not so much words. But she’s never explained how she sees love in particular – his understanding has come from his own experiences and analyses of her and her actions.

G’raha nods with a slight twist to his lips that only amplifies Alphinaud’s anxiety. “I doubt she would’ve told me, either, had I not chanced to ask her whilst we were camping with the Sons of Saint Coinach as they conducted their experiments and analyses of the Crystal Tower those many years ago… Should you ask her directly, I am sure she would tell you the same as she told me – or, perhaps, a more detailed version, seeing as Adec has experienced much in our time apart. But I digress. Let us start there, then.”

The mage taps his staff. An artificial breeze blows through, affecting the flowers but not them.

“Adec told me that love – to her – is both natural and nurtured. Seeds can happen for any reason at any time – and often fall unnoticed.”

Dandelion puffs sail by, buoyed by the breeze. Some falter and fall as more sail on and out of sight.

“A seed can bloom naturally, if it’s lucky. If the stars align, if the conditions are right… But not all seeds can.”

Time speeds up. Some of the puffs take root and grow while others wither. The flowers that do bloom are small and fragile and disappear between one blink and the next.

“But a seed that is tended to… that seed blooms; that seed is stronger for the effort put forth.”

Time rewinds and slows. A pixie arrives and sees one of the seeds. They flutter down to it, digging a small hole and planting it, making sure not to pack the dirt too tightly. The fly away and time speeds up again. The pixie returns again and again, checking the soil, watering the patch, clearing away debris and weeds. It’s remarkably out of character for a pixie, but that’s not the point.

Eventually, the flower blooms. The yellow dandelion grows tall and proud.

“But even still, you have to keep tending to it.”

The pixie celebrates briefly and then leaves. They don’t show up again, and the dandelion begins to wilt and wither. 

“If you do… something magical happens. And we call that love.”

Time rewinds again to when the flower bloomed. This time, the pixie continues to show up, and the flower remains healthy.

The scene fades away as the pixie dances a mini midair ballet. They’re back in the Umbilicus with its many books and few chairs and a singular desk and the weighty presence that lingers in the room.

G’raha retakes his seat. “I have feelings for K’adec, yes.” Alphinaud admires the ease at which the other admits this. “But all I have is the seed – I have no intentions of tending to it, as it were. Even if I attempted, Adec has made it clear that she has no intentions of tending to it either.”

Alphinaud can see that the other tries to adapt a casual air and feels the lump in his throat expand. The elezen is in limbo, at least, with a positive outlook. G’raha is under no delusions as to whether or not K’adec returns his feelings.

“Alphinaud,” the other calls, drawing his attention. The smile on his face is familiar, and the elezen _ hates _ that he can recognize the expression because he’s seen K’adec wear it and he knows what it means.

“I am under no delusions. I know Adec does not – and will not – return my feelings. And I know that you know that.” He takes a breath, steadying himself. “I also know that you and her have… an understanding, currently.”

The academian blushes fiercely, making the miqo’te laugh. 

“No reason to be embarrassed, my friend! ‘Tis a beautiful thing to see.” G’raha makes no reference to the slight amount of pain in his eyes, but his smile is genuine. Alphinaud returns the gesture, though his is a little more shaky. 

“I’ve told you before - you make Adec  _ happy _ . It’s not difficult to see, especially not when you know what to look for. And I dare say that she makes you happy in turn.”

There’s a strange, fluttery feeling in his stomach as Alphinaud blushes even more - but beyond his embarrassment, there’s curiosity too. “Many people have said that though none have ever told me  _ how _ they gleaned that information.”

G’raha smiles brightly and honestly, his ears pricking forward.

“Alphinaud,” he chuckles, “you look at her as if she put the stars in the sky - and have done so long before she actually did. And no matter what had just happened, whenever you talk about her you smile. There were lots of little things that added up - details that others can see clearly.” He shrugs amiably. “You take every opportunity to be with her, provided that it does not interfere with your duties. And beyond that, whenever you were frustrated - whether because of something she did, or said, or  _ didn’t _ say - you only tried to solve the problem. Even now, sitting across from me, you don’t try to do what others may and threaten me, or try to make it so you’re her only choice. You respect her as a person, and what she has gone through, and how that affects her. Not many people would do the same.”

The other male laughs as Alphinaud buries his burning face in his book, but gives him an out. “Did you find anything of interest?”

The elezen eagerly leaps on the topic change, sliding over his paper and the book. “I am not an expert in souls,” he says, “but these passages seemed promising.”

G’raha accepts, looking through and nodding. “Ah, yes. I’ll look through these… later.”

Before Alphinaud can ask what he means, the Umbilicus door opens and K’adec’s emerald carbuncle trots in, carrying a small sack in its mouth. The summoner herself walks in shortly afterward with a tray.

“Lunchtime!” she sing-songs. The miqo’te carefully places the tray - laden with sandwiches and fruit native to the First - on a clear spot on the desk between them. “Not working too hard, are you?”

“I believe we should be asking  _ you _ that, my friend,” Alphinaud replies with a raised eyebrow. K’adec smiles at him.

“Nothing strenuous; just some gathering in Il Megh under the mild supervision of Feo Ul. Err, Titania. I think your sister may have interfered on that end.” She pulls up a chair and a sandwich; G’raha follows suit and begins eating like he’s starving. (Considering that the city leader would lose track of time and miss meals if it weren’t for the city guard watching the time for him, it’s possible he was.)

“Considering your restlessness, I don’t blame her.” Alphinaud also takes a sandwich - cucumber, it looks like - and takes a bite.

“You fight a dragon once…”

Alphinaud gives her a rather unimpressed look, and her joking smile falls.

“I promise, I’m okay. Apple picking is hardly strenuous when pixies keep floating up and plucking them for you… though I will admit the game of catch we ended up playing might have stretched the rules.”

“ _ K’adec _ ,” he scolds. He sets aside his sandwich and picks up her foot, setting it on his lap. He pulls on his mana - much recharged after  _ properly resting _ \- and lets the healing spell take affect.

“Alph,” she says, both warmly and exasperated as she lets him continue, “It’s not necessary.”

“I think you’d be better off listening to the healer here,” G’raha comments lightly.

“Oh, now  _ that’s  _ the pot calling the kettle black,” she retorts with a smile, “Besides, from what I recall, you have some healing knowledge yourself - or have you forgotten our little adventure in Kholusia?”

G’raha goes as red as their hair as he opens his mouth, then closes it with a click. “Alphinaud has more experience than I,” he says softly, “and would know more about your injuries.”

Both of the Scions soften at the tone of his voice.

“She is fine - Feo Ul, despite appearances, is a fine supervisor.” The elezen pats her ankle before reclaiming his sandwich; however, she leaves her foot where it is. 

“What have we learned today?” K’adec asks G’raha, and the male miqo’te launches into an explanation that sails far above Alphinaud’s head, but seems to make at least a little sense to K’adec. (Or maybe not - perhaps using the amount of questions she asks to judge whether or not she understands is not the best basis for his opinion.) 

It’s… nice. It had been a niggling fear in the back of his mind for awhile - the three of them didn’t tend to spend a whole lot of time together as a group with their different duties taking them to different places - that his jealousy would be an issue, or that G’raha would have issues because of his feeling for K’adec, or that K’adec herself would retreat into herself because of the tension, but there’s none of that. It’s just companionship, pure and simple, the comaradrie that Alphinaud felt with the Scions extended easily to include G’raha. He smiles slightly as he continues to eat more of the sandwiches that K’adec had made, letting his fingers brush against hers as she passes him a glass of iced tea. He sees the sly grin that G’raha gives him and feels as his ears turn red. 

It really is just like spending time with the rest of the Scions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square can try to pull Alphinaud & G'raha friendship from my cold, dead hands.   
> I do really enjoy the idea of these two doing very ridiculous things together. (If you've ever seen the video of a group of like, six boys sitting in a circle and flipping a water bottle and cheering when they get it to stand up? Yeah, that's these two, at least the way I write them.)  
> But I also do want to do this right. I've been in - and seen - the situation G'raha, Alphinaud, and K'adec are in and want to do it justice. There are multiple ways of handling this sort of thing, and this is them finding their solution.


	66. Braiding Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeframe: Post Stormblood, pre Shadowbringers

K’adec returns to her apartment exhausted. Skirmishes with Garlean soldiers were less common now for whatever reason, but they still happened. It improved morale for the Alliance to have the Warrior of Light fighting on, even with her friends missing, so off to the battlefield K'adec went.

Diana was a blessing. Fray was right – being able to share their sorrow over the missing Scions had helped the both of them immensely, and it was rare for them to be seen not in the company of the other nowadays. They split their time between doing roulette duties, helping the Alliance, and searching for the beacon at the base of the Crystal Tower – slow going, seeing as how the mysterious voice hadn’t bothered specifying what he meant by  _ base _ .

But K’adec had been living in her rarely used apartment for the past… while. The Rising Stones, while more convenient, was too full of memories. She would return soon - if for no other reason than because she wasn’t planning on her sudden residency and would need things she had left in her room. 

Diana was also living out of the summoner’s apartment at the owner’s request. The nightmares K’adec experienced with some amount of frequency had only gotten worse and it reassured the miqo’te to not be alone when they inevitably awakened her. For some reason she had an extra bed in storage, so neither of them had to sleep on a couch, at least, though the two ended up sharing more often than not.

(K’adec often had the passing thought that if she was just a few years older, she would probably have a much more tangible interest in pursuing Diana. When she expressed that thought, the au ra had laughed and batted at her ears teasingly, though the slight blush the other had told her that her friend was flattered.)

The ninja sits at the table the miqo’te had, stitching some embroidery on a square of cotton. K’adec plops down in the chair next to her, pulling the plate of food Diana had kindly warmed up for her closer and tucking in, muttering a quick “thank you” in between bites. 

It doesn’t take her long to finish the food and sit back, letting the tension drain from her body. Maybe it's because of her exhaustion that it takes her so long to notice that the au ra is staring at her, golden eyes unblinking.

“Is there something on my face?” she asks.

This seems to startle Diana, as she jumps minutely. “Hm?”

“You’re staring.”

“Ah, sorry. No, there’s nothing on your face.”

“Then why the staring?”

Diana pauses, setting aside her project. “...Honestly?”

“Preferably.”

The au ra grins slightly at the reply before continuing. “I just… really want to play with your hair.”

K’adec blinks. “Oh.”

“Is… is that okay?” Diana grabs her arm anxiously, and the summoner scrambles to soothe her.

“No, no, it’s fine, it’s… it’s fine.” She tugs on her ear as she tries to explain. “It’s… remember how our ears are sensitive?”

Diana nods. It had been A Thing that Nalak and K’adec had to explain to the adventuring crew, and a privilege they had been granted long ago.

“Playing with our hair is one of those things, just because it’s so close to our ears.” K’adec tugs at her ear again. “I wouldn’t mind, though.”

The au ra smiled brightly, immediately scooting closer.

"Ah, just a moment!" K'adec gets up and grabs her hairbrush and a few ties and ribbons out of one of her many drawers in the room. She briefly thinks about letting Diana use the ribbon Alphinaud had given to her - unable to be seen beneath the jacket she wore - but decides against it. It feels too personal a memento for her to share, even if it's with Diana. The miqo'te does drag over a stool she had for her lalafell friends for her to sit on, summoning her cushion minion on top of it before sitting.

"That thing is still weird," Diana comments.

"A bit, but I'm not about to complain about always having a comfy place to sit."

K’adec closes her eyes as she feels Diana start to come through her hair with her fingers, careful to not let it catch on her scales. The ninja flicks the strands around before trying different little braids but she doesn’t finish any of them, simply letting them loosen before brushing her fingers through the strands to unweave them. K’adec hears as she shifts around and then feels as the au ra truly sets in to work. She sits, tilting her head as wordlessly directed. Diana carefully navigates around her ears, the obvious care for her comfort warming the miqo’te’s heart.

It takes a long time for her friend to finish, patting her head when she’s done.

“There.”

K’adec opens her eyes and gently touches the side of her head, glancing in the mirror across the way and freezing.

“This… Minfilia wore her hair like this.” The thought of her late friend still hurt. K’adec wasn’t best friends with her, really, but she liked to think that they enjoyed one another’s company when they could afford it.

“Thancred used to help her when she was younger. He tried to do the same with me, but…” Diana doesn’t finish, and K’adec looks at her friend sympathetically. The au ra’s mild sickliness didn’t affect her much in their day-to-day; she was as physically capable as ever. But it did affect other things like her hair growth and her scales, resulting in her having to take the extra time and expenses to ensure their relatively healthy appearance. Diana had confided in K’adec about her condition when the miqo’te had searched her out when the au ra hadn’t responded to her in the timely manner she usually did, and the summoner had kept her friend’s confidence. Thancred had apparently known for some time, and while K’adec wasn’t exactly  _ happy _ that the ninja hadn’t told her before making her worry, she was glad Diana had told  _ someone _ . She shakes her head to disrupt the train of thought.

“You did really well,” she says. Diana grins.

“Looking good, neko-chan!” she sing-songs, and K’adec rolls her eyes in exasperation at the old nickname.

“Not a cat,” the miqo’te comments. At this point it’s more of a force of habit - Diana has not and will not cease to call her that, and K’adec doesn’t mind the nickname from the other. The au ra just likes teasing her, and K’adec gives as good as she gets.

Her friend stands and stretches her limbs, her tail flicking dangerously close to the table and nearly catching her teacup with its spines. K’adec reaches out and pushes it a few ilms back, ensuring that there’s plenty of space from the edge as she lifts an eyebrow at Diana.

The ninja just shrugs, mildly sheepish, and K’adec sighs fondly.

“I think it’s time we go to bed if you’re tired enough to break my glassware,” she teases. 

Diana pouts, but she walks over to her borrowed bed, pausing just before it and making the miqo’te tilt her head inquiringly with a questioning sound.

“Could… we continue the story from a few nights ago?”

K’adec smiles. “Of course.”

She had been reading to Diana for years now - it had started because the other wanted to know what it was she was reading since Diana still struggled with the Eorzean alphabet, and K’adec took the opportunity to help her friend as well as have someone to talk about the books with. Only G’raha Tia had matched their enthusiasm over romance novels before and since, and the habit of reading together remained even after this long had passed. With a better understanding of the alphabet and dialect, Diana had even started contributing to the growing collection of such literature the miqo’te had. As the years passed, the ninja had even introduced some amateur smut novels into the collection that K’adec would read infrequently - mostly because she spent so long trying to calm her blush from a furious red.

The novel they were reading through wasn’t of such a nature - at least, not yet. Neither of them had read this one before, but so far both of them were enjoying it. Sure, the plot was obvious and a bit cliche, but the characters were enjoyable and their interactions made them both laugh and look forward to more. They had made it through about one third of the book before K’adec started yawning more than talking, and so the two had gone to bed.

Tonight they make it through more of the book, but sleep catches the summoner unaware. She wakes the next morning with Diana curled next to her, a blanket half spread over them both and the book up in the corner of the bed where it wouldn’t be damaged.

The miqo’te yawns widely, covering her mouth with her hand and flicking her ears and tail before picking up the book and replacing it on the shelf. Her linkpearl isn’t ringing and there’s no messenger at her door, so she straightens the blanket over her friend and very carefully tucks a pillow beneath Diana’s head before going to her own bed. The blankets quickly warm, and K’adec goes right back to sleep.

It was times like these that made the grief easier to deal with. Not all of K’adec’s family was lost to her, but they needed to support each other, too. The miqo’te was glad for Fray’s interference those weeks ago when the shade called her back into control.

Her sleep is blessedly dreamless and isn’t interrupted until Diana shakes her awake a few hours later with a missive from Tataru about their progress in finding the beacon that the two read together over a simple breakfast. There’s nothing new, but Tataru sends her best regards and asks if K’adec wouldn’t mind coming to spend some time with her and Krile?

The two adventurers look at each other and nod.

They’re not the only ones affected by the Scions being Called, and it was like K’adec had thought earlier: they needed to support each other, especially now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever just have one of those chats that ends up being like 800 different headcanons for your characters and how they interact? Yeah. That's this.


	67. Sleepless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeframe: Post 5.2

It’s late, Alphinaud’s tired, and after gaining the help of Beq Lugg, he’s ready for sleep.

But he can’t. He tosses and turns and counts sheep and does simple math, but nothing works.

The elezen stares at the ceiling of the room he was given in the Pendants. All of the Scions are scattered throughout the inn having been put up in whatever rooms were available; K’adec is on the floor above him while Alisaie is a few doors down. Thancred and Ryne have rooms in the other inn, he knows, but he doesn’t recall if Urianger or Y’shtola still have residences here.

The Exarch had apologised that they weren’t able to room all the Scions all together. At the time, it hadn’t bothered him - he wouldn’t be staying for long.

Now… now he misses the minimal distance between his and K’adec’s room. Part of his inability to sleep is from worry - a year of hopes and prayers and work and fear wouldn’t go away, not to mention the effect of Light on her. He has nightmares of her vomiting liquid light, of being blinded by her as she fights and fights and fights to stay herself

And fails.

Alphinaud forces his eyes open instead and stares at the ceiling for… a long while. He eventually heaves himself out of the somewhat soft bed and drags himself to his door after putting on his slippers and dressing gown. (The memories of gathering the materials for these clothing articles flicker across his mind but fade just as quickly.)

He opens his door and it takes him a minute to realize that K’adec’s already there, fist raised to knock.

They blink owlishly at each other for a moment before he moves aside to let her in. The miqo’te enters, her own slippers making quiet sounds as she pads across the floor. After Alphinaud locks the door and turns to her, they end up staring at each other again.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he finally asks. She’s dressed as if she’s about to turn in, but he can see the ink stains on her fingers that indicate she had been writing; the novel she carries an old, worn favorite that he knows she reads to settle her mind.

K’adec shakes her head, pulling the book closer to her chest. “Too many thoughts.”

“Can I-” Alphinaud cuts himself off with a yawn. “Can I help?”

“I just… need to be in the same room,” she murmurs, “Go back to sleep.”

The corner of his lips twitch upwards. “I wasn’t asleep. I was just about to come find you.” Instead of returning to his bed, he goes to the small shelf of borrowed books of botany on the First - on loan from the Cabinet of Curiosity by his request, formally signed by the Crystal Exarch.

He selects two of the novels and gestures at the table and chairs set up in the room. It’s smaller than K’adec’s set up, but he still has a stove for light and heat and a nice place to sit. He hands her one of the books and takes a seat himself to read.

It’s not her normal fare - factual in purpose as opposed to entertaining - but she takes it nonetheless before sitting and reading beside him.

He’s not aware of falling asleep; he only notices when he feels as K’adec uses her surprising strength to pick him up and put him in his bed, pulling his blankets over him. He doesn’t even have time to be embarrassed about her putting him to bed like a child before he’s out like a light.

When Alphinaud wakes the next morning, K’adec is still there. The pile of books has shifted from her left to her right, and she’s shifted so she can simply look up from her book and glance at him. They’ve done this before, usually after she had a bad nightmare.

“Did you stay awake all night?” he asks when he sees the dark circles beneath her eyes. It’s not unusual for her to have them, but they are extremely prevalent in the way that makes him already know the answer to his question.

“I couldn’t sleep… not without knowing you were okay.”

Alphinaud tilts his head inquiringly, and K’adec sighs as she softly shuts the book she’s reading.

“When Urianger fell into the water, he said it was a lapse in concentration. Which was a load of chocobo feed,” she hisses, “You and I both know that Urianger could continue to read through a second falling of Dalamud and is much the same way with his spellwork. Thancred has also admitted to having headaches and stretches of time where he spaces out and doesn’t recall anything; I only know because Diana told me about how she’s worried about them because that wasn’t something he complained about on the Source. And I am  _ terrified _ that it has to do with your souls being separated from your bodies.” Her fingers curl into fists as frustrated tears build in her eyes. “And I  _ can’t do anything _ . All I can do is pray to whatever god may listen that Beq Lugg and Raha and Urianger can come up with  _ something  _ to get you all back home.”

Alphinaud pulls up a chair next to her, taking her hand and rubbing at her fingers to try to get them to loosen.

She grabs his hand and pulls it close to her forehead. “I’ve lost you all once already. I can’t do it again.”

He flexes his hand to get her to release it, moving it to cup her cheek.

“You won’t,” Alphinaud declares resolutely, “You won’t.”

K’adec grips his wrist in her hands tightly.

_ I’ll hold you to that _ goes unspoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can thank Aki for the (relatively) on-time update


	68. Valentione's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To paraphrase a tag that I take immense joy out of... "no editing we die like Ascians"

“What are your plans for Valentione’s Day?” Diana asks her one day.

“Huh?” K’adec blinks up from where she was working on her pistol - she couldn’t add new parts, but she could at least keep it clean - and at her friend who was performing similar maintenance on her knives.

“Valentione’s Day, Kad. You know it’s only about a week away?”

The miqo’te swears. “No, I lost track of time.”

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I’m pretty sure Alphy would forget too. You’ve been busy.”

“Not really, but I appreciate the attempt…”

Diana pats her shoulder comfortingly. “There’s still time, Kad. But here, maybe this will give you some ideas.” The au ra reaches into her bag and passes what seems to be a deck of cards to her.

“Why - do I want to know why you have these readily available?”

Her friend just smirks and proffers the cards again. K’adec takes them, scanning through a couple and seeing that they were just simple questions - cute, if she had to give a word.

“I know you’re trying to talk with him more,” Diana says seriously, “maybe these will help with that. Without being too serious. What the hells was that tabloid even trying to accomplish…?”

K’adec’s heart warms at the words. She grabs her friend’s arm and pulls her into a hug, gently rubbing on her horns.

“Thank you,” the summoner (well, machinist) replies. 

Diana, she knows, can hold a grudge. She held one against Alphinaud for a long, long time, and K’adec suspected that her own feelings for the elezen was one of the primary reasons that the ninja did her best to overcome those feelings. Not that they didn’t still come out, but K’adec would take verbal teasing over physical altercations any day.

Her friend leans in - just a bit, careful of the pointed ends of her horns - and K’adec begins to purr. They’ll part ways soon, so she will take everything she can get.

(The miqo’te steadfastly ignores the voice in her head that whispers to enjoy it while it lasts.)

Even with the cards, K’adec wants something she can actually  _ give _ to Alphinaud. Her boyfriend had gifted her a stunning painting of Limsa Lominsa for Starlight - frame and all - and she had hung it in her room as soon as she had the opportunity, much to his embarrassment (and pride). Alphinaud wasn’t as big on receiving gifts as she was, though, and anything she could think of just didn’t seem appropriate. He didn’t wear much jewelry, nor did he have any need for an orchestrion or really anything else she could think to make. She taps her cheek as she tries to think.

_ You think the answer would be obvious, then… _ Fray whispers, making her jump. The shade had been awfully quiet ever since the adventures on the First had come to a close - almost silent, in fact.

Her musings don’t go unnoticed.  _ Don’t have much to say nowadays. Plus Ardbert makes for good company - gotta say, you made him  _ **_blush_ ** _ back with that little stunt with your boyfriend, it was hilarious - but you’re being stupid right now. _

_ Hey! _

_ You  _ **_are_ ** _. Do you really need me to spell it out for you? _

_ Apparently you already think you do, otherwise we wouldn’t be having this conversation. _

_ Twelve’s sake. Things like jewelry are permanent - or long lasting, so give him something that isn't. _

_ Flowers?  _ She doesn't much care for the idea - not that he wouldn't enjoy flowers, or that she would like to give him some. Even still, it doesn't sit right, intentionally giving him something that's not meant to last. Too much subtext could be extrapolated.

_ You’re a master culinarian. Make him dinner. _

That brought K’adec up short.  _ … Oh. _

Fray sighs deeply.  _ I can see why you wouldn’t think of it though - you do it pretty often. Maybe make something he enjoys, but doesn’t often have the chance to eat. Or cook it together. _

Ardbert choses this moment to step in. His words are hesitant - more out of unfamiliarity with this method of speaking than anything - but his suggestion is solid.

_ Were there any Norvrandt recipes he enjoyed? Now that he’s returned, it’s not exactly possible for him to enjoy them anymore - not properly. _

_ I think… he mentioned a meal that Eybor made him upon his arrival that he spoke of fondly. Some sort of grilled fish…? _

_ Hah! It seems our work here is done _ , Fray says,  _ Although… It  _ **_is_ ** _ Valentione’s Day. Chocolate wouldn’t be remiss. _

_ He’s not a fan of sweets. _

_ I’m sure you can think of something now that we’ve got the gears turning.  _

As both of their presences fade back into her subconscious, Fray lets out one last quip.

_ Do be sure to ask him, though. _

She starts thinking about everything she’ll need to make the meal and accompanying dessert and notes that she’s going to be doing an awful lot of gathering. She sighs, but rolls her shoulders as she initiates a teleport to Mor Dhona. The miqo’te will start her spree tomorrow - for now, she has a boyfriend to ask out.

Luckily, the twins are sitting at a table in the lobby, apparently having some sort of intense discussion that she interrupts. Alphinaud greets her with a somewhat terse smile while Alisaie waves in her direction.

“Welcome back, K’adec,” the former greets her.

“Heyo.” The casual greeting falls naturally from her lips nowadays in their company. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Not particularly.”

“Nothing of importance.”

The twins speak simultaneously; used to it as all of them are, they don’t pay it any mind.

“You’ve been busy,” Alisaie comments, looking at her bag that's fit to burst with little woven trinkets. It's what she and Diana were meeting about, and they had woven until they ran out of materials. Reluctant to part, they had simply started doing something else. The two had plans to gather more the next day in order to finish before delivering them. (Some would remain in the bag to be delivered on the next of the miqo'te's semi-regular trips to the First.)

“Yes,” K’adec says, because she had been. Drumming up her courage (gods, they’ve been together for  _ months _ , why is it still hard to ask?), she turns to Alphinaud. “Would you like to have dinner with me three days from now?"

He looks at her with confusion on his face - confusion that morphs to realization, then a combination of embarrassment and affection. “Sounds delightful,” he says steadily. Impressive, given the laughter Alisaie is only half-trying to smother.

“It’s a date,” K’adec confirms with her own blush. (Seriously, she’s practically sat in his lap and made out with him before, why in the seven hells is  _ this _ what drives her to blushing?)

“Don’t have it in the Stones,” Alisaie advises through her chuckles, “G’raha and I are having a singles-only party, and you two don’t qualify.”

At least her two friends weren’t being left out of the fun due to the changed status of the relationships within the Scions. K’adec nods to let the younger know she heard her, thinking about other locations they could go. The Bismarck was an idea, but while she didn’t have a problem with people knowing her and Alphinaud were in a relationship she didn’t have the same comfort level as she did in the Stones. And if she wanted to get full use out of Diana's present...

Her boyfriend, bless him, seemed to know what she was thinking. “You’ve mentioned having an apartment in the Mists?”

She nods. “Topmast Apartments… I haven’t been there in… a while.” Not since she went to the First, in fact. “I’m afraid it might be a bit dusty.”

He turns to her. “With your permission, I could clean up in the next few days?”

She hears the unspoken words - she’s putting in an awful lot, and he doesn’t feel like he’s matching up. She knows his feelings of inadequacy and wishes she could quell them, but the issue is deep and complex and won’t be solved in a single day.

“My brother doing chores like dusting and laundering linens? Do mine ears deceive? And here was me thinking anything beyond collecting firewood was beyond you!”

Alphinaud rolled his eyes. “No, Alisaie, I stayed in my clothes for a year without washing them.”

K’adec bites back her comment -  _ with the way they reacted when we first entered Eulmore, you’d think that’s exactly what happened  _ \- as he continues. “And it’s not as if I’m going to be doing anything more complicated than sweeping.” 

The miqo’te nods in agreement - the whole apartment was set up for two people already, actually, and while the second bed might make navigating slightly annoying she’s worked with it before. Alphinaud should have no problem, given the state of the hut that had served as his residence on the First. 

Her fingers flex as she tries to figure out how to break away from the conversation without being rude; she cared for the twins (in different ways, but just as profound) but she did have a lot to do and very little time to do it.

Alphinaud notices. "K'adec?"

His girlfriend turns to him. After a moment of scanning her, he gives her a gentle smile. "Do you have ingredient gathering to do?"

She nods.

"I shan't keep you then." Somewhat contrary to his words, he grasps her fingers and places a tender kiss on them that makes her heart melt. "Will you be back tonight?"

She nods. "I plan to be."

With Fandaniel, Lunar Bahamut, and gods knew what else, she couldn't say a definitive "yes" without feeling like she was lying. Her boyfriend knew - he had helped her through her major breakdown, had held her as she shattered before helping her put the pieces back together - and softened.

“I look forward to your return,” is all he replies. Both of them ignore the false gag Alisaie does.

“You two are disgustingly cute,” the young elezen informs, “and if I have to listen to another minute of this, my teeth will hurt.”

Letting out a small huff of amusement and rolling her eyes fondly, K’adec gets up and pats Alisaie’s hand. “I won’t apologize for being happy. Have fun with Raha.”

The glint in the red mage’s eyes might’ve been worrying if she wasn’t used to Alisaie’s pranks. The miqo’te fishes the key to her apartment out, handing it to Alphinaud and telling him the ward, sector, and apartment number. Her boyfriend blinks at her as he absorbs it, reciting it back to her before she leaves to make sure he has it right. She confirms he does before heading out - luckily, most of what she needs is easily gathered or purchasable from the Culinarian Guild. The only thing that poses a slight challenge is the fish, but she can ask Frithrik about it. Feo Ul is only too happy to comply, and while K’adec does feel a little bad about the mischief the pixie was planning, a trip back to the First was an undertaking she didn’t want to go through right now. She only has long enough to buy the ingredients she can get from the Culinarian’s Guild before waiting at the aftcastle for Feo Ul to send the fish over.

It was… strange… how that could work, but apparently moogle (and pixie) magic worked in ways she could barely comprehend. But K’adec didn’t want to look this gift chocobo in the beak, and so she wouldn’t, simply accepting the package from the delivery moogle with a smile and a handful of kupo nuts.

Two platinum breams preserved whole with the simple but effective methods of the Facet of Fishing exactly as she had asked are contained in the package. Letting her shoulders slump in relief, she whispers “Thank you, Feo,” before teleporting to her apartment as childish laughter breezes by her ears.

She enters her apartment building, waving at the people at the desk before going to her room. The apartment doesn’t have much, but she did have a cold-box that she knew Diana had checked on for her when the au ra was around.

She hears Alphinaud before she sees him - his voice carries a bit past the door even though it’s shut. K’adec knocks before entering so as not to startle him and is greeted with an endearing sight. (Amusing too, just a bit. Mostly endearing.)

The elezen is dressed down, his coat slung over the table so he’s just in the shirt he wears beneath. His gloves are off, too, and all clothing articles are fiercely guarded (read: are lied upon) by his moonstone carbuncle who watches its summoner as he speaks while sweeping.

Alphinaud cuts off his sentence when he hears the door creak open, smiling at her in greeting.

“Hello, K’adec.”

She strides over to kiss his temple in hello. “Hello, Alph. You’ve been busy - it looks nice.”

He shrugs even as she goes to drop off her bounty, relieved the parcel is indistinguishable. “Not particularly. I think Diana was using it while you were on the First - it seemed much too lived in.”

“Even still, neither of us was gone long and you’ve accomplished a lot.” It was a speech pattern she had noticed only recently - nowadays, Alphinaud tended to talk  _ down _ his achievements. Usually it was out of his admiration for others - her most prevalent examples were when he compared his skill to hers ( _ completely  _ unfairly; K’adec had no idea how much skill was her own and how much was granted to her by Hydaelyn’s blessing) or his sister’s - but it still settled something uncomfortable beneath her skin. She gives him another kiss on the cheek, hoping that it gets her feelings across. She’s doing better with words, but she doesn’t have his silver tongue. “Thank you.”

Her boyfriend’s blushing, but his smile is real; she’ll take it as a win. Moonstone carbuncle stretches, its tails flicking as it hops off of the table and twines around their feet like an overlarge cat.

“What do you  _ feed _ him?” K’adec murmurs. It’s so much  _ bigger _ than any of her glamoured egis, and even when she summons her carbuncles properly Moonstone is still about twice their size.

Alphinaud just shrugs. “Aether, primarily.”

Rolling her eyes at his attempt at humour, she pulls him into a hug, swaying unconsciously to the music that comes from the tiny orchestrion. She notices he’s changed her playlist, but she doesn’t mind. Diana had the same permissions when she was a resident here.

They stay like that for a while, breathing in the comfort of the other’s presence. It’s why they shared a bed most of the time - both of them felt more at peace with the other nearby. 

As much as K’adec wants to stay in this moment, all moments end. Any messages that would come from Tataru or Krile about their mission would arrive at the Stones, and the miqo’te felt better about staying at their headquarters as they awaited word from the two lalafells. Alphinaud had agreed wholeheartedly when she told him that, and they should probably get going before it gets too late. Even still, she doesn’t want to leave. Her boyfriend can, apparently, read her mind, as he lets his head rest on her shoulder.

“Just a moment more,” he whispers. K’adec tightens her hold on him in agreement.

They do leave eventually, turning off the lights and orchestrion and locking the door. K’adec takes Alphinaud’s hand as she teleports back to Mor Dhona, her aether paving the way for his to follow.

Once at the Stones, they eat some of the food that was left for them before getting ready for bed. It’s a bit early to sleep quite yet, but there’s nothing wrong with taking a few bells to unwind. K’adec goes to bathe and change in her small bathroom, leaving Alphinaud to his own devices.

When she comes back to her room, her hair combed out and dressed in her nightgown, her boyfriend is already in his pajamas. The miqo’te deliberately slaps her slippers against the floor so the elezen can hear her footsteps since his back is turned to her. Judging by his jump, she still manages to startle him.

“I didn’t mean to alarm,” she starts, but he shakes his head.

“‘Tis your room, my dear. I didn’t expect you to return so soon is all.” He returns to needlessly fluffing the pillows, smoothing out the quilt as he worried his lip.

“Alph?” K’adec prompted her boyfriend, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. He’s grown a few ilms - he’s not quite matching her height, but he is catching up. His body language tells of nervousness, but she doesn’t know what it is he’s nervous about.

“Ah, just… you would be my first Valentione,” he said self-consciously, “And thus I am nervous.”

K’adec kisses his temple. “And you are mine. But it’s us. We’ll manage.” Her words are simple, but they’re backed by the determination in her tone. (Stubbornness, one might call it, but there is a thin line between the two that is often blurred into obscurity.) It’s the same feeling that has let her stand up to primals and gods and other powerful beings - the same feeling that lets her accomplish seemingly impossible things, like this relationship she has with the elezen.

The minute amount of tension in his shoulders eases at that. It had taken him a long time to learn how to catch everything she said by paying attention to what she  _ didn’t _ , but once he did it was a simple matter for him to know what it was she meant in its entirety. She was trying to be clearer - more words, inaccurate as they might be - in turn.

Alphinaud delicately pulls her shaded lenses from her face, placing them on the table next to her bed. His hand returns to cup her cheek, and she leans into the touch for a long moment before kissing his wrist and climbing into bed. Her boyfriend follows, pulling a book from where it was tucked away and letting her curl around him until she was comfortable.

K’adec falls asleep to the sensation of his fingers combing through her hair delicately. She dreams of returning the favor with him, white silk falling through the gaps between her fingers. (He hasn’t yet left his hair down, even sleeping with it in a braid. She wonders if it’s because he prefers it that way or if it’s a comfort thing - she’s not the only one particular about who touches her hair, and he is much more physically reserved than she.)

The miqo’te wakes first, her boyfriend’s head resting on her shoulder as she lays on her back. He lets out little huffs as he sleeps that she can feel through the fabric of her nightgown. She’s reluctant to move, but move she must. They can do this later. (She forcefully shoves down the voice, more present since the incident with Fandaniel and Lunar Bahamut, that whispers that they might not be able to.)

She shifts around, half-trying to not wake up her companion, but she wants to say good-bye before leaving, at least.

Alphinaud merely shuffles, curling into her pillow at her absence. She lets out an affectionate huff, letting her fingertips trace his cheekbone and over the shell of his ear before grabbing her gathering gear out of her armoire. She couldn’t say she had any fondness for collecting - she much preferred to make something out of the materials - but she couldn’t exactly purchase goods found on the First from the marketboards, and so she had brushed up on her skills in order to create what she needed.It had the side effect of making her better at collecting on the Source, too, since the First’s resources were… not  _ scarce _ , perhaps, but more limited.

She changes behind the privacy screen she has in her room, putting her gathering gear into her aetherial storage. The miqo’te kneels next to her bed where her elezen companion still slumbers, placing her hand on his shoulder and gently shaking. When he doesn’t wake, she leans over and kisses him. 

The angle is awkward, but after a moment she feels as he lifts his head and kisses back.

“Mmm… K’adec…?” he rasps, his eyes mere slits of sapphire.

“I have to go,” she murmurs, “but I didn’t want to leave without saying good-bye.”

“Have fun,” he replies against her lips before kissing her again. 

They let the moment linger just slightly before K’adec pulls away, teleporting to Summerford Farms where she’s agreed to meet Diana. She ignores the suggestive eyebrow waggle her friend gives her, instead marking off locations on the map where they can gather ingredients. Thancred’s out in Garlemald, but Diana loves chocolate and jumped on the chance to hang out with K’adec more. The miqo’te couldn’t be more grateful for her friend - the au ra had served as her eyes and ears when she was busy in Ishgard and on the First, and the two had only grown closer in that in-between time when the Scions had been Called.

Diana only laughs and slings an arm around her. “Last one there’s a rotten egg.” She whistles, and before K’adec can process she’s already heading off to the nearest gathering place.

“Hey!” the summoner shouts before running after her while whistling for Kiko, mounting the bird mid-stride. 

It ends up being a draw, and the two trade casual conversation as they had when weaving together the other day.

“So? Any more plans on the Valentione’s front?”

“Yes, actually.” K’adec pauses after swiping her scythe through some foliage, cutting away the over-ripened to reach the fresh pods just beneath. Normally, this is where she would reach down and pull the amount she needed, but a thought that crossed her mind made her stop. “Diana?”

The use of her full name gets the au ra to pause as well.

“Is… is this okay to talk about?” The miqo’te doesn’t know how well her friend is doing with her beau having departed again - it had been a whole big event for Diana to be reunited with Thancred when he returned to the Source - and she didn’t want to hurt the other when she’s lucky enough to celebrate with her significant other.

“Wha-? Kad, it’s fine. You know me, I wouldn’t ask about it if I was having issues.”

“That’s  _ exactly _ why I’m asking. You are  _ garbage _ with your emotions.”

“What’s the saying? Pot calling the kettle black?”

“Diana.”

“Kad, it really is fine. Thancred can take care of himself - and besides,” And here, Diana’s smile becomes something  _ feral _ , “He can get his present when he comes home.”

“ _ Thaliak’s sake _ ,” K’adec hisses as her face burns bright red, “Dia!”

“What? Picturing it?”

She really shouldn’t be holding something sharp with this conversation. Her ears fold back and her tail winds around her leg in her embarrassment.

Diana comes up and pats her shoulder. “You’re such a mess. Alright, alright, I’ll stop teasing you. Fun though it is. Come on, what are your plans for your date with Alphy?”

“Dinner and the cards you gave me at my apartment.” It’s an easy question to answer. “I’m also seeing if I can make a chocolate candy he likes, since he’s not big on sweets…”

“Is that why we got the oranges?”

K’adec nods. “He likes fruit just fine, and oranges are more tangy than sweet? So I thought I would cover them in dark chocolate and… see how that works out?”

“You’re making me hungry,” Diana whines, making her friend laugh.

“You asked! But I did promise Lynthsang I would make another batch for the Guild to taste test afterwards, but if there  _ just so happens _ to be extras…”

“You’re the best, Kad.”

She smiles and slings her arm around her friend, rubbing on her horns. “Pretty sure you’ve got that title already.” She reluctantly pulls away and gets back to work, Diana following. With two people, it doesn’t take long to get everything she needs. Which is great, because she has work to do.

(As lovely as Fray’s suggestion of cooking together was, K’adec knows she has a certain way of doing things in the kitchen. One day, she’ll teach Alphinaud and then they could work together in a space large enough for them both, but until then, she’ll fly solo.)

She’s starting to believe in Aki’s nickname for her ( _ lucky cat, _ indeed) since nothing goes awry - hells, she’d even say it goes smoothly. The fish will have to wait until tomorrow, but everything else is done and packed away.

The miqo’te goes to bed alone that night - Alphinaud is in the Solar, looking over some documents before sending them out. 

But she partially wakes as he climbs into his bed next to her. Apparently she makes some sort of noise since he responds by brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

“Return to sleep, my dear. I’ll be here in the morning.”

She needs no more reassurance than his warmth joining hers.

It feels… weird to wake up next to him, knowing that they have an engagement later that evening. She feels like she shouldn’t be with him, but meet up with him later - but… they live together. And isn’t that thing about the night before for brides, anyway?

She gets the distinct feeling that they’ve probably skipped a couple steps that a traditional relationship would have. But then again Alphinaud had said they weren’t exactly a traditional couple themselves, so she figures it matters very little.

And she can’t help the peace that washes over her when his arm pulls a little tighter around her waist as she tucks herself further into his chest. To hells with tradition, then - this is the closest she’s felt to normal ever since Fandaniel and Lunar Bahamut had shown up.

K’adec doesn’t go back to sleep - not really, just that sort of half-dozing state where one isn’t really  _ awake _ , either. She stays contentedly curled up with her boyfriend, basking in the comfort they have beneath the blankets. She feels as Alphinaud wakes up, feels as his breathing speeds up slightly, his muscles tense as he leans up on one arm, as he rubs circles on her arm with his thumb.

“K’adec,” he murmurs in the morning air. (Is it still morning? It doesn’t matter, she decides. The only plans she has today are with him.)

She feels as she starts purring, and she feels as Alphinaud presses his smile against her lips.

“Happy Valentione’s Day,” he whispers, “Did you want to keep sleeping?”

The miqo’te lets out a noise - she  _ thinks  _ it’s an affirmative hum, but she’s focusing on the feel of his touch through the thin fabric of her nightgown. It’s always thrilling when it’s  _ him _ who initiates contact. He’s more reserved than she is, and she doesn’t mind waiting for him to feel comfortable. It takes at least two, her mama had told her so many years ago, and it’s something K’adec had taken with her ever since.

She feels as he chuckles before settling back down, putting his nose to her hair and gently stroking the fine strands of her ear. She doesn’t bother trying to keep track of time. These soft, simple moments are things she couldn’t get enough of.

They’re only interrupted by nature’s calling - Alphinaud climbs out of her bed, and it gets lonely quickly without him there so she leaves too.

Half a bell later (Alphinaud having bathed in that time and dressed in his coat and tie), there’s a knock at the door.

Alisaie’s there with a package. “I’m not a postmoogle,” she grumps as she thrusts the package into K’adec’s arms, “and I’m pretty certain Diana’s not single.”

“Her boyfriend’s in Garlemald,” K’adec points out, “But if you felt that strongly about it, she’d leave.” It should probably surprise her that Diana was there and crashing Alisaie and G’raha’s party, but it doesn’t.

Alisaie rolls her eyes. “Just go on your date with my brother.” She leaves, and K’adec wonders if the holiday really is getting under the other’s skin. It’s a question for later - Alisaie won’t answer her now and would just wall up.

The package, as it turns out, is from Diana, containing a beautiful eastern style dress dyed K’adec’s favorite green.

_ Date night!  _ Diana’s handwriting is as bad as her own, which means K’adec is one of the few people who can actually  _ read _ it. 

“What did Alisaie have to say?” Alphinaud asks as he comes up from behind her.

K’adec merely shows him the dress, and his face goes a light pink.

“O-oh. I think… you’d look lovely in it.”

She smiles to herself quietly. “I think I’ll start getting ready for dinner, then.”

He looks down at his coat. “Should I change?”

“Only if you want. I think you look plenty dashing already.”

Alphinaud looks torn about it, so she offers another way of thinking.

"Are you comfortable in your coat?"

He nods.

"Then stay in it. It's you and me, Alph, and you know that Tataru and Diana both enjoy using me as a dress up doll."

"It's because  _ you _ don't mind being used that way," he replies.

K'adec simply chuckles. "There are worse things to be used for.. She nudges him gently. "Let me go change and then we can head out. I know it's a bit early, but the docks aren't too far away…?"

"That sounds delightful." He leans up to kiss her cheek. "Shall we meet in the lobby when you're ready?"

She nods and squeezes his hand (when had she taken it, she wondered) before he leaves, allowing her to change. Diana had been kind enough to include a matching pair of pants as well since the dress’s skirt split into two parts at her waist. K’adec pulls the silky fabric on, enjoying the smoothness beneath her fingertips. 

She can’t help but give a little twirl after she pulls her tail through the hole designed for it, enjoying how the fabric flowed. The miqo’te smiled and made a mental note to make something for her friend later. 

K’adec selects a pair of shoes to glamour over hers from her glamour selection on her tomestone, the simple flats matching the aesthetic well. Since the dress (she thinks Diana called it an ao dai, when they had seen it in Kugane some time ago) doesn’t lend well to necklaces, K’adec takes the ribbon Alphinaud had given her and ties it to the side of her braid. She slips on a different pair of fingerless gloves that are a bit dressier than the ones she usually wears and slides her shaded lenses on her nose. Until they’re in her apartment proper, she feels safer wearing them. She doesn’t want their night to be interrupted because she has a migraine.

Satisfied with how she looks, she heads to the lobby where Alphinaud hangs off to the side as he watches a very enthusiastic round of Triple Triad between Alisaie and Diana. His eyes widen when he sees her before he hides his blush behind his bangs. It’s flattering, really, that she can inspire such a reaction in him given the fact that he’s seen her when she’s only been in her bandeau before. (Granted, that might’ve been because he was more focused on the injuries that spanned her torso at the time.)

His eyes pause momentarily on the slit just above her cleavage before quickly moving away and finding the slivers of skin visible between the top of the pants and the split of the dress. Alphinaud deliberately focuses on her hand, something that endears him to her even more… as well as amusing. She saves him from any awkwardness as she sees Diana’s smile turn sly.

“We’re off,” K’adec announces softly as she takes Alphinaud’s hand.

“Don’t have too much fun!” the au ra calls as the others wave. 

Once they’re outside the Rising Stones, Alphinaud turns to her. “Do I want to know what Diana meant…?”

“No.” K’adec really hopes her boyfriend’s obliviousness is enough to cover the incident; if he got what her friend was implying he would probably become a blushing mess. As much fun as that could be, the miqo’te really didn’t want that to happen tonight. She initiates the teleport to the residential district where her apartment is, giving Alphinaud a moment to recollect himself before strolling down to the docks. They’re surprisingly empty of people beyond the guard at the front who gives them a Storm salute as they pass.

Alphinaud is still focusing on her hand. It confuses her - her Astrologian dress was more revealing than this, so she doesn’t -

The revelation hits her. The last time he had seen her in that had been before they were officially a couple, and he had done the same thing then, too.

“You’re allowed to look, you know,” she says, startling him.

The elezen swipes his thumb across the back of her hand. “I will not deny your attractiveness,” he starts, “but I also do not want to… ‘eye you up’, I believe is the phrase. You are far more than just your looks.”

“And I know you know that. I don’t mind you looking - in fact, you’re the only one I  _ want _ to look at me like that. It’s flattering when it comes from you.”

There’s a few moments of quiet as he processes. “I will keep that in mind.”

K’adec leans into her boyfriend and watches the waves. She feels as he gradually unwinds - the two of them hadn’t gone on many proper dates (two officially, one in a dream from Tyr Beq and the rest of the pixies, and maybe a couple of their gatherings in either of their rooms could count), but they’ve been friends and confidants long before they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Relaxing in each other’s presence is second nature.

K’adec waits until the sky starts changing from bright blue to propose going to her apartment.

Once they arrive, something feels off, and it’s not until Alphinaud opens the door that K’adec realizes what had thrown her off.

The orchestrion was on, playing  _ Afterglow _ on a loop. She had turned the device off herself, so why was it playing now?

Given the abundance of Valentione’s decorations in her apartment, the card on the table, and the fact that there were only two keys to the apartment (not including the master set the manager probably had), K’adec really should’ve realized Diana would do this.

Alphinaud pauses, his hand halfway to his codex.

“It’s alright. Diana knew we’d be here tonight - this is probably her pranking us.” Plucking the card off of the table confirms her suspicions, and she tosses the card into the enchanted stove before Alphinaud could read it.

“Dare I ask?” he questions.

“Best not.” The miqo’te moves over to the cold box where she had stored the parts of their dinner, turning and smiling at her boyfriend.

“Could you set up the grill grate?”

It doesn’t take long for the fish fillets to cook through; K’adec slides them off her spatula and onto their plates that already have a small, simple salad on them. Alphinaud had gone and pulled a bottle of apple juice from the cold box and poured them each a glass. Wine might’ve been a more date-like choice, but K’adec didn’t keep any here. 

The seats are set up across from each other, but the miqo’te frowns at that. She  _ wants _ to be close to her boyfriend.

He seems to be on the same page as her, for soon he’s rearranging the settings side-by-side.

After that, it’s not any different from their other meals. They make idle conversation in between bites, Alphinaud complimenting her cooking and noting that the meal was familiar.

“You mentioned that Eybor had cooked fish for you when you had first arrived in Kholusia. An impromptu trip to the First wasn’t exactly in the cards, but…” She’s not sure how to finish.

The elezen nods with a small smile. “I do miss him, and Ryne, and the Chais - along with the other friends we made on the First. I don’t regret meeting them - only that we add another task to your plate by asking you to be a postmoogle.”

“I don’t mind. That kind of task… I’m glad you can communicate. If it means buying a satchel and a hat and saying ‘kupo’ after every sentence, I’d do it.”

Alphinaud chuckles. “From what I’ve learned of your stay in the Greatwood, you saying ‘kupo’ isn’t anything new.” 

She notices the very deliberate but subtle following of the subject, grateful he’s not pressing further. He knows she wanted to write letters to her theatre troupe detailing her excursions in Eorzea and beyond but couldn’t find the theatre. She didn’t like talking about it - the memory of them forcing her to leave still sat heavy on her heart.

She sticks her tongue out at him, only making him laugh harder. Once he settles, he takes her (now free) hand. 

“Even still, I am grateful for what you do for us. We only took on a handful of the tasks you performed on the First, and even though we divided across the lot of us we were still hard-pressed to complete everything.” He presses a kiss to the back of her hand. “What you can do is nothing short of awe-inspiring, my dear.”

Closing both her hands around his, the miqo’te leans into him from the side. “I couldn’t do it without you.”

They stay like that for a moment until K’adec notices his empty plate. “Did you save room for dessert?” she asks to his confusion. Once again, she goes and pulls out the candies she had made the other day.

“I know you’re not a fan of sweets. I was wondering if you would humor my culinary experiments tonight.”

Picking up one of the chocolate-covered orange slices, he asks “What are they?”

“The one you’re holding is simply a slice of orange covered in chocolate. I also have candied oranges that are similarly coated, and some chocolate that has orange zest and juice mixed in so it’s more orange-flavored chocolate than anything. All of the chocolate is dark chocolate.”

She nudges his arm. “I made them for you to try, if you’d like.”

Blue eyes met hers, and she could see the surprise and affection in them.

“Shall we share, then?” he asks, a light blush covering his cheeks even as he smiles.

“It would be my pleasure,” K’adec replies, half teasing but all genuine. She’s about to reach for a piece, but Alphinaud tugs at her hand and draws her attention back to him. The blush on his face has deepened, but he maintains eye contact with her as he offers the piece of candy.

It doesn’t take long for her to figure out what he’s offering, and she leans in and opens her mouth enough for him to feed her the bit of candy. She gives him a treat in the same way, pressing a kiss to his lips when he was done chewing.

“How is it?” she asks. Alphinaud has to take a moment to blink back to awareness.

“Delicious,” he replies.

They keep going like that, feeding each other bits of candy until there’s nothing left. K’adec hadn’t made a lot, not knowing how they would turn out and also knowing that they would be eating a filling meal beforehand. They relax into their respective chairs.

“Did you have a favorite?” K’adec asks her boyfriend.

“The orange-flavored chocolate was my favorite, though all were delicious.” He leans over enough to give her a kiss that tastes of the candies they had just imbibed. “Thank you. Happy Valentione’s Day, K’adec.”

“Happy Valentione’s Day, Alph,” she murmurs before pulling him in for another kiss.

There’s not a lot of talking after that, just the quiet notes of the orchestrion (that they had changed back to play the playlist) as they enjoy the rest of the night in each other’s presence.

(And if there’s plans to prank Diana and Thancred when the latter returns from Garlemald… well, the au ra knows that K’adec gives as good as she gets.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This "short" is pretty much being published as soon as the last line was written. I've been working on this for almost a week, and some parts just didn't want to be written. I even scrapped about six pages of work before realizing I wrote myself into a corner that I couldn't write my way out of. So, here, enjoy a half dozen headcanons thrown together and made into a somewhat coherent piece.   
> Oh and ignore the fact that this references things that have already happened for Kad/Alph but haven't actually been posted, that's because I'm an idiot who can't keep track of my own canon. Don't worry, they'll get here soon.  
> (This is 18 pages. Why do I call these "shorts" again...?)


	69. Anchor

Some days, K'adec comes back to the Rising Stones none the worse for wear; her exhaustion purely physical. These days are few and far between, but Alphinaud welcomes them with a joyful sort of reverence that only becomes more intense as time goes on. 

Today is one such day, and it's a simple matter for him to welcome the miqo'te back with a warm kiss as she enters the Solar. Still somewhat shy about initiating in public spaces, he pulls back fairly quickly. K’adec pouts as he pulls away which makes him feel a hint of regret, but she seems to sense his discomfort and doesn’t chase. She does, however, press in next to him on the chair. It's only  _ just _ barely large enough for the two of them if they sit pressed together like this; his girlfriend curls around him and he feels as she gives a contented huff into his hair.

Alphinaud takes her hand with his own, hiding behind his bangs as he does. Apparently K'adec enjoys it, judging by her nuzzling into his hair and the beginning of a gentle purr. It's easy to lean into her, letting her natural warmth surround him as she reaches up and puts her free hand on his shoulder.

They stay like that for a long while, the only sounds being K'adec's purring and the crackling of the fire in the fireplace. It’s… nice, this quiet intimacy. Alphinaud’s eyes close as he focuses on the feeling, letting the tension in his shoulders fall.

“Don’t fall asleep yet,” he hears K’adec request.

“I’m not,” he replies, perhaps a bit more petulantly than he would like. His companion lets the statement pass unchallenged, instead bowing her head so she can kiss his temple. The elezen lifts his head to look at her - drawn to his girlfriend like a sunflower to the sun. K’adec trails kisses down the side of his face, then the curve of his jaw until she reaches his chin. Then she moves up to claim his lips with hers, and he meets her with a gentle ardor.

K’adec doesn’t have any problem taking the lead, pulling his bottom lip between her own and running her tongue along it before releasing with a small but audible  _ pop _ . 

Only recently have they been afforded the time to explore this new facet of their relationship; now that things were calming down (as much as they could, at least), the two of them had agreed to take the time to talk about and do the couple things they simply hadn’t been able to do before.

With that in mind, the elezen returns her act by nibbling gently on her top lip. It feels terribly awkward, so he stops fairly quickly and changes tactics, pulling away and pecking each of her freckles. He feels as she smiles gently.

"Can I try something?"

The question is familiar - Alphinaud remembers her asking it when they had first gotten together, kissing on the walkway that spanned over Revenant's Toll - and agrees with a nod.

He almost jumps out of the chair when she swings her leg across his so that way she's elevated just above his lap and facing him directly.

K'adec cups his face and kisses him soundly, and his hands naturally fall to her waist as she twists so her lips can reach his. (He has yet to reach his full height, though his body had grown a few ilms while he was on the First.) She ends up sitting on his knees, her spine curved sharply. As a result, he is intimately aware of every part of her body that presses against him - and how his own body reacts to her doing so.

Overwhelmed, he puts his hands on her shoulders and pushes lightly, too preoccupied to think of pulling away and speaking.

She breaks the kiss and stares at him, her lips reddened and swollen and her eyebrows drawn in worry and confusion.

"Alph?"

He blushes hot at the thought of explaining his predicament to her. Luckily his coat covers any visual evidence.

"I... I was overwhelmed."

“Oh, ah…” K’adec blushes red, practically jumping off of his lap. “Too far?”

“Just a touch,” he replies as he tries valiantly not to squirm. His girlfriend, meanwhile, plays with her fingers nervously as she takes a small step away from him. Alphinaud swallows thickly as a part of him cries out _ no, stay! _

He’s embarrassed, not uncomfortable. "You don't have to stay away," is what comes out instead. Wide eyes turn to him and he smiles softly.

"I know these moments are of great comfort to you, and I will confess as to taking great joy from them myself." Alphinaud opens his arms invitingly, and K’adec comes and retakes her seat next to him.

“Missteps are to be expected, are they not? Neither of us has much experience in this, as we established those few moons ago,” the elezen soothes.

“It still doesn’t ease the guilt for pushing. Just because I feel ready doesn’t mean you are, and with our inexperience we can’t know how far is too far.”

"Why don't we make a system?” Alphinaud suggests. “To make this less… complicated.”

“It sounds like you have a plan.”

“I was thinking about using ‘stop’ and ‘pause’."

He waits for a few moments as K’adec digests the information, filling in the blanks.

“So stop would be more of you asking me to get off, while pause is the equivalent of freeze?” K’adec clarifies.

Alphinaud nods, hiding behind his bangs. “I know that you tend to express your affection physically. I will admit to them being… a new element I hadn’t thought much about, I don’t want you to think I am averse to such things.”

“Never,” K’adec says vehemently. It draws his attention, and so she elaborates.

"I know that these physical expressions of affection are… not your forte, just as words are not mine. I will  _ never _ be angry at you for thinking you aren't ready. Perhaps a bit wanting, but that can be dealt with. This takes the both of us."

Alphinaud is glad that his idea is well received, but he can’t help but be a bit sheepish - something that K’adec notices.

She smiles oddly. "Mama and Papa made it a point for me to understand what I should look for - and do - in a relationship long before I was put on the boat that brought me here. I'm grateful for it, but in hindsight it makes me wonder if they were planning even then."

The circumstances of her arrival in Eorzea are always a tense subject; even years after learning about it he’s still not sure how to address that particular topic.

K’adec shakes her head as he takes her hand again. “It happened. There’s naught to do about it now. Besides,” and here, she squeezes his hand, “however I got here, I am happy.”

“As am I.”

They return to their comfortable quiet - well, before K’adec’s stomach audibly rumbles, making Alphinaud laugh as she blushes.

“Well, adventuring is hard work,” he says between chuckles, “Let’s get you fed.”

The academian leads the way to the kitchens and watches as K’adec fixes a plate for herself.

“Have you eaten already?”

Alphinaud nods. “Some handful of bells ago. Not long enough to warrant another meal.” He does accept the sack of raisins she hands to him though, knowing that she felt awkward about eating in front of him when he’s not eating himself.

When she’s finished eating her reheated soup, she pushes her bowl away from her. Her head and eyelids droop, though she shakes herself awake.

“I think it’s time for bed,” Alphinaud encourages. 

“I - concur,” K’adec says, her reply interrupted by a yawn. “My room or yours?”

“Yours, I should think. You don’t have a nightgown in mine currently.”

There’s a bit of a glint in K’adec’s eye that he doesn’t quite recognize, but she makes no hint as to what her thoughts are, just following him as he once again leads the way.

It doesn’t take long for them to change into their respective pajamas and curl beneath her blankets. The warming weather makes it so that way she doesn’t need to have as many blankets for him to be comfortable as well.

Normally, she curls beneath his chin, but tonight she stays on her back, staring at the ceiling. Alphinaud leans up on his arm so that way he’s in her field of vision, his eyebrow raised in question.

“A passing thought about sailing. I’m no sailor, but…” She shakes her head. “My mind wanders.”

Wanting to soothe away the troubled wrinkle to her brow, her boyfriend says “Sailors are travelers are they not? I dare say they would be hard pressed to find one more well-travelled than you.”

“I think you have a romanticized notion of sailors.”

“I learned it from somewhere.”

“Hah,” K’adec huffs. She lifts herself up just enough to press her lips to his for a brief moment. The miqo’te turns on her side and Alphinaud takes that as his cue, lying on his side so that way he’s facing her. His girlfriend takes her customary position beneath his chin, her arm and tail wrapping around him even as he moves to cup the back of her head, threading his fingers through her hair.

She begins purring gently, the sound as soothing as a lullaby and lulling them both to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's chapter 69. It had to be done.
> 
> On a completely different note, I think I'm going to stick with once a week updates. My original twice weekly schedule had been developed when I worked part-time at a grocery store - I had lots of times in which I could write all the ideas I had, not to mention the additional bits that were written when I was still in school before the first chapter was even posted. Now I'm working full time and don't have the same ability to type all them up, and it's less "fun" and more "stressful" to get things out twice a week. I'm also moving the update to Wednesday - give us all something to look forward to in the middle of the week. (Even if that's somewhat subjective.) I'm still going to keep the odd updates for holidays, anniversaries, and the like. So don't go thinking that this story's ending - I've got plans for these two idiots yet.
> 
> EDIT: Fixed spacing, added a name to the chapter (because I keep FORGETTING)


	70. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeframe: Between 5.3 and 5.4

It takes a long while, but the Scions do eventually catch up on everything they’ve missed in their time on the First. Alphinaud and K’adec had been particularly active - the former with paperwork and the latter with all the duties she accumulated as the Warrior of Light with all her various allies. Diana, Arenvald, and Fordola had done a wonderful job while they were stuck on the First, but there are some things only she can do, and she’s been drawn thin trying to do her tasks as well as helping the Scions with theirs. And once Alphinaud was cleared for work, he had all but ensconced himself in the Solar. 

It noticeably wore on them both; K’adec would come back to the Stones when she could and would collapse into bed with Alphinaud close behind. When they woke, K’adec would press a quick kiss to his lips or cheek before heading out to repeat the process. It drove the Scions half-mad, but both of them were careful to make sure they didn’t push themselves  _ too  _ hard. And the results of all of their efforts couldn’t be ignored - within a few moons, the work that had piled up was now significantly lessened, and they were once again able to take a few days of rest in between jobs. It was much needed, and the first day of rest saw all of the Scions sleeping late - the two casters especially so.

Within the week, the two had already made plans to fully embrace their time off - a brief visit to Idyllshire with the intent to thank Master Matoya (with words as well as a collection of various reports on the First, the compilation guided by Y’shtola) before having a picnic near the Thaliak River. Alphinaud works on writing and arranging the compilation as K’adec makes the foodstuffs for their date. The day of their picnic date, the miqo’te disappears for a couple of hours before coming back to the Stones dressed in an outfit of Far Eastern design - presumably Diana’s handiwork - that matches her shaded lenses and green earrings Alphinaud had given her.

They very nearly don’t go when they receive word that an Alliance messenger is on their way. K’adec is actually a few steps towards putting the basket back in the kitchens when Thancred pushes them out the door.

“I don't want to see you two for a good handful of hours. Let the adults take care of this one.”

It would be insulting if they didn’t know him better. And if the two of them were oblivious to the frowning stares of the Archons.

And that's how K'adec and Alphinaud found themselves in Revenant’s Toll aetheryte plaza, the miqo'te holding a picnic basket and Kiko nuzzling Alphinaud's hair, ready to ride.

The academian is still blinking the sun out of his eyes when his girlfriend asks “Can you manage a teleport to Idyllshire?”

“I… believe so. I don’t recall if I’ve attuned to the aetheryte there.”

“You have. It’s how we went to visit Master Matoya with the Antitower.”

“Ah, you are correct… it’s been an eventful few years, has it not?”

“And one more year for you than me,” K’adec jests, “but we ought to get going if we want to complete all our plans before nightfall.”

“You make excellent points today,” Alphinaud teases, “Did you have a good breakfast?”

“I did, but I believe I’m about to have a better lunch. Shall we?”

He takes her offered hand and allows his aether to follow hers to Idyllshire. He stumbles as he lands, the teleport draining him. K’adec catches him and lets her form support his as he regains his bearings. The elezen can feel as she rubs his back soothingly. 

“Better?” she asks as she feels him reorient himself.

“Much. Thank you.”

His girlfriend kisses the crown of his head, which nowadays is level with her chin. “Of course.”

Kiko  _ kwehs _ from behind her mistress, talons shifting in the ground impatiently.

“Oh, hush,” K’adec retorts to her mount without any fire. She mounts up, the wide parting on the side of her robe allowing her to do so. The miqo’te gestures for him to hop into the saddle, giving him a slight boost into it (which mildly irritates him, but he figures that soon enough he wouldn’t need any help at all).

Kiko can’t fly with two passengers, so they’re forced to remain grounded as they travel to Matoya’s Cave. Even still, it’s not exactly a difficult journey since the local fauna gives them a wide berth, but it takes longer to get to the hidden cave than when they were travelling separately. The steady  _ clop _ of the chocobo’s talons against the overgrown stone pathways quickly becomes white noise, and Alphinaud feels the urge to interrupt the quiet before it becomes cloying.

“Why the change of outfit?” the elezen asks loud enough for K’adec to hear. Her ears flick back towards him and she gives a glance over her shoulder, being very careful not to shift her weight and thus unbalancing Kiko.

“It… occurred to me that I don’t exactly have many outfits that could be considered date appropriate. Everything I thought I could pick felt either too casual or too formal, so I asked Diana for her opinion. It took a little while for us to agree on something.”

“It looks nice.”

A demure pink spreads over her cheeks that’s quickly hidden by her facing forward again.

“Thank you,” K’adec replies bashfully. “Hang on, it gets a bit rough here.”

The steady pace breaks up as they navigate downwards, only to be resumed as they move onto the path that leads directly to Matoya’s Cave. K’adec swipes her shoes in the grass and knocks on the rock before following Y’shtola’s careful instructions on how to open the entrance. Both of them straighten their shoulders before moving inside, careful to make sure that the seal closes behind them.

“There had better not be another world-ending catastrophe going on outside my door,” Master Matoya grumbles as she emerges from the depths of her hovel. “You would think that younglings would respect the title ‘hermit’!”

“Apologies for disturbing you, Master Matoya. And no, there’s no catastrophe… currently, in so far as I am aware.” Hefting the basket, K’adec pulls out the collection of reports that are neatly bound into a fairly large tome stamped with the insignia of the Crystarium on the cover. “Rather, we came to thank you.”

“Hmph! Judging by the size of your basket, that’s not all you came to do.”

Alphinaud resists the urge to bite his lip as K’adec replies. “It’s not often we need to come out here; why not make a day out of it?”

“And here I thought the boy behind you was the talker between you two.” The elderly scholar raises her eyebrow. “Well, are you going to get on with it?”

“Ah, yes. We felt as if words were not enough for all you have done to help us - especially while our souls were Called away - and we struggled as to what would make a suitable gift. It was Y’shtola who suggested a collection of reports from the First Reflection of Hydaelyn - the place we were Called to,” Alphinaud explains.

“So my protege came up with a gift and doesn’t even bother to deliver it herself?”

K’adec shakes her head. “She guided our hands, but this is a gift from the Scions of the Seventh Dawn as a whole. We did suggest that she be the one to deliver it, but other matters required her attention and she knew we had an idea to head out this way.”

“I did think your retort was too sharp to be from your tongue.” Matoya takes the offered tome. "Anything else?"

"Nothing but our repeated thanks. You have done much and more for us, and this is only a representation of a fraction of our gratitude."

"You can show me the rest by leaving. You've given me a book as large as a Poggoro to peruse, and don't even have the decency to give me the quiet to do so!"

K'adec stifles her giggles even as Alphinaud gives a half flustered bow as they turn to leave.

"And don't have your date in my garden! I don't need to hear your awkward flirting!"

"We weren't planning on it," Alphinaud replies stiffly as they exit.

"That went well," his girlfriend comments as they once again mount Kiko. Alphinaud makes a non-committal noise even as they ride to the spot K'adec had found some time ago - the same location that had been in her dream, apparently.

It's beautiful; the tower with the Sharlayan motto shining on them with the overgrown remnants of the old colony and the bubble containing what he could only believe was Alexander behind them. The distant sound of rushing water was soothing, and the irritating buzz of the tarantula hawks that floated around quickly faded as the megafauna left them well enough alone.

Alphinaud sets up the blanket as K'adec goes to wash her hands, switching with her once she’s done so he can wash his hands. When he returns, he finds his girlfriend surrounded by containers of food, all of them portioned so as to be eaten without utensils - as well as being just enough for two people.

"You've gotten better at portioning," Alphinaud comments.

"It had to happen sooner or later, right?" she laughs as she sits on the blanket. Her boyfriend takes the free spot nearby and surveys the array of food. There’s quite a few dishes ranging from Eorzean to Hingan; he thinks he even sees one of the recipes she made on the First. K’adec’s never been one to do things by halves, and this is no exception.

Alphinaud begins to reach for one of the containers, but his girlfriend grips his arm and stops him. He turns to her just for her eyes to dart away as she picks up the container he was reaching for and takes out one of the small sandwiches inside. She holds up the morsel just in front of his lips and then the elezen understands her intent. Both of them are blushing hard, but Alphinaud accepts the food. After he swallows, he looks over the food and picks the best morsel he can see that he knows she would like. K’adec delicately takes the piece of marron glace and eats it as Alphinaud cleans the sauce off of his fingers with a napkin. His girlfriend looks away and her blush intensifies, which confuses him, but she makes no hint as to what embarrassed her so he takes it as a stray thought. They continue like that, feeding each other bits of the food the miqo’te had made until they’re pleasantly full. They seal the containers and put them back in the basket; when they’re done with that, K’adec sits back and pats the spot beside her. He takes the offer, moving closer to his girlfriend as she pulls him into her. K’adec sighs happily as she lets her head rest against his. “This was worth waiting for.”

“Indeed,” Alphinaud smiles, “this was delightful.” 

The two of them sit like that for some time, listening to the sound of rushing water below them and enjoying each other’s company. Clouds drift across the sky as the world spins on around them.

Alphinaud is shaken out of his peaceful musings as he feels K’adec shift around. When he looks over he sees that she’s grabbing her tail - something that confuses and concerns him.

“K’adec?” he prompts.

She doesn’t answer right away. Instead, she takes his hand and squeezes as she gathers her words. It takes her a few moments. Alphinaud pushes his growing worry down as more time passes, taking comfort in the fact that it looks like she really is going to tell him.

“I know that we both have promised to keep this realm safe from harm, and I don’t regret having made those promises. Even still, is it wrong of me to wish that they didn’t call on us so often?” she finally says.

“Not at all,” he replies, mildly startled that she would think that. “When it comes down to it, we aren’t hurting others by spending time with each other like this.”

“Aren’t we though? For all we know the messenger was coming with word that the war has taken a turn for the worse and here we are, not helping.” K’adec lets go of her tail to gesture animatedly, her tail thrashing in her agitation. 

Alphinaud cups her cheek and makes her face him. “Do you think our friends wouldn’t let us know the moment they thought we were needed?”

She startles (as evidenced not only by her jumping but by the way the fur on her tail stands on end, making it appear floofier) and can only stare at him with wide eyes for a few moments. Finally, she sighs and closes her eyes as she leans into his touch. 

“No, I have full faith in them,” she finally says, “Forgive me. It’s still a bit of an adjustment to realize you all are truly returned to us, even these handful of moons later.”

K’adec hadn’t gone into much detail about how the Scions being called had affected her, but it wasn’t hard to put the pieces together. Tataru and Krile had been watching her like a pair of hawks as the Scions had spent those first few days after waking in the Dawn’s Respite, and Diana was apparently a much more frequent visitor than she had been. Given what he already knew about K’adec, the picture painted by these details wasn’t a pretty one.

Alphinaud lifts their intertwined hands so he can press a kiss to the back of his girlfriend’s. “Naught to be forgiven. We faced a similar issue when the Exarch - excuse me, when G’raha managed to summon you. You have an unmatched way of setting things into motion, my dear. But so long as you need a reminder, I will be happy to oblige.” To drive his point, he leans up just enough for his face to hover right before hers, closing the distance between them when he sees her begin to lean in as well.

The kiss is soft and sweet, and Alphinaud can feel as K’adec relaxes into it. He withdraws slowly, letting the moment linger. They sit like that for a moment, just looking at each other as the elezen traces the markings on her face with gentle fingers. The miqo’te sighs and lets her forehead rest against his.

“Thank you,” she murmurs.

“You are not alone, my dear. Any of us would be willing to help you remember that.”

K’adec smirks slightly. “You most of all?”

“I would not presume to know the minds of the others,” he tries to defend even as the tips of his ears burn.

“My teasing aside,” she whispers as she kisses the reddened points of the cartilage, “I do appreciate it.”

Alphinaud moves and hides his face in her neck. He feels as she chuckles and threads her fingers through his hair to cup the back of his head, and the two return to their quiet companionship.

They shift around after a little while, sitting back to back and leaning against one another with their hand entwined.

“We shouldn’t dally for too much longer,” K’adec states as the sky starts to change color, “and especially so if you don’t think you can manage the teleport back to Mor Dhona.”

“I should be able to manage,” he replies as he checks his reserves.

“Then shall we go home?”

Her point is sound, but Alphinaud is reluctant to let this time go. Everything ends, he knows, but…

“A moment longer?” he requests against her neck.

“Just a moment,” she agrees as her other hand comes to stroke along his spine.

The two of them end up staying there for almost half a bell before they reluctantly break apart. Alphinaud folds up the blanket as K’adec whistles for Kiko, the two of them mounting the bird before the miqo’te initiates another teleport. 

It’s a little harder going back - adventurers have more reserves of aether due to pushing their limits in their day-to-day lives - but K’adec simply goads Kiko into a gentle walk towards the market square, dismounting as she speaks with some of the owners of the stalls, exchanging handfuls of gil for ingredients and what he could only assume were other crafting materials. He smiles and waves at those who hail him from Kiko’s back, but generally his girlfriend directs the conversation as he recovers.

“Are you feeling alright?” she asks once they’re on the slope that leads down towards the Seventh Heaven.

“A touch light-headed,” he admits, “but nothing of note.”

She looks over at him and frowns.

“It’s a well known side effect of teleportation,” he reassures, “I should be back to normal after some rest.”

“Maybe next time we should plan a bit closer to home.” His girlfriend helps him off of Kiko at the entrance to the tavern. “Go and see what the messenger had to say. I’m going to take Kiko back to the stables.”

Not liking the troubled look in her eyes, the elezen pecks her cheek. “Take as long as you need. Do you want me to call you on linkpearl with the general summary?”

“I shouldn’t be that long.” 

Though she doesn’t say it, Alphinaud can clearly see the gratitude she has for his offer. He squeezes his girlfriend’s hand once before they temporarily part ways.

Thancred sits in the lobby, raising his glass in greeting. The elezen’s almost surprised that Diana isn’t hanging off of the other, but since K’adec mentioned the au ra’s assistance it’s possible that she has business elsewhere tonight.

“Ah, there’s one of our lovebirds. Did you have a nice date?”

“It was quite enjoyable, yes.”

Thancred nods before taking a sip from his drink. “Well, pull up a chair. I’m assuming you would rather talk about the Alliance messenger that came by than suffer my teasing.”

“Preferably.”

The hyur waits until Alphinaud sits across from him before explaining the events of the day. “Nothing new on the front. It’s been a little  _ too _ quiet, actually, with more and more troops pulling from the field. It has the Alliance on edge, wondering what the reason behind the withdraws are.”

Alphinaud puts his chin in his hand in thought. “I see why this could be worrisome, but did we not plant these seeds before we were Called?”

“Indeed we did, which is why the Alliance sent a messenger instead of calling for us. They’ve promised to keep us up to date, but they are trying to avoid using linkpearls as much as they can due to their less-than-secure nature.”

“Naught for it but to wait then.”

Thancred tilts his head and cup in agreement. K’adec enters at that moment, Diana hanging on her arm as the two discuss something animatedly. The au ra teasingly ruffles K’adec’s hair before turning away and grinning wider once she sees Thancred. The two women walk over to their significant others and take the seats next to them.

“Had I known you’d be returning so soon, I would’ve waited to give Alphinaud the debriefing,” Thancred states.

“I filled neko-chan in,” Diana informs as she leans into her partner, “no need for repeats.”

“Pretty  _ and _ smart,” the hyur smirks, “I should be so lucky.”

As the elder couple smiles at each other, Alphinaud leans over to K’adec and whispers “Do we do this?”

“Yes,” the three of them reply in unison. After a moment, all of them burst into laughter.

“At least you know,” Thancred says between chuckles. “Now then, how did Master Matoya receive her gift?”

And just like that, the four of them settle into easy conversation, eventually getting onto the subject of Triple Triad.

“What do you mean you still don’t know how to play, Kad? Even I learned how!” Diana exclaims.

The miqo’te shrugs. “Alph has  _ tried _ . I sort of understand the general gist - bigger numbers win against smaller numbers, and ties don’t change anything - but all the regional rules and house rules make it almost impossible to be able to come up with a strategy. Hells, even when Cred tried teaching me the rules were different almost every match!”

“No, we’re doing this now.” Diana roots through the pockets of Thancred’s coat, making everyone else’s eyebrows raise as she pulls out a deck. “Pull out your hand - I know you keep one on you.”

Rolling her eyes, K’adec withdraws five cards from her pocket. Alphinaud makes a startled noise.

“K’adec, aren’t these the starting cards from the Gold Saucer?”

She shrugs. “I think I have more somewhere else? But these are the only ones I have on me right now.”

All three of the others made a dismayed noise. 

“For your nameday, I’m getting you a good deck,” Thancred promises.

The summoner shrugs with a smile. “I don’t need them very often.”

“This. This is why Aki always trounces you when we play. Mephina’s sake, Kad,” Diana sighs. “Alright, here’s how  _ I  _ play.”

And they while away the rest of the day like that, taking a break for dinner and slowly drawing a crowd until all of the Scions are teaching K’adec how to play the popular card game. Alphinaud leans on her shoulder to help her, pointing at the different parts of the card and explaining why they placed it where they did. Deep in the back of his mind, he hopes that this drives home his earlier point to his girlfriend: they were all willing to help her when she needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might take them awhile to get there, but they do get there.
> 
> By the way, should you want to know more about the date:  
> Location: Dravanian Hinterlands  
> x17.2  
> y14.7  
> z0.6  
> facing NW (towards the monument)  
> Ignoring the tarantula hawks that tend to buzz about, it's actually rather peaceful.
> 
> Dishes included in the picnic: Marron Glace, Grilled Turban, Crab Croquette, Sushi, Apple Strudel, Pork Kakuni, Takoyaki (not limited to these)
> 
> K'adec's outfit (with in-game assets): Shaded spectacles (Apple Green), Taoist Top (Ochu green), Pagos Field dressings (Deepwood Green), Taoist slops (Ochu green), Dalmascan Shoes (Mole Brown), Sharlayan Pankriast Earrings. (Necklace is invisible, but it's a Dragonskin choker. Bracelet and Rings are Emperor's New set.)


	71. Amber Embrace

“Ah, how good it feels to come home to the Rising Stones. It's here my heart feels most at peace, and my mind the clearest.”

It had been an eventful few days that had culminated in them all at the Stones as Krile and Tataru offered to search for Estinien.

K’adec had turned to him with a tense smile as the two lalafells left, and he had spoken up in the hopes that it would soothe the wrinkle in her brow. 

She takes his hand and squeezes. “Me too.”

“Well, it seems that we have nothing to do but wait for them to return,” Alisaie interrupts. She shifts on her feet, looking ready to leave.

Alphinaud turns to his sister with a frown, opening his mouth to lecture her about resting, but she cuts him off before he can start.

“Just a little rest, and I'll take to the road again. Each of the nations will need guidance on the use of the porxies. Don't worry, though ─ I won't do anything reckless like a certain Exarch we know. I just want to do what I can to ensure the cure will help as many as possible.”

K’adec gives Alisaie a scrutinizing look before smiling softly. “Don’t burn out too quickly, Firecracker.”

“Not a chance, Tidal Wave,” the younger twin smirks before heading off, leaving the couple alone.

Alphinaud nudges his girlfriend gently with his shoulder. The two of them head towards the elezen’s room in the back.

“In the face of this new draconic threat, we would indeed benefit from Estinien's presence. Yet I cannot help but wonder how Krile and Tataru intend to locate him. They certainly seemed confident, however…” he muses.

“With how scarily competent Tataru is, I’m afraid to ask. Some things might be better left a mystery,” K’adec replies.

Alphinaud has to concede that point. Apparently the lalafell had been able to build an  _ airship _ for the Scions’ use so they wouldn’t have to keep asking Cid for use of his. How she had managed to accomplish such a feat in a short amount of time was beyond him, but he couldn’t deny the fruits of her labors. The elezen withdraws his key to unlock the door, letting K’adec in first.

He knows he has to be careful - his girlfriend does not like being pushed, and if he pushes too far he’ll end up two steps back. But she needs the encouragement; he knows her well enough to see that she’s tense, ready to spring, and that her eyes are not merely taking in the sight of his room but  _ scanning _ it. 

(Fight or flight, he thought, and they are not given the luxury of choice most days, and K’adec least of all.)

He approaches her like one would a feral cat - not directly, but still in view. He makes no sudden movements, simply taking a place by her side.

He frowns when she moves slightly in front of him - it’s something she had elaborated on when she was recovering from Hades and the Light when he had asked.

( _ Healers take priority,  _ she had whispered,  _ if need be, Aeditha and Shade can use the ambient aether from our fight to revive us all, should we fall. If it’s between one of us going down and them, we take that hit. It’s instinct at this point. And as I told you earlier, you can get me up, but I can’t always return the favor. _ )

That move alone indicates how stressed she is. This is the  _ Rising Stones _ \- the place where she should feel most secure and comfortable, and here she is treating it like a battlefield. (Maybe that’s his fault, what with the Crystal Braves… but ever since she moved in as a resident, it’s never been a problem.) Maybe he should’ve gone to her room instead of his, but that might’ve been worse. If she saw her  _ room _ as a battlefield, then…

Focus. K’adec needed him now. 

First step: get the mask of the Warrior off. Coming to the Stones had been a good first step - the exchanging of nicknames with Alisaie proved it, but there was more yet to do.

“K’adec,” Alphinaud whispers, very carefully softening his voice. He couldn’t change volume without her becoming more alert (being louder would only make her think of orders shouted, and lowering it would only make her think they were on a stealth mission)

She looks at him out of the corner of her eye.

“May I hold your hand?”

It’s been years since she gave him blanket permission to touch her - since she had  _ asked _ for it - but with her brain still in battle mode, asking permission is the best way to go. The last time he felt he had to do this was after Holminster Switch.

She nods - wordless, minute, like a signal in battle. But he doesn’t do it right away. Alphinaud slowly,  _ slowly _ pulls his gloves off, tucking them in the pockets of his coat, and then takes her hand in one of his.

Smooth skin meets calloused - well, where it’s not covered by the wrappings that serve as her gloves. K’adec held on, but loosely - instinct more than affection. Like getting someone to swallow when they’re unconscious.

It’s a start.

“Follow me?” He makes sure to phrase it as a question, lilting his voice up at the end. No demands, no orders - if he could’ve gotten away without making a request, he would have avoided that too. As it was, however, a request appealed to the soft heart that took up the Warrior’s mask.

K’adec doesn’t answer, so he takes a risk and moves towards his bed. She follows.

Alphinaud lets go of her hand and takes off his coat and boots, setting them nearby. (Tataru will just have to forgive any wrinkles that might happen.) His girlfriend doesn’t stop him, but he sees the confusion behind her eyes. The elezen knows how good she is at putting pieces together and hopes it’s enough. After all, why would he be taking off his gear unless it was safe? He sits on his bed before looking back at her and seeing that she’s taking off her vest, pouch, and shoes, setting them next to his own articles of clothing. She then looks at him, and he can see that she’s slowly coming back to herself.

He pats the spot next to him invitingly. She sits next to him rigidly until he takes her hand again.

Alphinaud rubs circles over the back of her hand until her voice sounds.

“Alph…?” she croaks.

He squeezes her hand gently. “Yes.”

K’adec squints behind her lenses. “How long…?”

He doesn’t know quite what she’s asking, but he could give some general information. “We’ve been in the Stones for approximately half a bell,” he says with a quick glance at the chronometer in his room.

She settles slightly. Alphinaud takes the chance to scoot more onto his bed, opening his arms to his girlfriend’s confused look.

“You seem like you need a hug,” is his only explanation.

Judging by how quickly she scuttles into his arms, he’s right. Alphinaud never does get tired of holding her close; he just wishes the reasons were better.

He pulls her closer, letting her fold so she fits with him. 

“Why are you so afraid of them?” Fandaniel and Lunar Bahamut are unknown foes, yes, and with the addition of these strange towers… it’s set all of them on edge, but they can’t do much about it right now beyond gathering information. But K’adec has never  _ shut down _ like she had over the others’ introductions.

(There’s a part of his brain that whispers that she only did so now because she had the chance to - Alisaie was similar, with the things that troubled her.)

Her fingers flex against his arm as she burrows further into him. He’s still shorter than she is, but with the way she’s positioned now it’s hard to tell.

“Because they’re  _ right _ ,” she eventually manages to say.

He pulls away just slightly - not enough to make her think he’s pulling away  _ from _ her - just far enough that she can see his puzzled expression.

She doesn’t meet his eyes, choosing instead to look at the tip of her tail.

“Because they’re  _ right _ ,” she repeats. “Because there  _ is _ a part of me that wants to tear my opponents apart with magic and axe and every other weapon I have until the earth runs red with their blood and the dust of their bones powders the ground like snow.”

He jolts at the description. K’adec has claimed - and proven - that she’s not good with words, so for her to have come up with such imagery…

Either she was adapting some of his traits, or this had been bothering her for much longer than he had known.

His girlfriend continues on, heedless. “And I  _ hate _ that part of me. I  _ hate _ that it exists. I  _ hate _ that I have those thoughts at all. But mostly, I  _ hate _ the fact that sometimes they don’t even feel  _ wrong _ .” Her voice lowers to a nigh indecipherable whisper. “Twelve take me, sometimes they feel like  _ justice. _ ”

He smooths her hair as he thinks of a reply.

“I don’t think it’s wrong to have those sort of thoughts. I did tell you I felt like punching Hancock, did I not?” he says.

“Wanting to punch him because of a bad attempt at humor is very different from wanting to tear his head from his shoulders.”

Alphinaud shakes his head to both deny her claim and clear his mind from the confession of the rather violent urges she was having. “I think you’re missing my point.” He reaches up to stroke at the fine hairs of her ear, soothing it from it’s folded back position. “You are forced into positions where the gavel will inevitably end up in your hands - whether because you are the only one able to wield it, or the only one willing to - and thus, I feel your reactions are not as extreme as you think.”

He continues to stroke her hair. “You have  _ power _ , K’adec. An extraordinary amount of it, which will inevitably lead to more and more challenges for you in the form of foes and obstacles alike. Sometimes extremes will need to be taken.”

Emet-Selch could not be defeated with anything short of their full will, and never would’ve stopped until he was well and truly dead. Not even death had stopped Zenos. And Nidhogg hadn’t stopped either, taking over Estinien’s body and mind almost completely to the point where the elder elezen had nearly been lost for good. And Gaius van Baelsar… there was a reason his grandfather had written about him. Driven, loyal, and fierce - “Black Wolf” was an apt title, though he had since shed his pelt, apparently. And those are just the big names he recalls off the top of his head.

K'adec turns herself so she can more effectively press into his side. His hand drops from her head as she does this, falling to her knee instead. He thinks there’s still more bothering her - this feels different than the other times she moves to share his space.

Alphinaud feels as she starts to shake, can hear as she gasps for air between her quiet sobs, and he knows there’s nothing he can say that would comfort her right now. He can only hold her as she shakes and shudders and gasps - not quite crying, but close. 

He wonders if she’s done this before - by herself, or with Aeditha, Diana, or anyone else - but shoves aside his jealousy. He wasn’t there then.

He is here now.

So he does what he can for her. He rubs her back soothingly, pressing kisses to her hair. He pulls a spare blanket (of which there are plenty) over them both when her shudders get worse, tucking it in close. He carefully takes her glasses off of her face, setting them down on the table next to his bed where they won’t be damaged.

He lets her grab him and hold him, her hands flitting from his own to his knees, then to his sides, his shoulders, his face. The elezen turns his head to look at her when she applies gentle though panicked pressure to his jaw. He doesn’t smile, can’t smile, but he tries for soft and concerned instead.

He sees as her eyes flicker to his lips and shakes his head. Right now it’s not a good idea, he thinks; he needs to be able to see K’adec for some of her tells and as much as he enjoys kissing her he can’t exactly see much when they do. She nods, dragging her fingers along his jaw to his chin. He covers her hand with his - not preventing movement, just… holding it. Offering closeness and companionship wordlessly. She breathes a little easier and hides her face in his neck.

Alphinaud doesn’t bother asking if she’s alright. He pulls her closer to him, feels her startled inhale against his neck. K’adec’s hand moves down to his chest, right over his heart, where he knows she can feel its steady beat. 

He lays down properly, easing the strain on his back from his half-leaning position, encouraging his girlfriend to follow. The elezen pulls the blanket up over their heads, making a small sort of tent that quickly warms. 

“I would offer to build a fort of blankets, but it seemed you needed something more immediate,” he whispers.

“No, no - this…” K’adec curls so her head is on his chest and sighs, a hint of contentment coming through. “Good,” she finishes.

Alphinaud presses another kiss to the top of her head. “Don’t push yourself right now,” he advises.

“‘S okay.” She shuffles around a bit more. “Nap?”

He lets out a relieved huff. “That can be arranged.” He moves to take the ornament from his hair - forgotten until now - leaving the blanket nest just long enough to put it next to her glasses. He sinks back into the warm cove they created, pressing close to his girlfriend and taking his own comfort from her presence. Tomorrow he’ll seek his own peace of mind from her, and tomorrow he’ll look up at the ceiling of his girlfriend’s room and pray to Thaliak to protect them all.

Today, though. Today they rest.

(Alphinaud doesn’t need K’adec’s instincts to know they’ll need all they can get.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K'adec has ISSUES.


End file.
